Réalité Alternative
by Argouges
Summary: Suite à un affrontement avec un mystérieux ninja masqué,l'équipe 7 est brutalement transférée dans un monde parallèle. Ce Konoha n'a jamais été attaqué par Kyubi et le Quatrième Hokage n'a donc pas eu à sacrifier sa vie mais celle-ci est menacée par de mystérieux ennemis. Comment Naruto réagira-t-il face à son père? attention réécriture du chapitre 26
1. Prologue

Réalité Alternative

Prologue

- Sakura, esquives ! hurla Naruto

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses évita de justesse l'attaque lancée contre elle. Elle riposta par un violent coup de poing à l'abdomen. L'adversaire accusa le coup mais ne tomba pas. Il ricana :

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas sans défense mais je vais me débarrasser de vous d'un seul coup.

Il enchaîna les signes à une vitesse ahurissante. Le ciel s'obscurcit. Le soleil se voila comme lors d'une éclipse. Il tendit le doigt vers ses adversaires. Un cercle noir naquit de son doigt tendu et grandit jusqu'à engloutir Naruto, Sakura et Saï. Une douleur intense leur transperça le corps. Une sensation de vol plané, un violent choc au sol puis plus rien. Des voix ténues, comme lointaines, se firent entendre :

- Venez vite, celui-là est vivant !

- Regardez, des bandeaux de Konoha !

- Leurs signes vitaux sont faibles, il faut les emmener à l'hôpital !

Le silence. Les ténèbres. Cette fatigue invincible, cette douleur, intense, tenace. Des bruits, des sensations : Une porte qui s'ouvre. Une piqûre. Il tenta de rassembler ses idées. Le combat, cette technique bizarre. Il fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt, ébloui.

- Il reprend conscience ! Incroyable, c'est lui le plus gravement blessé!

- Fermez les rideaux ! La lumière lui fait mal aux yeux ! Monsieur, monsieur ! Ouvrez les yeux, ouvrez les yeux !

Il obéit. Une chambre d'hôpital. Deux personnes à ses côtés. Deux inconnus. Une troisième personne dans l'ombre près de la porte. Où sont ses coéquipiers ?

- Sa…ku…ra. …Saï

- Sakura, Saï, ce sont vos compagnons ?

- Oui…

- Monsieur, quel est votre nom ?

- Naruto….Namikaze

Cette douleur, ce voile noir devant les yeux puis, plus rien

- Merde, il est retombé dans les pommes !

- Bon, Kakashi, prévenez le Hokage que le jeune homme blond a repris conscience quelques instants.

L'homme appuyé au mur se redressa, sortant de la pénombre. Une crinière grise apparut dans la lumière, surmontant une silhouette athlétique mais de taille moyenne. L'homme leva deux doigts à sa tempe en un salut désinvolte, attirant le regard sur le masque dissimulant le bas de son visage et sur le bandeau recouvrant son œil. L'homme nommé Kakashi énonça, nonchalant :

- J'y vais.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

-Maître Hokage, un des ninjas inconnus a reprit conscience pendant quelques instants…les médecins pensent qu'il ne tardera pas à refaire surface. Il semble avoir une constitution à toute épreuve.

- Est-il gravement blessé ? demanda le Hokage.

La voix était douce, encore jeune. Kakashi regarda son Hokage et la ressemblance de celui-ci avec le jeune ninja inconnu lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Les mêmes cheveux blonds indisciplinés, les mêmes yeux bleus lumineux. Si le Hokage n'avait pas eu qu'un seul enfant, une fille, il aurait juré que ces deux-là étaient père et fils.

- C'est lui le plus atteint. Les médecins se demandent même par quel prodige il est encore en vie. Et le fait qu'il ait repris connaissance avant ses compagnons plus légèrement blessés, est proprement miraculeux. Cependant….

- Cependant ? releva son supérieur.

- Quelque chose chez lui me trouble. Ses compagnons et lui portaient des bandeaux de Konoha quand on les a retrouvés. Mais personne ne les connaît. La jeune femme a les cheveux roses, elle fait sûrement partie de la famille Haruno sauf que personne ne manque à l'appel chez eux. Le jeune homme brun avait le tatouage des membres de la Racine.

- Ils feraient partie de cette division ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi les deux autres n'ont-ils pas de tatouage ?

- Il les espionnerait?

- Là encore, pourquoi la racine s'intéresserait à deux jeunes ninjas ? A moins évidemment, qu'une mission parallèle lui ait été confiée à l'insu de ses coéquipiers. Et ce blond…

- Et bien, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te trouble, chez lui ?

- Il a …quelque chose…. Je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment étrange. Il…vous ressemble. Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer mieux. Il faut que vous alliez voir, vous comprendrez. Et puis…il avait deux bandeaux en sa possession. Sur l'un d'entre eux, trouvé dans ses affaires, le symbole de Konoha était barré d'un trait horizontal comme le font les déserteurs. Quand il s'est réveillé, il a déclaré s'appeler Naruto Namikaze. Or, les seuls à porter ce nom-là à Konoha, c'est vous et votre fille.

- Nous sommes les derniers Namikaze. Il n'y a personne d'autre que ce soit dans Konoha ou ailleurs. Il faut découvrir qui ils sont le plus vite possible.

- Il y a encore une chose. Le sang du jeune blond a les mêmes caractéristiques que le votre. Or, elles sont assez rarissimes pour éveiller notre attention, donc des test ADN ont été fait. Ils sont formels : ce jeune homme est votre fils et celui de votre défunte épouse. Aucune erreur possible.

- Sauf que je n'ai jamais eu de fils et que Kushina est morte en mettant au monde notre fille unique.

- Ne serait-il pas possible que votre épouse ait eu des jumeaux et que l'on vous ait caché l'existence du second enfant ? ce serait tout à fait le genre de choses dont la Racine serait capable et cela expliquerait la présence d'un de leurs membres dans cette équipe.

- Non, j'étais présent pendant tout l'accouchement et je suis resté de nombreuses heures ensuite près du corps de mon épouse. Il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Il possède un sceau sur l'abdomen.

- Un réceptacle ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Les medic nin n'ont pas ressenti d'autre chakra que celui du gamin mais cela expliquerait sa capacité de guérison.

- Comme si son démon avait disparu mais en lui léguant ses capacités de régénération ?

- C'est à peu près ça oui. Il avait également dans ses affaires un parchemin de transport. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le forcer. Le sceau qui le ferme est l'œuvre d'un spécialiste de la discipline. Il m'a semblé reconnaître le style de sceaux que Jiraya utilise.

- Lui et moi sommes les seuls à utiliser ces sceaux-là. Es-tu sûr de ne pas te tromper ?

- Certain.

- Récapitulons. Cet homme serait mon fils, ce qui est impossible, il possède un démon qu'il saurait contrôler entièrement, ce qui est impossible et il aurait été le disciple de Jiraya ou le mien, ce qui est aussi impossible. Il porte sur lui un bandeau de déserteur mais ce ne serait pas le sien. En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui. Ce bandeau de déserteur était soigneusement plié dans un bingo book. Il marquait la page d'un déserteur nommé Sasuke Uchiwa. Sur cette page était écrit : je te ramènerais à Konoha. Je le jure.

- Sasuke ? Le fils de Fugaku, un déserteur ? c'est n'importe quoi !

- Je sais, mon élève est dévoué à Konoha, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Et pourtant, ce bingo book existe, il a bien été édité à Konoha et il parait tout à fait authentique.

- Tout cela est impossible ! Mais pourtant les faits sont là !se lamenta le Yondaime

- Je me demande… Vous savez que je sors avec une scientifique un peu farfelue qui croit fermement à la possibilité que des mondes parallèles au nôtre puissent exister dans un autre espace-temps. Jusque là, c'était quelque chose que j'avais du mal à croire. Selon elle, ces mondes seraient similaires mais pourraient comporter tout de même des différences notables. Si ce garçon venait d'un de ces mondes, tout ce qui nous apparaît comme impossible s'expliquerait. Ce blondinet pourrait venir d'un monde, par exemple où vous et votre épouse avez eu plusieurs enfants, où Jiraya a cessé de se balader pour prendre en main leur entraînement et où votre fils a été choisi pour devenir le réceptacle de je ne sais quel démon qu'il a réussi, soit à expulser de son corps, soit à contrôler.

- Pourquoi prendre le fils de l'Hokage ?

- Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas Hokage dans son monde !

- Tu as raison, rit-il, peut-être que je tiens un stand de ramen, comme Ichiraku !(il reprit son sérieux) tu veux vraiment que j'aille voir cet homme ?

- Oui, Minato-sensei, je suis convaincu que c'est indispensable.

- Tout d'abord, convoque ton amie scientifique. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle en pense.

- En fait, elle attend dans le couloir.

- Et bien, vas la chercher !

La jeune femme entra d'un air circonspect

- Hokage-sama, le salua-t-elle

- Seiko, nous avons recueillis des ninjas portant l'emblème de Konoha. Or personne ne les connaît. Les analyses d'Adn de l'un d'entre eux indiquent qu'il est mon fils. Or je n'ai pas de fils. Il utilise des sceaux que je suis seul à connaître avec Jiraya-sensei. Or aucun de nous deux ne les lui a enseigné. Il a lui-même un sceau sur l'abdomen, ce qui semblerait indiquer qu'il est le réceptacle de je ne sais quel démon. Or Konoha est le seul village à ne pas posséder de jinchuriki. Il a en sa possession un bingo book de Konoha dans lequel Sasuke Uchiwa est classé déserteur de rang S. Or Sasuke Uchiwa n'a jamais déserté. Au vu de ces éléments, vous parait-il possible qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde ?

- Je préfère le terme de réalité alternative. Pour répondre à votre question, c'est tout à fait possible et même probable. Si cela est le cas, je dois vous avertir. Il peut y avoir un danger.

- Quelle sorte de danger ?

- La personne qui a « glissé » dans notre monde pourrait se persuader qu'elle est en proie à un genjustu ou qu'elle devient folle et pourrait donc devenir incontrôlable. Il faut donc la persuader le plus tôt possible que ce monde est réel. Sinon, elle pourrait être amenée à tenter de détruire ce monde pour tenter de sortir de ce qu'elle perçoit comme une illusion. De votre côté, vous devez vous affranchir des « c'est impossible ». Si les analyses ADN indiquent que cet homme est votre fils, c'est qu'il est votre fils dans son monde. Il est possible dans cette autre réalité que votre enfant ne soit pas une fille mais un garçon ou bien que vous ayez eu plusieurs enfants. Il est possible également que certaines personnes qui sont mortes ne le soient pas chez eux et inversement. Dans cette autre réalité, il est plus que probable que vous ayez enseigné vous-même l'usage de vos sceaux spéciaux à votre fils. Un événement qui ne s'est pas produit chez nous a pu conduire Sasuke Uchiwa à déserter. Et ainsi de suite. Les possibilités sont infinies. A mon avis, il faut leur parler le plus vite possible pour savoir exactement quel est leur passé et celui de leur Konoha. Vous devriez ainsi pouvoir déterminer ce qu'il est possible de faire d'eux. Interrogez-les sur leurs capacités, leurs compétences, leurs maîtres. Que sais-je ? Ils pourraient être un atout pour notre Konoha. N'oublions pas que s'il y a des différences, il y a aussi des ressemblances. Peut-être connaissent-ils les chefs de la Racine ou bien les membres de l'Akatsuki…Même si tous n'ont pas rejoint cette organisation dans notre monde, cela pourrait donner des pistes à suivre.

- Bref, tu es aussi d'avis que je les vois.

- A mon avis, c'est indispensable.


	2. Rencontre surréaliste

Chapitre 01

Rencontre surréaliste

Naruto émergea difficilement. Les paupières lourdes, il parvint cependant à ouvrir les yeux et à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Une silhouette familière y était accoudée, le visage penché vers un petit livre à la couverture orange.

- Kakashi Sensei, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Avez-vous réussi à analyser la technique de ce type ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a envoyé, mais c'était du lourd ! Cette fois, sans Kyubi_, _j'y passais. Mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir vous protéger tous les trois en ayant une chance de survie. N'importe, on a eu du pot. Comment vont les autres ?

- La jeune fille est hors de danger. Elle devrait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. L'autre est plus sérieusement amoché. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il n'est pas sorti du coma. Cependant nous avons un problème beaucoup plus sérieux. Personne ne vous connaît, ici. D'où venez-vous ?

- Ahahah, Kakashi sensei, vous êtes un vrai farceur ! J'ai failli y croire !

- Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai parlé de vous à l'Hokage et vous n'êtes pas fichés pourtant les analyses ADN pratiquées sur toi indiquent tu es le fils de Minato sensei et sa femme. Sauf qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de garçon. Au vu de ces éléments, l'hokage et moi sommes parvenus à la conclusion que vous venez d'un monde parallèle, une réalité alternative, si tu préfères.

Naruto éclata de rire. Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre et se tourna vers lui. Et Naruto se tut. Un détail venait de lui sauter aux yeux. La cicatrice de Kakashi se trouvait _**sur l'autre œil**_. _Bon, un inquisiteur qui prend l'apparence d'un familier de la personne interrogée pour le faire parler c'est classique_, réfléchit-il_. Autant mettre les points sur les i tout de suite._

- Je refuse de dire un mot tant que je n'aurai pas vu mes coéquipiers et constaté de visu qu'ils sont sains et saufs.

Kakashi soupira : cette phrase était classique d'un ninja capturé par une faction inconnue mais potentiellement hostile. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas convaincu. Comment faire ?

- Gamin, regarde-moi attentivement.

Naruto obéit et fixa ses yeux sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Kakashi retira son bandeau et fit apparaître son sharingan. Naruto eut un sursaut de surprise : le sharingan ne pouvait pas être imité. Ce qu'il voyait était bien la réalité ou alors il délirait. Sauf qu'il se sentait en pleine forme.

- Une réalité alternative, vous dites ? Admettons. Que voulez-vous savoir ? Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne donnerais aucune information susceptible de mettre en danger mon village ! Tant qu'il restera une possibilité de subterfuge, je resterais prudent.

- Je comprends. Bon, j'ai un formulaire à te faire remplir pour les archives de l'Hokage. Tu veux bien le remplir.

- Passez-moi ça…

Naruto emprunta un stylo à Kakashi et passa les dix minutes qui suivirent à remplir les blancs du formulaire. Puis il le lui tendit. Kakashi le prit le parcourut rapidement des yeux, fit une moue dubitative, puis, arrivé au bas de la page, poussa un sifflement admiratif. Il se leva, fit un signe de la main vers Naruto et repartit vers le bureau de l'hokage. Celui-ci était penché sur un rapport, un air d'ennui sur le visage. Il interrompit sa lecture lorsque Kakashi déposa le formulaire sur le dossier que lisait son sensei.

- Intéressant, ce gamin, déclara Kakashi, pendant que Minato lisait les réponses de Naruto. Le blond tiqua en lisant une des réponses.

- Vingt deux ans et toujours genin ? Il est si mauvais que ça ?

- Lisez la suite et jetez un coup d'œil sur ses techniques. Il a déjà développé des techniques personnelles.

- Où est l'exploit ? A cet âge, il y a longtemps que j'avais créé le rasengan.

- Vous n'avez jamais pu vous mettre en tête que vous étiez un génie ! Sérieusement, il faut que vous alliez le voir. Avec l'épidémie qui a sévit l'année dernière et qui a fauché de nombreux ninjas, Konoha est affaibli et peine à honorer tous ses engagements. Ce garçon avec son équipe pourrait être un atout pour nous. Encore un petit détail, c'est l'hôte de Kyubi, lui-même. Il faut savoir jusqu'où il le contrôle.

- Il peut être dangereux pour le village. S'il ne le contrôle pas du tout…

- Minato-sama, jamais Konoha ne l'aurait intégré dans une équipe s'il était incontrôlable.

- De toute manière, si on veut en faire un atout pour Konoha, il faut avoir une idée précise de ses capacités. Peut-être…L'examen chûnin pourrait nous y aider.

- Vous croyez qu'il acceptera ? De plus, comment allez-vous justifier sa participation ? Je vous rappelle qu'il n'a aucune existence légale ! Il faudra lui fournir des papiers, une adresse, la recommandation d'un sensei et j'en passe !

Minato acquiesça d'un signe de tête et continua de parcourir la feuille. Arrivé à un certain point de sa lecture, il poussa un sifflement étonné :

- Affinité vent ? C'est intéressant, ça ! Il n'y a qu'Asuma et moi à Konoha. Un troisième ninja avec cette affinité nous serait bien utile…techniques personnelles : Le sexy jutsu ? C'est quoi cette technique ?

- Ça, faudra lui demander !

Kakashi quitta le bureau de l'Hokage en riant, laissant son supérieur perplexe.

_Allons ! Kakashi a raison. Je vais aller le voir. De toute façon je crève de curiosité. A quoi ressemble-t-il ? A-t-il les yeux de sa mère, son nez ?quel caractère a-t-il ? Est-il calme et posé, comme moi ? Ou a-t-il hérité du caractère de feu de ma Kushina ? Et sa vie dans son monde, à quoi ressemblait-elle ? Avait-il des amis ? Était-il fiancé ? Marié peut-être ? Et dans le village, était-il apprécié, respecté ? Quelles sont ses qualités, ses défauts ? Comment vais-je pouvoir justifier sa présence ici ? Et lui, quel regard va-t-il porter sur moi ? Ah, assez de questions !_

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage de Konoha, entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda avec curiosité cet inconnu, son fils. Âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, une chevelure blonde indisciplinée, des muscles développés mais sans exagération, une carnation délicatement dorée, celui-ci paraissait très vigoureux et manifestement rompu aux combats les plus acharnés. Pas le genre d'homme dont on aime se faire un ennemi. Il se pencha vers le dormeur et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front. Il avait l'air si paisible, si serein dans son sommeil. On dirait un ange… En avait-il les qualités ? C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble, pensa le chef du village, mais il a un je ne sais quoi de ma Kushina. C'est étrange, c'est un étranger pour moi, je ne sais rien de lui et pourtant je l'aime déjà tant ! Il est ma chair, mon sang, mon fils. Il pourra toujours compter sur moi. Un instant, Minato frétilla d'excitation :_ je vais avoir un fils ! J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants_. Il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit le réveil du jeune ninja Une petite heure plus tard, des paupières s'ouvrirent sur des yeux d'un bleu lumineux. Minato le regarda, émerveillé. _Il a mes yeux_ ! Les yeux du blessé se tournèrent vers le Hokage, s'agrandirent démesurément, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un O silencieux. Puis son corps sursauta si fort qu'il tomba du lit. Il atterrit sur les fesses et recula ainsi le plus loin possible de l'autre homme. Un cri lui échappa :

- C'est encore un de ces maudits genjutsu ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Multi clonage !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant que rien ne se passait. Il inspecta la pièce et repéra le sceau anti- chakra sur le sol. _Donc, ce n'est pas un genjutsu_. _C'est bien le Yondaime qui est là devant moi. Deux solutions : soit je suis sur le point de mourir et il est venu me chercher soit je suis devenu fou. Je ne sais pas ce que je redoute le plus. Qu'est ce qu'avait dit Kakashi, une Réalité alternative ? C'est quand même difficile à croire._

Minato fut surpris de la vive réaction de Naruto. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour que la simple vue de son père provoque en lui cette surprise horrifiée ? Étaient-ils en froid ? Ignorant quelles étaient leurs relations dans cet autre monde, il décida de se cantonner dans son rôle de Hokage.

- Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas un genjutsu et tu n'es pas fou. Je suis bien Minato Namikaze, quatrième Hokage de Konoha. Nous vous avons retrouvés, toi et tes compagnons dans la plaine à l'est de Konoha. Vous étiez tous gravement blessés mais nos médecins n'ont pas pu déterminer quelle technique a pu faire autant de dégâts. Suite à certaines découvertes que nous avons fait à votre sujet, nous pensons que toi et tes compagnons venez d'un espace parallèle. Voici ces preuves :

1-Vous portez des bandeaux de Konoha mais personne ici ne vous connaît.

2-Tu as déclaré t'appeler Naruto Namikaze mais les seuls membres encore vivants de cette famille sont moi et ma fille.

3-Les tests ADN comparatifs entre ton sang et le mien révèlent que tu es mon fils et celui de Kushina. Sauf que mon épouse est morte en donnant naissance à Emiko. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres enfants.

4-Tes parchemins sont scellés grâce à des techniques que seuls Jiraya et moi connaissons. Or aucun de nous ne te les a enseigné.

5- Tu possède un bingo book de Konoha portant mention d'un déserteur nommé Sasuke Uchiwa. Or cet homme n'a jamais déserté.

6- Ton compagnon brun est manifestement un homme de la racine mais vous ne semblez pas appartenir à cette division.

7- Tu possèdes un sceau sur l'abdomen tendant à prouver que tu « héberge » un démon. Or Konoha ne possède pas de Jinchuriki. Alors, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?

- Vous dites être Minato Namikaze ? Cet homme a inventé une technique de ninjustsu : le rasengan. Seules quatre personnes au monde peuvent l'utiliser. Alors allez-y, prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien celui que vous dîtes !

_Et bien, il s'en laisse pas conter le fiston ! Ce qu'il est méfiant ! Allons, donnons la lui, sa preuve !_

_- _Tu l'auras voulu… Rasengan !

Minato amena sa main droite près de sa cuisse. La sphère commença à se former dans le creux de la main. Il porta la sphère sur le lit et le pulvérisa en une seconde.

- Alors, convaincu ?

Naruto se releva d'un seul bond et tendit le doigt vers son père, vociférant :

- Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait de mon lit ? Où est-ce que je vais dormir, moi, maintenant ? vous êtes complètement malade ! Et ça se dit Hokage ! J'espère que vous réfléchissez davantage quand vous prenez une décision concernant le village !

Minato se frotta la nuque avec un grand sourire en regardant un point à gauche de Naruto :

- Désolé, je me suis un peu laissé emporter !

Naruto s'arrêta net, toute colère évanouie. _Exactement comme moi, le même geste, le même sourire d'excuse !_ A cet instant seulement, il réalisa qu'il avait devant lui l'homme qu'il avait admiré depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celui qui avait fait naître sa vocation d'Hokage, le légendaire Éclair jaune de Konoha_, son père_ ! Lequel, regardait le plafond, les murs, enfin tout sauf son fils. La colère le reprit :

- Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

- Ben, euh, c'est que tu es tout nu, là…je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines des choses…

C'est cet instant que choisit Sakura pour faire son entrée dans la chambre. Naruto glapit et arracha le drap des débris de son lit afin de s'en faire une toge. Sakura était restée à la porte, pétrifiée, les joues rouges mais le regard fixé sur le corps de son coéquipier, appréciateur. Les hurlements de Naruto la tirèrent de sa léthargie.

- Quel est le bougre d'andouille qui m'a foutu à poil ?beugla-t-il. Je veux des noms, ça va saigner !

- Calme-toi, Naruto ! Ils ont dû avoir besoin de te déshabiller pour te soigner. Tout de même, ils auraient pu te laisser ton caleçon ! s'étonna Sakura

Naruto rougit furieusement, hésita une seconde et, dirigeant son regard vers le spectacle fascinant de ses orteils sur le carrelage, bredouilla finalement un :

- Je n'en portais pas…

- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand tu te ballades sans sous-vêtements, toi ?

- Oh, ça va ! J'en avais plus de propre, c'est tout ! J'ai enchaîné les missions de rang S et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire réparer ma machine à laver. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

- Mais je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir faire ta lessive chez moi !

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas débarquer chez toi et t'enquiquiner pour ça sans arrêt.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en coulant un regard sur le torse à moitié dénudé.

- Si je te l'ai proposé, c'est que ça ne me dérangeait pas, voyons ! A quoi servent les amis s'ils ne peuvent pas se rendre service !

- Ouais, bon, on va pas en faire une affaire d'état, non plus ! En plus, c'est plutôt agréable de ne rien porter sous ses vêtements : c'est plus vite enlevé, ajouta-t-il distraitement avant de réaliser la teneur de ses propos. La rougeur se propagea jusqu'à son cou.

_Non, j'ai pas osé dire ça ? Oh, seigneur, pensa-t-il, faites moi disparaître de la surface de la terre avant que je meure de honte ! Dire un truc pareil devant Sakura et mon père ! Sakura a l'habitude de mes idioties mais mon père… Il va me prendre pour je ne sais pas quoi, un pervers peut-être ! Ayez pitié Seigneur, foudroyez-moi à l'instant ! _

Il attendit quelque seconde l'impact de la fureur divine mais rien ne vint.

_Évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau ! Je la sens mal cette journée ! C'est bon, Naruto, assume tes conneries !_

Minato avait perdu le fil depuis cette histoire de caleçon. Comment étaient-ils passés d'une conversation sérieuse à cette connerie grandiose ? Depuis la mort de sa chère femme, il n'avait plus été désorienté de la sorte. Apparemment son fils avait hérité de sa mère son caractère impulsif et son incapacité à se taire._ Sitôt pensé, sitôt dit_, pensa-t-il, amusé. _Oui, il ressemblait à sa mère, ce gamin_. _Avec Emiko, ça va faire des étincelles ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ça va devenir intéressant. _

- Naruto, intervint Sakura, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien mais je commence déjà à me sentir fatiguée.

Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna et regarda Naruto toujours drapé dans sa toge. Sa peau de miel faisait un contraste des plus plaisants avec le blanc du drap. Il s'était tellement attaché à dissimuler le maximum de peau devant qu'il avait négligé l'arrière. Le drap faisait donc une sorte de décolleté vertigineux qui s'arrêtait en bas des reins, dévoilant entièrement son dos musclé et laissant entrapercevoir le haut des fesses et le début de la ligne qui séparait les rondeurs jumelles. _Pas mal, pas mal du tout. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il était aussi canon_ ! Il_ faut dire qu'avec sa tenue informe, bien malin celui qui aurait pu deviner sa plastique avantageuse._ _Je ne l'imaginais pas si_ _sexy. _Son regard remonta sur le dos musclé, la nuque puissante caressée par quelques mèches rebelles. Elle sentit ses doigts la chatouiller de l'envie de caresser cette musculature de fauve au repos, de découvrir enfin si la peau dorée tenait toutes ses promesses de douceur et de fermeté. Elle compléta ce tableau par une image mentale du visage de son coéquipier, ses yeux bleus légèrement étirés sur les tempes, son nez droit, sa bouche charnue et toujours souriante, son menton volontaire. _Mieux que pas mal !_ Elle se secoua mentalement et sortit sans avoir même remarqué le hokage.

_Et ce regard que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses a adressé à mon fils ! Chaud, sensuel, presque érotique. Et lui qui n'a rien remarqué, trop occupé à se remettre de sa honte monumentale. Quoique, s'il tient de moi pour ça, il n'aurait rien vu de toute manière. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand il va s'en apercevoir._

Naruto se redressa et planta son regard clair dans les yeux de son père :

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu uniquement pour parler sous-vêtements. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Lorsque tu m'as vu, pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ?

- Si vous avez raison au sujet de ce monde parallèle, et je ne vois aucune raison d'en douter : dans mon monde, vous et ma mère êtes décédés le jour de ma naissance. Alors, soit vous étiez le résultat d'un genjutsu, soit un fantôme. Et comme je ne crois pas aux fantômes…

- Je comprends. J'ai besoin d'éclaircissements sur tes réponses au formulaire de ce matin, expliqua-t-il en sortant un dossier de nulle part. Vous êtes tous les trois des ninjas, j'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont vos capacités réelles. Bon on y va ?

Naruto s'assit par terre, jambes croisées. Il soupira :

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment se fait-il qu'à vingt-deux ans tu sois encore simple genin ?

- J'ai participé à l'examen de Chûnin à l'âge de douze ans. Je suis parvenu aux épreuves finales après avoir battu Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyuga. Malheureusement, le village de Suna, berné par Oroshimaru, a attaqué Konoha avant la fin de l'examen. Je n'ai donc pas eu mes résultats. A part Shikamaru Nara, personne n'a été promu ce jour-là. Après cela, j'ai été absent à chaque nouvel examen, soit en mission, soit en formation. Je n'ai donc jamais eu l'opportunité de le repasser.

- Tu es parvenu aux épreuves finales à douze ans ? pas mal … Bon passons à la suite…Qui sont tes sensei ?

- À la sortie de l'académie, j'ai été intégré à l'équipe sept avec Sakura Haruno, la jeune femme que vous venez de voir et Sasuke Uchiwa avant sa désertion. Nous étions sous la responsabilité de Kakashi Atake. Ensuite, j'ai suivi l'enseignement de Jiraya sensei puis, à sa mort, celui de Fukasaku qui m'a appris à maîtriser le mode ermite.

- Si tu suivais l'enseignement de Kakashi, pourquoi Jiraya t'a-t-il pris sous son aile ?

- En fait, Kakashi entraînait surtout Sasuke Uchiwa. Moi, il a fallu que je me débrouille pour convaincre Jiraya de m'enseigner !

- Ton point faible est le genjutsu, c'est vraiment mauvais ou tu te débrouilles un peu ?

- C'est pire que mauvais : Lamentable, déplorable, pitoyable conviendraient mieux. Je suis incapable de faire la moindre technique d'illusion, même la plus facile. C'est pour ça que j'ai été recalé trois fois à l'examen de l'académie.

- Trois fois ?

- Pas de quoi rire, on me demandait toujours la seule technique que j'étais incapable de réaliser correctement. Mes clones ne ressemblaient à rien. Par la suite, on s'est aperçu que c'était la volonté d'un instructeur de l'académie appelé Mitzuki qui refusait qu'un jinchuriki devienne ninja. Comme presque tout le village, d'ailleurs…Après cet échec, il m'a persuadé que si je réussissais à voler le parchemin des techniques interdites dans le bureau de l'Hokage, tout le monde devrait reconnaître que j'étais digne d'être promu ninja. En fait tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est me faire percevoir comme un danger pour Konoha afin que le troisième hokage ne puisse plus me protéger et que je sois exécuté. Heureusement, Iruka sensei a compris à temps ses projets et a tenté de l'arrêter mais il a été blessé et j'ai dû intervenir. C'est à la suite de ce combat que Iruka sensei m'a donné mon bandeau. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu ninja.

- Dans la rubrique : techniques personnelles, tu as indiqué sexy Jutsu, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto rougit :

- Sakura appelle ça ma technique de pervers… ça consiste à prendre l'apparence d'une femme toute nue. Quand j'étais à l'académie, je m'en servais pour faire des farces et déstabiliser les hommes de mon entourage. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu persuader Jiraya de me prendre comme disciple ! (les deux hommes rirent, complices) Plus tard, je l'ai utilisé pour les missions d'infiltration et de renseignement, habillé, bien sûr. Quel homme songerait à se méfier d'une nymphette blonde au look « sois belle mais tais-toi » ? Je m'en suis servi aussi pour filer en catimini de l'hôpital. … Ce genre de choses.

- Affinité vent, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, j'ai appris à la maîtriser avec Kakashi sensei et le capitaine Yamato et Asuma sensei m'a donné de bons conseils avant de mourir.

- Tu indique aussi des techniques dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler : la Naruto furie par exemple…

- C'est un mouvement de taijutsu consistant en une série de coups de pieds au sol et en l'air.

- Tu indiques aussi quelques combos mais sans préciser lesquelles…

- Il y a la métamorphose combinée que j'ai utilisé avec Gamabunta…La tornade igno-aqueuse, avec Yamato… Ce genre de choses.

- Des combos avec Gamabunta ? et ben…

- Un sacré râleur, celui-là, mais au fond, il est assez sympa…

- Pour les techniques supérieures, tu as indiqué rasengan et autres. C'est quoi les autres ?

- J'en ai pas mal mais elles sont toutes dérivées de mes deux techniques de prédilection : le multi clonage supra, et l'orbe tourbillonnant. Par exemple, le Futon Rasengan est en fait un rasengan dans lequel j'insuffle mon affinité vent. Mes techniques de rang S, elles, sont toutes des techniques combinées entre le multi clonage supra et le rasengan à part le futon orbe shuriken. C'est une technique que j'ai mise au point avec l'aide de Kakashi sensei et Yamato. Sans le mode ermite, elle est dangereuse car elle cause des blessures graves à son utilisateur. Elle a été interdite par le cinquième hokage. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser sans risques.

- Quelles sont ses particularités ?

- Elle provoque des lésions au niveau cellulaire. Grosso modo, c'est comme si je détruisais chaque cellule de l'intérieur. Si vous êtes touchés par cette technique au thorax, la mort est inéluctable. Et jamais personne n'a encore réussi à l'éviter. Je ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours parce qu'elle est très gourmande en chakra et que le risque pour l'utilisateur n'est jamais absent.

- Tu maîtrises le mode ermite jusqu'à quel point ?

- Je ne présente aucun signe de transformation en crapaud. Fukagasu m'a dit que je l'avais maîtrisé mieux et plus vite que Ero-sennin.

- C'est un beau compliment.

- Pas plus que celui de Kakashi sensei quand j'ai mis au point le futon rasengan. Il m'a dit que j'étais le seul ninja de sa connaissance qui pouvait espérer dépasser le Yondaime Hokage. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là. J'étais très fier et en même temps, je savais que la tâche était presque impossible. Et quand j'ai appris par la suite que cet homme que j'idolâtrais était mon propre père ! Mon modèle, celui que j'avais toujours rêvé de rencontrer…Mon père… je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de l'effet que peut faire ce genre d'annonce sur un orphelin… Je n'étais pas le fils de personne, j'étais le fils du plus grand héros de Konoha ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que je vous rencontrerai un jour !

Minato se sentit paniquer. Naruto semblait attendre tant de lui ! Il se sentit bien trop petit pour supporter le poids de cette adulation. Jusqu'à ce _vous _révérencieux qu'un fils ne devrait pas utiliser devant son père ! Comment être digne d'une telle admiration ? Il n'était qu'un homme, il allait forcément le décevoir ! _Moi qui pensais que nous allions pouvoir faire connaissance, je me sens déjà tellement proche de lui ! Il me faudra l'apprivoiser. Mais me laissera-t-il l'approcher ? Il est tellement sur ses gardes_ ! Il soupira, déçu.

- Bien, Naruto, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrais demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es à l'hôpital et que tu es mon fils et que je veux faire ta connaissance. Allez, à demain !

Naruto regarda son père s'en aller quand soudain il s'exclama :

- Yondaime-sama !

Le chef de village se retourna interrogatif. Naruto se tourna vers lui et bafouilla, très gêné :

- Je me demandais juste ce que ça faisait….de serrer son père… dans ses bras…tout contre soi… J'veux dire…j'ai jamais connu ça ….mais vous êtes un héros et je comprendrais que vous vouliez pas de moi comme fils, après tout je suis un jinchuriki, un monstre et … Enfin, oubliez ça !

Minato se sentit soulagé. Enfin l'ouverture qu'il attendait, la possibilité de montrer toute son affection à son enfant. Il revint vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras, fortement, en murmurant tendrement :

- Bien sûr que je veux de toi comme fils. Et jinchuriki ou pas, je m'en fiche, nous sommes du même sang ! Je suis là, maintenant. Je serai toujours avec toi.

Naruto était si ému de réaliser ainsi un rêve qu'il avait cru définitivement impossible qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les refoula plus ou moins efficacement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père comme un bambin en quête de tendresse le ferait. Il eut un petit rire en pensant à sa tenue et déclara :

- J'ai tellement de mal à réaliser que je te tiens là dans mes bras. Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de cet instant. Mais bon, je m'imaginais vêtu, parce que, là, le drap est en train de glisser et ça commence à devenir franchement très embarrassant.

Minato éclata de rire et lança à Naruto le petit sac à dos qu'il trimballait en mission depuis sa sortie de l'académie.

- Tu dois avoir du change, là-dedans, non ?

- J'y crois pas ! tu l'avais à coté de toi tout ce temps et tu m'as laissé me balader à poil !

- Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'il était là !

- Pff, père indigne !


	3. Malentendus

Chapitre 02

Malentendus

Minato entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Naruto. Comme chaque soir depuis maintenant quatre jours, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto en même temps qu'il braillait un retentissant :

-Salut, gamin !

- Yondaime ! Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

Minato soupira. Ça continuait… Yondaime ! Encore et toujours Yondaime. Et ce _vous_ irritant qui était revenu ! Quatre jours qu'il passait plus de deux heures après son travail avec son fils, espérant ainsi instaurer un climat de confiance entre eux mais rien ne venait, et surtout pas le « papa » qu'il attendait désespéramment . Oh, certes, Naruto s'était détendu en sa présence, acceptait ses gestes de tendresse et lui souriait sans réticence mais la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux dès le premier jour demeurait et cela enrageait Minato. Lui, il voulait de la complicité, des confidences, des câlins, des rires et des « papa ». Quand il avait pris son fils dans ses bras lors de leur première rencontre, il avait eu l'espoir d'y parvenir rapidement. Mais dès le lendemain, la barrière était revenue. Non, pas de « papa » à l'horizon_ ! _Même pas un « père » beaucoup trop guindé à son goût mais somme toute plus satisfaisant que ce Yondaime que son fils lui servait à toutes les sauces ! Mais comment faire ? _ Et si je le faisais parler de lui ? Peut-être se décoincerait-il en se remémorant les souvenirs heureux de son enfance. D'accord, il était orphelin mais il avait bien dû s'amuser avec ses amis._ Il se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et déclara :

-Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Parles-moi de toi.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Tout ! Ton enfance, tes amis, tes années d'académie, tes missions, tes amours… Ce qui te passera par la tête !

Naruto se rembrunit tout de suite. Son regard se posa sur les murs blancs de sa chambre d'hôpital. Une terrible tristesse se peignit sur ses traits habituellement si joviaux. Il se leva de son lit et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur le jardin en contrebas. Son regard se perdit au loin. Le silence s'éternisa. Minato commençait à se dire que Naruto ne répondrait pas quand sa voix se fit entendre, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

- J'étais tout seul… tout le temps….toujours. (Il resserra ses bras sur son torse, comme pour chercher un peu de chaleur). Le conseil a exigé que j'ignore le nom de mes parents et que je porte celui de ma mère. Pendant des années, j'ai donc été Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant Kyubi. Comme j'étais orphelin de naissance, le troisième Hokage a nommé un tuteur pour s'occuper de moi. C'était un notable, un homme aisé qui avait largement les moyens d'élever un enfant. Il jouissait d'une excellente réputation, il était connu pour ses bonnes œuvres. Le troisième a donc estimé qu'il serait la personne idéale pour s'occuper de moi. Tu parles ! s'écria-t-il amèrement. Il ne voulait pas du gosse-kyubi, comme il m'appelait. Il s'est contenté de me confier à Mikoto Uchiwa qui m'a élevé avec son plus jeune fils jusqu'à ce que je sois sevré. Sasuke et moi sommes frères de lait. Quand j'ai eu deux ans, mon tuteur m'a retiré de chez les Uchiwa parce que ceux-ci commençaient à s'attacher à moi et parlaient de m'adopter. Mon tuteur voulait éviter cela à tout prix. Selon lui, le fait de porter Kyubi faisait de moi un monstre. Je n'étais donc pas digne de vivre, encore moins d'être heureux, aimé. Il m'a installé dans un studio, seul. Il me donnait à manger mais c'était uniquement parce qu'un anbu venait vérifier chaque semaine que j'allais bien et que je ne manquais de rien. Il avait trop peur d'avoir des ennuis avec le Troisième Hokage. Mes vêtements, c'était des fringues dont personne ne voulait plus. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous imaginer ce que ça représente pour un enfant de savoir que personne ne l'aime, que personne ne lui souhaitera jamais son anniversaire. Personne ne me regardait jamais dans les yeux, je me sentais…transparent… invisible. Alors je me faisais remarquer. Je portais des tenues voyantes, je faisais des bêtises, j'étais incapable de rester en place, je jouais les idiots. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais : les gens me regardaient enfin (sa voix devint amère, crachant presque les mots suivants) et c'était presque pire ! Je sentais les regards sur moi, méprisants, apeurés, haineux. Ils se mirent à me frapper, à me lancer des pierres, à m'insulter, ce genre de choses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens me détestaient et ça me rendait tellement malheureux. Alors, pour ne pas leur montrer à quel point leur haine me détruisait, je souriais comme si rien ne m'atteignait.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la table de nuit où se trouvait la carafe et bu un verre d'eau. Il resta là, debout devant son lit, perdu dans son passé. Un souvenir afflua à sa mémoire accompagné de l'élan de rage qui suivait immanquablement cette réminiscence. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il reprit d'une voix hachée, presque agressive :

-Le jour de mes quatre ans, mon tuteur est venu me voir et m'a apporté un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il y avait quatre petites bougies bleues, comme mes yeux ! mon tuteur a même chanté la petite chanson pendant que je soufflais sur les bougies. J'étais si heureux ! Enfin quelqu'un pensait à moi. Je me suis jeté sur le gâteau. Il avait un drôle de goût mais j'ai mangé toute ma part pour ne pas vexer mon tuteur. Peu après, j'ai commencé à ressentir des douleurs dans le ventre. Je vomissais, j'étais pris de diarrhées. Il parait que je hurlais, on m'entendait jusque dans la rue. Mon tuteur a dit aux voisins que c'était juste une gastro-entérite et que je faisais beaucoup de cinéma pour me faire remarquer. Comme c'était devenu mon sport préféré, tous l'ont cru. Sauf un. Celui-ci, pris de pitié à cause des hurlements de douleur a traité mon tuteur de menteur et a prévenu l'hôpital et le Hokage. Je n'ai jamais su qui était ce voisin mais je n'oublierai jamais qu'un jour, quelqu'un a eu assez de compassion envers moi pour s'opposer à mon tuteur. Quelqu'un qui a considéré que j'étais digne de vivre ! Ce jour-là, tout a changé pour moi. J'ai compris que tout le monde ne me détestait pas mais qu'il fallait que je fasse mes preuves pour gagner leur respect. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé que je deviendrai Hokage. Quand j'en parlais, ça faisait rire tout le monde mais moi, je savais que j'y arriverai un jour.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, le regard fixé sur un point du carrelage et reprit d'une voix lointaine :

- Il s'est avéré que le gâteau contenait suffisamment d'arsenic pour abattre un cheval. Sarutobi sensei a cherché à me trouver un autre tuteur mais personne ne voulait s'occuper de moi et le troisième ne voulait pas forcer quelqu'un à le faire sous peine de voir se reproduire la même situation. Mes repas m'étaient apportés par un chunin, jamais le même. Certains étaient gentils avec moi, d'autres moins. Finalement, quelques semaines plus tard, Sarutobi sensei m'a fait entrer à l'académie. Il voulait ainsi empêcher la Racine de me mettre la main dessus et de faire de moi une arme comme cela était arrivé dans plusieurs villages. Plusieurs tentatives en ce sens avaient été faites et le hokage craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'y opposer encore très longtemps. Il pensait de plus que je pourrais me socialiser, me faire des amis mais ça ne s'est pas produit.

-Pourquoi ?

Naruto releva la tête et regarda son père, surpris :

- Je suis entré à l'académie à l'âge de quatre ans ! Les autres enfants étaient plus âgés. De plus, leurs parents leur avaient interdit de m'approcher. Une fois de plus j'étais seul. Dans la cours de récré, je restais tout seul, dans mon coin. Je regardais les autres s'amuser, je les voyais rejoindre leurs parents chaque soir. C'était comme une torture, comme si on me hurlait : regardes, tout ça ce n'est pas pour toi ! Heureusement, Iruka sensei m'a pris en affection. Il m'invitait à manger des ramen, il me demandait si tout allait bien. Pour la première fois, je goûtais à la chaleur humaine. Pour la première fois, je savais ce que ça faisait d'être visible pour quelqu'un. Je me souviens quand il m'a emmené acheter des fringues. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais avoir des vêtements neufs, achetés spécialement pour moi ! J'ai choisi un survêtement orange, une véritable horreur mais c'était le moins cher. Je l'ai pris beaucoup trop grand pour pouvoir le mettre longtemps. Je savais qu'Iruka n'était pas très riche et je ne voulais pas qu'il dépense tout son argent à cause de moi.

Minato s'approcha de Naruto et lui posa la main sur l'épaule puis le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Naruto, tu as connu de très durs moments. Je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point ton enfance avait été malheureuse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir faire revivre tous ces mauvais moments. D'après le médecin, tu sors demain. Il faut qu'on parle des détails de ton insertion dans le village. Alors voilà à quoi j'ai pensé. Comme tu as la même date de naissance que Emiko, et pour cause, nous dirons donc que tu es son frère jumeau. Pour des raisons de santé, j'ai dû te confier à Jiraya afin qu'il t'élève dans les montagnes.

- Des raisons de santé ? J'ai l'air d'être en mauvaise santé ?

- Justement non. Ce qui prouve que j'ai eu raison de t'envoyer là bas dès ton plus jeune âge ! Tu auras suivi l'enseignement de Jiraya sensei, ce qui expliquera tes capacités de ninja et justifiera ta participation à l'examen chunin de la semaine prochaine.

- Mouais, si vous le dites

- Jiraya n'est pas revenu au village depuis ta naissance à part de brefs séjours, ce sera donc plausible. Je lui ai envoyé un oiseau pour le prévenir, il doit déjà être en route. Dès qu'il sera là, nous te présenterons. J'ai fait un dossier à ton nom et tes papiers sont prêts.

-Et votre fille ? Comment va-t-elle accepter ce frère tombé du ciel ?

-Là, ce sera à toi de te faire apprécier. Elle est un peu sauvage, elle ne se lie pas facilement. Elle va sûrement t'avoir à l'œil. Pour éviter toute gaffe de sa part, je lui ai envoyé un message lui expliquant tout. Elle doit revenir de mission aujourd'hui. Je la brieferai puis nous viendrons te voir. S'il doit y avoir une scène, autant qu'elle ait lieu ici plutôt qu'en public. Combien de temps tes coéquipiers doivent-ils rester ici ?

- Sakura pourra sortir après demain mais Sai lui, en a encore pour un petit moment.

- Dès ta sortie, tu t'installeras à la maison. Il faut que je t'apporte des vêtements pour sortir. Au fait, tu es obligé de rester torse nu ? Tu n'avais rien d'autre qu'un pantalon dans ton sac ?

- Vous avez vu la taille de mon sac ? J'ai juste un fut' et un débardeur dedans. Si je suis torse nu, c'est que j'ai taché le haut en mangeant les ramen que vous m'avez apporté hier. Une infirmière très gentille m'a proposé de le laver. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle a voulu l'emmener tout de suite, ajouta Naruto avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais, j'ai quand même l'impression que ça t'amuse.

- C'est juste une idée bizarre que j'ai eu quand j'ai retiré mon maillot. Elle faisait une telle tête que j'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à crier Sasuke-kuuun ! J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle me bouffait des yeux. Laissez tomber, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas le physique d'un bourreau des cœurs, moi !

_Il plaisante ou quoi ? A son âge, j'étais poursuivi par les filles ! Et question musculature, je n'étais pas aussi baraqué. Que les filles de son monde n'aient jamais craqué sur lui est proprement inimaginable. S'habillait-il avec un sac à patate pour qu'elles n'aient jamais remarqué son apparence ? Ou est-il tellement aveugle qu'il n'ait jamais rien remarqué ? Si j'en juge par le regard de Sakura sur lui, je pencherais plutôt en faveur de cette hypothèse. J'aurais du mal à le lui reprocher, moi aussi j'étais trop timide et nunuche pour comprendre ! _

- Bon, approche-toi un peu que je regarde ton sceau de plus près.

- Attendez, Yondaime, il faut que je déboutonne mon pantalon sinon, vous ne le verrez pas en entier.

- Assez ! explosa Minato.

- Yondaime ? tout va bien ?

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! j'en ai marre que tu mettes autant de distance entre nous ! Je suis ton père ! Je sais qu'il faut que je te laisse du temps mais ça me rend dingue ! Je veux que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles papa !

Naruto releva la tête, surpris par l'éclat de l'Hokage que rien ne laissait présager. Il rougit légèrement, embarrassé :

- Je n'osais pas. Je vous….je t'ai toujours admiré, tu étais mon modèle, le héros que j'estimais le plus. Je rêvais d'être comme toi. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal si le Kyubi se mettait à t'appeler papa. J'ai rien du fils modèle, tu sais. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'a surnommé le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ! Je suis impulsif, je parle toujours sans réfléchir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me placer dans les situations les plus embarrassantes. Et quand il s'agit des choses de la vie, je suis particulièrement lent voire même lourd.

-C'est le contraire qui aurait été étonnant avec l'enfance que tu as eue ! Personne n'a dû répondre à tes questions d'enfants.

Naruto eut un petit rire gêné :

- Mes questions d'enfants ? J'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai enfin osé demander à Iruka sensei comment on faisait les bébés, tu te rends compte ? Quatorze ans ! Si tu avais vu sa tête ! Il a tellement bafouillé que j'ai strictement rien compris alors j'ai demandé à Kakashi. Lui, il est devenu tout rouge et m'a refilé un exemplaire du paradis du batifolage ! Je dois avouer que c'était très instructif ! Pour le coup, j'étais celui qui en savait le plus dans ma promotion !

Minato éclata de rire. _C'était bien digne de Kakashi, ça !_

- Bon, allez ! Ce sceau, ça vient ?

Naruto s'approcha de son père et se plaça entre ses jambes, pantalon ouvert. Minato se pencha légèrement vers le sceau et le détailla attentivement. Après quelques grognements dignes d'un Uchiwa, Minato se redressa et posa une main distraite sur l'abdomen de son fils quand :

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et toi sale pervers, écartes-toi de mon père !

Naruto évita un coup de poing lancé à pleine vitesse, recula, percuta le lit et s'étala dessus à plat dos. Il fit une petite roulade arrière pour se remettre sur pied juste avant que son agresseur n'abatte son pied sur le lit, le réduisant en miettes. Naruto attrapa un morceau de métal provenant des débris du lit et se positionna derrière son agresseur. Utilisant son arme improvisée comme un kunai, il le posa sur la carotide de son adversaire.

-Un geste de trop et je te calme définitivement, reçu ?

Son adversaire s'immobilisa. Naruto retira la lame du cou de sa victime, se plaça devant elle et la détailla. La surprise le fit ciller. _On dirait ma sexy meta sans les cicatrices !_ Il fit glisser son regard sur les cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes, le nez droit, la bouche charnue, les joues veloutées. La jeune femme était plus petite que lui d'une bonne tête et était harmonieusement constituée. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la plus grande surprise. Minato esquissa un sourire et déclara :

- Emiko, je te présente Naruto, ton frère jumeau.

Emiko devint toute rouge et bafouilla des excuses. Naruto eut un sourire narquois et la nargua :

- Et tu t'es imaginé quoi, exactement ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Hé ! c'est quand même moi que tu as attaqué ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser passer ça !

- Et alors ? On n'a pas idée de se balader pantalon ouvert !

- De quoi je me mêle ? je montrais mon sceau à Papa, moi ! C'est toi qui a les idées mal placées !

- Ouais, ben c'est quand même toi qui es à moitié à poil, non ?

- C'est de ma faute à moi, si les infirmiers ont découpés mes fringues pour me soigner ?

Minato coupa court à ce qui tournait à la dispute.

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous n'allez quand même pas rattraper vingt deux ans de querelles fraternelles en une seule fois, non ! Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement, je vais sévir !

Les deux Namikaze se le tinrent pour dit. Minato, satisfait, reprit :

- Comme je te l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre, il vient d'un monde parallèle avec deux de ses coéquipiers. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'intégrer au village. Naruto, voici ta sœur Emiko, elle est jonin depuis deux ans. C'est elle qui arbitrera les combats des phases finales de l'examen. Emiko, puisque sa garde robe te choque, je te charge de l'emmener faire les boutiques.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et s'exclama, totalement réconcilié avec celui qui lui donne un bon prétexte pour pratiquer son sport préféré, le shopping :

- Alors comme ça c'est toi mon frère ? Mouais, c'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance. Mets-toi à côté de Papa pour voir ! C'est marrant, ajouta-t-elle après que Naruto se soit exécuté, on dirait le même homme à deux âges différents. C'est une bonne chose. Avec une ressemblance pareille, personne ne mettra en doute notre parenté. Laisse-moi te regarder, dit-elle en lui tournant autour. Yaaa, mon frère, t'es trop beau ! lança –t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Mes copines vont toutes vouloir que je leur arrange un rancard avec toi ! Je vais crouler sous les cadeaux ! Si en plus, t'es aussi bon ninja que beau mec, tu vas vite devenir le gendre idéal ! Papa, il va te piquer toutes tes admiratrices !

-Grand bien lui fasse !


	4. Info ou Intox?

Chapitre 3

Info ou Intox ?

Le ninja borgne aux cheveux gris terminait son rapport à son supérieur. Les coudes sur le bureau et le menton posé sur le dos de ses deux mains jointes, celui-ci paraissait plongé dans un abîme de pensée. Le ninja, imaginant son chef concentré sur son rapport, acheva son exposé :

- Et donc, pour en finir, je n'ai relevé aucun signe d'activité de la part de l' Akatsuki autour de Konoha.

Aucune réponse. Kakashi, posa une main sur sa hanche et reprit :

- Les membres de ce groupuscule ont l'air de se tenir tranquilles mais ça ne durera pas.

Toujours aucune réaction. Le ninja copieur insista :

- Euh, Minato-sensei, vous m'écoutez ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai raison de lui faire confiance ? Après tout, je ne sais rien de lui à part ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire et comment savoir ce qui est vrai ? La seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est que c'est mon fils. Mon cœur me dit d'avoir confiance en lui mais ma raison, elle, m'incite à la prudence. Alors que dois-je faire ?

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Moi aussi, mon instinct me dicte de lui faire confiance mais la sécurité du village prime avant tout. On ne sait rien du tout de lui. Juste ce qu'il a pu nous dire et allez savoir ce qu'il y a de vrai là-dedans. Si ses intentions étaient hostiles….

- Tu as raison, Kakashi. Je suis l'Hokage, et quoi que mon cœur me dise, je ne peux pas faire prendre le moindre risque au village. Convoque Inoichi Yamanake à l'hôpital. Racontes-lui ce qui se passe et qu'il me rejoigne dans la chambre de mon fils immédiatement !

- Bien, Hokage-sama. Je vais le chercher tout de suite.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

Naruto lisait son livre fétiche : Chroniques d'un ninja courageux. Il avait beau le connaître par cœur, il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à le parcourir. Dévorer les chapitres de cet ouvrage, c'était un peu faire revivre Ero-sennin, le légendaire héros de Konoha et auteur de quelques-unes des œuvres les plus controversées de Konoha. Il eut un sourire en abordant son passage préféré, celui où le héros combat un ninja ennemi et s'exclame qu'il n'abandonne jamais. _Bon, après ça, je me couche, il est quand même déjà quatre heures du matin_, pensa-t-il.

Le bruit d'une porte lui fit lever la tête de sa lecture. Son père venait d'entrer, la mine grave presque lugubre. Un homme aux cheveux châtain clair rassemblé en queue de cheval le suivait. Naruto se leva du matelas posé par terre qui lui servait de couchage. L'administrateur de l'hôpital, en apprenant que le lit du blondinet était pulvérisé pour la seconde fois, s'était exclamé qu'il n'avait pas le budget nécessaire pour remplacer le lit d'un patient toutes les semaines et que ledit patient n'avait plus qu'à s'en passer ! Naruto salua son père respectueusement et adressa un signe de tête à l'inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici de si bon matin !

- Naruto, je te présente Inoichi Yamanaka, de la section interrogatoire. Pour le bien du village, je te demande de coopérer avec lui. Comprends-moi bien : je suis persuadé que cet interrogatoire est inutile et que tu es bien l'homme de confiance que j'imagine mais tu voyages avec un membre de la Racine et cette organisation n'est pas nette. Pour le bien du village, je dois écarter tout possibilité d'erreur. Je t'en prie, mon fils, ne le prend pas mal et essaye de me comprendre !

Naruto pinça les lèvres, mécontent, mais après avoir boudé quelques minutes, les joues gonflées comme celles d'un hamster, il prit la parole :

- Je comprends, tu n'as aucune preuve que ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Si j'étais hokage, je ferais sûrement la même chose. Allons-y, plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite nous en aurons fini. Que dois-je faire ?

- Détendez-vous, Naruto-san et laissez-moi pénétrer votre esprit.

Inoichi Yamanake posa une de ses mains sur le front de Naruto et se fit propulser loin de lui. Naruto soupira :

- Pardon, c'est Kyubi, il me protège contre les attaques mentales. J'ai eu le même problème pendant mon apprentissage au mont Myobuku. Allons le voir !

Naruto attrapa la main de chacun des deux hommes et les emmena avec lui dans son espace mental. La cellule de Kyubi avait beaucoup changé. Naruto en ayant eu assez des jérémiades du renard concernant l'insalubrité des lieux, s'était décidé à l'aménager. Exit donc les murs lépreux, les flaques d'eau au sol et l'obscurité. À la place, des murs blancs, lumineux et un sol parfaitement sec mettaient en valeur le sceau et les barreaux qui maintenait Kyubi en détention.

- Kyubi, je t'amène de la visite !

- Yondaime ! Tu viens me narguer jusqu'ici ! Naruto, laisse-moi sortir que je le bouffe !

- Pas question que je te laisse bouffer mon père ! et arrête de jouer au Grand Méchant Démon avec moi, ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps ! Si tu veux ton panier pour Noël, collabore ! Kyubi, j'ai besoin que tu laisses l'accès à mon esprit à cet homme, ajouta-t-il en désignant Inoichi. Je dois prouver ma bonne foi au village.

- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, ces ingrats mériteraient qu'on les laisse se débrouiller.

- Kyubi, nous sommes dans un monde parallèle. Ici, j'ai encore rien fait pour le village, je n'existe même pas, ou plutôt si mais je suis une fille…Enfin c'est pas le propos.

- Un monde parallèle ? Ce serait amusant si… Non, ce serait vraiment énorme comme coïncidence. Et pourtant…. Non ça ne se peut pas….

- Kyubi ! s'exclama Naruto, exaspéré par les cogitations du renard. Si tu partageais tes réflexions avec nous ?

- C'est juste que… Il y a plusieurs siècles maintenant, les démons à queues furent exilés dans le monde que tu connais. Je me disais juste que ce serait une drôle de coïncidence si tu avais été envoyé dans mon monde d'origine, c'est tout. Bon, c'est Ok pour l'accès à ton esprit mais seulement pour deux petites heures !

- Ça me suffira, assura Inoichi. Merci Kyubi-sama.

- Kyubi-Sama ? Enfin quelqu'un qui s'adresse à moi avec le respect qui m'est dû ! s'enorgueillit le renard.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital. Inoichi Yamanaka posa une main sur le front de Naruto et visionna à grande vitesse chaque journée de la vie du blondinet. Quand il eut fini, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Naruto :

- Tu es vraiment incroyable. Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as souffert pour l'amour du village ! Tout ce que tu as subi dans ton enfance, toutes les épreuves que tu as endurées, ça en aurait brisé plus d'un !

- Oh, vous savez, je n'ai aucun mérite, j'avais Sakura, mamie Tsunade et tous mes amis pour me soutenir. C'est grâce à eux que je n'ai pas mal fini. Sans oublier les ramen d'Ichiraku qui m'ont convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver dans ce village, s'exclama-il en riant.

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent puis reprit leur sérieux. Minato se tourna vers son subordonné et lui demanda :

- Alors, pas de danger pour Konoha ?

- Absolument aucun danger pour Konoha sauf que…

- Sauf que…releva Minato.

- Et bien votre fils n'est pas très sûr des motivations de son ami de la Racine, il serait peut-être prudent de le sonder aussi avant de le laisser quitter la clinique.

- De toute manière, j'ai l'intention de sonder chacun des membres de cette équipe. À présent, allons voir Sakura. Naruto, Emiko passera te prendre vers dix heures pour te faire faire les boutiques. Si tu veux un petit conseil, repose-toi tant que tu peux car tu vas devoir visiter chaque échoppe de fond en comble !

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur la table de nuit_. _Six heures, parfait, ça lui laissait quatre heures de sommeil à rattraper. Cette séance de sondage mental l'avait épuisé.Sans attendre que ses visiteurs aient passé la porte, il se recoucha.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

- Naruto, grouille ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! Si tu veux qu'on fasse les boutiques, faut y aller !

Naruto grogna et se retourna de l'autre coté, la couette par-dessus la tête. Emiko, puisque c'était elle, attrapa le matelas et, rassemblant toutes ses forces, le retourna, propulsant son frère au sol. Celui-ci râla pour la forme mais se décida tout de même à se lever. Il attrapa son pantalon et fila sous la douche. Emiko sortit du sac qu'elle avait apporté un T-shirt rouge ainsi qu'une veste noire appartenant à son père. Naruto ne pouvait quand même pas se balader dans Konoha torse nu. Non pas qu'elle ait l'impression que son frère soit très pudique mais il était le fils de l'Hokage et en tant que tel, il se devait d'avoir une tenue correcte ! Et foi d'Emiko, il l'aurait ! Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées. Sakura entra dans la chambre et s'immobilisa net en voyant la jeune femme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une grosse veine pulsa sur sa tempe, signe certain de colère.

- Naruto ! quand vas-tu cesser d'utiliser cette technique de pervers ! Je vais t'apprendre, s'exclama-t-elle en envoyant une calotte made in Sakura en direction de la pauvre Emiko. Celle-ci, assommée pour le compte, s'écroula au sol sans un bruit.

Naruto choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain. Sakura, interdite, regarda à tour de rôle son coéquipier et sa victime, ébahie. Naruto avisa sa sœur à terre et comprit tout de suite ce qui c'était passé. Il commença à gesticuler en vociférant :

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! qu'est ce qui t'a pris de frapper ma sœur ? Faut vraiment que tu penses à te calmer ! Emiko, ajouta-t-il tendrement en tapotant gentiment les joues de son double féminin. Constatant le manque de réaction de la blessée, il se tourna vers Sakura et lui intima, furieux :

- T'as plus qu'à la ranimer, maintenant ! Si tu l'as blessée, ça va être ta fête !

Sakura parut se ratatiner devant la colère de Naruto et l'énormité de sa bourde. Elle tricota avec ses doigts, penaude, et articula misérablement :

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la soigner ? le déluge ? Ohé, Emiko, réveille-toi !

Sakura s'agenouilla à coté de sa victime et commença à diffuser son chakra à travers ses mains. Emiko battit des cils et finit par reprendre conscience.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Sakura, je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était encore ce maudit sexyjutsu de Naruto. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis vraiment désolée. Pardonne-moi !

- Sexy jutsu ? mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Naruto, montre-lui, soupira Sakura .Un dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours…

- Ok mais tu cognes pas !

Naruto esquissa les gestes appropriés et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant apparaître sa version féminine…en tout point semblable à sa sœur. Celle-ci, bluffée, en resta bouche bée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique de pervers ? T'es tout nu en plus !

- Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je t'ai frappée ?

- Mon frère est un pervers !

- Bon, n'en rajoutez pas les filles !s'exclama Naruto, agacé.

- Mon frère est un pervers….

- C'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre ? J'ai inventé ça à l'académie, y'a prescription !

- A l'académie ? Ouiiiin, mon frère est un pervers précoce ! pleurnicha Emiko pour enquiquiner son frère.

Voyant la réaction de Naruto, mélange d'agacement et de gêne, Sakura décida d'entrer dans le jeu d'Emiko :

- Faut dire qu'il a des excuses. Au début, c'était juste une technique pour embêter Iruka et Ebisu. Mais avec les deux plus grands pervers de Konoha comme sensei, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il l'ait autant perfectionnée !

- Sakura ! C'est bon maintenant ! c'est juste une technique, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais des trucs louches !

- C'est pas louche, ça ? s'exclamèrent les deux filles dans un bel ensemble.

- Ohé, Vous n'allez pas m'en faire une montagne, non plus !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire devant les joues rouges et l'air embarrassé de Naruto. Celui-ci réalisa soudain qu'il était victime d'une conspiration et après avoir lancé un « oh, les chieuses ! » éclata de rire avec elles. Sakura retourna dans sa chambre quand Emiko rappela à son frère qu'ils devaient faire les boutiques. Naruto attrapa son sac à dos, descendit à l'accueil signer l'autorisation de sortie et suivit sa sœur dans les rues de Konoha.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

Naruto se laissa traîner en râlant dans une énième boutique. Sa sœur était une véritable accro du shopping. Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils écumaient les magasins pour le rhabiller. Emiko donnait son avis sur tout et était déterminée à ce qu'il ait une tenue appropriée pour chaque occasion. Mais là, Naruto en avait assez…et fit un gros caprice :

- Emiko, ça suffit ! j'ai assez de fringues pour m'habiller pendant un an sans faire de lessive ! J'en ai marre et j'ai mal aux pieds. Je veux rentrer !

- T'es bien un mec, toi ! (elle soupira de manière théâtrale) D'accord, on rentre, d'ailleurs Papa m'a dit de ne pas trop te fatiguer. Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Emiko se dirigea vers le quartier résidentiel de Konoha. Naruto eut un choc : le quartier Uchiwa qu'il avait toujours connu désert et silencieux était métamorphosé. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues, des gens discutaient, les bruits des diverses activités artisanales se faisaient entendre. Deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs devisaient entre eux. Leurs traits accusaient une forte ressemblance. Naruto les reconnut immédiatement : Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa. Les frères ennemis paraissaient en excellents termes. Décidément, il avait l'impression d'être dans un épisode de la quatrième dimension. Cette impression d'étrangeté qui ne le quittait pas n'était pas près de se dissiper. Ils arrivèrent dans un secteur de la ville que Naruto ne reconnut pas. Ils passèrent sous une arche indiquant le quartier Namikaze. Les rues étaient larges, bien entretenues, les immeubles cossus, le quartier était selon toute vraisemblance assez huppé. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un manoir. Emiko poussa le portail, traversa le jardin et conduisit Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle-ci était claire et spacieuse avec ses murs beiges, son parquet en chêne clair. Un lit deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce, la tête plaquée contre le mur. Un bureau, plaqué contre le mur opposé et une bibliothèque complétait l'ameublement. Une porte sur la gauche menait à la salle de bain tandis qu'une autre menait à un immense dressing room. Naruto se dirigea vers celui-ci et commença à ranger ses vêtements à l'intérieur. Emiko sourit et s'approcha pour l'aider. Naruto décida d'aller voir Sakura avant qu'elle ne sorte le lendemain.


	5. Dans quelle galère me suisje fourrée?

Chapitre 4

Dans quelle galère me suis-je fourrée ?

Naruto poussa la porte de l'hôpital en soupirant. Jamais plus il n'accompagnerait Emiko faire les boutiques. C'était épuisant ! Bon d'accord, elle avait plutôt bon goût et les tenues qu'elle lui avait fait acheter le mettaient particulièrement en valeur même si elle lui avait interdit d'acheter quoi que ce soit d'orange. Non pas qu'il adorait cette nuance mais il y était tellement habitué que, sans elle, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être lui-même ! Au prix de négociations féroces, un compromis avait été trouvé : un détail (broderie, écusson, motif) rehausserait de son orange discret la coupe ou la couleur de ses vêtements. Et le résultat était on ne peut plus satisfaisant, à tel point que Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer l'une de ses toutes nouvelles tenues sitôt rentré. Il salua les infirmières qu'il connaissait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura sans avoir remarqué le regard appréciateur qu'elles posèrent sur son postérieur. Il frappa à la porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse, entrouvrit la porte. Sakura était sur son lit, endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa doucement la joue et décida de la laisser dormir. Il sortit vers la cafétéria située dans un recoin du hall d'entrée et commanda des ramen. Il s'assit et déjeuna tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière, l'ayant reconnu, vienne lui apprendre que Saï était réveillé.

Sautant de joie à cette idée, il se dépêcha de finir son repas et se précipita vers la chambre de son coéquipier. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec ce sourire qui faisait flipper Naruto. Ils discutèrent un peu et Naruto apprit que Saï ne pourrait pas sortir de l'hôpital avant plusieurs mois. Naruto lui donna des nouvelles de Sakura et lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans un monde parallèle que seul l'Hokage était au courant et qu'il fallait donc que Saï surveille ses propos. Quand Saï commença à donner des signes de fatigue, Naruto le laissa pour retourner voir Sakura.

Dans le couloir, il aperçut un homme brun de son âge, prostré sur sa chaise, les mains sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et déchirés en plusieurs endroits. Sa pochette à kunai le désignait clairement comme ninja. Tout dans sa posture indiquait une peine immense, une rage incommensurable, telle qu'on la ressent quand on perd un proche. Naruto, qui n'a jamais pu supporter de voir quelqu'un dans la peine sans rien faire, se dirigea vers lui et commença à lui parler doucement. Le jeune homme releva la tête et Naruto vit un visage fin encadré par deux mèches plus longues. Naruto eut un sursaut de surprise. _Sasuke_ ! Les yeux d'obsidienne fixèrent sans les voir les iris bleus. Naruto parla encore un peu et les yeux noirs semblèrent revenir à la réalité. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke se mit à parler. Il raconta tout : la mission, l'embuscade, son combat désespéré pour protéger ses coéquipiers, son échec, la honte, la culpabilité, la colère. Et enfin les larmes, sanglots rauques, douloureux, comme arrachés au plus profond de son être. Naruto, s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur son bras, se taisant, lui offrant juste chaleur et compassion. Quand il fut calmé, Sasuke essuya ses larmes et se leva, le masque Uchiwa sur le visage. Il regarda Naruto et d'un signe de tête ostensible, le remercia. De la part d'un Uchiwa, c'était déjà beaucoup. Naruto se contenta donc de lui adresser un sourire qu'on pouvait traduire comme « de rien ». Et chacun des deux hommes prit une direction différente.

Sakura s'était éveillée en entendant la porte se refermer. Désorientée comme à chaque réveil dans cette chambre, elle se demanda un instant où elle se trouvait puis elle se souvint : l'attaque, le monde parallèle, l'hôpital, Naruto tout nu, Naruto et sa sœur, Naruto tout nu… Son rêve lui revint brusquement à la mémoire, lui colorant les joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Naruto. Mais d'habitude, ces rêves ne sont que la répétition de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble : manger des ramen, aller au cinéma, rendre visite à leurs amis, des choses bien innocentes en somme. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans son plus simple appareil, pfuit ! Disparue l'innocence, partie sans laisser d'adresse, place aux fantasmes ! Ce n'était plus Naruto, les joues gonflées, se goinfrant de ramen qu'elle voyait dans ses songes. Non non non. C'était Naruto sous la douche, Naruto torse nu méditant, Naruto tout nu lui susurrant des propositions indécentes à l'oreille de sa belle voix grave. _Ma pauvre Sakura, il faut que tu te reprennes ! Tu as eu ta chance à douze ans et tu l'as laissée filer bien trop aveuglée par ton sasuke-kun pour seulement remarquer le trésor qui se tenait à tes côtés. Comme le plus débutant des brochets, tu as lâché la proie pour le leurre. _Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, repoussant une mèche gênante et repris le cours de ses pensées.

_Pendant des années, j'ai cherché à percer le mystère de Sasuke et en fait il n'y avait rien à découvrir, juste de la haine à l'état pur. Haine, mépris, égoïsme, orgueil et soif de pouvoir, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. Du vent ! Une coquille vide dans un bel emballage. Il était déjà comme ça avant mais son séjour chez l'autre serpent n'a fait qu'empirer ces défauts déjà bien trop présents. Puis à seize ans, j'ai compris qu'il était irrémédiablement passé du coté obscur et qu'à jamais il dominerait son esprit**[1]**._

_Mais Naruto était là, lui et je me suis rapprochée de lui mais jamais il ne m'a laissé entendre qu'il m'aimait encore. Nous sommes devenus amis. Non, il est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon abri dans la tempête, l'espoir de Konoha, le futur Hokage. Oh oui, il n'y a rien dont je sois plus certaine que de l'accession de Naruto au poste d'Hokage. Il est le seul à en être digne ! Mais pour cela il faut qu'on puisse revenir dans notre monde. En sera-t-on capable ? Il faudra que j'en discute avec Naruto. Naruto si sexy enroulé dans son drap….Oh, voilà que je recommence ! Tu es hors course, maintenant, c'est bien fait pour toi alors arrête de fantasmer sur lui ! Il ne t'aime plus depuis longtemps, la preuve, il est sorti avec Hinata et ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché que tu pourras le récupérer. Alors oublie tout ça ! _

Un léger bruit à la porte lui signala que quelqu'un venait la voir, et, après un « entrez ! » contrarié, vit Naruto lui sourire d'un air embarrassé, beau comme un cœur dans ses tout nouveaux vêtements. Et quels vêtements ! Exit l'horrible survêtement orange informe, place au Naruto nouveau ! Toute sa tenue jouait à dévoiler sa superbe musculature sans montrer un centimètre de peau sauf au niveau de l'encolure où deux boutons défaits laissaient voir le début de son torse et le collier de Tsunade. Le regard de Sakura s'engouffra dans le décolleté, caressant la peau du regard, se demandant si l'épiderme doré était aussi chaud qu'il le paraissait. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite sur la ceinture de cuir, le renflement de l'entrejambe, les cuisses musclées dessinées sous le pantalon de toile noire. À ce stade de son matage, Sakura fut traversée par une question incongrue : _Est-ce qu'il a un caleçon ?_ Puis, tout de suite après, l'envie de vérifier. Une soudaine bouffée de chaleur la submergea sans qu'elle sache s'il s'agissait de gêne ou de désir. Naruto remarqua son regard mais ne le comprit pas. Il demanda donc :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? pas mal, hein ? Emiko m'a aidé à choisir, elle a du goût, tu ne trouves pas ? par contre, jamais plus je l'emmènerais avec moi en courses, elle est épuisante !

- Ça te va très bien. Tu es superbe ! Tu vas en faire craquer des filles ! _Moi la première même si je te préfère encore sans rien ! _

Naruto se gratta la tête, gêné :

- Tu crois ? Bon assez parlé de moi. Saï est sorti du coma par contre, il est salement amoché et de nous trois, c'est celui qui met le plus de temps à se remettre. Donc il ne faudra pas compter sur lui avant plusieurs mois. Tu veux aller le voir ?

- Non, j'y suis déjà allé ce matin. Une infirmière m'a prévenu de son réveil.

- J'ai vu Sasuke dans le couloir. Il n'a rien à voir avec le nôtre de Sasuke. Il allait mal.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, il vient de perdre ses coéquipiers. Il n'a vraiment pas le moral. Il a pleuré devant moi, tu te rends compte !

- Il a pleuré ?devant toi, en plus ! Tu me fais marcher !

- Non, je te jure ! Il se reproche de ne pas avoir pu les sauver et aussi d'être encore vivant, je crois. La grosse déprime, quoi !

- Ah.

- Ah, j'allais oublier ! Sakura, je t'ai acheté ça pendant mon shopping d'hier. j'ai pensé que tes vêtements seraient dans le même état que les miens alors voilà… J'espère que ça t'ira, Emiko m'a servit de mannequin mais tu es mieux…euh…pourvue qu'elle alors j'ai pris une taille au-dessus. Tiens, les voilà, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le sac qu'il tenait à la main depuis le début de l'après midi.

Sakura lui sauta au cou, folle de joie.

- C'est tellement gentil à toi ! Merci, merci, merci !

Naruto, un peu dépassé par cette exubérance, la serra un instant contre lui, chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ça m'a fait plaisir

- oh, Naruto, tu es l'homme idéal !

- N'importe quoi ! bougonna-t-il.

- Je vais tout de suite les mettre ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt enfermée dans la salle d'eau, elle se cogna légèrement la tête contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui sauter au cou comme ça ! C'est malin, maintenant il va se douter de quelque chose ! Quoique non, on parle de Naruto, là, celui qui ne s'est jamais aperçu que Hinata craquait pour lui, il a fallu qu'on le lui dise! Je suis étonnée qu'il m'ait serrée dans ses bras. Il ne fait cela que si l'un de nous deux a besoin de réconfort. Quelque chose le tracasserait-il ? Je n'ai pourtant senti aucune tristesse en lui. Et quelle idée j'ai eu de lui dire qu'il était l'homme idéal. Il va croire que je lui fais du gringue !

Un grattement se fit entendre à la porte de la salle d'eau.

- Sakura ? Je vais rentrer maintenant, je passe te chercher demain, d'accord ? Passe une bonne nuit.

- À demain.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

Naruto grogna sous sa couette. Une poigne ferme le secouait pour le réveiller. Il s'étira paresseusement et ouvrit des yeux lourds de sommeil, découvrant le visage souriant de son père.

- Je vais m'entraîner. Tu viens ? J'aimerai voir de quoi tu es capable.

Naruto se redressa d'un bloc, toujours partant quand il s'agit d'entraînement.

- J'arrive !

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain quand son père le rappela :

- Naruto ! T'as quelque chose contre les pyjamas ?

Naruto s'arrêta et regarda son boxer. _Un pyjama, pour quoi faire ?_

- Ben quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, lâcha un Minato désabusé. Mon fils est un exhibitionniste, je dois m'y faire ! Dépêche-toi, je vais réveiller Emiko. Je t'attends dans la cuisine. Et pas torse nu ! s'écria-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement en sortant de la chambre.

- Bon, ça va, je ne passe pas tout mon temps à poil non plus ! bougonna Naruto, vexé par le terme exhibitionniste. Et puis, je suis en boxer, l'essentiel est caché…. **Je ne suis pas indécent !** cria-t-il à son père. Exhibitionniste, non mais, ce qui ne faut pas entendre ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon corps ?ajouta-t-il en se détaillant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. _Ventre plat, musculature harmonieuse, jambes musclées, pas un gramme de graisse malgré tous les ramen qu'il pouvait s'enfiler. Rien à redire, je suis plutôt bien foutu, pensa-t-il, se permettant une minute d'autosatisfaction tout à fait exceptionnelle. D'accord, je ne suis pas aussi beau gosse que Sasuke ou Neji mais je ne suis pas un monstre non plus. Pas de quoi frémir d'horreur ! Et pis pourquoi je le cacherai mon corps, vous pouvez me le dire ? Exhibitionniste, non mais ! Pas possible d'avoir un père aussi prude ! Un vrai puritain !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un t-shirt sans manche noir et d'un pantalon gris. Il compléta sa tenue par une ceinture de cuir noir à laquelle il accrocha sa pochette à kunai. Il fixa ensuite un étui à sa jambe et, fin prêt, se dirigea vers la cuisine, guidé par une bonne odeur de nourriture. Il se mit aussitôt à table.

Minato, la cuillère à mi- chemin entre sa bouche et son bol de céréales, regardait, ébahi, son fils dévorer son petit déjeuner. Mais où met-il tout ça ? Se demanda-t-il, sidéré. Et comment fait-il pour rester aussi mince ?

- Quand tu auras fini de t'empiffrer, on pourra y aller !s'exclama Emiko. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas devenir énorme ! Et tu ne pourrais pas manger proprement, t'en as mis partout !

- Départ dans trois minutes, intervint Minato qui sentait venir la dispute. Dépêchez-vous ! Prêts ou pas prêts, je m'en vais !

Naruto se leva d'un bond et débarrassa sa table en quelques secondes :

- Hé ! Tu nous as pas réveillé à cinq heures du mat' pour nous laisser en plan !

- Plus que deux minutes, Emiko !

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi et pas à lui ?

- Parce que lui, il est prêt ! Emiko, bouge tes fesses ! Tu n'as pas pris tes pochettes à kunai, et tu n'es même pas encore coiffée ! File !

- Oui, oui, j'y vais, j'y vais.

- Dans un premier temps, tu vas t'entraîner avec moi, expliqua Minato à son fils. Je veux savoir ce que tu vaux pour pouvoir te mettre dans la bonne équipe !

- J'ai déjà une équipe ! Sakura, Saï et moi on a mis du temps à s'accorder mais notre équipe est l'une des plus efficace, On nous réserve toutes les missions de rang S et la plupart des A. D'une manière générale, tout ce qui tourne autour de l'Akatsuki. Mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir maintenant que tu as fait sonder mon esprit, ajouta Naruto avec un peu de rancune.

Minato fit semblant de ne pas avoir perçu la pointe d'aigreur dans la voix. L'intervention d'Inoichi avait décidément du mal à passer. Cela pourrait devenir un problème. Il regarda sa montre et passa la porte sans attendre Emiko. Naruto le suivit sans un mot.

- Inoichi ne m'a pas encore fait parvenir son rapport et puis, je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche. Racontes moi les évènements tel que tu les a connus dans ton espace-temps.

- Je vais rester dans les grandes lignes sinon on en a pour une éternité. Le jour où je suis né, Kyubi a attaqué Konoha. On a appris plus tard qu'il y avait été contraint par le chef de l'Akatsuki mais on n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de cette organisation à cette époque. Le village allait être rasé alors tu as utilisé la technique d'emprisonnement pour sceller Kyubi en moi.

Naruto répondait à son père sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il ne put donc éviter le bolide brun aux yeux noirs poursuivi par une horde de jeunes femmes toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres hurlant des Sasuke-kun assourdissants et tomba sur les fesses. Minato se retint de rire et se tourna vers le pauvre objet de cette hystérie collective qui cherchait à se cacher derrière son Hokage.

- Minato-sama, je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! Donnez-moi une mission hors de Konoha ! Faites-moi partir à la recherche de la clef des champs ou à la chasse au dahu[2], n'importe quoi mais libérez-moi d'elle. Je ferais n'importe quelle mission même la plus foireuse pour ne plus entendre leurs Sasuke-kun !

- Mon dieu, Sasuke, c'est le plus long discours que j'ai entendu de ta bouche, s'étonna Minato.

Un rire éclata soudain. Naruto, la tête rejetée en arrière, s'étouffait presque de rire. Il reçut un regard noir breveté Sasuke Uchiwa qui le calma un peu. Les groupies, contenues par la vue de leur hokage, se figèrent. Minato se dressa de sa toute sa taille et, se servant de son prestige, ordonna aux furies de se disperser. Le calme revenu, le Yondaime se tourna vers Sasuke et lui présenta Naruto.

_C'est le type que j'ai vu hier à l'hôpital ! J'espère qu'il gardera sa boîte à camembert fermée, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Konoha sache que j'ai chialé comme une madeleine devant un parfait inconnu. Le fils du Yondaime et l'élève de Jiraya-sensei ! Ce n'est pas le premier venu. Je me demande ce qu'il vaut au combat! pensa le cadet des Uchiwa._

Il a l'air mieux aujourd'hui, je pense que les groupies lui ont changé les idées même si c'est pour les fuir, se dit Naruto. Essayons de le garder encore un peu occupé.

- On allait s'entraîner, Sasuke, tu veux venir ? demanda Naruto.

Celui-ci regarda les deux hommes avec méfiance et suspicieusement interrogea :

- Emiko n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle nous rejoindra quand elle aura fini de se pouponner, lui répondit Minato. Sauf si elle croise Lee. Il a le même niveau qu'elle en taijutsu et presque la même énergie ! Et comme plus personne ne veut les affronter au corps à corps, ils s'entraînent le plus souvent ensemble. J'aimerai juste qu'elle dépense autant d'énergie à apprendre le ninjutsu. Elle n'arrive même pas à maîtriser le rasengan, ce n'est pas qu'elle essaye réellement d'ailleurs. Elle est medic-nin mais elle a dépassé son professeur depuis longtemps et, en l'absence de Tsunade, il n'y a plus personne au village qui puisse lui apprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette spécialité.

- Tu devrais demander à Sakura. Tsunade elle-même a reconnu qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Et Sakura adorerait avoir une élève. On en a déjà parlé, elle et moi. On aimerait transmettre notre savoir, tous les deux. (Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vide) Ouais, ce serait génial. (il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.) Affichant un sourire joyeux, il s'écria :

- Alors Sasuke, tu viens avec nous ?

- Hn. Sauf si Emiko vient nous rejoindre.

- Ne me dis pas que ma sœur te cours après !

- Hn. Ses amies.

Minato remarqua l'air perdu de Naruto et précisa à son attention :

- Ino, Hitomi et comment s'appelle, déjà, la petite brune qui collectionne les photos de toi, Sasuke ?

Le concerné poussa un grognement qui traduisait toute l'estime qu'il vouait à la petite brune en question et se borna à soupirer :

- Mayumi.

- Il parait qu'elle est prête à donner une véritable fortune pour une photo de toi torse nu, le taquina Minato. Ah les filles !

Sasuke se renfrogna visiblement. Manifestement cette Mayumi était un sujet sensible. Tout en devisant, les trois hommes étaient arrivés à leur terrain d'entraînement. Ils commencèrent par quelques exercices de base puis Minato et Naruto engagèrent les hostilités pendant que Sasuke perfectionnait son katon. Très vite, cependant, il s'arrêta pour suivre les évolutions de ses deux compagnons. Le père et le fils ne s'épargnaient pas. Les coups pleuvaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Naruto se déchaînait mais son père le contenait sans trop de mal bien qu'il ait certaines difficultés à prévoir les actions de Naruto. Celui-ci porta un coup de pied à pleine vitesse qui rencontra…le vide. Emporté par son élan, il s'étala au sol. D'un mouvement souple, il se remit debout et chercha à repérer son adversaire quand un kunai vint se poser sur son cou.

- Pas mal du tout, haleta Minato, mais pas encore suffisant pour me battre.

- Ah, tu crois ça !

Naruto se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée. Un clone ! L'original surgit derrière le Yondaime et plaça un kunai sur la gorge de son père.

- Je t'ai eu !

- Erreur !

Un pouf se fit entendre et le hokage disparut à son tour, ayant lui aussi utilisé un clone en diversion. Naruto chercha des yeux son adversaire mais ne vit que trop tard celui-ci sortir de terre et lui décocher un coup de poing magistral. Naruto décolla du sol et atterrit durement sur le sol. Étourdi, il ne put empêcher son père de l'immobiliser avec une prise digne d'un catcheur.

- J'ai gagné ! Ton niveau de taijutsu est tout à fait impressionnant mais tu es trop impulsif. Tu improvises trop. Tu as de bonnes intuitions et un bon sens tactique mais tu dois avoir une idée de ce que tu vas faire si l'adversaire est plus coriace que prévu. Cela dit, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de mal avec un adversaire, surtout de ton âge ! Ta maîtrise du multi clonage est parfaite, il est impossible de distinguer tes clones de toi ! À ce sujet, j'aimerais savoir combien tu peux en créer d'un coup.

- Facile. Multi clonage supra !

D'un coup, la clairière fut submergée par une marée de Naruto. Sasuke en oublia de respirer. Quelles réserves de chakra il doit posséder pour en faire autant ! Pensa-t-il. Même avec mon sharingan, je n'arrive pas à les différencier de l'original. Minato lui-même parut surpris et demanda :

- Tes autres techniques ?

- Le rasengan mais je n'arrive pas à le créer seul. Il faut que je me fasse aider d'un clone.

- Montre-moi !

Le jeune blond créa plusieurs clones et, aidé du premier, façonna un rasengan qui finit contre le tronc d'un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. À l'aide des deux suivants, il généra ensuite un rasengan géant qui pulvérisa ledit arbre.

- Je vois. Tu n'arrives pas à dissocier tes deux mains. Dès demain, tu te mets au piano, plaisanta Minato.

- Gné ?demanda très intelligemment Naruto.

- Un pianiste joue ses accords de sa main gauche alors que la mélodie, elle est l'apanage de la main droite. Il est donc capable de faire faire des choses différentes à chacune de ses mains. Le rasengan demande la même capacité : tu dois à la fois condenser ton chakra dans ta main droite et le faire tourner avec la main gauche. Je vais réfléchir à un entraînement particulier pour corriger ce défaut. Employer des clones pour cette technique consomme d'énormes quantités de chakra qui pourrait t'être utiles à autre chose. Avec tes réserves, tu peux effectivement te permettre de raisonner en termes de puissance plutôt que d'économie. Cependant, plus d'efficacité dans tes techniques te permettraient de les produire plus vite et d'y mettre plus de puissance. À mon avis, ce serait un avantage non négligeable. Quelles autres techniques maîtrises-tu ?

- Le mode ermite.

- Montre-moi !

Il retira son débardeur et s'assit dans la position du lotus. Ça y est, le revoilà torse nu, pensa Minato, amusé. À peine une minute plus tard, il était passé en mode ermite. Minato, bluffé, remarqua que, contrairement à Jiraya, il ne présentait aucun signe de transformation en crapaud, signe qu'il maîtrisait mieux la discipline que son propre sensei. La marque distinctive du mode ermite apparut autour des yeux de Naruto et celui-ci se leva et annonça :

- Futon rasengan shuriken

Aidé de ses deux derniers clones, il insuffla son affinité vent dans un rasengan jusqu'à lui donner la forme d'un shuriken et après avoir lâché une mise en garde à l'attention de ses compagnons, envoya sa technique contre un second arbre. Celui-ci, ainsi que tous ses camarades dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres, fut atomisé. Sasuke resta figé. Minato, lui, tout excité, gambada jusqu'à Naruto. Emiko, qui était arrivée pendant le combat entre son père et son frère, se rua à sa suite et tourna autour de son frère en sautillant et en criant :

- Vous avez vu ça ? C'est mon frère !

- Tu l'as envoyé ? s'exclama Minato, incrédule. J'ai toujours su que ce devait être possible ! comment as-tu résolu le problème ?

- C'est impossible sans maîtriser le mode ermite. Cette technique est trop dangereuse pour son utilisateur. Même Sakura n'a rien pu faire quand j'ai utilisé cette technique la première fois. Mon bras était complètement fichu. Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir le réutiliser normalement.

À ces mots, Emiko prit le bras de son frère et l'examina. Un « Youhou, Sasuke-kun ! » fit fuir le brun sans un mot. Emiko le regarda partir, attristée. Elle sembla se secouer et agita la main en direction de ses amies. Celles-ci, qui commençaient à se lancer sur les traces du fuyard, s'arrêtèrent en entendant la blonde crier :

- Ino, Hitomi, venez que je vous présente mon frère !

Un ange passe. Depuis quand Emiko a un frère ? Pourquoi elle ne m'en a jamais parlé, pensa Ino. Hé, c'est qu'il est plutôt canon, le frangin ! La cachottière ! Si je n'étais pas à fond sur Sasuke, je craquerai bien pour ce joli petit lot ! Ces yeux bleus et ce visage innocent ! On dirait un ange tombé du ciel. En parlant de tomber du ciel…Emiko avait quelques explications à fournir !

- Dis donc, toi, depuis quand tu as un frère ?

- Depuis toujours, on est jumeaux !

- Alors pourquoi, on l'a jamais vu ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as même jamais parlé ?

- Ben, faut dire que je le voyais jamais, il était avec Jiraya dans les montagnes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce ce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, intervint sèchement Minato. Sa santé l'exigeait. Je n'allais certainement pas sacrifier la vie d'un de mes enfants pour que tu aies la joie de le rencontrer !

- Oui mais…

- Remettrais-tu en cause une décision de ton Hokage, qui plus est concernant un de ses propres enfants ?

Il était exceptionnel que le Yondaime utilise ce ton froid et presque hautain. Il en était d'autant plus efficace. Ino comprit immédiatement qu'il valait mieux adopter profil bas et répondit respectueusement à son supérieur :

- Bien sûr que non, Hokage-sama. Nul n'a à commenter vos décisions personnelles surtout si elles concernent votre famille.

- Papa, on peut remettre ça à plus tard, je voudrais aller chercher Sakura à l'hôpital. Au fait, qu'as-tu prévu pour elle ? lui demanda-t-il loin des grandes oreilles d'Ino et de Hitomi.

- Je me suis renseigné sur elle. Ici, Sakura est morte dans un incendie à l'âge de treize ans. C'était lors d'une attaque du village de Iwa. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts ce jour-là. Le village a failli être détruit. Ses parents n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants. Ils ont accepté de prendre ta camarade avec eux. Je ne sais pas trop quel prétexte utiliser pour justifier une absence de presque dix ans.

- Treize ans dites-vous ? C'est à cet âge-là qu'elle a commencé son apprentissage avec Tsunade. Elle est très douée pour les sciences médicales. Tsunade en a fait son bras droit à l'hôpital.

- Et Tsunade ayant quitté le village depuis des lustres, Sakura pourrait très bien avoir quitté le village pour sa formation.

- Bon, je vais chercher Sakura et je passerai rendre visite à Sai. À plus tard !

[1] Petit clin d'œil au célébrissime Star Wars. Parfois, Sasuke me fait penser à Dark Vador.

[2] Animal imaginaire et ne pouvant donc pas être trouvé.


	6. Un artiste qui sait y faire

Chapitre 05 :

Un artiste qui sait y faire !

Sakura se leva d'excellente humeur. Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin sortir de cette chambre impersonnelle et déprimante. Et mieux… elle allait pouvoir mettre les vêtements que Naruto lui avait offerts. Il était si attentionné. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout : de la chemise de nuit aux affaires de toilette et même aux sous-vêtements. Elle repensa aux paroles de son coéquipier quand il lui avait tendu le sac : « …_J'espère que ça t'ira, Emiko m'a servi de mannequin mais tu es mieux…euh…pourvue qu'elle alors j'ai pris une taille au-dessus… »._ C'était évidemment au soutien-gorge qu'il faisait allusion. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait jeté un œil intéressé. Sûrement même plusieurs pour avoir enregistré son tour de poitrine… aurait-elle une chance finalement ? Ou bien faisait-il partie de ces hommes qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de déshabiller du regard tout ce qui porte jupon ? Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette tendance chez son coéquipier mais ça ne voulait rien dire. N'avait-il pas eu pour maître les deux plus grands pervers de Konoha ? Ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas bornés à lui transmettre leurs techniques de combat. Naruto ne lui avait-il pas avoué en riant que Jiraya lui faisait lire les bouquins pornos qu'il écrivait ? Et que penser de ces vêtements ? On sentait qu'ils avaient été choisis avec soin, en fonction des goûts de la personne à qui ils étaient destinés. Sauf que ces vêtements n'étaient pas de ceux qu'un ami ou même un frère choisirait. Non, ils étaient bien trop sexy. Alors que devait-elle en penser ? Y avait-t-il une chance pour qu'il ait encore des sentiments pour elle ? Elle passa une main sur le tissu du corsage bordeaux étalé sur son lit et se fit la promesse d'en avoir le cœur net. Mais comment ? Abîmée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les trois petits coups frappés à la porte.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ #ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ#**

Naruto traînait des pieds dans le couloir de l'hôpital en se tenant la mâchoire. Le coup que Minato lui avait assené commençait à le lancer plus qu'un peu. Quand il cognait, le paternel, il ne faisait pas semblant. Naruto était sûr qu'un bleu commençait déjà à apparaître. Kyubi ne tarderait pas à faire le nécessaire mais en attendant… Purée, ce que ça faisait mal ! Parvenu à la porte de Sakura, il annonça sa présence en frappant trois petits coups. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Pensant que Sakura était peut-être déjà partie remplir ses papiers de sortie, il décida de pousser le battant et de l'attendre bien confortablement assis dans le gros fauteuil qui lui tendait les bras à chaque visite. Sauf que la jeune femme était assise sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Naruto s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la joue avec le dos de sa main.

- Hé, Sakura ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune femme sembla sortir de ses pensées et, sous le regard stupéfait de Naruto, glapit en se précipitant dans la salle de bain….oubliant totalement ses vêtements sur le lit.

La poisse, la poisse, la poisse ! Pourquoi il est arrivé si tôt ! Il n'est même pas neuf heures et je ne peux pas partir avant onze heures ! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu en chemise de nuit mais d'habitude, je porte une chemise de grand-mère, pas ce bout de tissu arrivant à mi-cuisse et dévoilant mes épaules et la naissance de mes seins. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, aussi, de lui offrir une nuisette ? Bon, changes-toi et fais face ! se sermonna-t-elle… avant se réaliser que les vêtements étaient restés sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme qui menaçait de l'abandonner au profit d'une jolie crise de nerfs. Mais c'est pas vrai, je le fait exprès, c'est pas possible !

Naruto était resté pétrifié devant le lit. La nuisette qu'il lui avait offert lui allait exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Le tissu blanc, imprimé de fleurs de cerisier, tombait à la perfection sur des jambes qu'Ino avait un jour qualifié de cuisses de poulet. Il les trouvait, quant à lui, tout simplement sublimes. Qualificatif qui conviendrait aussi bien à sa poitrine généreuse sans excès. _Oui, Sakura était vraiment belle._ Ce qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, par contre, c'était la façon dont la lumière provenant de la fenêtre dévoilerait les courbes douces de la jeune femme. À cette vue, Naruto avait réagi comme n'importe quel homme normalement constitué dans ce type de situation : Petit Naru s'était réveillé. Cette mésaventure lui arrivant régulièrement depuis la fin de sa puberté (surtout en présence de Sakura), il sortit dans le couloir pour tenter de se reprendre.

_Mon pauvre Naruto, quand te décideras-tu à admettre qu'elle s'en fiche de toi ! Ami tu es, ami tu resteras ! Dès qu'elle verra le Sasuke de ce monde, elle rejoindra la horde des fans qui le poursuivent partout et, une fois de plus, tu n'existeras plus à ses yeux .D'autant plus que ce Sasuke-là ne semble pas être le salaud égoïste et odieux que nous connaissons. Elle retombera amoureuse de lui et tu te retrouveras encore une fois seul et le cœur en écharpe. Bon, c'est décidé, je laisse tomber et si je trouve une jeune femme avec laquelle je me sens bien, je fonce ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie tout seul, moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être heureux pour une fois dans ma vie. Est-ce trop demander ? Même avec un démon dans le bide, j'y ai bien le droit, non ?_ Ses sombres cogitations ayant eu le mérite de rendormir Petit Naru, il retourna dans la chambre de Sakura et attendit qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain.

Sakura avait entendu la porte se fermer et en avait profité pour récupérer ses vêtements. Après une longue douche, elle rassembla ses affaires de toilette, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle trouva Naruto allongé sur le dos en travers de son lit, les bras repliés sous sa tête, les jambes pendant dans le vide, son tee-shirt sans manche bleu marine mettant en valeur ses biceps bien dessinés. Il avait fermé les yeux. Le tee-shirt tiré par le haut à cause de sa position laissait voir un petit morceau de peau au niveau du ventre. Le regard de Sakura se riva dessus, ses doigts la démangèrent. Il était temps de faire diversion.

- Tu ne t'en fais pas, dis donc !

Pas de réponse. Le blondinet, épuisé par la lutte avec son père, dormait du sommeil du juste. Sakura lui effleura la joue, l'appela doucement, lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Rien à faire ! Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la petite portion de peau dénudée. La petite voix doucereuse de la tentation murmura à son oreille :

- Regarde comme sa peau semble douce… Ça doit être si agréable de le toucher…

- Sakura, tu ne vas quand même pas tripoter un homme pendant son sommeil, s'insurgea la voix de la vertu.

- Justement ! Il dort. Il ne s'apercevra de rien. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas s'endormir sur son lit, répondit Tentation. Ça mérite bien un gage !

Sakura souleva précautionneusement le tee-shirt et faufila la main sur son torse. Oh oui, sa peau était bien aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait ! Après quelques secondes, elle retira sa main comme si elle avait été piquée par une guêpe. Et s'il se réveillait ?

**Vertu 0- 1 Tentation **

Naruto bougea une jambe en poussant un petit gémissement de bien-être et se tourna sur le coté. Le pantalon de toile, retenu par un unique élastique, descendit un peu sur les hanches. Sakura se recula précipitamment de crainte d'être surprise. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et regarda dormir son fantasme secret. Elle caressa des yeux le visage masculin, regrettant de ne pouvoir se noyer dans l'océan de ses grands yeux bleus. Ses yeux revinrent comme malgré elle se poser sur le bout de chair dévoilé entre le Tee-shirt et le pantalon. Une phrase lui revint en tête, la faisant rougir. « …_En plus, c'est plutôt agréable de ne rien porter sous ses vêtements : c'est plus vite enlevé !... » _. Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit. Caleçon ou pas caleçon ?

- _Oh non, Sakura, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ! _se dit-elle fermement en redirigeant son regard vers les cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller.

La petite voix de Tentation se fit entendre :

- Juste un coup d'œil, il dort, il ne s'en apercevra même pas ! En plus c'est juste un élastique ! Tu soulèves le haut du pantalon, tu jettes un coup d'œil et tu remets en place l'élastique. Ni vu ni connu !

La voix de la vertu contra immédiatement :

- _Ne l'écoute pas, ce serait vraiment indigne de toi. Une telle curiosité est déplacée !_

Sakura secoua la tête : Pour un peu, elle allait finir par voir un angelot et un diablotin se disputer sur chacune de ses épaules. Décision fermement prise, elle ne regarderait pas ! Tentation, chassée d'un revers de la main, s'en fut en bougonnant. Vertu fit le signe de la victoire.

**Égalité ! **

Naruto se retourna sur le dos et fit glisser sa main de ses pectoraux à ses abdominaux en un geste sensuel et la fit remonter légèrement, entraînant avec elle le bas du tee-shirt. Le nombril apparut. Tentation revint au galop avec ses alliées Curiosité et Fascination. Sakura suivit le trajet de la main qui la ramenait une fois encore vers cette peau dénudée. Et la question, chuchotée par Curiosité, revint lui titiller l'esprit :

- _Caleçon ou pas caleçon ? Boxer peut-être ?_

- Ou… rien du tout, susurra Fascination. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment il est fait à cet endroit ? Imagine un peu…

- Allez, vas-y, rien qu'un petit coup d'œil, juste une seconde !coupa Tentation d'une voix séductrice.

- Ah mais non, pas question ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lorgner les bijoux de famille de ton coéquipier ! Même si tu es amoureuse de lui, ça ne se fait pas ! admonesta Vertu.

Sakura se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle se concentra sur la pelouse et sur le semblant de jardin au pied de l'hôpital pour échapper à la tentation. Si elle continuait à le regarder dormir, elle ne répondait plus de rien. La vertu gagnait.

**Vertu 2- 1 Tentation **

Tentation, pas du tout décidée à se laisser faire sans réagir, se tritura les méninges. Comment reporter l'attention de Sakura sur cette bombe blonde ?

Naruto poussa un soupir de bien-être, attirant le regard de Sakura vers lui. Et, comme doté d'une volonté propre, son regard revint se river sur le pantalon. Tentation jubilait.

**Égalité encore. Le match était serré.**

Sakura avança la main, la retira, et après une ultime hésitation laissa courir un doigt sur la ceinture du pantalon. Tentation esquissa quelques pas de danse. Naruto se retourna sur le ventre. Le pantalon glissa encore un peu. Le dormeur posa son visage sur le coté. Sakura ne vit pas le sourire sensuel qui ornait ses lèvres.

- _Sur le ventre, encore mieux_ ! Susurra Fascination, _imagine ces fesses musclées, rondes, fermes. Comme elles doivent être belles et douces et chaudes et…_

_- Si tu fais cela, Tu ne pourras plus jamais le regarder en face, glissa Vertu, l'air de rien. _

Sakura retira sa main qu'elle avait posée sur la ceinture du pantalon de son coéquipier. C'était vrai. Ils allaient faire des missions ensemble, elle devait pouvoir rester naturelle avec lui.

**Vertu 3- 2 Tentation**

**- ** De toute façon, depuis que tu l'as vu tout nu enroulé dans ce drap, tu ne pourras jamais rester naturelle, contre-attaqua Tentation Tu es bien trop attirée par lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Après tout ce ne sont que ses fesses. Tu les as presque vues quand il était vêtu de son drap.

Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la ceinture du pantalon.

**Vertu 3- 3 Tentation. **

**- ** _Regarde un peu ses fesses musclées, qui tendent le tissu du pantalon, poursuivit-elle, sont-elles aussi bronzées que son torse ou ont-elles la blancheur de la peau qui ne voit jamais le soleil ?_

La main se raffermit sur la ceinture.

_Et puis après, dans cette position, je verrais juste ses fesses et pas son…sa … son truc. Allez, je regarde ! _

**Vertu s'arracha les cheveux de désespoir. Tentation, Fascination et Curiosité esquissèrent quelques pas de danse en chantant « We are the Champions****[1]**

Sakura souleva l'élastique, glissa un regard et le relâcha comme si elle s'était brûlée.

_Rien sous ce pantalon, rien du tout, ni boxer, ni caleçon, rien ! Rien que des muscles, de la peau et les plus belles fesses de la région ! _

Décidée à ne plus se laisser tenter, elle revint fixer son regard sur le visage de son ami et tressaillit en croisant deux iris moqueurs. _Depuis quand était-il réveillé ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, paniquée .Elle baissa la tête, tentant de lui dissimuler ses rougeurs_. Est-ce qu'il m'a vu lui baisser le pantalon ? ou pire, est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé bien avant ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il va me prendre pour une nympho ou pire encore : une perverse ! Non, il me connaît mieux que ça. Oui mais quand même, je viens de lui baisser le pantalon pour lui admirer les fesses ! Ho lala, je suis mal, je suis mal !_

Naruto la regarda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et, pour dissiper son embarras manifeste, proposa d'aller voir Saï en attendant l'heure de partir. Celle-ci, soulagée, accepta.

Arrivés devant la chambre de leur coéquipier, ils eurent la surprise de voir un attroupement d'infirmières autour du lit de leur compagnon. Alarmée, Sakura attrapa l'une d'entre elles et demanda si Saï avait un problème de santé. L'infirmière la rassura. C'était juste une vente aux enchères de photographies de Naruto. Naruto rougit. Sakura fit un arrêt sur image. Elle répéta bêtement :

- Une enchère de photos de Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

L'infirmière gloussa et expliqua qu'un fan club du jeune ninja venait d'être fondé et que les membres étaient prêts à payer pour des photos, dessins, objets appartenant au blondinet si gentil et si beau !

La mâchoire de Naruto en tomba. Lui, un fan club ? Le beau visage de Sakura devint soudain l'allégorie de la fureur. D'un regard mauvais qui aurait remplit d'admiration Sasuke Uchiwa, elle fit fuir l'infirmière qui l'avait renseignée. Naruto se fit tout petit. Il savait que quand Sakura se mettait dans cet état, la seule chose à faire était de laisser passer la tempête. Elle gonfla ses poumons et hurla :

- Tout le monde dehors !

Après un temps de latence due à la surprise, les infirmières s'égaillèrent comme une volée de moineau. Le jeune homme brun à la peau pâle dans le lit fit un large sourire qui montrait son peu de remord et surtout sa complète méconnaissance de la nature humaine. Un tel sourire ne pouvait que décupler la fureur de Sakura. Celle-ci le pointa du doigt, furieuse :

- Toi ! T'as dix secondes pour t'expliquer.

- Et bien, tu sais que nous sommes coincés ici. Nous allons devoir nous loger, nous nourrir et je ne sais pas vous deux, mais moi, je n'avais pas grand chose sur moi quand on a été transféré ici. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de gagner un peu d'argent en vendant les photos que j'ai prises de vous. J'étais surpris de voir quelle somme les photos de Naruto pouvaient atteindre ! Encore quelques-unes et on aura de quoi vivre largement jusqu'à notre première mission.

Une grosse veine commença à palpiter sur la tempe de Sakura, signe certain que celle-ci allait devenir dangereuse :

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! On ne vend pas des souvenirs personnels, des photos de ses amis ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je te les confisque ! Donne-moi ça immédiatement !

Saï, ayant senti le vent du boulet, ne répliqua pas et tendit docilement la pochette de photos à sa coéquipière. Sakura les lui arracha des mains et les feuilleta rapidement. Une lueur jubilatoire qui échappa aux deux hommes passa dans son regard. Elle leur tourna le dos et sortit au pas de charge avant que Naruto n'ait l'idée de réclamer ses photos. _Et voilà, le tour est joué, pensa-t-elle, Elle allait pouvoir se rincer l'œil sans prendre de risques grâce à ces photos. Et ces fichues fans ne pourront pas saliver sur sa plastique irréprochable. Une pierre, deux coups ! Je suis la meilleure !_

Saï la regarda partir, philosophe. _Il avait toujours ses dessins et les photos confisquées étaient encore stockées dans sa carte mémoire. Il lui suffirait de les faire développer. Et au prix où celles-ci se vendent, pas question d'y renoncer ! _Il eut ce sourire bizarre qui le caractérisait et qui mettait mal à l'aise toute personne qui le voyait.

Naruto, un peu dépassé par les évènements, regarda Saï un instant, pensif puis emboîta le pas à Sakura après avoir fait un geste d'adieu envers son coéquipier alité. Il rattrapa son amie et l'escorta vers les bureaux de l'Hokage. Minato les salua et entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Sakura, tu ira vivre chez les Haruno. Ton double ici est décédé à 13 ans. Pour justifier toutes ces années d'absence, j'ai expliqué à qui voudrait bien l'entendre que tu étais partie faire ton apprentissage chez Tsunade. Je l'ai avertie. Grâce à elle, tu as rencontré Jiraya et Naruto et les Sanins ont jugé utile de vous mettre en équipe et de vous confier de petites missions, au départ. Puis au fur et à mesure que se développaient vos compétences et votre esprit d'équipe, les missions concernant l'Akatsuki vous sont revenues. Plus tard, Saï est venu compléter votre équipe. Vous êtes revenus au village pour y subir l'examen chunin et vous rapprocher de votre famille. Ça te semble correct ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama.

- Bien, l'examen écrit a lieu demain. Préparez-vous ! Encore une chose. Sasuke a perdu le reste de son équipe. Konoha ayant besoin de toutes ses équipes opérationnelles, j'ai décidé de vous intégrer à l'équipe sept. En raison de l'examen chunin, il ne vous sera pas octroyé de mission hors du village pendant toute la durée de l'examen. Mettez ce temps à profit pour poser vos marques et peaufiner votre travail d'équipe.

Minato se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et invita la personne qui attendait dans le couloir à entrer. Sasuke entra et salua Naruto. Il s'arrêta devant Sakura, et la salua de son air froid et distant.

Plutôt pas mal la minette, pensa Sasuke avec une lueur appréciatrice dans le regard. Dommage qu'elle ait un si grand front mais ses cheveux roses lui vont plutôt bien. Naruto remarqua ce regard tourné vers sa coéquipière et pinça les lèvres. Sakura, elle, ne perçut que la froideur de l'attitude du brun.

_Et ce glaçon a pleuré la mort de ses coéquipiers ? C'te bonne blague ! Si elle ne l'avait pas appris de la bouche de Naruto, elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru tant le Sasuke de ce monde ressemblait au leur. Cet homme assez sensible pour pleurer ses morts ? Allons donc ! Un connard puant d'orgueil, oui ! Vraiment, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver. Franchement, Naruto était dix fois mieux foutu que lui. Et au moins mille fois plus intéressant ! Bon, le Hokage causait, il faudrait peut-être l'écouter un peu._

- Sasuke, tu seras chargé de la sécurité des VIP à l'intérieur du stade. Naruto et Sakura t'aideront en dehors de leurs épreuves. Shikamaru te secondera.

- Hn.

- Des questions ?

- Hn.

- Sakura, il va falloir qu'on ressorte notre Petit Uchiwa Illustré. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je suis un peu rouillé ! Hé, Uchiwa, ça veut dire oui ou non ?

- Hn.

- J'adore ta conversation !

- Crétin !

- Me traite pas de crétin, enfoiré !

- T'es vraiment trop con !

- Ouah, une phrase complète ! La fin du monde est pour bientôt !

Sasuke le regarda avec un mépris écrasant :

- Et ça se dit fils d'Hokage !

La phrase ne plut pas du tout à Naruto qui vit rouge. Il se dressa sur ses ergots comme un coq de combat et se tendit en avant, prêt à frapper. Sakura le retint d'une poigne de fer, lui broyant l'épaule. Il se mit à brailler :

- Mais je vais te la péter ta putain de gueule, tu le sais, ça ?

- Hn….Même pas cap'.

- Ça suffit, intervint Minato. Il va falloir que vous fassiez tous les deux des efforts. Il est hors de question de laisser se reproduire le même schéma que celui qui a coûté la vie à deux membres de l'équipe sept. Votre mauvaise entente est entrée pour beaucoup dans le désastre de votre dernière mission, Sasuke. En particulier à cause de ton attitude méprisante. Je sais que tes camarades étaient loin d'égaler ton niveau mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les traiter comme des incapables ! Je n'aimerai pas annoncer à Fugaku que je limoge son fils cadet pour son incapacité à travailler en équipe ! Alors agis en conséquence ! Quand à toi, Naruto, j'aimerais que tu ne t'amuses pas à le provoquer à tout bout de champ comme tu viens de le faire. Que ça vous plaise ou non, dorénavant, vous êtes une équipe ! Sakura, je compte sur toi pour surveiller ces deux têtes brûlées !

- Et voilà, les corvées sont toujours pour moi ! Calmer ces têtes brûlées, vous parlez d'un job !

- Je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur ! Allez, filez !

- Mais, papa…

- J'ai dit : filez !

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage sans demander leur reste.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ#ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW XYZ#**

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années, une cicatrice horizontale sur le nez entra à leur suite pour faire son rapport :

- Nous avons repéré des traces aux abords de Konoha laissant à penser que des espions rôdent dans les alentours. Nous n'avons aucun indices nous permettant de déduire de quel village ils viennent ni ce qu'ils cherchent. Il faudrait envoyer une équipe à leur recherche.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai plus aucune équipe de libre pour cela. À moins que je n'envoie l'équipe sept mais elle vient d'être formée et je ne sais pas si…

- Hokage-sama, il faut régler le problème avant les examens et vous le savez bien.

- Tu as raison Iruka. Ils doivent être encore dans les parages. Rattrape-les immédiatement et ramène-les-moi.

[1] We are the champions : chanson culte de Queen, souvent utilisée après la finale d'une compétition.


	7. Des coéquipîers récalcitrants

Chapitre 7

Des équipiers récalcitrants !

Sasuke arriva en avance aux portes de Konoha. Comme il le faisait toujours dans ces cas-là, il s'appuya contre le mur d'enceinte du village et laissa ses yeux errer sur la forêt avoisinante. Contrairement à son habitude cependant, ses pensées étaient tout sauf réjouissantes. Sa dernière mission et la mort de ses coéquipiers avaient déclenché un processus qu'il était impuissant à maîtriser. Il se sentait comme une feuille emportée par le vent sans aucune influence sur la direction que celui-ci empruntait et il détestait ça ! Il était sur la sellette, il le savait et il allait devoir fournir de gros efforts pour conserver sa place parmi les ninjas. Son visage s'assombrit en repensant aux diverses réactions que cette mission calamiteuse avait suscité :

De l'ultimatum de son Hokage…

_« …Je ne voudrais pas avoir à annoncer à mon ami Fugaku que j'ai dû limoger son fils cadet à cause de son incapacité à travailler en équipe… »_

…à la semonce de son père …

_« Limogé ? Aucun Uchiwa n'a été limogé de toute l'histoire de notre clan ! Sasuke, je t'interdis de nous faire honte ! Le hokage te laisse une dernière chance de te racheter en te donnant cette mission avec son propre fils. Ne la laisse pas passer, tu n'en auras pas d'autres ! Alors, pour une fois, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'assoir sur ton orgueil et de faire un effort. Exprime-toi comme un être humain ! Tu es né avec des cordes vocales, merde, c'est pas pour rien ! Pas de grognement, pas de reniflement de dédain et si jamais tu es en tort, excuses-toi ! C'est un ordre ! »_

Même sa mère y été allée de son petit couplet :

_« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de faire confiance, mon chéri. Tes coéquipiers sont là pour t'épauler et non pour te gêner. Chaque personne a ses qualités et ses défauts. Il te faut apprendre à connaître celles de tes coéquipiers. Cela te permettra d'anticiper leurs réactions et d'agir en conséquence. Itachi et toi êtes les meilleurs éléments de votre génération avec Emiko et je suis très fière de vous pour cela. Tu es un excellent combattant mais si une situation demande du tact et du doigté, tu n'es absolument pas qualifié, tu dois bien l'admettre. La preuve en est ta dernière mission. Si tu n'avais pas indisposé le Raikage avec tes sempiternels hn et si tu n'avais pas résisté quand celui-ci a voulu te chasser de son bureau manu militari, ses gardes du corps n'auraient jamais attaqué tes camarades. Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire une chose aussi cruelle mais tu es directement responsable du fiasco de cette mission. Tu dois faire un effort pour te socialiser sinon ce genre de choses ne cessera de se reproduire et cela, aucun hokage digne de ce nom ne peut l'accepter. »_

Et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, son mêle-tout de frangin n'avait pu s'empêcher de la ramener :

_« Tes coéquipiers et toi êtes forcément complémentaires d'une façon ou d'une autre. À toi de découvrir dans quelles mesures et comment en tirer parti. Tes partenaires sont encore genin, ce qui veut dire que tu seras le chef d'équipe. Mais ne te leurres pas, ils sont certainement plus puissants que toi et moi. Ils ont été les élèves de deux des senins légendaires après tout. Je te conseille donc de ne pas te montrer trop méprisant à leur égard, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts. D'autant plus que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le fils de Minato serait assez impulsif, il pourrait être tenté d'essayer ses meilleures techniques sur toi. Trêve de plaisanterie, quel besoin as-tu de te montrer aussi froid et arrogant ? Ce n'est pas le vrai Sasuke, ça. Pas celui que je connais en tout cas. Montres donc ton vrai visage pour une fois. Pas le glaçon hautain et méprisant qu'on a envie de tuer, non. Je te parle du jeune homme loyal sur lequel on peut toujours compter. Les meilleures équipes sont celles composées d'amis qui se font une confiance absolue. On dirait que tu as peur de t'attacher aux autres, de créer des liens autres que familiaux. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir des amis, c'est même une grande force. Laisse un peu parler ton cœur, tu verras que tout en sera facilité. »_

Comme s'il y connaissait quelque chose, celui-là. Il avait toujours eu des coéquipiers valables, lui. Pas comme lui qui avait dû se traîner ces deux boulets pendant presque dix ans. Et cette idée qu'il puisse avoir peur de s'attacher aux autres, c'était n'importe quoi ! Il n'avait peur de rien lui, qu'on se le dise ! Et pour le prouver à son imbécile de frangin, il allait de ce pas inviter cette jolie môme aux cheveux roses à dîner. Non mais !

Il allait invoquer la nécessité de mieux se connaître. Elle ne pourrait pas se dérober. Et si elle demandait pourquoi il n'invitait pas aussi Naruto, et bien, il trouverait bien quelque chose. La voilà qui arrivait, justement. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et s'assombrit en voyant le crétin blond qui criait pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna avec un grand sourire et répondit au coucou de celui-ci par un grand geste de la main. On aurait dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans, pensa Sasuke avec humeur. Et l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de causer. Jamais il ne s'arrête, celui-là ?

Surmontant son irritation, il salua Sakura avec un sourire charmeur qui tomba à plat mais qui n'échappa pas à Naruto. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres de mécontentement et prit la parole avant que Sasuke n'ait pu trouver l'occasion d'inviter Sakura.

- Il nous reste quatre heures de jour, autant en profiter. En route !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Ce n'était qu'un genin, pas le chef de mission. Fils d'hokage ou pas, il allait le remettre à sa place, celui-là ! Et promptement encore !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis le plus gradé. C'est moi qui ai été nommé chef d'équipe par l'hokage.

Et voilà, pensa-t-il avec plaisir. Et un fils d'hokage envoyé aux pelotes ! La réplique de Naruto effaça aussitôt toute trace de satisfaction de son visage.

- Ai-je dis le contraire ? Bon, on se bouge ou on attend une plombe que sa majesté Uchiwa daigne donner l'ordre de départ ?

- T'es vraiment trop con !

- J'en ai autant à ton service !

- Crétin !

- Enfoiré !

- Imbécile !

- Bâtard !

- Ça suffit, intervint Sakura en octroyant une taloche sur l'occiput de Naruto. Sasuke, lui, eut droit à un regard noir particulièrement menaçant. Naruto a raison, reprit-elle. On n'aura plus aucune chance de les trouver à la nuit tombée. Alors si tu as fini ta crise d'autoritarisme, Sasuke, on y va !

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu répondre, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient éloignés. Si c'était ainsi qu'ils obéissaient aux ordres, il pouvait se faire du souci pour la mission !

Contrairement à ses craintes, ses deux coéquipiers se plièrent à ses ordres sans rechigner même s'il était évident que le blond le faisait avec une mauvaise grâce croissante. Au bout de trois heures de recherches infructueuses passées à arpenter la forêt en tout sens, Naruto poussa une exclamation exaspérée et s'assit par terre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sasuke lui assena un bon coup de pied sur la semelle de ses sandales pour l'inciter à reprendre les recherches. Naruto explosa :

- On n'arrivera jamais à rien avec cette méthode ! Ton Sharingan ne te sert à rien contre eux, Sasuke. Admets-le !

- Hn.

- Mais moi, je suis sûr d'y arriver !

- Restes à ta place, genin !s'exclama Sasuke, méprisant.

- Ça suffit ! Intervint Sakura en lançant son poing dans l'estomac de Sasuke.

Elle aurait pu frapper beaucoup plus fort mais cela suffit néanmoins à faire valser Sasuke contre un arbre. Celui-ci, le souffle coupé, peina à reprendre ses esprits.

_Quelle force a cette fille ! pensa-t-il. Et quel caractère ! _

Il observa Naruto discuter avec Sakura et tendit l'oreille.

- Je vais me mettre en mode ermite, expliquait Naruto. Je pourrais ainsi sentir le chakra de ces espions et déterminer leur position. Pendant ce temps, soignes Sasuke et garde le à l'écart. J'ai besoin de calme.

Sasuke regarda la jeune femme poser une main sur le bras de son coéquipier blond en signe d'acquiescement puis se relever pour se diriger vers lui. Il admira la démarche légère, les beaux yeux verts et le visage avenant et se dit que l'occasion était trop belle d'inviter la jeune femme à dîner. Celle-ci s'agenouilla auprès de lui et posa les mains sur son abdomen, puisant dans son chakra pour réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait elle-même causés. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage alors même qu'il se préparait à faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie : proposer un rendez-vous à une fille. Incapable de regarder la medic-nin en face, il fixa son regard sur les mains de son infirmière. Il ne vit donc pas que l'attention de Sakura s'était portée ailleurs : pour mieux absorber l'énergie naturelle, Naruto avait ôté sa veste. Son tee-shirt en résille soulignait parfaitement la musculature harmonieuse de son torse. Sakura en oublia de respirer.

- Sakura, je me demandais si tu accepterais de dîner avec moi un soir.

Naruto souleva le bas de son tee-shirt.

- Oui, souffla Sakura, toute son attention focalisée sur la bombe blonde qui ne se doutait de rien.

Le tee-shirt de Naruto remonta un peu plus, dévoilant son nombril. Sakura se tendit en avant, le dévorant des yeux. Le disciple de Jiraya arrêta son geste, hésitant à se mettre torse nu. La réflexion de son père sur son exhibitionnisme le faisant hésiter. Sasuke continuait à parler dans le vide, inconscient de ce qui se jouait à quelques pas de lui.

- Je suis bien content que tu acceptes. Je pourrais réserver pour demain, qu'en penses-tu ?

Naruto continuait à hésiter. Sakura n'y tint plus.

- Vas-y, fais-le ! murmura-t-elle.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet encouragement, Naruto se décida finalement à se mettre torse nu. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et dévora du regard la puissante musculature ainsi dévoilée. Elle ne réalisa qu'elle le déshabillait des yeux que lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur la braguette de son pantalon. Elle se gourmanda : quel genre de perverse était-elle devenue ?

C'était incroyable l'effet que cet homme produisait sur elle. Il avait tellement changé ces dernières années, physiquement surtout. Fini le nabot à peine plus grand qu'elle, rondouillard et gauche de son enfance ! Il avait grandit presque d'un coup. Sa discrète musculature s'était développée et en avait été comme sublimée. Il y avait gagné cette démarche souple et féline, cette façon presque sensuelle de bouger. Tout cela était resté caché sous cet horrible survêtement informe et voyant. Elle ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où elle avait découvert le jackpot.

C'était en été, il y avait deux ans. L'équipe revenait d'une mission de rang S, exécutée sans superviseur, Kakashi et Yamato étant employés à une autre tâche. La cinquième hokage avait de toute façon décrété qu'ils étaient suffisamment aguerris pour se passer de chaperon. Naruto, pour la première fois, avait été nommé responsable de mission. Il s'était acquitté de cette tâche avec sérieux et compétence, bluffant ses compagnons qui avaient décidément du mal à reléguer le blondinet braillard et facétieux de leur enfance aux oubliettes. Les combats avaient été terribles et particulièrement sanglants. À la fin de l'affrontement, les trois membres de l'équipe sept, harassés et couverts de sang, avaient décidés d'établir leur campement sur la berge d'une rivière qui coulait non loin de là.

L'un après l'autre, les jeunes gens étaient allés se laver dans le cours d'eau. Naruto était revenu de son bain torse nu et en short. Pour Sakura, ça avait été une révélation. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher son regard de suivre le trajet d'une goutte d'eau le long de ses pectoraux. Elle avait alors ressenti cette impression de vide à l'intérieur d'elle, comme si elle chutait d'une falaise. C'était la première fois que Naruto déclenchait en elle ce type de réaction. Ce ne serait pas la dernière, un effleurement voire un simple regard de Naruto suffisant à déclencher en elle un accès de désir aux moments les plus embarrassants.

Elle n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de cette soudaine réaction. Certes, elle avait fait une croix sur Sasuke depuis des années, et flirté gentiment avec deux trois beaux garçons mais jamais elle n'avait réagi si vivement à la présence d'un homme. Après de longues tergiversations, elle avait décidé de tâter le terrain avec son blond coéquipier. Hélas, c'est à ce moment-là que Naruto avait commencé à sortir avec Hinata. Elle s'assombrit en repensant à cette époque maudite.

Flashback

Naruto était arrivé chez elle surexcité :

- Elle a dit oui, Sakura ! Tu te rends compte ! Hinata et moi, on est ensemble ! Oh, Sakura, je suis si heureux ! Je pourrais danser de joie !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ? plaisanta Sakura en le voyant gambader dans tout le salon.

Naruto s'était arrêté brusquement puis avait éclaté de rire, incapable de réprimer son bonheur.

- De toute ma vie, personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, mais elle, si. Tu te rends compte ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, il y a quelqu'un qui m'aime ! Oh, Sakura, dis-moi que tu es heureuse pour moi !

Elle avait souri héroïquement et avait coincé la tête blonde sous son aisselle. Naruto avait rit puis avait protesté qu'elle l'étouffait. Ils avaient passés la soirée à rire et à plaisanter. Jamais encore Sakura n'avait vu une telle étincelle dans son regard : du bonheur à l'état pur. Sakura avait été sincèrement heureuse pour lui.

Cet état de grâce n'avait hélas pas duré. Quelques mois plus tard, c'était un Naruto désenchanté qui frappait à sa porte. Il s'était écroulé sur le canapé comme si toute la misère du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Pressé de questions par Sakura, inquiète de le voir si amorphe, il avait fini par se confier à elle.

- Hinata et moi, on s'est disputé. Elle m'a reproché d'être allé chez toi, hier. Elle trouve qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble, toi et moi. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse de toi.

Il se leva brusquement, la détresse laissant place à l'irritation.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que je suis jaloux de ses coéquipiers, moi ? Elle passe toutes ses journées avec eux et je n'en fais pas tout un plat ! Hier, j'ai posé des étagères dans ton salon, je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus pour t'arracher tes vêtements !

Il se rassit sur le canapé et renversa la tête sur le dossier.

- La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance. Comment peut-elle m'aimer si elle n'a pas confiance en moi ?

Sakura n'avait su que répondre. Ces scènes de ménages devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes. Jusqu'à la dernière querelle, celle qui va trop loin.

Ce jour-là, Naruto était arrivé hors de lui. Ses yeux bleus flambaient de rage et ses poings se serraient et se desserraient dans un mouvement compulsif. Sakura avait déjà assisté à plusieurs éclats de colère de Naruto mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur. Il paraissait prêt à tout casser. Il prit la parole sans même la saluer. Chacun de ses mots paraissait expulsé avec violence.

- Elle m'a foutu à la porte ! On s'est disputé et je suis parti faire un tour pour me calmer les nerfs et quand j'ai voulu rentrer chez nous, Mademoiselle s'était barricadée dans l'appartement et refusait de m'ouvrir !

- Mais…c'est ton appartement ! C'est elle qui est venue vivre avec toi !

- Je sais ! hurla-t-il. Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive des trucs pareils ! Se faire mettre à la porte de son propre appartement ! On n'a pas fini de se foutre de moi, à Konoha et ailleurs ! Si elle croit que je vais revenir en rampant devant elle, elle se trompe. Cette fois, j'en ai vraiment ma claque, je la largue !

Il cessa ses allées et venues, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose. Il se passa une main sur la nuque et demanda d'une toute petite voix gênée :

- Dis Sakura, tu pourrais m'héberger pour la nuit ?

Elle avait évidemment accepté, il était hors de question pour elle de laisser son coéquipier, ami et amour secret dans l'embarras. Il avait dormi dans le canapé quelques jours, le temps pour lui de finaliser sa rupture avec Hinata et surtout de récupérer son appartement. Cette expérience l'avait rendu moins confiant en ses chances de bonheur et il s'était soigneusement tenu à distance de toute femme célibataire. Un jour qu'elle lui faisait remarquer qu'elle était, elle aussi, célibataire, il lui avait rétorqué un « mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, t'es ma petite sœur ! » qui lui avait fait comprendre que les sentiments que le jeune homme lui avait un jour porté étaient morts à jamais.

Malgré la peine que cette constatation lui faisait, elle était allée de l'avant, tentant vaille que vaille de redevenir cette petite sœur qu'il chérissait. En vain. La façon dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder n'avait rien de fraternel. Le moindre petit bout de sa peau bronzée libérait en elle un coté libertin qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et qu'elle avait tenté d'anéantir. Après plusieurs semaines d'efforts inutiles, elle avait fini par hausser les épaules et accepter avec fatalité cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Pendant que Sakura méditait en admirant la plastique parfaite de Naruto, celui-ci était passé en mode ermite. Il se leva, attrapa veste et tee-shirt et se rhabilla, tirant Sakura de sa torpeur. Celle-ci prit alors conscience que Sasuke continuait à lui parler :

- Je passe te prendre demain soir à dix-neuf heures, ça ira ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens d'accepter une invitation à dîner, Sakura, commenta Naruto, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Cette invitation l'irritait. Ce crâneur aux sharingan osait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Cela faisait des mois qu'il hésitait à faire des avances à Sakura, craignant qu'un faux-pas de sa part ne compromette définitivement son amitié avec elle. Et quand il se décidait à poser ses jalons, un glaçon asocial et antipathique le devançait !

Assez ressassé, pensa-t-il. Il y avait plus urgent.

- Je les ai repéré, déclara-t-il soudain très grave. Ils sont deux, avec des réserves de chakra très élevées. Sûrement des membres de l'Akatsuki. Il faut savoir qui ils sont pour déterminer la meilleure approche. Je passe devant. S'ils nous repèrent, je pourrais intervenir rapidement.

- Non. _**Je**_ passe devant.

- T'es pas de taille, Sasuke. Pas contre l'Akatsuki, pas avec ton niveau actuel.

- Mais…

- Que ça te plaise ou non, c'est ainsi. Maintenant, si tu as fini de draguer en pleine mission, on y va !

À la grande surprise de ses coéquipiers, Sasuke rougit et marmonna :

- Désolé.

Naruto en tomba sur les fesses.

- Ça sait s'excuser un Uchiwa ?

- Crétin !

- Enfoiré !

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard quelques instants. Naruto remarqua la petite veine qui palpitait sur la tempe de Sakura, signe certain d'une explosion imminente de la jeune femme. N'ayant pas envie de mourir tout de suite, il dévisagea son coéquipier, hésita un instant et finit par lui tendre la main. :

- Ça va, on oublie ! C'est notre première mission ensemble. On peut dépasser ces gamineries. Par contre, on doit apprendre à se faire confiance sinon c'est le fiasco assuré. Alors voilà le deal : je t'épaule de mon mieux et en contrepartie, tu oublie ton grade et tu fais équipe avec nous en égal, sans te la jouer. Ok ?

- Ok, marmonna Sasuke, un peu vexé mais décidé à faire un effort.

- Alors on y va !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient en vue des deux espions. Naruto fit la grimace en les reconnaissant. Il se dissimula à quelques mètres et fit signe à ses compagnons de l'imiter.

- Ok, chuchota-t-il. C'est bien l'Akatsuki. Ces deux-là sont Hidan et Kakuzu, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Sasuke. Hidan est le type à la faux. Il est immortel. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de lui couper la tête. Je m'en occuperais avec mon affinité vent. Prends garde à lui, Sasuke. Sa technique nécessite le sang de son adversaire, une simple égratignure et t'es mort ! Kakuzu, lui, possède plusieurs cœurs. Il a le pouvoir de les séparer en entités distinctes qui attaquent de façon autonome. Chacune d'elle possède une affinité et donc est vulnérable à l'affinité opposée. À nous trois nous devrions en venir à bout. Laissez-moi Hidan et concentrez-vous sur Kakuzu. Je vais laisser un clone ici pour me recharger en chakra naturel.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il créa son clone avant de regarder ses camarades.

- Si vous êtes prêts, on y va !

Sasuke et Sakura attaquèrent Kakuzu sans attendre, profitant au maximum de leur effet de surprise. Hidan se prépara à utiliser sa technique su Sasuke quand un futon shuriken tourbillonnant surgi de nulle part lui coupa la tête. Naruto se précipita sur le corps décapité et scella la tête dans un rouleau. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kakuzu qui, sous les assauts conjoints de Sasuke et Sakura, avait donné corps à tous ses cœurs. Il observa chacun d'eux quelques instants puis donna ses directives tout en entrant dans la bataille.

- Sasuke ! celui de gauche est vulnérable au feu. Envoie-lui ton katon le plus puissant ! Sakura, le tien est vulnérable au vent, laisses-le moi ! Prend plutôt celui de droite et balance-lui ton doton. Sasuke, fais gaffe ! T'as failli me cramer les fesses !

L'adversaire de Sasuke avait en effet réussi à esquiver l'attaque katon de celui-ci, plaçant ainsi Naruto sur la trajectoire de la colonne de feu. Par chance, le blondinet se trouvait trop loin pour être réellement atteint, cependant le souffle du katon avait réussi à lui roussir le fond de culotte et le ninja aux yeux bleus avait effectivement pu craindre pour son précieux postérieur. Sasuke fit une grimace d'excuse et réitéra sa technique, cette fois-ci en prenant note de la position de ses camarades. L'entité reçut le katon de plein fouet et explosa en une pluie de particules tout comme celle que Sakura affrontait. Aussitôt, le ninja aux sharingan se tourna vers un autre adversaire et se jeta au sol instinctivement en entendant le cri d'alarme de Naruto. Celui-ci avait créé un autre futon shuriken tourbillonnant qu'il lança sitôt Sasuke hors de la trajectoire. Naruto quitta le mode ermite et cria à Sasuke d'utiliser son raiton sur la dernière entité. Sasuke opina et lança son chidori le plus puissant. Le dernier cœur neutralisé, Naruto fit appel à son clone pour récupérer du chakra naturel. De nouveau en mode ermite, il lança son futon shuriken tourbillonnant qu'il lança sur l'ennemi. Pris dans une bourrasque fatale, Kakuzu s'effondra, vaincu.

- Je me demande ce que deux gars de l'Akatsuki faisaient si près de Konoha. Si on les fouillait ?demanda Naruto.

Sasuke grogna son légendaire hn et entreprit de fouiller les corps. Sur celui de Hidan, il découvrit un parchemin scellé. Sasuke brisa le sceau et prit connaissance du message. Il lâcha une exclamation de stupeur mêlée d'horreur :

- Il y a un traître à Konoha ! Quelqu'un cherche à tuer ton père, Naruto !

Le jeune ermite parut comme assommé par la nouvelle. Sasuke l'observa quelques secondes et se remémora les paroles de son frère. « Laisse parler ton cœur et tout sera facilité » Et s'il avait raison ? Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son coéquipier. Il savait bien comment il réagirait, lui, si on s'en prenait à son père. Ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Il eut soudain envie de l'aider. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto et lui promit :

- On empêchera ça. Ensemble.

- Sasuke a raison, Naruto. Nous sommes avec toi.

Naruto parut réconforté par ces paroles et esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Merci, mes amis.

- Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, Naruto, commenta Sasuke, Comment se fait-il que tu aie su avant même le début du combat comment combattre ces deux-là ?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai déjà eu affaire à eux. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans l'accord de l'hokage.

Sasuke fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien. Le trajet de retour se fit dans un silence morose, l'éternel bavard pour une fois muet comme une tombe. S'ils arrivaient trop tard pour sauver son père ? Si l'attentat avait déjà eu lieu ? Si Minato était blessé ? Agonisant, peut-être ? Et si…

Le contact d'une main qui se glissait dans la sienne le tira de ses sombres pensées. Sakura exerça une pression en signe de soutien et lui sourit. Et comme toujours, ce simple geste lui rendit courage. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle aimait Sasuke, il ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison. Elle possédait son cœur, à jamais. Il soupira : cette invitation à dîner le mettait au supplice. Cela avait influé sur son attitude envers Sasuke. Jamais encore, il ne s'était braqué ainsi contre quelqu'un pour un sourire charmeur adressé à sa jolie coéquipière. Mais voilà, la jalousie l'avait dominé. L'espace de quelques minutes, il avait haït Sasuke avec la hargne d'un homme des cavernes. Ce n'était pas professionnel. Pas plus que le fait de draguer sa coéquipière en pleine mission, d'ailleurs.

Elle avait eu une réaction étrange quand son Sasuke-kuuuun l'avait invitée, réalisant son rêve d'adolescente. Alors que quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait été prête à vendre sa meilleure amie pour une telle invitation, aujourd'hui, elle avait paru complètement ahurie, presque catastrophée à l'idée d'un tête-à-tête avec Gueule d'Amour.

Naruto esquissa un sourire en coin. Quelle figure elle avait fait ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas sauté de joie. Ne craquerait-elle plus sur Sasuke ? De fait, depuis quelques temps, elle se comportait étrangement : elle rougissait sans raison, s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'une phrase, semblait parfois absente. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait craqué sur quelqu'un d'autre mais n'avait pas remarqué le moindre changement d'attitude de la jeune femme envers les hommes de leur entourage. Dans sa jalousie, il avait même envisagé un instant la possibilité qu'elle rencontre Sasuke en cachette.

De plus, avec leur transfert dans cet univers, elle aurait dû être triste d'être séparée de son chéri. À moins qu'elle ne l'ai emmené dans ses bagages, bien sûr. Saï ? Il était tout à fait son type d'homme. Cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, teint blafard et une incapacité totale à s'intégrer à un groupe. Rien à voir avec lui, Naruto. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, et son caractère ouvert le disqualifiait d'office. Aucune chance de la voir un jour craquer pour lui. Pourtant…

Pourtant, c'était lui, Naruto qu'elle avait déculotté pour reluquer son c… Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Par jeu, pour le punir de l'avoir surprise en petite tenue et ainsi l'embarrasser ? mais à aucun moment il ne s'était senti embarrassé, plutôt curieux de voir jusqu'où elle irait, et très excité à l'idée qu'elle puisse le toucher. À sa grande déception, elle ne l'avait pas fait et il s'était senti soulagé qu'elle ne cherche pas à voir le côté pile de son anatomie. Le fait de savoir qu'il la désirait était susceptible de changer irrévocablement leur relation. Elle le prendrait pour un autre Jiraya et interpréterait différemment ses moindres gestes d'affection. Elle prendrait de la distance, et cela, il ne le supporterait pas. Non, elle avait choisi de sortir avec Sasuke et il lui faudrait bien l'accepter, aussi pénible que soit cette perspective. Il devait renoncer à elle… mais s'en sentait totalement incapable.


	8. Naruto mène la fronde

Chapitre 8

Naruto mène la Fronde !

Naruto frappa du poing sur le plateau du bureau de l'hokage. Sous le choc, une pile de documents s'effondra. Amusé par l'emportement de son fils, qui lui rappelait beaucoup celui de sa défunte épouse, Minato rassembla les actes éparpillés en une pile bien nette. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Naruto puisse être aussi opiniâtre. Il fit la moue. De qui pouvait-il tenir pour être aussi têtu ? En général, il appréciait la détermination chez ses subordonnés sauf quand la personne en question s'acharne à lui faire doubler sa garde rapprochée. Et là, pas question !

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue enfantine :

- Je suis sûr que j'ai le père le plus têtu de tout le pays !

Minato secoua la tête, buté. Naruto leva les bras au ciel et tapa du pied.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu ! C'est ta vie que tu risques !

- Naruto, il est hors de question que je me cache dans mon trou comme un lapin terrifié.

- Mais Papa…

- Non. Ce serait avertir nos ennemis que nous savons ce qu'ils trament. Ils se mettront au vert et nous ne pourrons plus leur mettre la main dessus. Il faut mener l'enquête le plus discrètement possible.

- Je sais, mais ne rien faire serait suicidaire !

- Naruto, je ne suis plus un gamin, je sais me défendre !

- Je suis inquiet pour toi. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Minato s'approcha de lui et le serra brièvement contre lui.

- Tu ne me perdras pas. Je serais prudent, je te le promets. Quand à vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sakura et Sasuke qui étaient restés silencieux, je ne veux voir aucun de vous traîner dans mes jambes.

- Mais…

- Écoute, Naruto un anbu veille sur moi toute la journée et le soir, vous êtes là, Emiko et toi. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

- D'abord, je ne connais pas cet anbu qui veille sur toi. Quand Pain a attaqué le village, les membres de la Racine n'ont pas fait un geste pour défendre Konoha. Si ta garde rapprochée fait partie de ce groupe, comment être sûr qu'elle fera son devoir ? En plus, on ignore qui est caché derrière ce complot. Alors comment savoir d'où viendra l'attaque ?

- Je comprends ta position mais je ne changerais pas d'avis !

- Change au moins de garde du corps, ça me rassurerait. Prend Kakashi ou Yamato, ils sont ok.

Minato, soupira, exaspéré et céda sur ce point :

- Je demanderais à Kakashi. Content ?

- Content.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de son équipe. Arrivé sur le seuil, il s'effaça pour laisser passer ses compagnons et se tourna vers son père.

- Merci, papa. Tu sais, si j'avais été hokage, j'aurais réagi comme toi !

Minato secoua la tête, l'air faussement désespéré et lui balança un des rouleaux posés sur son bureau. Naruto l'esquiva en riant.

- Fiche-moi le camp, Gamin !

Sitôt sorti, Naruto se tourna vers ses camarades et, soudain sérieux, leur demanda :

- Comment protéger mon père à son insu ?

- Ton père est loin d'être idiot, objecta Sakura, s'il nous surprend à lui désobéir, ça va chauffer !

- On devrait peut-être en parler à mon père, proposa Sasuke. C'est son meilleur ami, il nous aidera.

- C'est la meilleure option, acquiesça Naruto. Mets-le au courant, Sasuke. J'en ferai autant avec Emiko. On se retrouve demain après l'examen pour faire le point.

- Une minute ! s'exclama Sasuke en le retenant par le bras. C'était quoi cette discussion avec ton père, à l'instant. Qui est ce Pain ? Et comment sais-tu autant de choses sur la Racine ?

- Allons chez Ichiraku. Je te raconterai tout ça devant un bol de Ramen.

**#ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ#ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUV WXYZ#**

Sasuke referma la porte d'entrée de sa maison familiale, complétement sonné par les révélations de Naruto. Un univers parallèle….Konoha rasé de la carte…. Le clan Uchiwa décimé…. Itachi et lui-même, déserteurs et membres de l'Akatsuki…. Et le quatrième Hokage, mort en scellant Kyubi en Naruto. Sasuke s'attrista en pensant à l'enfance de Naruto, à sa solitude. Quelle vie il avait connu, entre la haine et le mépris et les ninjas surpuissants de l'akatsuki. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu aussi fort avec de tels ennemis ! Et ce dernier coup du sort alors que son rêve de devenir Hokage était sur le point de s'accomplir : cet exil forcé dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il comprenait mieux à présent cette extraordinaire complicité entre cet abruti et la jolie môme. Ils avaient affronté tant d'épreuves ensemble que leurs liens s'en étaient trouvés renforcés jusqu'à en devenir indestructibles. C'était leur force. Chacun d'eux savait pouvoir compter sur l'autre en toutes circonstances. Il comprenait enfin les paroles de son frère : il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir des amis. C'était une grande force, celle qui vous poussait vers le haut quand vous touchez le fond.

Il secoua la tête. Cette aventure était invraisemblable. Son père allait le prendre pour un fou …Ou un naïf qui gobe n'importe quoi. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais cru un mot de cette histoire. Mais il avait confiance en Naruto. Pourquoi, mystère, mais c'était ainsi. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même : cet homme ne le trahirait jamais. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Cette mission avait été très brève mais elle avait suffit à forger des liens. Quand il avait vu Naruto pour la première fois, il lui avait apparu un peu idiot, à rire ainsi, les fesses par terre. Cette opinion s'était considérablement modifiée quand il l'avait vu s'entrainer avec l'Éclair Jaune. Naruto avait déjoué tous les pièges de son père sans même paraître déconcerté par certains d'entre eux, pourtant particulièrement retors, de l'avis de Sasuke.

Non, pour tenir ainsi tête au Yondaime, il ne fallait pas être idiot. Il fallait être observateur, rapide, agile… et très inventif quand il s'agissait d'un adversaire de ce calibre. Or, Naruto avait surpris Minato à deux reprises mais son pas-hokage-pour rien de père s'était repris immédiatement. N'est pas hokage qui veut. Oui, Naruto était puissant, il n'avait nul besoin qu'on le protège. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le calme. Parce que comme tête brûlée, celui-là… N'envisageait-il pas de passer outre les consignes de l'hokage pour assurer sa protection contre sa volonté ? Pour la première fois de sa vie de ninja, il avait pu donner la pleine mesure de ses talents aux côtés de coéquipiers autonomes et parfaitement compétents. Rien à voir avec les deux tâches qui lui empoisonnaient la vie depuis sa sortie de l'académie. Il s'étonnait lui-même de se sentir aussi concerné par cette affaire, lui qui se tenait toujours soigneusement hors de toute embrouille.

Plus étonnant encore, il avait à peine protesté quand Naruto avait pris la direction de la mission. En temps normal, Sasuke lui aurait mis une pure dérouillée et ne se serait arrêté de cogner que lorsque l'autre idiot lui aurait fait des excuses à genoux. Sauf que là, il s'était contenté de râler. Outre le fait qu'il avait eu la conviction que l'idiot blond ne s'abaisserait jamais à s'agenouiller devant lui il pressentait, pour avoir vu Naruto tenir tête au hokage, que la raclée pourrait fort bien être pour lui. Admettre cela lui faisait aussi mal qu'une dent arrachée sans anesthésie mais un bon ninja doit savoir évaluer ses adversaires à leur juste valeur. Botter les fesses d'un Naruto en mode ermite était hors de sa portée…pour l'instant. Était-ce pour cela qu'il lui semblait naturel de le laisser prendre le commandement ? Peut-être pas. Naruto avait un charisme incroyable, une autorité naturelle qui faisait qu'on avait envie de le suivre, tout simplement. De marcher à ses côtés. Pour la première fois, il avait envie de s'impliquer totalement dans un coup foireux, car c'en était un à n'en pas douter : protéger le hokage contre sa volonté n'allait pas être une sinécure. Et ils allaient se faire prendre, obligé. Les sanctions allaient être exemplaires et lui, Sasuke, pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière de ninja. Mais s'il ne faisait rien et qu'il arrivait malheur à Minato Namikaze, pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace ? Non, bien sûr que non, et cela même s'ils devaient transgresser un ordre direct de leur supérieur hiérarchique. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de tracasser Naruto, à croire qu'il en faisait une habitude.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

Naruto et Emiko conspiraient à voix basse autour de la table de la cuisine. Tous deux attablés devant une tasse de café, ils se concertaient pour assurer la protection de leur père à son insu.

- Félicitations, Naruto !

L'exclamation de Minato qui venait d'entrer en trombe, fit sursauter les deux têtes blondes. Leur mine coupable mit la puce à l'oreille de Minato qui plissa les yeux, soudain suspicieux.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez, tous les deux ? Naruto, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore cette histoire de garde rapprochée !

- De quoi tu parles papa ? demanda effrontément Emiko. Naruto voulait juste te faire une surprise pour le dîner. Il propose de préparer le repas ce soir. T'imagine ? on aura juste à se mettre les pieds sous la table ! Et ce ne sera même pas des ramen, en plus…Quelle chance on a !

- Remerciez Sakura, c'est elle qui m'a appris à cuisiner. Elle en avait assez de me voir manger des ramen instantanées, expliqua Naruto, hilare. Je ne suis pas aussi bon cuisinier qu'elle mais grâce à elle je me débrouille. C'est un vrai cordon bleu ! Tous les vendredis, elle vient préparer le dîner et on passe la soirée ensemble. Ce jour-là je mange comme un roi ! Mais dis donc, Emiko, qui a dit que tu n'allais pas bosser ?

_Tiens, tiens, pensa Minato. Ainsi Sakura prépare des petits plats à l'intention de Naruto et passe toute la soirée du vendredi avec lui. Et ils veulent me faire croire qu'ils sont juste amis ? À d'autres !_

- Holà ! Vous deux aux fourneaux ? plaisanta-t-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent ! Si on allait plutôt au restaurant ? J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, il faut fêter ça !

- Des bonnes nouvelles, releva Emiko, intriguée. De quel genre ?

- Ibiki vient de m'apporter les résultats de l'examen écrit. Bravo, Naruto ! Tu as réussi l'examen en rendant copie blanche. Du jamais vu !

Naruto se passa une main derrière la tête, et offrit à son père un sourire parfait pour une pub pour dentifrice.

- Tu sais, moi et la théorie, ça fait deux et puis la dixième question est la seule qui compte, non ?

Minato leva les yeux au ciel, découragé, pendant qu'Emiko éclatait de rire.

- Incorrigible ! soupira-t-il. (il secoua la tête.) Alors on se le fait ce restaurant ?

- Y'a intérêt ! s'exclama Naruto.

- On pourrait aussi inviter Sakura, proposa Emiko. Elle doit se sentir seule, elle ne connait personne ici.

- Mais elle se fait très vite des tas d'amis, persiffla Naruto, acerbe. Elle a rancard avec Sasuke Uchiwa, ce soir.

- Avec Sasuke ? ça alors, ils se connaissent à peine !

- Ça n'a pas empêché Sasuke de la draguer en plein milieu de la mission.

- C'est lui qui l'a invité ? s'exclama Emiko de plus en plus étonnée. C'est incroyable, il fuit toutes les filles !

- Pas celle-ci apparemment, répondit aigrement Naruto. Mais dis moi, très chère sœur, tu m'as l'air bien concernée. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu craques pour Gueule d'Amour !

- N'importe quoi ! tempêta Emiko. Mon pauvre frère, t'es décidément trop bête !

- On me le dit souvent, acquiesça Naruto. En particulier quand je touche de trop près la vérité.

- Stop ! intervint Minato. Nous partons dans un quart d'heure. Allez vous changer ! Celui qui sera en retard paiera la note !

Cette injonction passa totalement inaperçue des deux belligérants, trop occupés à se fusiller du regard.

- La vérité ? se moqua Emiko. Tu ne la reconnaitrais même pas si elle te passait sous le nez !

Naruto passa d'un bond par-dessus la table pour assener un coup de pied à sa sœur. Le coup était volontairement faible. Emiko n'eut aucun mal à parer.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi que ce dîner dérange ? contre-attaqua Emiko. Tu m'as l'air bien hargneux subitement ! T'en pince pour Sakura et t'es jaloux !

- Je n'en pince pas pour Sakura, je l'ai dans la peau, c'est différent ! s'emporta Naruto.

Il parut soudain réaliser ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Un ange passa. L'amoureux transi reprit presque agressivement :

- Ça fait dix ans que je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais elle, elle ne voyait que Sasuke. Le beau, le grand, le fort, le dieu vivant Sasuke ! Toutes les filles n'avaient que ce nom à la bouche. Que Sakura puisse en faire autant, ça me filait la gerbe. Et que ce bâtard se permette en plus de m'écraser de son mépris, ça ne me donnait qu'une envie, celle de lui écrabouiller sa sale petite gueule d'ange !

Il soupira et, le regard lointain, reprit presque douloureusement :

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. À cause de Kyubi, je n'arrivais pas à malaxer mon chakra correctement. Tous les élèves se moquaient de moi, disaient que c'était facile, qu'il fallait être idiot pour ne pas y arriver. Sasuke était le plus méprisant mais le plus dur à supporter, c'était les moqueries de Sakura. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne me prêtait aucune attention. Je mentais, je disais que je le faisais exprès. Bien sûr, personne ne me croyait. Le crétin, le nul, dernier de la classe, qu'ils m'appelaient. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une sous-merde, un moins que rien. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de me comparer à Sasuke, toujours à mon désavantage, bien sûr. J'ai pris Sasuke en grippe et j'ai commencé à le défier pour tout et rien. Et à chaque fois, bien sûr, je me ridiculisais. C'était insupportable ! Quand je me suis retrouvé dans la même équipe que lui, je me suis dit que le sort s'acharnait sur moi. Et petit à petit, on est devenu amis. Quand il a déserté, Sakura m'a fait promettre de le ramener mais j'ai échoué. C'était la première fois qu'elle me demandait quelque chose et moi je n'étais même pas capable de tenir ma promesse. Je n'étais pas assez fort et j'avais l'Akatsuki aux fesses, ce qui ne m'aidait pas. Sakura ne m'a jamais rien reproché. Elle aurait pu. Peu à peu nos liens se sont renforcés. Pendant un temps, j'ai espéré qu'elle puisse, à la longue, me rendre mes sentiments. En vain. Je me suis résigné. Je suis sorti avec d'autres filles pour tenter de l'oublier et aussi un peu pour me prouver que j'étais digne d'amour. Je suis sorti avec Hinata. Elle craquait sur moi depuis des années et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien jusqu'au jour où elle me l'a avoué. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle mais je n'en étais vraiment pas loin. J'étais heureux avec elle, vraiment heureux. J'avais même projeté de la demander en mariage. Mais elle me faisait des crises de jalousie dès que je souriais à une autre qu'elle. Et ne parlons pas de ce qu'elle me faisait subir quand j'étais avec Sakura

- Avec quelque raison, non ? hasarda Minato

- N'importe quoi ! Je sortais avec Hinata, je lui serais resté fidèle jusqu'à ma mort ! Quand je m'engage, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! Si elle m'aimait vraiment, Hinata aurait dû me faire confiance. Sakura est ma coéquipière, merde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Que je change d'équipe ? Et pour aller avec qui ? (il se passa une main dans les cheveux, évacuant ainsi toute sa tension) Enfin bref. Sakura ne m'aime pas, elle ne m'aimera jamais. Je l'ai accepté. Point final.

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ? Pour me ridiculiser une fois de plus devant elle ? Ce bon vieux bouffon de Naruto ? Elle aurait raconté ça à Ino et tout le village en aurait fait des gorges chaudes. Je suis pire que Don Quichotte : je me suis souvent battu contre des moulins à vent. Contre le mépris de Sasuke, contre la haine des villageois, contre Kyubi, contre les médisances, contre les préjugés. Et tout ça en vain. Depuis que je contrôle Kyubi, je suis devenu le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha : on ne me méprise plus, on me craint. Alors on m'acclame, on me sourit, on me salue. Hypocrisie ! Je vois bien au fond de leur regard que je reste le gosse-Kyubi. J'en ai assez de brasser du vent pour qu'on me respecte. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est donner ma vie pour Konoha. Devenir Hokage et mourir comme j'ai vécu : seul et sans amour. Fin de l'histoire.

Le ton était définitif. Choquée par l'amertume des propos de son frère, Emiko ne pipa mot mais se promis de casser la figure à Sakura. Ça n'avancerait en rien les affaires de son frère mais cette fille apprendrait ce qu'est la douleur, foi d'Emiko ! Minato s'abstint également de tout commentaire et se félicita d'avoir réservé dans le même restaurant que Sasuke. Il se promettait de tout faire pour saboter ce rancard. Si Naruto ne voulait que Sakura, et bien son père ferait tout pour qu'il ait sa chance quitte à kidnapper Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de sortir avec Naruto !


	9. Mais qu'aije fait au Bon Dieu?

Chapitre 9

Mais qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu ?

- Où m'emmènes-tu, Sasuke ? demanda Sakura

- L'hokage m'a conseillé cette auberge.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte du restaurant et s'effaça pour laisser passer Sakura. Malgré la galanterie du geste, Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une telle situation ? Maudit Naruto ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il joue les exhibitionnistes, juste à ce moment-là ? Quelle manie de se dessaper à la moindre occasion, aussi ! Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, attention ! Regarder Naruto à demi-nu restait son activité favorite. Le hic, c'est qu'à chaque fois, elle en oubliait le monde alentour. Et voilà comment on se retrouvait à dîner en tête à tête avec un brun rébarbatif quand on était amoureuse d'un blond expansif ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à ce glaçon de l'inviter elle ? Avait-il des vues sur elle ou était-ce simplement qu'il souhaitait passer une soirée sympa avec une fille qui ne chercherait pas à lui sauter dessus ? Ça, pas de risque qu'elle se jette sur lui. Là, à l'instant, elle avait surtout envie de fuir le plus loin possible. Que ferait-elle s'il se montrait trop entreprenant ? Elle soupira : il se prendrait son Sakura Spécial en pleine figure, voilà tout. Et elle s'enfuirait à toutes jambes, le plus loin possible d'un Sasuke nécessairement furax d'en avoir pris une. Elle haussa les épaules et s'intéressa à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Élégant et chaleureux, pensa-t-elle. Sur les murs peints en beige, des lambris en bois sombre apportaient leur note colorée jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Des estampes japonaises alternaient avec des portraits en aquarelle des quatre hokage. Au fond, une baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur le plus beau paysage de Konoha : une vue imprenable sur la montagne des hokage. Des tables rondes recouvertes de nappes rondes attendaient le dîneur sur la terrasse. Dans un coin, un groupe de jeunes femmes menaient un joyeux tapage. L'une d'elle, une blonde aux yeux bleus, coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute, souriait au serveur qui apportait les cocktails. Sakura reconnut en elle son amie/rivale Ino et se prépara à une attaque en règle qui ne tarda pas. Un cri inhumain précéda de peu la tornade blonde qui bouscula Sakura pour pouvoir fondre sur Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kuuun ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Viens donc fêter ça avec nous !

- Je suis accompagné, Ino.

- Oh, elle peut venir, elle aussi ! allez, juste l'apéritif !

- Vas y, Sasuke, intervint Sakura qui, ayant aperçu le hokage et ses enfants, avait vu là une occasion inespérée de s'échapper. Je vais aller saluer le Hokage et sa famille pendant ce temps, ajouta-t-elle en s'esquivant.

- Sakura, attends !

- Elle est bien pressée de filer, ta copine. Remarque, je la comprends : il est supercanon ce grand blond….Et ces yeux bleus….Miam ! même moi qui n'aime que les bruns, j'en croquerai bien !

- Le hokage, canon ? demanda stupidement Sasuke.

Ino le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Elle lui assena une tape sur l'épaule et éclata soudain :

- Son fils, andouille ! Il a de ces beaux yeux bleus, tu te noierais dedans et cette musculature ! Ooooooooh, fit-elle en mimant un évanouissement.

Elle fut récompensée de ses provocations par un regard noir et un grognement. Ino éclata de rire et entraina son fantasme et victime préférés vers sa propre table. Sakura, elle, s'empressa de saluer Minato et ses enfants, se figeant à la vue d'un Naruto sur son trente et un. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste assortie qu'il avait posée en vrac sur le dossier de sa chaise, le jeune homme avait dégrafé les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise bleue et défait sa cravate qui pendait négligemment autour de son cou. Il se positionna de travers sur sa chaise et posa un avant-bras sur le dossier de celle-ci. Les muscles jouèrent sous la fine étoffe, coupant le souffle à toutes les femmes présentes. Sakura le trouva terriblement sexy. Minato remarqua son regard appréciateur et sourit avant de les inviter, Sasuke et elle, à sa table. Ravie de pouvoir éviter un tête-à-tête avec le beau brun, Sakura s'empressa d'accepter. Emiko lui adressa un sourire crispé qu'elle ne comprit pas puis prit la parole :

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, tu m'accompagne Sakura ?

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, vous les filles, avez toujours besoin d'y aller à plusieurs ! protesta Naruto.

- C'est une affaire de filles, tu ne comprendrais pas ! se moqua Emiko en lui tirant la langue et en entrainant Sakura.

Ino, qui les observait d'un œil torve, leur emboita le pas. Celle-ci bouscula Emiko, la propulsant dans la petite pièce et referma soigneusement la porte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sakura et attaqua :

- Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu crois faire avec Sasuke ?

Sakura eut un sourire sardonique et ne put résister à l'envie de faire enrager sa rivale de toujours.

- Dîner ? suggéra-t-elle ingénument.

- Dis donc, Grand Front, tu crois pouvoir te payer ma tête ? Sasuke est à moi !

- Il est à toi ? Ce n'est pas un esclave, Ino la Truie, c'est mon coéquipier !

- Sale petite teigne ! Ca vient d'arriver et ça s'imagine pouvoir mettre le grappin sur le meilleur parti de Konoha !

- Le meilleur parti de Konoha, tu exagères ! Remarques, avec son caractère de cochon, tu ne seras pas dépaysée, Ino la Truie !

- Tu es jalouse parce que je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi !

- Moi, jalouse de toi ? Fais-moi rire !

- Exactement !

- T'es complétement cinglée ! le seul mec qui m'intéresse est blond aux yeux bleus. Ton Sasuke, tu peux le garder et bon vent !

_Blond aux yeux bleus, releva Emiko. Intéressant ! Ma petite Sakura, si tu dis la vérité, tu viens de sauver tes fesses ! _

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Fichue entêtée ! Je te répète qu'il ne m'intéresse pas !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Transposition !

Ino s'écroula à terre. Sakura, tétanisé, sentit l'intrusion mentale d'Ino. Celle-ci farfouilla dans son esprit quelques instants puis réintégra son propre corps en rougissant furieusement.

- Waouh, ma vieille, tu caches bien ton jeu ! Quelle perverse, tu fais !

- Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !

- Dis donc, ce n'est quand même pas moi qui ai déculotté l'homme de mes rêves pour zieuter ses fesses !

Sakura sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui brûler les joues. Ino, satisfaite du résultat obtenu, décida d'enfoncer le clou :

- Il ressemble vraiment à ça tout nu ? Je comprends mieux que tu craques sur lui . (elle reprit son sérieux) Alors, tu ne ressens rien pour Sasuke ?

- T'es vraiment dure de la feuille, toi ! IL NE M'INTERESSE PAS ! Tout Sasuke Uchiwa qu'il soit, il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de mon chéri !

Emiko sourit à cette réplique, ravie de constater que les amours de son frère n'étaient pas si désespérées qu'il se l'imaginait. Ino fixa Sakura un moment puis hocha la tête avant de sortir des toilettes avec la majesté de la reine Victoria. Tout d'abord interdite par cette sortie théâtrale, Emiko se reprit rapidement.

- Alors comme ça, tu craques pour un blond aux yeux bleus. Papa est un peu vieux pour toi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Comme prévu, Sakura prit la mouche :

- Crétine ! C'est ton frère que je veux, pas ton père ! :

- Ouf ! Je ne me voyais pas t'appeler Belle-maman ! Alors comme ça Sasuke ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Emiko éclata de rire, enchantée de faire tourner en bourrique celle qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme sa belle-sœur. Cependant elle avait beau apprécier Sakura, certaines choses devaient être dites . Elle reprit donc son sérieux et fixa Sakura droit dans les yeux :

- Je veux bien croire que tes sentiments pour mon frère sont sincères. Je ne le connais pas encore très bien mais je me suis déjà très attachée à lui. Il est de mon sang et je ne veux qu'une chose : qu'il soit heureux. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te le ferais payer au centuple, même si je dois te poursuivre jusqu'en enfer !

Elle fit à Sakura un sourire resplendissant et ajouta, guillerette :

- Personnellement, je trouve que vous formez un très beau couple. Mais si tu veux sortir avec Naruto, va falloir te bouger ma fille ! Pourquoi ne lui avoue-tu pas tes sentiments pour lui ?

- Je l'ai fait. Une fois.

- Que s'est-il passé ?demanda Emiko, intriguée.

- Il ne m'a pas cru. J'ai mis mon cœur à nu devant lui et lui…Je l'aime tellement Emiko ! Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans lui !

- Je te crois. (Elle sourit) Dis-moi, tu l'as vraiment déculotté ?

Sakura serra les poings de rage :

- Maudite Ino ! Elle pouvait pas se taire, celle-là !

Emiko éclata de rire :

- Alors comme ça, tu l'as vraiment fait !

Sakura rougit violemment, ce qui donna à Emiko une furieuse envie de la taquiner davantage.

- Alors, dis-moi…Est-il aussi beau gosse tout nu que je l'imagine ?

- Emiko ! s'exclama Sakura très embarrassée.

Son interlocutrice sourit moqueusement et ajouta :

- Allez, tu peux bien me le dire, c'est mon frère après tout !

Sakura secoua la tête, découragée. Cette fille était irrécupérable et il était à craindre qu'elle n'abandonne pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse.

- Il est canon de partout, si tu veux tout savoir : C'est bon ? On peut changer de sujet maintenant ?

Emiko sourit malicieusement puis eut pitié de Sakura. Elle soupira et avoua rêveusement :

- Tu sais, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en faire autant à Sasuke.

Sakura tomba des nues :

- Tu es amoureuse de Sasuke ? Mais tu lui adresse à peine la parole !

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me démarquer de ces folles furieuses qui le suivent partout. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il m'assimile à elles. Je ne veux pas qu'il me méprise.

- Ok, on va faire un deal toutes les deux : tu m'aide pour ton frère, je t'aide pour Sasuke. Ça marche ?

- Ça marche ! Mais attention, hein, pas de coup fourré !

La voix de Naruto à travers la porte, les interrompit :

- Hé les filles, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? J'ai faim, moi !

- Ça va, Estomac à Pattes, on arrive !

Elle se tourna vers Sakura et lui demanda, le pouce dirigé vers la porte :

- Tu es sûre de vouloir passer toute ta vie avec ça ?

- Il n'est pas parfait mais c'est lui que je veux.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

Quand elles rejoignirent la table de l'Hokage, elles virent tout de suite que deux couverts avaient été rajoutés. Sasuke avait rejoint les Namikaze et discutait avec Minato. Naruto écoutait distraitement, le nez plongé dans le menu. Emiko passa derrière son frère pour rejoindre sa place et, par jeu, lança un coup d'œil ostentatoire sur le postérieur de son frère. Elle haussa les sourcils en un geste suggestif en direction de Sakura qui lui fit les gros yeux en signe d'avertissement. Naruto, inconscient de l'échange muet qui se déroulait dans son dos s'exclama :

- Ils n'ont même pas de ramen ! Au fait, Sakura, les parents de Sasuke nous invitent à dîner. Toi, Papa, Emiko et moi !

- Tel que je connais Fugaku, expliqua Minato, il grille de curiosité de rencontrer les nouveaux coéquipiers de Sasuke. Tes relations avec ton équipe n'étaient pas au beau fixe, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Cela souciait beaucoup ton père.

- Hn, elles pensaient plus à me draguer qu'à bosser.

- Je m'en souviens, j'ai dû intervenir et les menacer de les changer d'équipe pour qu'elles se calment.

- Hn, elles étaient plus discrètes, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Je les aurai collées dans une autre équipe.

- Elles ou d'autres…

- Pauvre petit sex-symbol sans défense ! plaisanta Naruto qui s'attira un regard noir estampillé Uchiwa.

- J'y suis pour rien, si elles me poursuivent toutes !

- Emiko ne le fait pas, remarqua Naruto.

- Hn, Emiko, c'est pas une fille.

Il y eu un silence. Tous les regards se portèrent sur la jeune femme blonde qui fulminait dans son coin. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour rependre le contrôle de ses émotions et lâcha avec un calme trompeur :

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Sasuke compris qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il tenta de se rattraper :

- Pour moi, c'est ce qu'elles sont : juste des filles. Toi, t'es bien plus. On était amis avant que tu me fasses la gueule. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait d'ailleurs… quoi que ce soit, je m'excuse.

- Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'excuse ! s'exclama Emiko. Papa, déclenche ton dictaphone, vite !

- Quoi que tu ais à me reprocher, je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Ces derniers temps, j'ai été odieux avec tout le monde. Ce fan-club est en train de me rendre fou. Je voudrai qu'on redevienne amis, Emiko.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et s'enfuit du restaurant. Naruto la regarda partir, ahuri :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- C'est ma faute, énonça tristement Sasuke. Elle ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce que moi. Si seulement je savais pourquoi !

L'atmosphère pesante fut rompue par le serveur venu prendre les commandes. Naruto expliqua très sérieusement au serveur qu'un restaurant aussi select que celui-ci devrait au moins proposer un plat de ramen à ses clients. Le serveur éclata de rire avec les autres convives et partit en s'exclamant « tel père, tel fils ! » .Il dut raconter l'anecdote à ses collègues car un énorme éclat de rire retentit dans les cuisines. Un peu vexé, Naruto décida de bouder dans son coin. Quand les plats arrivèrent, sa gourmandise lui fit oublier sa mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'il dégustait son entrée, il remarqua que Sakura le regardait en battant des cils.

- Sakura, t'as une poussière dans l'œil ?

Elle soupira.

Raté !

Ils en étaient au fromage quand soudain, il sentit un pied toucher le sien. Pensant qu'il prenait trop de place sous la table, Naruto remit ses pieds à la verticale de sa chaise. Le pied indiscret revint et remonta le long de son mollet. Plus de doute, quelqu'un lui faisait du pied. Gêné, il glissa ses jambes sous sa chaise mais, peu après, ankylosé, il les déplia à nouveau. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, le pied trop affectueux revint à la charge. Naruto fit le point. Sakura étant la seule femme encore présente à cette table, ce pied lui appartenait forcément. Il eut alors une illumination. Mazette, mais c'est bien sûr ! Il profita de ce que Sasuke et Minato étaient pris dans leur conversation pour chuchoter discrètement :

- Sakura, Sasuke est plus à droite.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le pied si caressant auparavant lui assena un vilain coup sur le tibia. Furieuse, Sakura lui jeta un regard noir.

Encore raté !

Au dessert, elle lui parla d'un film dont elle avait entendu parler et qu'elle aimerait bien voir avec lui. Il s'enthousiasma pour l'idée et s'empressa …d'inviter Sasuke.

Raté, une fois de plus.

À la fin du repas, elle proposa un entraînement pour le lendemain. Il accepta avec joie …et suggéra qu'elle apprenne deux-trois trucs à Emiko.

Elle renonça, à cours d'idées.

Première manche perdue par abandon.


	10. Sasuke cause!

Chapitre 10

Sasuke cause !

Naruto poussa la porte du restaurant et s'immobilisa dans la nuit en attendant que son père, Sasuke et Sakura soient sortis à leur tour. Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais, appréciant le contraste avec l'intérieur surchauffé de la salle à manger. Il ferma un instant les yeux, entendant vaguement Sasuke et Sakura saluer le hokage. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Sakura se rapprocher. Elle lui sourit, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur sa joue. Sa main qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule de son coéquipier pour assurer son équilibre, glissa le long de son dos pour venir terminer en une caresse appuyée sur le fessier idéalement musclé. Elle partit alors avec Sasuke qui avait tenu à la raccompagner, abandonnant sans remord un beau blond hébété par son geste audacieux. Sa discussion avec Emiko lui avait fait comprendre une chose : elle était trop passive dans sa relation avec son benêt de coéquipier. Depuis des années, elle _attendait_. Quoi exactement ? Elle n'en savait rien elle-même, le premier pas de Naruto, peut-être. Elle eut un sourire moqueur : si elle comptait sur lui, elle fêterait son quatre-vingt-dixième anniversaire avant qu'il ne se décide. En sortant des toilettes, elle s'était donc fait la promesse de passer à l'offensive. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'imagine qu'elle le draguait _par_ _erreur_. À ce moment-là, elle avait compris à quel point le chemin serait long et semé d'embûches. Elle soupira : avec un nigaud pareil, ce serait sûrement très compliqué mais elle était prête à y mettre toute son énergie. Elle hocha la tête. _Ouais, tiens-toi bien, Naruto ! _

- Sakura ?

- Oui ?

- T'es amoureuse de Naruto ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça, Sasuke ?

- Tu viens de lui mettre la main aux fesses. Alors, tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Elle eut une petite hésitation. Devait-elle lui dire ? Après quelques secondes, elle décida d'être honnête. Au moins tout serait clair entre les différents membres de l'équipe sept.

- Oui.

- Je vois.

Un silence se fit. Sakura décida de commencer à tâter le terrain pour Emiko.

- Dis-moi, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Emiko ? Pourquoi elle est partie comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Sakura. Ça fait des mois que ça dure.

- Et ça t'affecte.

- Hn.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Itachi, son confident. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, le sujet Emiko était trop privé. Trop _intime_. Il allait refuser quand il vit cette étrange lueur dans ses yeux. De l'empathie. L'envie de lui venir en aide. Et quelque chose d'autre, indéfinissable. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il n'y avait qu'une femme pour pouvoir en comprendre une autre, non ? Et merde, il allait devoir causer mais si Sakura pouvait l'aider à comprendre, ça en valait la peine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans le plus long monologue de son existence :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. On était amis avant. On s'entendait bien, gamins. Emiko avait toujours une bêtise à faire et moi… et bien elle arrivait toujours à m'entraîner avec elle. Les villageois nous avaient surnommés « le duo infernal ». Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire comme bêtises ! Les années ont passées et Emiko et moi, on essayait de se voir le plus souvent possible. Les membres de mon fan-club s'en sont vite rendu compte et ont tenté de l'utiliser pour se rapprocher de moi. Ça devenait invivable, alors, il y a quatre ans environ, j'ai commencé à devenir vraiment odieux avec tout le monde. Je me suis dit qu'en devenant exécrable, ces satanées folles me ficheraient enfin la paix et irait pourrir la vie d'un autre mec. Il n'y avait qu'avec Emiko et mes proches que je me montrais sous mon vrai jour. Et puis l'année dernière, je suis rentré de mission salement amoché. C'est Emiko qui m'a soigné. Elle n'a pas ménagé ses efforts, passant tout son temps à mon chevet. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. À la fin, on aurait dit un zombi. Je me suis moqué d'elle en lui disant qu'elle agissait comme une femme amoureuse et que j'allais finir par croire qu'elle avait rejoint mon fan-club. Elle m'a regardé, comme frappée par la foudre et est sortie en courant. Depuis ce jour-là, elle m'évite. Je crois que je l'ai vexée en la comparant avec ces filles-là mais c'est la première fois qu'elle me fait la gueule aussi longtemps. D'habitude, j'arrive toujours à me faire pardonner en l'invitant chez Ichiraku. Mais là, niet. Même les excuses n'ont rien donné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

- Elle te manque ?

Une pause. Un murmure :

- Oui.

- Tu l'aime ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW**

Naruto cheminait avec son père, perdu dans ses pensées. Les évènements du dîner tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, s'attardant sur la bise de Sakura et sa caresse sur son séant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Se pourrait-il que leur passage d'un monde à l'autre ait provoqué des effets secondaires ? Pourquoi elle et pas lui ou Saï ? Ce _glissement_, puisqu'il fallait bien lui donner un nom avait-il eu des effets pervers sur la libido ? Parce que là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur, Sasuke se trouvant à plus de trois mètres de là. C'était donc bien son fondement qu'elle visait ! Mais pourquoi ? Il se tritura les méninges avec cette question au risque de les abîmer définitivement et, au terme de quelques minutes de torture mentale qui laissèrent ses neurones exsangues, comprit finalement le pourquoi de la chose. C'était tellement évident qu'il aurait dû comprendre tout de suite. Les autres avaient bien raison de le traiter de boulet, il mettait toujours vingt ans à comprendre les choses les plus simples : _Elle avait juste voulu rendre Sasuke jaloux._

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

La zone d'examen était une forêt sombre et peu engageante. Une clôture parsemée de portails encerclait celle-ci. Dans la plaine qui la bordait, une trentaine de ninjas âgés de quatorze à seize ans patientaient, assemblés en petits groupes. Debout parmi eux, Naruto et Sakura fixaient l'enclos d'un air morose, assaillis par les souvenirs. C'était dans cette forêt qu'Orochimaru avait apposé sa marque maudite sur Sasuke. Naruto serra les poings. Sakura le remarqua et lui prit la main. Ce geste d'empathie le réconforta. Il répondit brièvement à cette étreinte et repensa soudain à ce que son père lui avait annoncé le matin même. Il devait en informer Sakura.

- On va nous adjoindre un coéquipier pour cette phase de l'examen. Il parait que c'est une genin du clan Uchiwa qui n'a pas d'équipe.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Quand je suis devenue Genin, nous étions treize à avoir réussi l'examen. Comme ce nombre n'est pas divisible et que personne ne voulait de moi dans son équipe, je suis restée sans affectation.

Sakura se tourna vers la voix inconnue. Une jeune fille d'environ seize ans possédant toutes les caractéristiques des Uchiwa se tenait devant elle. Assez grande, élancée, elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs attachés par une barrette en une sorte de chignon lâche. Ses yeux noirs ressortaient étrangement sur son teint d'albâtre.

- Personne ne voulait de toi ? Pourquoi cela ? demanda Sakura.

- À cause de mon frère Sasuke. Avec son sale caractère, il a réussi à se mettre à dos la moitié du village. Du coup, ils ont tous peur que je sois aussi pénible que lui.

- Tu n'as donc pas d'instructeur ? demanda Naruto.

- Mon frère Itachi supervise mon entrainement. Mais comme je n'ai pas encore développé mon sharingan, il y a plein de choses qu'il ne peut m'enseigner.

- Tu n'as pas le sharingan à ton âge ? s'exclama Naruto

Elle pinça les lèvres, vexée, et les détailla de la tête aux pieds en leur tournant autour d'un air dubitatif.

- Alors comme ça, c'est vous les fabuleux coéquipiers de mon frère. Les seuls qui ont été capables de le supporter plus de dix minutes !

Elle fit la moue et reprit :

- Mouais, pas très impressionnant. Vous êtes plutôt vieux, pour être encore genin.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Naruto s'enflamma aussitôt :

- Quoi ? Surveille tes paroles ! Si on est encore genin, c'est qu'on n'a jamais eu l'opportunité de passer les examens !

- Dis plutôt que vous étiez si peu doués qu'aucun instructeur n'a voulu vous recommander !

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi personne n'a voulu de toi, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ton frère !

- Naruto, calme-toi !lui ordonna Sakura qui lui envoya en prime une bonne tape sur la tête.

- Sakura, j'aimerai bien que tu perdes cette manie de me frapper à tout bout de champ. Ça fait mal !

- Si tu arrêtais de t'exciter pour un oui ou pour un non, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire. Tu es vraiment trop impulsif !

- Et toi, trop violente !

L'examinateur prit la parole, interrompant ce qui menaçait de tourner à la dispute. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ramenés en queue de cheval. Naruto reconnut en elle Anko, un ancien disciple d'Orochimaru, elle aussi marquée du sceau maudit. Elle se campa face aux candidats et entreprit d'expliquer les modalités de l'examen. Chaque équipe allait recevoir un parchemin. Il en existait deux sortes. Pour réussir l'examen, il fallait arriver à la tour située au centre de la forêt, nanti d'un exemplaire de chaque document et ce, dans un délai de trois jours. Suivait une liste interminable des dangers de la forêt.

Naruto, peu impressionné, détailla chaque candidat et s'exclama :

- Tu as vu, Sakura ? on est les plus vieux ! On peut quand même pas dérouiller ces gamins !

- On n'a pas le choix. On a qu'à s'attaquer aux plus coriaces.

- Oui, ou aux ninjas du village d'Oto. Je ne peux pas les voir ceux-là.

Anko commença l'appel et confia un parchemin à chaque équipe. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'exclama :

- Tout le monde en a un ? Un chunin va conduire chaque équipe devant une entrée différente. L'épreuve commencera à quatorze heures tapantes. Je retrouverai les candidats à la tour dans trois jours.

Elle s'éclipsa en un éclair. Naruto et Sakura se présentèrent à leur nouvelle coéquipière qui leur dit s'appeler Salina Uchiwa.

À quatorze heures, ils se mirent en route. Dès leur entrée dans la forêt, Naruto se mit en mode ermite pour repérer le chakra des équipes les plus proches. Ils se mirent en chasse immédiatement. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent en vue de leurs adversaires. Sakura s'arrêta, soudain en alerte : ou était passé le troisième membre de cette équipe ? Elle scruta les alentours et repéra le ninja camouflé dans un arbre. Celui-ci se préparait à lancer des shuriken sur Naruto. Elle poussa un cri :

- Naruto, attention !

À ce cri d'alarme, Naruto exécuta un saut d'esquive sans avoir vraiment localisé son assaillant. Il dut éviter un second lancer de shuriken puis un coup de pied pendant que Sakura et Salina s'occupaient des deux autres ninjas. L'opposant de Naruto exécuta une technique doton. Occupée à esquiver une volée de shuriken, Sakura ne vit pas le danger. Le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds, la précipitant dans le vide. Naruto poussa un cri et se rua vers elle, réussissant de justesse à saisir un de ses poignets. Profitant de l'occasion, son adversaire lui planta un kunaï dans l'épaule. Naruto poussa un cri de douleur et faillit en lâcher Sakura. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Naruto raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de sa coéquipière. L'ennemi, profitant que le ninja aux cheveux d'or n'était pas en position de riposter, réitéra son attaque. Son kunaï fut bloqué par Salina. Naruto lui jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule et lui distribua ses ordres :

- Salina, occupe-toi d'eux pendant que je tire Sakura de là.

- À trois contre un ? Mais…

- Écoute ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de les tenir à distance ! je viendrai t'aider dès que possible.

Il reporta son attention sur Sakura :

- Sakura, écoute-moi attentivement. Je suis blessé, je ne vais pas pouvoir te remonter d'une seule main. Il faut que tu lâche cette paroi et que tu me donnes ton autre main. Fais-moi confiance, je ne te lâcherai pas !

Sa voix se teinta d'urgence :

- Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps, donne-moi ton autre main !

Comme Sakura n'obtempérait pas, tétanisée par la peur, il se mit à lui hurler dessus :

- Enfin merde ! T'attends quoi ? Donne-moi cette putain de main ! Allez, Chérie, un petit effort ! Donne-moi cette main !

L'injonction, et surtout le mot tendre de Naruto, parut galvaniser Sakura. Elle desserra sa prise sur l'aspérité à laquelle elle se cramponnait désespérément et tendit la main vers Naruto. Celle-ci se fit happer par une poigne puissante. Bandant tous ses muscles, serrant les dents sous la douleur et l'effort, le jeune homme la remonta en sécurité. Encore sous le choc, Sakura se jeta au cou de Naruto et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, Naruto ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser. Une voix irritée le tira de son petit nuage et le ramena à la dure réalité :

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter, vous viendrez peut-être me donner un coup de main !

Pour prononcer ces quelques mots, Salina avait détourné son attention de ses adversaires. Mal lui en prit : un de ses adversaires lui porta un coup de pied en plein thorax, l'envoyant valser contre un rocher. Sakura se précipita sur elle pour la soigner pendant que Naruto affrontait leurs adversaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était fini. Salina, retapée par Sakura, se précipita pour fouiller leurs opposants inconscients. Elle poussa une exclamation déçue : c'était le même parchemin que le leur. Tout était à refaire ! De dépit, elle jeta le document par terre et regarda Sakura soigner l'épaule de Naruto. Ébahie, elle vit la plaie se résorber en quelques secondes. Jamais encore, elle n'avait vu une médic nin aussi efficace. Elle repensa à la façon expéditive dont Naruto avait éliminé ses adversaires malgré sa blessure à l'épaule et commença à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke avait autant de respect pour ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Ils avaient dû lui en mettre plein la vue pour que Sasuke parle d'eux à sa famille, et en quels termes ! Elle ricana en repensant à la scène.

Sasuke était rentré de mission, songeur. Il salua ses parents et ses frères et sœurs qui étaient déjà à table. Il s'installa à son tour. Son père posa ses baguettes pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa mission. Au lieu du sempiternel « hn » auquel tout le monde s'attendait, Sasuke s'anima :

- Les espions étaient des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils sont vraiment bizarres dans cette organisation. Y'en a même un qui était immortel, tu imagine ? En plus de ça, impossible de les repérer, même avec le sharingan. C'est Naruto qui les a localisés grâce à son mode ermite. Il avait déjà eu affaire à eux alors il nous a briefé. Il a coupé la tête de celui qui était immortel grâce à son affinité vent et l'a scellé dans un rouleau. J'avais jamais rien vu de pareil ! La technique qu'il a utilisée, c'était tellement puissant ! Incroyable ! Et si tu avais vu comment il nous a dirigé : « Sasuke, utilise ton katon sur celui-ci, Sakura ton doton sur celui-là… » C'est un vrai leader. Et sa coéquipière ! Cette fille sait se battre, elle a une force monstrueuse et elle te soigne une plaie en dix secondes ! Je l'ai invité au restaurant demain soir.

Cette dernière précision acheva ses parents. Son père, d'habitude si flegmatique, avait les yeux exorbités. Sa mère, elle, sous le coup de la surprise, avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Son fils cadet, inviter une fille ! Dieu existait vraiment ! Elle se promit d'aller au temple remercier Kami-sama pour ce miracle dès le lendemain.

Sasuke s'interrompit soudain, avisant la mine ahurie de ses parents et demanda, intrigué :

- Bin quoi ?

Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa avaient bien ri en entendant cette exclamation si peu sasukeénne. Leur fils cadet rougit d'embarras en réalisant que, pendant quelques minutes, il s'était transformé en moulin à paroles. Il mit cela sur le dos de Naruto : la diarrhée verbale dont souffrait le blondinet devait être contagieuse. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Salina secoua la tête pour chasser ces réminiscences. Naruto, complétement guéri, se levait et tendait la main à Sakura. Il se tourna vers la jeune Uchiwa et déclara :

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais on a un rouleau à récupérer. On y va !

Quelques heures plus tard, Salina était au bord des larmes. Attention, au bord seulement. On est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas. Aucun Uchiwa n'aurait le mauvais goût de faire une crise de nerf et de fondre en larmes à cause d'une malchance tenace. D'ailleurs aucune malchance n'aurait jamais l'idée saugrenue de s'attaquer à un Uchiwa, non. Huit équipes d'attaquées et toutes porteuses du même rouleau ! De quoi faire hurler de rage quelqu'un de moins flegmatique qu'elle. Et la bonne humeur continuelle du crétin blond commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le crétin en question s'esclaffa et s'exclama :

- Si on continue comme ça, on aura décimé la moitié des effectifs avant de trouver le bon rouleau !

- Naruto, le gronda Sakura, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Sakura, statistiquement, on aurait dû tomber sur le bon rouleau au moins une fois par hasard. Ce qui veut dire que la répartition des rouleaux s'est faite de manière délibérée. Voyons…Nous sommes entrés par le portail numéro sept et nous avons attaqués les équipes les plus proches de nous. Ce qui veut dire que les équipes ont été positionnées en fonction des parchemins qui leur ont été attribués. Au sud, le parchemin de la terre, le nôtre et au nord celui du ciel. Donc, si nous allons au nord, nous devrions trouver ce que nous cherchons. Une fois passé la tour, il nous suffira de poser des pièges et hop ! à nous le rouleau du ciel.

- En espérant ne pas tomber sur Orochimaru comme la première fois.

- Pourquoi serait-il là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le sharingan de Sasuke et il n'a apparemment rien tenté pour les obtenir ici.

Naruto s'interrompit et échangea un regard atterré avec Sakura. Et s'il désirait s'emparer de celui de Salina ?

- Ridicule ! Elle ne l'a pas développé. Salina est très adroite mais nettement moins douée que Sasuke et sans le Sharingan, elle n'a que peu d'intérêt pour Orochimaru.

- C'est vrai que Sasuke est bien plus puissant qu'elle. Pourquoi Orochimaru ne l'as-t-il pas marqué ?

- Je ne sais pas, Sakura. Gardons l'œil ouvert.

Sakura sourit. Quand Naruto se mettait à cogiter, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, elle était toujours un peu surprise. Qu'il était loin le gamin impétueux et imprudent, incapable de réfléchir avant de foncer dans le tas ! Cette tendance avait commencé à s'infléchir après son entrainement de trois ans auprès de l'Ermite pas Net, comme il se plaisait à surnommer Jiraya. La mort de son maître, couplée avec son entraînement au mont Myobuku et surtout l'apprentissage de la méditation avait définitivement parachevé la métamorphose. Sa confrontation avec Pain et sa conclusion « diplomatique » avait révélé à tous l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs et de sa toute nouvelle maturité. Ce jour-là, il était devenu un héros, et dans l'esprit de beaucoup, était née la conviction inébranlable qu'il serait le prochain hokage. Pour Sakura et les autres ninjas de sa promotion, c'était une évidence depuis bien des années. Ceux qui se moquaient des ambitions de ce gamin turbulent ne riaient plus : ils avaient désormais accepté cette perspective comme la seule envisageable. Oui, il serait hokage….à condition qu'il trouve comment rentrer.

Salina, qui s'était éloignée pour sécuriser le campement pour la nuit, revint à temps pour surprendre la fin de la conversation. Furieuse de se voir une énième fois comparée à l'un de ses frères, elle donna un méchant coup de pied sur le tibia de Naruto. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur et se mit à sautiller comiquement sur un pied.

Aïe ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Tu vas voir si je suis moins douée que Sasuke ! J'en ai marre d'être constamment comparée à eux ! Si vous croyez que je n'entends pas ce que tout le monde dit ! (elle prit une voix de fausset) Elle n'a toujours pas développé son Sharingan ? mais elle a seize ans ! Ses frères l'avaient déjà depuis longtemps ! Et mon père : (Elle imita la voix de son père) ma fille, qu'est ce que c'est que ces notes ? tes frères ont toujours été les premiers de leur classe à ton âge ! Et mes frangins ne sont pas mieux ! Et c'est des : « tu es trop lente, trop prévisible ».ou encore des : « Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas été adoptée ? » Pour eux, une Uchiwa sans le sharingan ne sert strictement à rien, c'est juste un boulet à traîner. Mais un jour, ils verront tous ! Je leur montrerai ce que je vaux, je deviendrai le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha et j'éradiquerai tous ces imbéciles bien pensants ! S'il le faut j'irai m'entraîner avec le diable mais je leur ferai avaler tous leurs sarcasmes. Oh ça ouais, ils paieront ! Tous !

Sakura et Naruto, se regardèrent, soucieux. Si Orochimaru ne s'était pas intéressé à Sasuke, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne possédait pas cette rancœur, cet esprit de revanche qui le caractérisait dans l'autre univers. Le Sasuke de ce monde n'était certes pas facile à gérer mais il n'avait pas cette soif de puissance, cette haine que recherchait Face-de-Serpent. Mais Salina, elle, en était amplement pourvue et pouvait, tout comme cet autre Sasuke, basculer à tout moment dans les ténèbres. C'était dangereux : si elle finissait par développer son Sharingan et qu'Orochimaru s'en emparait, la puissance du senin psychopathe s'en trouverait décuplée. Il faudrait en parler à l'hokage ainsi qu'au patriarche des Uchiwa. Cela pouvait être vital pour le village.


	11. Tragiques évènements

Chapitre 11

tragiques évènements…

et photos compromettantes.

Sakura s'installa confortablement contre un arbre pour commencer sa surveillance. Elle attendit que ses coéquipiers soient tous les deux endormis pour sortir les photos confisquées à Saï. Elle s'attarda longuement sur l'une d'entre elles, sa préférée pour les souvenirs heureux qui s'y rattachaient. Cette photo, c'était elle qui l'avait prise après une énième chicane entre Naruto et Saï. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en se remémorant les évènements qui s'y rattachaient.

C'était un jour de canicule et l'équipe sept, de repos, avait décidé d'aller se baigner dans la petite rivière non loin de Konoha. Ils étaient partis le matin de bonne heure, apportant avec eux un panier-repas. Sakura avait installé la couverture de pique-nique et sortit les aliments pendant que Naruto s'attardait dans l'eau. Saï avait disparu quelques minutes et était réapparu tout près du blond. Avec l'absence totale de savoir-vivre qui le caractérisait, Saï avait tiré sur le slip de bain de Naruto et lâché une remarque désobligeante sur la taille de son engin. Furieux, Naruto avait promis mille morts à son coéquipier. Le brun avait pris la fuite non sans avoir au préalable chapardé les vêtements d'un blond écumant de rage. Avec un sourire ravi, il jeta l'affreux survêtement orange dans l'eau, contraignant ainsi Naruto à rester en maillot de bain toute la journée, ses vêtements ayant été emportés par le courant. Le soir venu, la température chuta sensiblement et Naruto commença à grelotter. Prise de pitié, Sakura lui avait prêté le tee-shirt qu'elle avait amené avec elle au cas où elle aurait eu besoin de change. Son coéquipier avait eu toutes les peines du monde à rentrer dedans et le tissu extensible, tendu au maximum sur sa musculature harmonieuse, semblait prêt à craquer au moindre geste. Naruto était donc rentré chez lui en slip de bain avec un tee-shirt rose bonbon dévoilant son nombril et clamant en lettres d'argent « I love boys ! », rouge de honte face aux regards amusés ou critiques des passants. Il avait dû par la suite subir les moqueries de ses amis pendant des semaines. Sa vengeance envers Saï avait été éclatante. Sakura sourit et passa un doigt sur le torse revêtu du tee-shirt tant contesté. Même dans une tenue aussi ridicule, elle le trouvait beau.

_Ma pauvre Sakura, tu es vraiment atteinte si tu le trouve encore sexy dans cet accoutrement. _

Elle se redressa, soudain aux aguets. Un bruit venait de se faire entendre. Elle rangea aussitôt les photos dans leur cachette secrète et se leva pour vérifier la provenance de ce bruit suspect. Fausse alerte, ce n'était qu'un magnifique renard, sorti chasser le campagnol. Elle l'admira quelques instant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse, ayant repéré une proie.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Naruto pour le réveiller afin qu'il prenne la relève. Elle s'apprêtait à le secouer sans ménagement quand, prise d'un accès de malice, elle décida à la place de lui souffler doucement dans l'oreille. Naruto grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle réitéra son geste, faisant cette fois dériver son souffle sur le visage de son amour. Naruto agita une main comme pour chasser un insecte et daigna ouvrir un œil. Il s'étira et chuchota :

- C'est l'heure ?

- Oui.

Sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit son poste de guet. Sakura s'allongea dans le couchage qu'il venait de libérer et se lova dans la chaleur laissée par son corps. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, ils se dirigèrent vers le nord et s'embusquèrent aux abords de la tour. Ils laissèrent passer un groupe de ninja de Konoha, Naruto refusant de disqualifier les ninjas de son propre village contre l'avis de Salina, jugeant ceux-ci trop faibles pour opposer une réelle résistance. Naruto avait terminé la polémique avec un non définitif. Salina avait dû se résigner. Ils attaquèrent une équipe provenant du village d'Ame et s'emparèrent de leur rouleau. À six heures précises, soit seize heures seulement après le début de l'épreuve, ils pénétrèrent dans la tour. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à résoudre l'énigme qui finalisait cette partie de l'examen, celle-ci étant la même que lors de leur premier passage. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre la fin du test. Naruto râla un peu pour la forme, détestant attendre :

- C'est pas vrai ! Si j'avais su qu'on devrait attendre deux jours dans cette salle, on aurait pris notre temps !

Il marmonna encore deux ou trois paroles indistinctes et alla s'assoir par terre, le dos calé contre un mur. Il laissa une de ses jambes étendues devant lui et replia l'autre. La lumière artificielle du plafond donnait à ses cheveux blonds une couleur glauque, un peu verdâtre. Sakura n'y prêta pas attention et le rejoignit après avoir hésité quelques minutes. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur les joues striées pour obliger son coéquipier à la regarder :

- Naruto, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour hier. Sans toi, je serai morte. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Laisses tomber Sakura. J'ai déjà eu ma récompense. Une très agréable récompense, ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur en passant un index sur ses lèvres. Sakura se remémora son geste audacieux et rougit :

- Ce baiser… J'avais eu si peur de mourir ! J'ai agi sous le choc.

Naruto se rembrunit :

- Je me disais bien, aussi.

Sakura lui caressa la joue, laissa glisser sa main le long de son cou, se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Elle n'osa pas en faire plus et se contenta d'en savourer le goût et la texture. Naruto se laissa faire, un peu perdu. Elle eut un sourire un peu gêné et expliqua :

- Celui-là, c'est pour te remercier.

Elle eut une hésitation, déposa de petits baisers sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis l'embrassa langoureusement :

- Et celui-là, juste pour le plaisir.

Naruto passa un bras dans son dos, lui saisit la nuque et l'attira contre lui. Elle bascula en avant et se retrouva à cheval sur sa jambe étendue. Son coéquipier lui happa les lèvres et réclama d'autorité le passage vers sa bouche. Toutes ses pensées s'anéantirent dans un océan de pure volupté. Naruto ravageait sa bouche, suçotant sa lèvre inferieure, bataillant avec sa langue, explorant son palais puis, revenant à ses lèvres, il mit fin au baiser.

- Là, c'est pour le plaisir !

Il avait accentué le mot plaisir, lui donnant soudain un sens beaucoup moins innocent, presque charnel. Sakura se recula un peu, se demandant si cette dernière phrase n'était pas une critique indirecte de la qualité de ses baisers. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas énormément d'expérience sur ce sujet, mais personne ne s'était encore plaint ! Elle eut soudain un doute : à moins que ses trois ex aient eu trop peur de son Sakura Spécial pour se permettre la moindre réflexion. Elle se redressa, abattue. Elle n'était pas douée, c'était peut-être pour cela que Naruto n'avait rien remarqué au restaurant. En tout cas, lui savait embrasser ! On sentait une solide expérience, des années de pratique et de perfectionnement. Il n'avait apparemment pas attendu Hinata pour se déniaiser. Comme elle l'avait soupçonné, Jiraya ne s'était pas contenté de lui enseigner les arts ninjas. Elle sursauta quand un anbu vint leur apporter un rouleau. Naruto le lut, sursauta et jeta à Sakura :

- Viens avec moi !

- Mais on n'a pas le droit de sortir de la tour avant la fin de l'examen, on va être disqualifiés !

- Ce rouleau comporte une dérogation spéciale pour toi et moi. Salina est autorisée à nous représenter pour le tirage au sort. Ce sont de très mauvaises nouvelles, viens !

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Saï sourit à la jolie infirmière et empocha l'argent que celle-ci lui donnait. Le fait que Sakura ait confisqué les photos avait fait doubler leur valeur marchande. Depuis que Saï les avait fait redévelopper, les infirmières étaient prêtes à se battre pour celles de Naruto, craignant que sa coéquipière ne récidive. Il se frotta les mains. Les instantanés de son partenaire atteignaient des sommets. Il y avait même une jeune femme qui lui avait commandé un portrait d'après la photographie la plus cotée de toutes. Ce cliché avait été pris aux sources chaudes, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. On y voyait Naruto, accoudé nonchalamment contre un rocher et arborant un sourire de pur bien-être. Sourire que ces dames n'avaient pas hésité à qualifier de « sensuel ». Saï était resté dubitatif mais, à y bien regarder, ce regard provocant, ce sourire doux pouvait même être qualifié de séducteur. On avait l'impression qu'il faisait du charme à l'appareil photo. On l'imaginait se lever et venir enlacer la personne derrière la boîte à image. Chose qui, bien évidemment, n'avait jamais eu lieu, Naruto n'ayant aucun attrait pour les hommes et encore moins Saï qu'il regardait souvent comme une sorte d'extraterrestre.

L'infirmière rassembla sa lourde chevelure rousse en une queue de cheval et plissa son nez constellé de tâches de rousseurs en une mimique enfantine. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice alors qu'elle se penchait vers son patient préféré. Elle adorait taquiner le jeune homme. Ses réactions complètement décalées la faisaient hurler de rire. Dire qu'il était complètement inadapté socialement était un euphémisme mais ses efforts pour s'intégrer étaient si touchants ! Bien sûr, une eiseinin ne devait pas créer de liens affectifs avec ses patients mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sympathiser avec lui. Elle venait donc lui rendre visite tous les jours avant de prendre son service. Sai avait fini par attendre ces visites avec impatience. L'infirmière lui sourit et s'exclama sur un ton guilleret :

- Bonjour Sai, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour Shina. Mieux, merci .

- Comment va votre dos, aujourd'hui ? Avez-vous toujours mal ?

- Oui, mais la douleur me parait plus localisée.

- Vraiment ? à quel niveau ?

- Je ressens des élancements au niveau des reins.

- Au niveau des reins…. Et vos jambes ? Arrivez-vous à bouger vos doigts de pieds, maintenant ?

- Non mais j'ai des fourmillements dans les jambes.

- C'est plutôt bon signe. Cela indique que le choc spinal s'atténue. Nous allons bientôt savoir si vous avez des lésions neurologiques ou pas. Le fait que vous ressentiez des fourmillements est très encourageant. Je vais demander à notre spécialiste de venir vous voir. Ayez confiance, on va vous remettre sur pied.

Saï sourit et la regarda injecter un calmant dans sa perfusion puis sortir. Il s'endormit, rêvant qu'il obtenait fortune et gloire grâce aux commandes des « groupies » de Naruto, désirant toutes un portrait du ninja aux cheveux d'or. Il fut réveillé par de violentes douleurs thoraciques. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le signal d'appel des infirmières en priant pour qu'elles viennent vite. Il porta sa main à son cœur qui lui semblait battre irrégulièrement. _Merde, pensa-t-il, je fais une attaque ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ces infirmières ?_ Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une violente envie de vomir. Il respira lentement, tentant de juguler le malaise mais une autre nausée, plus intense, le saisit. Il tira au cœur et sentit ce goût métallique caractéristique d'un vomissement imminent. Dans l'incapacité de bouger à cause de ses blessures, il ne put évacuer ses renvois gastriques et, paniqué, commença à suffoquer. Une infirmière arrivée en toute hâte se retourna vers sa collègue qui la suivait et s'écria :

- Shina, viens vite ! Il est en train de s'étouffer ! Vite, aides moi à le tourner sur le coté !

L'interpelée s'exécuta aussitôt tout en exhortant son patient à tenir le coup.

- Non, non, non, Sai ! Ne nous faites pas ça, pas maintenant ! tenez bon !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la crise semblait passée. Les infirmières, très inquiètes à cause du rythme cardiaque tout à fait anormal, allèrent prévenir le médecin de garde de l'hôpital. Saï, très affaibli, se plaignait de douleurs intenses au niveau du thorax. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, son expression n'augurant rien de bon pour l'artiste-ninja. Il ordonna une prise de sang et donna quelques consignes aux infirmières. Peu après les crises reprirent, de plus en plus rapprochées. Les infirmières mirent tout en œuvre pour le soulager mais, ignorant la cause de ses malaises à répétition, se sentaient totalement impuissantes. Chaque crise le laissait plus affaibli. Sentant sa fin proche, il attrapa le bras de Shina et articula difficilement :

- Dire…Naruto…Racine…

Quelques minutes plus tard, son cœur lâchait. Malgré tous les efforts du personnel hospitalier, il ne pu être réanimé. Shina, épuisée par ces heures de lutte acharnée contre la mort, s'écroula sur le lit. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait un patient si brutalement. Elle aurait voulu brandir le poing vers le ciel et hurler sa rage et sa frustration mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle serra la main de Sai pour un dernier au-revoir et lui ferma les yeux. Puis elle remonta le drap sur la tête de l'artiste en soufflant :

- Au revoir Sai.

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd et se retourna une dernière fois en un dernier hommage. Il fallait reprendre le travail, sourire pour réconforter les autres patients, être là, présente, attentionnée, à l'écoute. Elle remplit ses obligations dans un état second et vit arriver avec soulagement la fin de son service.

Le Hokage avait été averti que le compagnon d'armes de son fils venait de décéder dans des circonstances suspectes. Il envoya un anbu avertir Naruto et Sakura et les convoquer dans son bureau. Les résultats de l'analyse de sang lui parvinrent avant que les jeune gens n'arrivent. Le diagnostique fut sans appel : empoisonnement par absorption d'extrait d'aconit. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire dans l'hôpital le plus sécurisé et le plus réputé de tout le monde ninja ? Qui avait voulu faire taire à jamais Saï ? Et pourquoi ? Tant de questions auxquelles il fallait trouver réponse : une enquête fut donc diligentée. Naruto entra dans une rage folle quand il apprit que son coéquipier avait été assassiné. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge et ses canines étaient devenues plus proéminentes. Minato remarqua aussitôt les signes que Kyubi faisait des siennes et pria pour qu'il ne sorte pas en plein milieu du village. Sakura posa une main sur son épaule et Naruto parut s'apaiser.

- On va les retrouver ces lâches et on va leur faire regretter amèrement leur geste pour le restant de leurs jours.

- Qui ne seront plus bien nombreux dès que je leur aurais mis la main dessus !

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

Ignorant encore tout de ces évènements dramatiques, Sasuke se dirigea vers bureau de son père. Il frappa trois petits coups et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. La voix de Fugaku Uchiwa s'éleva à travers la cloison et Sasuke poussa le battant de la porte. Son père était assis à son bureau, occupé à faire les comptes et à gérer la fortune familiale. Il leva un sourcil, étonné de voir son fils cadet debout de si bonne heure, lui qui n'était clairement pas du matin.

- Sasuke ? tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Je sais que tu es occupé mais c'est très important.

- J'ai toujours le temps pour mes enfants. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Pendant la mission, nous avons trouvé les preuves d'un complot contre le hokage. Nous les avons immédiatement communiquées à Minato-sama mais il refuse de prendre la moindre mesure de sécurité. Il dit que ce serait informer ses ennemis que leurs plans sont découverts.

- Il a raison. Si on veut les contrer, il faut leur faire croire qu'ils ont une mesure d'avance sur nous. Ce n'est qu'en leur donnant un faux sentiment de sécurité que nous les forcerons à commettre des erreurs qui nous permettront de les cibler et de les frapper.

- Les risques pour le hokage sont…

- Tout à fait acceptables, le coupa son père. Minato n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est l'Éclair jaune de Konoha, le ninja avec le meilleur tableau de chasse du pays depuis le second hokage. Il sait se défendre. Il faut qu'il reste vulnérable…en apparence.

- Le seul point sur lequel il a cédé, c'est de prendre Kakashi pour remplacer son Anbu habituel.

- C'est bien pensé. Ainsi, il renforce sa position sans pour autant en avoir l'air.

- Papa, Naruto pense que c'est insuffisant et je suis d'accord avec lui.

- Naruto est son fils. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète mais il n'est pas objectif.

- Mais…

- Minato sait ce qu'il fait. Tiens-toi à carreau, Sasuke ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas dans ses petits papiers en ce moment. Si tu transgresse ses ordres, il ne te ratera pas et cela, bien que nous soyons amis.

- Naruto est mon ami. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber !

- Sasuke ! gronda son père, menaçant.

- Et si le danger est plus grand qu'on l'imagine ? Et qu'il arrive quelque chose à Minato-sama ? Et s'il était blessé ou pire ? Est- ce que tu pourras encore te regarder dans la glace en sachant que tu n'as rien fait pour éviter ça ?

- Quand je t'ai dit d'utiliser tes cordes vocales, ce n'était pas pour que tu t'en serves pour argumenter contre moi ! riposta Fugaku avec humeur et … un zeste d'humour.

- Moi, je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face. Et encore moins soutenir le regard de Naruto. C'est mon coéquipier, je refuse de le trahir !

- Je vois que tu as finalement appris ce qu'était l'esprit d'équipe. Il était temps. Mais mon coéquipier à moi, c'est Minato et c'est en agissant derrière son dos que je le trahirais.

Fugaku soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Cependant tu as raison. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder en face s'il arrivait malheur à mon ami. Laisses-moi réfléchir un peu, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je connais bien Minato, on est dans la même équipe depuis nos douze ans. Si je lui livre un plan subtil pour le protéger secrètement, il ne s'y opposera pas. Toi, tu ne dis rien à personne même pas à ton frère. Je te tiens au courant. Et dis à ton coéquipier de ne rien entreprendre d'ici-là. Minato ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Une seule initiative malheureuse pourrait tout gâcher.


	12. La vie reprend ses droits

Chapitre 12

La vie reprend ses droits

Le silence était palpable. Peu enclins à rejoindre les personnes présentes pour honorer la mémoire de Saï en ce jour de funérailles, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient isolés sur le toit de la tour de l'Hokage en attendant le début des obsèques. Il serait bien temps de recevoir leurs condoléances après la cérémonie. Là, c'était au-dessus de leurs forces. Tous deux entièrement vêtus de noir, ils se tenaient côte à côte, sans oser dire un mot de peur que l'émotion ne les submerge. Naruto était accoudé à la balustrade regardant sans les voir les quelques personnes ayant osé braver le froid hivernal de cette magnifique journée d'octobre pour rendre hommage à un ninja presque inconnu. Quelques membres du personnel hospitalier qui avait côtoyé quotidiennement le jeune homme avaient bravé la bise glaciale et coupante comme un rasoir pour cette triste occasion. Sakura se rapprocha de Naruto et s'appuya elle aussi contre la rambarde. Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur en sentant les vibrations émises par la barrière à ce geste. Il se tourna vers elle, et, voyant une larme silencieuse s'écouler sur sa joue, la prit dans ses bras. Elle se réfugia contre le torse masculin, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, puisant dans cette étreinte un peu de réconfort. Naruto la pressa plus fortement contre lui et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roses libres de tout bandeau. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Kakashi ouvrit la porte :

- C'est l'heure.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Incapable de se résoudre à rompre le contact, Naruto glissa un bras autour de la taille de Sakura. Isolée dans sa peine, celle-ci remarqua à peine ce geste qui, en temps normal, l'aurait mise en transe. Calmement, comme absents, ils dévalèrent les escaliers et se postèrent face à l'autel portant la photo de Saï agrémenté d'un ruban noir en signe de deuil. Le hokage se posta à coté de la photo et commença à parler. Les mots glissèrent sur Naruto comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, amas de sons sans réelle signification. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'à l'instant où le Hokage lui laissa la parole. Il avala difficilement sa salive, essayant ainsi d'éliminer la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. En vain. Il se dirigea vers la place que son père avait laissé, ferma les yeux un instant pour refouler ces larmes qui s'entêtaient à revenir, toujours plus pressantes. Il parcourut des yeux l'assistance et reconnut Sasuke et son frère, accompagnés de ce qui semblait être leurs parents. Que les Uchiwa viennent aux funérailles d'un homme qu'ils n'avaient même jamais rencontré toucha beaucoup le jeune homme qui se promit de les remercier de leur présence. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à parler :

- Quand le Hokage m'a demandé de parler de Saï aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Il m'a conseillé de me rappeler les moments forts de notre amitié. La première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit, c'était le jour de notre rencontre. Il devait intégrer mon équipe et il m'avait attaqué par surprise soi-disant pour me tester. Quand mon kunaï est entré en contact avec son sabre, il m'a dit que j'avais la force d'une fillette. (dans le public, quelques sourires amusés apparurent en comparant le robuste Naruto à une fillette.) Il était capable de vous dire les choses les plus insultantes le plus calmement du monde. (Il eut un sourire en coin.) Depuis ce jour, il n'a cessé de faire des réflexions sur mon manque de virilité et mes pauvres capacités de ninja. Je me souviens en particulier du jour où, aux sources chaudes, il a regardé mon entrejambe et s'est exclamé : ah oui, tu es bien un homme, finalement ? Quand nous étions en mission diplomatique, il fallait toujours veiller à le faire taire avant qu'il ne vexe nos interlocuteurs. Puis j'ai repensé à toutes nos missions où nous avons pu compter sur ses extraordinaires capacités d'éclaireur ainsi que sur ses attaques à distance. Pour moi, qui suis plutôt adepte du corps à corps, ses capacités m'ont souvent été très utiles. Ainsi, au fils des missions, nous avons appris à nous faire confiance et nous sommes devenus amis malgré tout ce qui nous séparait. Un ami sincère et franc, un peu trop parfois, un coéquipier de confiance et un ninja de grande valeur : tel était Saï. Je vous souhaite à tous de rencontrer un jour quelqu'un comme lui. C'était un étranger dans ce village, vous ne le connaissiez pas, ou peu, pourtant vous êtes là pour l'honorer ce matin malgré ce froid intense. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que ce geste nous touche beaucoup Sakura et moi et nous vous remercions de cette marque de soutien.

Il fit une pause, visiblement ému, et reprit :

Saï, tu n'es pas mort comme tu le souhaitais, au service de ton village mais tu vas dormir en bonne compagnie à côté des ninjas qui l'ont fondé, qui l'ont défendu et qui sont morts pour lui comme tu souhaitais le faire. Je sais que tu en serais heureux. Repose en paix, mon ami, Sakura et moi, on se charge du reste.

Il se tourna vers la photo et s'inclina respectueusement, comme tous les participants à ces obsèques. Il rejoignit ensuite Sakura pour recevoir les condoléances de ces quasi-inconnus qui, pourtant, étaient venus honorer cet ami qui les abandonnait sans crier gare. Emiko vint entourer ses épaules de son bras et Minato posa une main sur une de ses épaules. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas seul dans la peine. Qu'il avait une famille qui souffrait avec lui. Une boule d'émotion lui obstrua la trachée et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il posa sa main sur celle de son père, adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa sœur et attira Sakura contre lui. Toute sa vie était là, dans ces personnes chères : son père, sa sœur, _son amour_. Il ne serait plus jamais seul. Il répondit aux condoléances comme dans un brouillard, puisant sa force dans le contact avec ses proches et se dégagea quand Sasuke s'approcha. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu dire un mot, Naruto l'avait attrapé par le cou et l'avait étouffé dans une étreinte amicale.

- Merci, mon vieux. Merci d'être venu.

- Hn.

- Tu m'aideras à retrouver ces salopards ?

- Hn.

La légendaire loquacité des Uchiwa. Naruto en avait été réconforté, comme si les mots n'avaient en fait que peu d'importance, seules comptaient les émotions, les sentiments. Un regard concerné, un geste compatissant suffisait. La prise de conscience le dérouta un instant. Il avait ensuite serré les mains du reste de la famille Uchiwa pendant que Sakura remerciait Sasuke, un peu hagarde.

Il prit une grande respiration, regarda chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient encore. Dans son regard, la tristesse avait disparue. Ne restait plus qu'une terrible détermination, celle de retrouver les assassins de son ami. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Une jeune femme portant un paquet s'approcha timidement d'eux. Sasuke la reconnut pour avoir été sa voisine dans son enfance. Elle s'approcha de Sakura et lui remit le paquet, expliquant en réponse à son coup d'œil interrogateur :

- Je suis infirmière à l'hôpital. C'est moi qui étais chargée des soins à votre ami. Ce sont ses affaires personnelles. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez les avoir. Je sais que le moment n'est pas très bien choisi mais je voudrais m'excuser au nom de tout mon service pour ce qui est arrivé à votre ami.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, la rassura Sakura, on ne vous en veut pas du tout. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez injecté ce poison à Saï.

- Vous n'avez pas encore reçu le rapport de l'hôpital, Hokage-sama ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Cela fait deux jours déjà qu'ils auraient dû vous être communiqués. Les analyses de la poche à perfusion ont révélé que le poison se trouvait dedans. Et ce soir-là, c'est moi qui lui ai installé sa perfusion. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! J'aurais dû vérifier que la poche était bien intacte ou, je ne sais pas, quelque chose….J'aurais _**dû**_ m'en apercevoir ! J'ai été négligente et maintenant…maintenant…votre ami est...est…

Elle fut interrompue par une douce sensation. Naruto avait posé une main sur ses joues et essuyait doucement ses larmes. Il eut un sourire très doux et murmura :

- Chut…Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Cessez de vous torturer en culpabilisant. Le seul responsable est le salaud qui a introduit le poison dans cette poche et, croyez-moi, il payera pour ça ! Et j'aimerais que vous nous y aidiez.

L'infirmière renifla de manière peu élégante, essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. On pouvait y lire la même détermination que dans les yeux bleus. Celui qui avait fait d'elle un assassin par procuration allait le lui payer. Elle était prête à jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Elle hocha la tête :

- D'accord. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Essayez de réfléchir à la façon dont ce poison a pu être inoculé dans cette poche. Comment l'assassin a-t-il pu savoir que cette poche serait précisément celle qui serait administrée à Saï ? Avait-il un moyen de le savoir ?

- Non, Il y avait quatre patients sous perfusion à cet étage. N'importe lequel aurait pu recevoir cette poche !

- Ce qui veut dire que Saï n'était peut-être pas la cible.

Naruto se passa une main lasse sur le visage et soupira avant de reprendre :

- Bon, écoutez, on ne fera rien de bon aujourd'hui. Voyons ça demain.

Il sourit à la jeune infirmière :

- Réfléchissez-y, voulez-vous ? Et revoyons-nous demain pour faire le point.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUV**

Sakura s'assit sur le sofa qui prenait une bonne partie du salon des Namikaze. Minato et Emiko étaient partis se coucher, semblant comprendre implicitement que Naruto et Sakura avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls pour évoquer le disparu. La jeune femme posa le paquet remis par l'infirmière quelques temps plus tôt sur la table basse. Elle le regarda quelques instants, hésitant à l'ouvrir et décida d'attendre que Naruto l'ait rejointe dans le salon pour le faire. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, deux tasses de café en main. Il en posa devant Sakura et s'assit à coté de la jeune femme. Il la vit sécher une larme et décida de lui changer les idées. Il tendit la main vers le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit le sabre court de Saï, son matériel de peintre, son livre d'illustrations, son appareil photo et une quinzaine de photos les représentant, la plupart prises sur le vif. Il montra la première à Sakura. Celle-ci représentait Naruto, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, les fesses dans l'eau, une grenouille sur la tête. Sakura était représentée à côté de lui, pliée en deux de rire, le doigt tendu vers lui. Encore une connerie de Saï. C'était pendant un entrainement. Naruto voulait travailler les attaques combinées avec Gamakichi. Il avait donc invoqué le crapaud quand Saï, qui combattait Kakashi l'avait bousculé, le propulsant lui et son invocation dans la rivière.

La deuxième était un peu plus récente et avait été prise un jour où il s'entraînait au taïjutsu avec Lee. Celui-ci l'avait immobilisé dans une prise dont il avait eu le plus grand mal à se dépêtrer. Il avait failli se retrouver cul-nu en se dégageant. La photo avait été prise à ce moment là. On voyait Lee cramponné au pantalon d'un Naruto laissant apparaitre une moitié de fesse. Il fit la moue : il n'y en avait donc aucune à son avantage ? Il feuilleta rapidement la pile de photos. Lui, encastré dans un mur avec une Sakura qui lui hurlait dessus. Un bouquet de fleurs tout piétiné gisait à terre. Lui encore, des insectes sur le visage, en train de passer un savon à Shino. Il poussa un soupir :

- Toutes les photos me représentent dans des situations embarrassantes. On croirait que Saï s'est appliqué à immortaliser toutes mes mésaventures !

Sakura eut un sourire malicieux :

- Ça, c'est parce que je lui ai confisqué les autres ! C'est tout autre chose !

Il fronça les sourcils : celles-ci étaient effectivement d'une tout autre nature. Plus récentes, et surtout plus sensuelles, presque impudiques. Les sources chaudes. Putain, c'était vraiment à lui, ce sourire ravageur ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il se reconnaissait à peine dans ce grand blond à la pose alanguie. On aurait dit une affiche pour un parfum hors de prix. Dubitatif, il passa à la suivante. Celle-ci avait été prise alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever. Il était en boxer et s'étirait, les bras vers le ciel. La pose faisait ressortir ses pectoraux. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé. On l'imaginait sans peine sortant du lit après une nuit tout sauf reposante. Il ignorait dégager une telle sensualité. La suivante lui fit froncer les sourcils : on le voyait sous la douche. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, les mains savonneuses posées sur son estomac et sur une hanche. La buée sur la porte de la douche épargnait un minimum sa pudeur mais ses formes étaient malgré tout bien visibles. Maudit Saï ! Qui l'avait autorisé à s'introduire chez lui pour le prendre en photo ? Et pourquoi prendre des photos aussi _intimes _? Avait-il déjà commencé son petit commerce dans leur Konoha ? Ou alors voulait-il prouver que son sexe était définitivement riquiqui ? Il approcha la photo de son nez. Il ne le trouvait pas petit, lui. Il était même parfaitement proportionné. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Hinata n'avait cessé de lui dire tout le temps où ils étaient sortis ensemble. Ceci dit, c'était peut-être uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Les autres photos étaient moins sulfureuses. Elles le représentaient en pleine méditation, à l'entrainement, devant la stèle des héros mais elles avaient toute une chose en commun : il était à moitié à poil…enfin torse nu. Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était peut-être vrai qu'il se dessapait tout le temps. Il eut un sourire désabusé en voyant la dernière image le représentant en tee-shirt rose clamant : I love boys. Cette mésaventure lui avait valu les moqueries de ses amis pendant des semaines…moqueries surtout dues au nombre conséquent d'avances masculines que cette histoire lui avait valu. Kiba avait été le plus railleur de tous mais même la timide Hinata y était allée de son petit commentaire. Il n'avait plus osé sortir de chez lui pendant des semaines, en dehors des missions. Même la perspective des ramen de Ichiraku n'était pas parvenue à le motiver suffisamment pour affronter la tempête de taquineries toutes plus pesantes les une que les autres. Saï, pour se faire pardonner, avait accepté de le ravitailler. Et c'était lui qui avait payé, na ! Bien fait pour lui !

Il montra la photo à Sakura et lui demanda :

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Comment oublier ça ? J'ai cru que tu allais tuer Saï !

- J'aurais pu. Déjà la réputation qu'il m'avait faite avec ses réflexions sur la taille de mon zizi. Tu aurais vu la réaction des filles avec qui je suis sorti ! On aurait dit qu'elles s'étonnaient de ne pas avoir à le chercher à la loupe ! Alors qu'en plus, on me colle une étiquette d'homosexuel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire comme conneries, celui-là !

- C'est vrai. (Elle pouffa.) Tous ces mecs qui t'ont couru après ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais autant de succès auprès des hommes ! Tu as manqué pas mal d'opportunité, là !

- Me laisser tripoter par un autre mec ? beurk !

- Quoi, t'as quelque chose contre les homos ?

- Je n'ai rien contre eux, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leurs fesses ! Tant qu'ils ne lorgnent pas sur les miennes, c'est tout ce que je leur demande ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut être attiré par un corps d'homme. Une femme est quand même plus plaisante !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, un homme peut être tout à fait attirant.

- Pour une femme, peut-être. Je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez trouver de si beau chez un homme. On est tout plat de partout et notre service trois pièces est tout sauf esthétique !

Sakura éclata de rire, puis s'arrêta net, étonnée d'être encore capable de rire après toute cette tristesse. C'était sans doute la preuve que la vie continuait. Saï aurait aimé ça. Et puisque Naruto lui tendait la perche, elle allait la saisir. Elle s'approcha de lui, appuya un genou contre l'assise du canapé et lui sourit :

- Tu veux savoir ce qui nous plait chez un homme ? Les yeux. Les tiens me font penser au ciel d'été quand aucun nuage ne le traverse. (elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux) Tes cheveux, blonds, indisciplinés : Ils te donnent l'air de sortir du lit après une nuit très agitée. C'est très sexy. Le cou, ensuite, plus massif que celui d'une femme, plus robuste. On meurt d'envie d'y plonger le nez pour sentir ton odeur. (Elle joignit le geste à la parole et inhala profondément contre la peau dorée.) Ton odeur, justement, me fait penser à la forêt au printemps. Je pourrais la sentir toute la journée sans jamais m'en lasser. Vos muscles, puissants, fermes. Ils donnent une impression de sécurité. On se sent protégée, même si on n'en a pas besoin, c'est une sensation agréable, apaisante.

Elle défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire, laissant apparaitre le creux de la clavicule et une partie des pectoraux. Elle déposa un baiser à la base du cou et poursuivit :

- Tu n'es pas plat. Tes muscles sculptent ta silhouette. C'est un vrai plaisir que de les voir rouler sous ta peau au moindre de tes gestes. Ça aussi, c'est sexy. Et ta peau, si douce, si ferme…

- Assez de compliments, Sakura. Je vais finir par croire que je te plais !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, démoralisée. Il le faisait exprès, pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas quand même lui sauter dessus, non ? Si ? Elle envisageait cette possibilité quand Minato entra dans le salon :

- On a du nouveau ! L'infirmière que nous avons vu tout à l'heure s'est souvenue d'une chose. Elle finissait toujours les soins par Saï. Il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle ait changé les poches à perfusion des autres patients pour empoisonner la dernière. Or, elle se souvient qu'elle a eu un appel d'un patient situé à l'autre bout du couloir. Quand elle est entrée dans la chambre, ce dernier dormait. Le temps qu'elle s'assure que tout allait bien, quelqu'un avait le temps d'empoisonner la poche ou, plus simplement de l'échanger.

- Donc Saï était bien la cible, soupira Sakura

- Autre chose, elle se souvient avoir croisé un des infirmiers qui n'avait rien à faire à cet étage. Un certain Kabuto Yakushi.

- Orochimaru ! s'exclamèrent Naruto et Sakura dans un bel ensemble.

Minato les regarda, perplexe :

- Mais pourquoi me parlez-vous d'Orochimaru ? Et pourquoi voudrait-il tuer votre camarade ?

- Kabuto est un espion à sa solde, expliqua Naruto. Dans notre monde, Orochimaru a fait partie de l'Akatsuki pendant quelques temps avant de voler de ses propres ailes. Son objectif : s'emparer du sharingan et détruire Konoha. Il avait développé une technique lui permettant de s'emparer du corps d'un tiers. Chez nous, c'est Sasuke qu'il a tenté de parasiter. (il eut un sourire narquois) D'ailleurs, ça ne lui a pas porté chance !

- Orochimaru veut connaitre toutes les techniques, ajouta Sakura. Il veut devenir le ninja ultime et accessoirement immortel. Ici, je ne sais pas si Orochimaru a quitté cette organisation ou non, mais s'il ne l'a pas fait, le coup pourrait venir de l'Akatsuki. N'oublions pas que c'est un type de cette organisation qui nous a projeté ici.

- Mais pourquoi empoisonner Saï ? demanda Naruto. L'Akatsuki a le pouvoir de rayer Konoha de la carte d'un claquement de doigts, alors pourquoi utiliser le poison ?

- Ils doivent avoir un but secret qui requière la plus grande discrétion, intervint Minato. Et pour une raison ou une autre, Saï devait leur faire obstacle.

- S'ils ont un but secret à Konoha, ça veut dire qu'ils ont sûrement des complices dans les murs. Ça sent mauvais, Papa.

Minato acquiesça d'un signe de tête, très sombre.

- La première chose à faire est d'interroger ce Kabuto. S'il est bien l'un des sbires d'Orochimaru, il doit savoir pas mal de choses sur ses projets. Je vais tout de suite donner les ordres en conséquence. Toi, dit-il en tendant un doigt impératif vers Naruto, tu restes tranquille et tu attends les ordres.

- Mais…

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand il faudra sortir Orochimaru de sa tanière, tu seras aux premières lignes. Alors je veux votre promesse à tous les deux que vous ne ferez rien d'inconsidéré !

Silence. Minato plissa les yeux :

- Allez ! Je vous écoute !

- Promis, marmonnèrent-ils de mauvaise grâce.

- Souvenez-vous que même une promesse extorquée doit être tenue car elle engage l'honneur du ninja qui la fait.


	13. Champs de bataille

Chapitre 13

Champs de bataille.

_- Tu n'es pas plat. Tes muscles sculptent ta silhouette. C'est un vrai plaisir que de les voir rouler sous ta peau au moindre de tes gestes. Ça aussi, c'est sexy. Et ta peau, si douce, si ferme…_

_- Assez de compliments, Sakura. Je vais finir par croire que je te plais !_

Naruto se redressa du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Ces quelques phrases ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'aurait fait Sakura si son père n'était pas intervenu ? Aurait-elle répondu à la provocation, comme il l'avait espéré ? Le fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé pendant l'examen prouvait qu'elle avait des vues sur lui et remettait en question tous les petits évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde. Tout d'abord, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été particulièrement ravie de l'invitation à dîner du beau gosse de Konoha. Puis, le pied sous la table, les invitations, la main aux fesses, le baiser et son voyeurisme à l'hôpital. Il ne s'agissait donc ni d'une erreur, ni d'une tentative pour rendre jaloux Sasuke. Non, elle éprouvait du désir pour lui. Mais qu'en était-t-il de ses sentiments ? Que voulait-elle de lui ? Un amoureux, un sex-friend, autre chose ? Le savait-elle seulement elle-même ? En tout cas, depuis cette soirée au restaurant, Mini-Naru était devenu complètement incontrôlable. Il était temps de passer à l'offensive, s'il ne voulait pas finir comme l'Ermite pas net à espionner les filles dans les bains publics, la bave à la bouche et un air idiot sur le visage. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'offensive, il avait une autre bataille à mener :

- Emiko, sors de là ! Cela fait une plombe que t'es là-dedans ! Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me laver ! Hey, tu m'entends ?

Naruto martela la porte de la salle de bain avec le plat de la main, cherchant ainsi à en déloger Emiko qui la squattait depuis trois quart d'heure. Sans résultat.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans pour prendre autant de temps ? Tu comptes tes cheveux blancs ou quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Emiko, hors d'elle :

- J'ai pas de cheveux blancs ! Crétin de frangin !

- Peut-être, mais tu as ouvert la porte, répliqua-t-il en propulsant la jeune femme hors de la salle d'eau et en refermant la porte sur lui. _Victoire_ !

- Naruto, ouvres ! Je ne suis pas maquillée ! On va chez les Uchiwa, je te rappelle ! Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

- Il ne faudrait pas traumatiser le beau Sasuke avec ta tête de tous les jours, c'est ça ?

- Et pourquoi ça le traumatiserait ? Je suis plutôt mignonne, moi !

- Ceci dit en toute modestie !

- Et d'abord, je ne me maquille pas pour Sasuke !

- À d'autres ! Ça sert à rien de toute façon, il t'a sûrement vu mille fois au naturel. T'auras beau cacher les défauts, il sait bien qu'ils sont là !

- Imbécile ! Andouille ! Abruti ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre ! Ouvre cette porte ou je l'enfonce !

Seul le bruit de la douche et un petit sifflotement lui répondirent. Vaincue, la jeune femme se résigna à attendre qu'il ait fini. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, celui-là. Et Sakura qui voulait vivre ça toute sa vie ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte sûrement… Il faudrait peut-être la prévenir ?

Minato arriva sur ces entrefaites. Avisant sa fille vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge, assise par terre, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il s'exclama :

- Emiko, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il faut se dépêcher, on va être en retard ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es maquillé qu'un œil ? C'est une nouvelle mode ?

- Demande ça à ton crétin de fils qui m'a viré de la salle de bain avant que j'ai fini !

- Oh ! Il a réussi cet exploit ? Il faudra que je le félicite !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette famille, gémit Emiko, désespérée.

- Tu ferais bien de finir de te maquiller, on dirait un chiot tacheté.

Minato s'en fut tranquillement se préparer dans sa chambre sous le feulement de rage d'Emiko.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, la famille Namikaze arrivait à destination. Emiko, entièrement maquillée, avait arrangé ses cheveux en un chignon fantaisie très seyant, laissant retomber de chaque coté de ses tempes une petite mèche de cheveux qui encadrait joliment son visage. Elle était ravissante. Minato, lui, avait opté pour la simplicité et avait enfilé un pantalon noir et un sweat-shirt blanc cassé. Naruto en aurait bien fait autant mais une Emiko décidée à lui faire payer le coup de la salle de bain l'avait harcelé pour qu'il fasse un effort vestimentaire. Il avait donc enfilé un pantalon noir sur une chemise bleue assez moulante. Sur la poche de poitrine, une petite spirale orange égayait le tout. Il avait refusé catégoriquement de mettre la cravate qu'Emiko avait sortie uniquement pour l'ennuyer et s'était empressé de déboutonner les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise laissant apparaitre une large portion de peau dorée et le collier offert par Tsunade. Une veste noire complétait l'ensemble. Si les Uchiwa les recevaient en jean, il le ferait payer à Emiko, foi de Naruto. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, leurs hôtes avaient également fait un effort. Naruto abandonna donc ses projets de vengeance à l'encontre de sa sœur et salua les Uchiwa et Sakura qui était déjà arrivée. Minato s'excusa pour le retard :

- Désolé, nous sommes en retard mais une guerre civile s'était déclenchée autour de la salle de bain.

- Point éminemment stratégique, approuva Fugaku. La nôtre n'est pas encore achevée, ajouta-t-il en pointant du pouce en direction de l'escalier. Salina semble bien décidée à tenir la position coûte que coûte. Itachi a contourné la poche de résistance en allant prendre sa douche aux quartiers anbu mais Sasuke continue le siège !

- Elle finira bien par effectuer une sortie, plaisanta Minato.

- Espérons-le pour la porte. Si Sasuke monte à l'assaut, il n'en restera pas grand-chose !

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre à l'étage au dessus suivit d'un glapissement indigné :

- Sasuke ! Sors de là, je ne suis pas habillée !

- J'm'en fous !

- Mais tourne-toi au moins !

- Oh, ça va, t'es pas la première fille que je vois à poil !

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes fringues ?

- T'avais qu'à pas les laisser traîner !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais mettre, maintenant ?

- Pas mon problème !

- Je te déteste !

- J'm'en fous, dégage !

Un silence, puis une porte qui claque : Salina avait réintégré sa chambre. Fugaku soupira :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Celle-là, c'est toi qui la paye, Sasuke ! cria-t-il à son fils.

Pendant ce petit intermède, Naruto et Sakura s'étaient regardés, complices. C'était tellement Sasuke ce « dégage »hargneux qu'ils avaient l'impression de retrouver leur Konoha. Mikoto secoua la tête d'un air accablé et soupira :

- Et c'est comme ça tous les jours ! Si on passait au salon en attendant que les belligérants arrêtent les hostilités. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Chacun s'installa, verre en main. Fugaku posa quelques questions à Naruto et Sakura à propos de leur coopération avec Sasuke puis évoqua la mort de Saï et les détails de l'enquête. La petite soirée entre amis prit vite un aspect de conseil de guerre.

- Le problème, expliquait Naruto, c'est qu'on ne sait rien de rien. Qui avait intérêt à tuer Saï et surtout pourquoi ? cela semble être l'œuvre d'Orochimaru, ok, mais pourquoi avait-il intérêt à l'éliminer ? Il n'y a aucun mobile apparent ! l'a-t-il fait sur l'ordre de l'Akatsuki ou pas ? Si oui, cet assassinat est-il lié aux menaces qui pèsent sur toi, papa ?

- Que de questions ! s'exclama Fugaku

- Ouais, approuva Naruto, morose. Et aucune réponse !

- Cependant, au vu des évènements, je pense qu'il serait avisé de te faire protéger, Minato.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Fugaku !

- J'ai pensé à un moyen de le faire discrètement. Tu te souviens de ton projet d'étendre le champ de compétence du conseil élargi ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Pour mener ce projet à bien, tu vas devoir convoquer le conseil élargi et le présider pendant des jours voire des semaines. Tu vas donc te trouver entouré toute la journée de tous les chefs de clan et tu pourras en même temps surveiller les trois ancêtres puisque tu les auras sous le nez. Il suffira de nommer quelqu'un de confiance pour mener l'enquête pendant ce temps et le tour est joué ! Comme c'est un projet qui te tiens à cœur et dont tu as parlé à tout le monde depuis au moins deux ans, ça n'éveillera pas les soupçons que tu lances les opérations maintenant. Ça pourrait même conforter tes ennemis dans l'idée que tu ne te doute de rien. Et pour ne rien te cacher, ça me rassurerait.

- Toi, t'as parlé avec Naruto ! accusa Minato, suspicieux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est la première fois que je vois ton fils. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça très curieux que tu ne m'en ais jamais parlé. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu me cache quelque chose de pas net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

- S'il ne te ressemblait pas autant, je me demanderais même s'il est bien ton fils ! Quand Emiko est née, tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler d'elle pendant des mois et tu n'aurais rien dit sur son frère jumeau, à d'autres ! Je ne suis pas idiot, il y a anguille sous roche. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur ma discrétion, alors craches le morceau.

Minato garda le silence un moment puis se lança :

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire mais tu vas sûrement me prendre pour le plus grand cinglé du village !

- Ça ne serait pas nouveau ! Rétorqua Fugaku, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir qui fit frémir tout le monde sauf l'intéressé.

- Voilà : Naruto, Sakura et Saï viennent d'un monde parallèle, d'un autre Konoha.

- QUOI ?

- Il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines, continua Sakura pendant un combat contre un membre de l'Akatsuki, nous avons été transférés dans votre monde. Dès notre arrivée, nous avons constaté un certain nombre de différences qui découlent toutes du même fait : le village n'a pas été attaqué par Kyubi.

- Chez nous, renchérit Naruto, Madara Uchiwa a lancé Kyubi sur le village, provoquant la mort de mon père. Quelques années plus tard, le conseil a donné l'ordre à Itachi de massacrer son propre clan, abusé par Madara qui lui a donné à croire que les Uchiwa fomentaient un coup d'état. Itachi n'a pas voulu tuer Sasuke et lui a dit de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir le tuer plus tard. Malheureusement, Sasuke l'a pris au mot. Il a déserté pour suivre l'entrainement d'Orochimaru qui avait été banni du village à cause de ses expériences sur les êtres humains. Celui-ci avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, une organisation criminelle dirigée par Madara, dont le but était de s'emparer de tous les hôtes et d'en extraire leur démon pour s'approprier leur pouvoir.

- En somme, tous ces évènements ont été provoqués par Madara Uchiwa. Mais cet homme est mort depuis des décennies ! On est tranquille alors !

- Chez nous aussi il était réputé mort. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas attaqué grâce à Kyubi, intervint Sakura.

- Je vais vous informer de quelque chose que vous devrez garder secret jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, intervint Minato. Je tiens cela de mon père. Ces évènements se sont déroulés alors que nous n'étions encore que genin, Fugaku et moi. Il m'a expliqué que Kyubi menaçait les frontières de Konoha à cette époque. Pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne au village, mon père et le tien ont été envoyé là-bas.

- Pourquoi eux ? demanda Emiko.

- À cause du Sharingan qui était indispensable pour réussir ce qui avait été décidé en haut-lieu. Il s'agissait d'une attaque combinée entre la science des sceaux des Namikaze et le don héréditaire des Uchiwa. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette technique a été interdite peu de temps après. Il s'agissait d'exiler Kyubi dans un espace parallèle. Quand mon père m'a raconté ça, je me souviens d'avoir imaginé qu'ils avaient renvoyé le démon en enfer ou un truc du genre.

- Et si vous l'aviez en fait envoyé chez nous ? s'exclama Naruto

- C'est la question que je me pose en effet depuis votre arrivée dans notre monde, acquiesça Minato. Si c'est le cas, cette technique pourrait bien être la même qui vous a propulsé ici.

- Mais alors, s'exclama Sakura, si on retrouvait cette technique, on pourrait rentrer chez nous ! Tu te rends compte Naruto ? C'est génial !

Celui-ci ne pipa mot. La fratrie Uchiwa venant de faire son entrée, tout le monde passa à table.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à quitter Emiko des yeux. Il l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie mais là, elle était carrément à tomber. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la jeune femme, une sensation familière avait envahi son corps. Du désir. Perturbant quand il s'agissait de votre amie d'enfance, presque une sœur. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien de fraternel dans la façon dont il la déshabillait du regard. La prise de conscience était dérangeante. Emiko avait toujours su avant lui ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Aurait-elle deviné, était-ce pour cela qu'elle le battait froid depuis quelques mois ? Était-ce une façon de lui dire : « tu peux regarder de loin mais pas toucher » ?

Naruto se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille sur un ton de menace:

- Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle va attraper froid.

Sasuke lui envoya un regard de défi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que j'ai l'intention de draguer ta sœur ?

- Je te dirai que je t'ai à l'œil et qu'au moindre faux-pas, je te tombe dessus.

- Tu ne me demandes pas mes intentions ?

- Ça c'est le boulot de papa. Et ne te leurres pas, lui aussi t'aura à l'œil.

- Tu lui parlerais pour moi ?

- À qui ? Papa ?

- Crétin !

- Enfoiré !

- Alors, tu lui parleras ?

- Est-ce-que j'ai une tête d'entremetteur ?

- J'veux dire : tâter le terrain. Histoire de voir si j'ai une chance !

- Mouais, ça peut se faire…si tu me paye un repas chez Ichiraku. J'ai une furieuse envie de ramen…

- Marché conclu !

Sakura avait surpris la fin de la conversation. Elle sourit narquoisement : Sasuke n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce que ça allait lui coûter… Elle adorerait voir sa tête quand le patron de Ichiraku lui présentera la note !

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

-Salina, Tu peux me passer le sel ? demanda Sasuke.

L'intéressée lui adressa un regard meurtrier et lui balança la salière en pleine figure. Sasuke la rattrapa adroitement et ajouta tranquillement du sel dans son assiette. Salina montra les dents. On aurait pu faire un trou dans le mur sous le feu des yeux qui fusillaient son frère. L'épisode de la salle de bain n'était de toute évidence pas pardonné, et comme toute adolescente, elle le faisait savoir par une mauvaise humeur constante. Sasuke, pas du tout déstabilisé d'être la cible d'une telle ire, continua son repas comme si de rien était. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Fugaku qui jeta un regard torve à sa cadette avant de la réprimander :

-Salina, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ? Tu as seize ans maintenant, ce genre de geste immature n'est plus pardonnable à ton âge, surtout devant des invités. Alors tu vas te comporter en adulte et t'excuser.

-M'excuser ? Pas question !

-Si tu ne sais pas te conduire en société, vas dans ta chambre. Immédiatement.

Salina se leva poussant violemment sa chaise qui tomba au sol et monta dans sa chambre après avoir claqué toutes les portes sur son chemin. Fugaku soupira, s'excusa auprès de ses invités, et monta à l'étage, la mâchoire crispée. La scène avait instauré un profond malaise. Mikoto leur offrit un sourire gêné et Minato tenta de décrisper l'atmosphère :

-Ah, les joies de la puberté !

Mikoto eut un sourire forcé et soupira :

-C'est plus que cela, je le crains. Elle est jalouse de ses frères. Ils sont tous les deux tellement doués qu'elle se sent inférieure à eux. On a beau essayer de l'encourager autant que possible, rien n'y fait. Fugaku et moi, nous n'arrivons plus à communiquer avec elle. Elle nous échappe .

-Ça lui passera.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Allons, maman, la consola Itachi, Sasuke et moi , on vous en a fait baver aussi quand on était gosse. Souviens-toi, la tentative de fugue de Sasuke ! Et tout est rentré dans l'ordre, non ? Tu verras, ce sera pareil avec Salina. Elle fait sa crise d'ado, c'est tout.

Mikoto tiqua :

-Tu appelles ça une fugue ? Il s'était installé dans la cabane au fond du jardin !

-Mais il avait laissé une lettre d'adieu expliquant pourquoi il partait pour toujours !

-Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs. « Mes chers parents, je pars. Je vous aime mais je pars… »1 cita-t-elle en prenant la pose

-Non ! s'exclama Sasuke. Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé ça ?

-Bien sûr que si, elle est si mignonne !

- J'avais sept ans !

Des éclats de voix retentirent à l'étage, sabotant tous les efforts des convives pour garder une conversation légère. Minato s'éclaicit la gorge, consulta du regard ses enfants et déclara :

-Je crois que nous allons rentrer. J'ai l'impression qu'il vous faut gérer ça en famille. Merci pour le dîner, c'était excellent.

-Je suis désolée pour…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Mikoto. Je sais ce que c'est : Emiko m'en a fait voir aussi.

-Moi, ma crise d'ado, je l'ai jamais faite ! se vanta Naruto.

-Ben voyons, le nargua Emiko.

-Et comment voulais-tu que je la fasse, avec l'Akatsuki aux fesses ? Crois-moi, pendant toute mon adolescence, ma première préoccupation, c'était de rester en vie et de ramener Sasuke au village. Alors la crise existentielle…. C'était loin de moi, tout ça.

La famille Namikaze prit congé des trois Uchiwa encore présents et véritablement gênés de l'éclat de leur cadette. Le dîner était définitivement gâché.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

Minato s'écroula sur son bureau, anéanti. Le moindre bruit lui paraissait assourdissant. Un mal de tête lancinant lui battait les tempes. En un mot, il avait la gueule de bois. Jamais plus il ne boirait les cocktails maison de Fugaku. Les trois petits coups frappés à la porte de son bureau lui firent l'effet d'un solo de batterie. Il reprit une contenance plus digne d'un hokage et grogna une autorisation d'entrer. L'équipe sept se tenait devant lui, prête à recevoir son ordre de mission. Si Sasuke et Sakura ne semblaient pas non plus très frais, Naruto, lui, paraissait en grande forme. Minato s'étonna : le blondinet avait pourtant eu le droit au cocktail-de-la-mort-qui-tue-des-Uchiwa, tout comme les autres. Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il- pas la gueule de bois alors que lui-même peinait à aligner trois pensées cohérentes, c'était pas juste ! Il se secoua mentalement, il n'était plus un gamin, que diable ! Il n'allait quand même pas piquer une colère parce que son fils tenait mieux l'alcool que lui ! _Traitre à ton sang _! pensa-t-il avant de tourner ses pensées vers un sujet plus conforme à son rôle d'Hokage.

- Je sais que ce devait être votre jour de congé mais l'équipe qui devait effectuer cette mission est à l'hôpital pour intoxication alimentaire : ils étaient invités à manger chez les Yamanaka et Ino a tenu à préparer le repas, parait-il…Bref, ce n'est pas le propos. Vous devez escorter la fille du daimo jusqu'à Suna. Là une équipe de Suna la prendra en charge pour la mener jusqu'au daimo du Pays du Vent auquel elle est fiancée. Fiançailles politiques, vous vous en doutez. La donzelle ne sera peut-être pas très coopérative, méfiez-vous. La prise en charge doit se faire à la capitale dans trois jours, vous avez donc tout juste le temps de vous y rendre. Sasuke, tu profiteras de ton passage à Suna pour remettre ce message au Kazekage. Et essayez de vous montrer respectueux, ça vous changera. Maintenant rompez !

Sitôt que ses subordonnés eurent quitté son bureau, il s'avachit dans son fauteuil et abattit son grand chapeau officiel sur son visage pour soulager ses yeux qui le brûlaient_. Fugaku, tu me payeras ça !_

- Hokage-sama ? un message pour vous en provenance de l'hôpital. Hokage-sama ? Tout va bien ?

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai, y'a pas moyen de cuver tranquille dans ce village ! Bon, jetons un coup d'œil sur ce message et reprenons notre sieste !_

- Juste un peu mal à la tête, tout va bien.

Il ouvrit le message et se dressa soudain, tendu comme un arc.

_« Hokage-sama, _

_Votre fils m'a demandé de réfléchir aux évènements entourant le décès de son coéquipier. Il vient de me revenir à l'esprit que juste avant de mourir, il m'a dit :_

_Naruto…Racine…_

_Ces mots n'avaient aucune signification pour moi, c'est pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle que maintenant. J'espère que ce renseignement pourra vous aider. »_

Minato sentit sa migraine empirer. La Racine, maintenant ! Qui, mais qui avait bien pu ordonner la mort de Saï ?

1 Tiré de la chanson de Michel Sardou « Je vole »


	14. Patience, Patience!

Chapitre 14

Patience, patience !

Naruto se dépêchait de rejoindre les portes de Konoha où ses coéquipiers l'attendaient. Le hokage leur avait laissé deux heures pour se préparer, deux heures que Naruto avait mises à profit pour se chamailler avec sa sœur. Mis en joie par ce petit intermède, il hurla à la cantonade :

- Je ne sais pas vous mais je tiens une de ces formes, moi ! Allez, au boulot !

Un silence sépulcral lui répondit. Étonné, Naruto dévisagea ses coéquipiers et comprit la cause de leur manque flagrant d'enthousiasme :

Plus mort que vif, le teint verdâtre, les yeux injectés de sang, Sasuke se tenait avachi contre le mur d'enceinte du village. Nul doute que, sans cet appui providentiel, il se serait écroulé comme une loque. Sakura faisait meilleure figure (entendre par là qu'elle tenait toute seule sur ses jambes flageolantes) mais se tenait l'estomac comme s'il risquait de partir faire la nouba ailleurs. Son teint livide n'avait rien à envier à celui de Sasuke et ses yeux, mi-clos pour filtrer une lumière douloureuse, étaient cernés de noir. Sa deuxième main était postée sur sa bouche. Naruto fut tiré de son observation par l'arrivée de Minato. Il jeta encore un regard pensif à ses coéquipiers puis s'approcha de son père :

- T'es sûr que c'est bien prudent de les envoyer en mission dans leur état ? On dirait « le retour des morts-vivants », version live.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai personne d'autre. Et puis, vous aurez trois jours de voyage avant de prendre livraison de la donzelle. Ça devrait être suffisant pour les remettre sur pied.

- T'inquiètes, j'suis en pleine morfe…euh forme, articula laborieusement Sasuke.

- Ouais, c'est ça, t'est même pas capable d'aligner deux mots et tu tiens à peine debout, mais à part ça, c'est évident que tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens.

Sasuke se promettait de riposter dès que son cerveau embrumé lui aurait soufflé la réplique qui anéantirait son opposant quand Fugaku Uchiwa fit son apparition. Il se redressa, respira un bon coup et dissimula les symptômes de sa gueule de bois sous un masque Uchiwa vaguement convaincant. Le dos droit, le visage impassible, Fugaku avait adopté une attitude froide typiquement Uchiwa. Il ne paraissait pas souffrir de l'effet délétère de ses propres cocktails. Naruto le regarda, surpris : Cet homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui taquinait le Hokage la veille au soir. Il se pencha vers son père en pointant un pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction de l'aîné des Uchiwa :

- C'est Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ou quoi?

Minato sourit à l'allusion, imaginant Fugaku, les yeux injectés de sang, le kunai entre les dents, prêt à attaquer tout ce qui bouge après avoir avalé une fiole de potion non identifiée.

- Ce que tu a vu hier, c'est une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne laisse apparaitre que dans la sphère familiale et auprès de ses plus proches amis. Ce que tu vois aujourd'hui, c'est le Fugaku Uchiwa auquel tout le reste du monde a droit : froid et impénétrable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, d'ailleurs ?

- Officiellement, il est là pour souhaiter bonne chance à Sasuke. En réalité, il a l'intention de me coller aux basques jusqu'à ce que Kakashi prenne son service. Bien, il est temps d'y aller, maintenant. Sois prudent, Naruto, et tiens moi au courant de votre progression en territoire sunien.

- D'accord. Tu crains quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je n'aime pas me trouver au milieu d'enjeux politiques surtout entre le pays du feu et celui du vent qui ne sont ni ennemis ni alliés. Quand ces deux-là sont en cause, tout peut arriver. Restez vigilants.

- On sera prudents, promit Naruto avant de beugler en direction de ses coéquipiers :

- Allez, en route pour la capitale !

Il s'attira deux « Naruto, la ferme ! » simultanés et assez haineux. Il gonfla les joues en signe de bouderie et s'exclama, faussement fâché :

- Olala, ce que vous êtes barbants aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est quand même pas un petit cocktail de rien du tout qui vous met dans cet état quand même !

L'allusion au « petit cocktail de rien du tout » lui attira un regard meurtrier de Sasuke, sharingan au clair. Peu impressionné, Naruto sourit. Sakura secoua la tête, l'air de dire « ah ces deux-là ! » et se mit en marche lentement, peu motivée. Naruto la suivit sur quelques pas puis s'arrêta, remarquant que Sasuke n'avait pas encore bougé. Il se tourna vers lui et s'exclama :

- Dis, Sasuke, je sais bien que tu n'es pas très en forme aujourd'hui mais il faut y aller, là !

- Si tu savais ce qui t'attend là-bas, tu ne serais sûrement pas si pressé d'arriver.

- Tu la connais ?

- Hn.

- Parles-moi d'elle.

- Plus tard, j'ai mal au crâne là.

Pour couper court à toute protestation de la part de Naruto, Sasuke se décolla de son ami le mur et rejoignit Sakura. Naruto, agita la main vers son père en signe d'adieu et prit la tête du petit groupe.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

- Sasuke, t'exagères, là ! ça fait deux jours que tu te traine ! pesta Naruto. Elle te fout la trouille, cette fille ou quoi ?

- Pf !

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu rechignes autant à l'idée de l'escorter jusqu'à Suna ?

- _**Deux**_ semaines !

C'était un cri du cœur. Naruto le fixa intensément et comprit qu'il y avait effectivement un problème…et de taille d'après la tête du brunet. Il tenta de lui redonner un peu courage :

- Allons, elle ne peut pas être si terrible que ça !

Sasuke poussa un soupir démoralisé :

- Hn, grogna-t-il sans conviction.

Naruto s'arrêta de sauter d'arbre en arbre et atterrît souplement sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Sakura et Sasuke l'imitèrent. Naruto prit un air sérieux et s'adressa au jeune brun :

- D'accord, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais. Et avec des phrases complètes, sil-te-plait. Sujet, verbe, complément.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, poussa un soupir malheureux pour montrer sa consternation à l'idée de prononcer plus de trois mots et obtempéra :

- Ok. Il y a deux ans, certains membres du gouvernement souhaitaient voir promulguer une loi commerciale qui avantagerait les plus grosses entreprises au détriment des plus petites. Cela aurait ruiné les petits commerces, les pêcheurs indépendants, les petits exploitants agricoles etc…Le Daimo avait l'intention d'opposer son droit de veto. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas l'affaire des bénéficiaires de cette loi et ceux-ci ont tenté d'obliger le Daimo à changer d'avis. Il y avait eu plusieurs tentatives d'intimidation et celui-ci craignait pour la sécurité de ses proches. Ses services secrets avaient eu vent d'un projet d'enlèvement concernant un de ses proches mais personne ne savait qui était la victime désignée. Le Daimo a donc décidé de faire appel à Konoha pour assurer sa protection et celle des membres de sa famille. Notre chef de groupe a décidé d'assigner chacun de nous à une personne en particulier. Par malchance, j'ai hérité de la fille. Au bout de deux jours, j'en étais arrivé à prier le bon dieu pour que les kidnappeurs la prennent, _elle_, et surtout qu'ils fassent vite !

- Parles-nous d'elle, demanda Sakura.

- Elle s'appelle Mei-Li. Elle doit avoir dans les dix-huit ans maintenant. Elle est arrogante, méprisante, hautaine et égoïste. Tout lui est dû : jamais elle ne dira merci. Pendant le voyage, tu va sûrement l'entendre gémir que ses coussins ne sont pas assez confortables ou alors elle se plaindra du temps, ou de tout et n'importe quoi. Et ça, si on a de la chance… parce qu'en plus elle est aussi capricieuse. Elle est capable d'exiger un détour pour s'acheter n'importe quelle babiole dont elle n'a aucun besoin chez un quelconque artisan dont elle a vaguement entendu parler….Et cela, seulement si tu es moche. Parce que si tu es beau gosse, c'est encore pire. Elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs : elle te suit partout, exige que tu lui tiennes compagnie, etc…etc. Enfin, tu vois le genre.

- C'était il y a deux ans, Sasuke, remarqua Sakura, elle a sûrement mûri depuis le temps.

- J'aimerai y croire…mais je n'y arrive pas. Après une semaine à peine à la supporter, j'étais prêt à la livrer moi-même aux ravisseurs. C'est tout dire !

Après cette conversation, plus personne n'avait envie de se dépêcher. Naruto fit une drôle de grimace et grommela :

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix : il faudra bien la mener à bien cette mission. Alors, si elle est trop désagréable, on la bâillonne, on la ligote et le tour est joué !

- Andouille, on ne peut pas faire ça, s'exclama Sakura en lui octroyant une taloche bien sentie sur la tête. Le Hokage nous a demandé de faire preuve de diplomatie !

- Ouais, ben, diplomatie ou pas, si elle exagère de trop, elle y a droit, foi de Naruto !

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

La forêt laissa place à une verte prairie traversée par une route pavée menant tout droit à la ville dont on voyait déjà les plus hauts toits. La capitale était immense et s'étendait complaisamment devant les yeux éberlués des trois ninjas qui se présentaient devant elle. L'un d'eux, un blond aux yeux bleus appliqua une claque sur le dos de son brun compagnon :

- Bon, puisque tu es déjà venu, tu vas pouvoir nous guider.

- Où t'as vu que je suis déjà venu ici ?

- Ben, t'as bien protégé la fille du daimo, non ?

- Dans leur résidence d'été, pas ici. J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans c'te foutue ville ! Dégage, crétin, s'exclama-t-il en direction d'un gamin hilare qui venait de le bousculer.

- Veuillez lui pardonner, il est encore très jeune et il ne pense qu'à s'amuser.

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent vers la voix chevrotante qui venait de s'adresser à eux. Un vieillard au visage parcheminé tendait une main vers Sasuke. Celui-ci la fixa avec méfiance pour finalement la serrer dans la sienne. Le vieil homme se présenta et les informa qu'il était chargé de les mener jusqu'au palais du Daimo. Les trois ninjas se présentèrent et emboitèrent le pas à l'ancêtre. Après environ une dizaine de minutes de marche, le palais se montra enfin au détour d'une rue. D'une architecture d'inspiration médiévale et volontairement sobre, le palais en imposait. Des murs gris aussi hauts qu'inhospitaliers rappelaient au voyageur distrait la fonction manifestement guerrière de l'édifice. Un escalier monumental tant par sa largeur que par son nombre de marches menaient aux portes principales. Le bâtiment était entièrement dédié à la défense et non à la villégiature. Pas étonnant, dès lors, que la famille régnante passe le plus clair de son temps au palais d'été. Les trois amis se mirent à gravir les marches, soufflant laborieusement derrière un sénior au pied léger. Arrivés en haut, hors d'haleine et à moitié morts, ils furent accueillis par un :

- Pf ! Alors c'est ça la fine fleur des ninjas de Konoha ? Même pas capable de gravir un escalier sans souffler comme des bœufs ! Et c'est ça qui doit m'escorter à Suna ! Mfff, des enfants de dix ans auraient plus d'endurance !

Naruto aurait bien riposté mais là, il n'avait pas assez d'air pour respirer correctement alors il n'avait pas l'intention de le gaspiller. Sasuke, lui, jeta un regard mauvais à la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, richement vêtue et plutôt jolie si l'on exceptait son port de tête hautain et quasiment impérial. Des yeux noirs en amande, de longs cheveux noirs et lisses ramenés en un chignon maintenu par deux longues baguettes ornées de breloques à leur extrémité, évoquaient sans nul doute des ascendants asiatiques. Sa robe de soie imprimée, manifestement peinte à la main, était richement brodée de fils d'or et d'argent. Des chaussures coûteuses complétaient sa tenue. Il s'agissait bien là de la fille du daimo. Elle fixait intensément Sasuke comme quelqu'un qui cherche à se rappeler où elle a bien pu rencontrer son interlocuteur. Elle parut se souvenir car elle s'exclama :

- Sasu-chou ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Sasu-chou ? s'étranglèrent les coéquipiers de Sasuke pendant que celui-ci soupirait avec exaspération. Il parut se résigner à ne pas étrangler son vis-à-vis et fit preuve d'une remarquable diplomatie en déclarant :

- Veuillez nous pardonner, Mei Li-sama mais nous devons nous rendre sans délai à la salle d'audience.

- Faites, je vous y autorise. Ensuite, tu me présenteras tes compagnons. Surtout ce beau blond, ajouta-t-elle en effleurant de ses doigts le bras de Naruto.

Sasuke intercepta Sakura avant qu'elle ne fasse de la chair à pâté de l'effrontée et lui broya le bras pour la faire tenir tranquille. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Sakura et siffla :

- Elle a sûrement mûrie, hein ?

- Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était à ce point-là, moi ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Et ben maintenant tu sais, alors quoi qu'elle fasse, tiens-toi tranquille !

- Il a raison Sakura, aussi détestable soit-elle, elle reste notre cliente et la fille du daimo. Le hokage nous a demandé de faire preuve de diplomatie. Même si c'est dur, essayons de respecter ses ordres.

- C'est bien toi qui parle Naruto ? s'exclama Sakura, railleuse.

Naruto se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

Le jour était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures quand l'équipe sept contempla, ébahie, le bric-à-brac qui s'étalait dans la cour d'honneur du château. De lourdes malles de cuirs et des pièces de mobilier s'étalaient tout le long du chemin de la porte du logis seigneurial aux trois charrettes censées transporter tout ce fourbi. Des servantes et des laquais s'affairaient dans l'espace disponibles, criant, s'interpellant, tous visiblement sur les nerfs. Des exclamations s'entrecroisaient, des jeunes garçons couraient transmettre les messages qu'on leur demandait de porter. Tout ce petit monde s'activait dans un désordre indescriptible… sous le regard, d'abord ahuri puis de plus en plus exaspéré à mesure que le temps passait, d'un ninja à présent furibond qui se précipita dans les appartements de Mei-Li.

- J'avais dit départ à l'aube !

- Calmez-vous, voyons, Naruto. Je ne pouvais pas décemment partir sans avoir convenablement brossé ma Perle de feu, ajouta Mei-Li en tendant vers lui un chat angora d'un blanc immaculé. Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle fasse mauvaise impression à Suna tout de même.

- Il n'est pas question qu'on l'emmène !

- Sachez une chose, Naruto, je ne vais nulle part sans elle ! Ou vous acceptez Perle de Feu parmi vous ou vous irez à Suna sans moi !

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais je vous préviens : si vous et votre boule de poil n'êtes pas dans le carrosse dans dix minutes, je viens vous y mettre de force, ou mieux encore, j'envoie Sakura !

- Ah non, pas elle, elle est toujours désagréable !

- Si vous ne lui aviez pas dit qu'elle était laide, masculine et que sa couleur de cheveux était le summum du mauvais goût, elle serait sûrement mieux disposée à votre égard.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, comment pourrait-elle croire qu'elle est jolie avec un front pareil !

- Plus que huit minutes ! Et je ne vous avais pas dit de ne prendre que l'indispensable ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar dans la cour ?

- Mais c'est l'indispensable ! J'ai un rang à tenir, je ne peux pas arriver à Suna vêtue comme une pauvresse !

- Vous avez là-dedans de quoi habiller toute la ville ! Ne prenez que le minimum, je vous ai déjà dit que le reste vous serait envoyé plus tard par votre père.

- C'est hors de question ! Si je ne suis pas là pour tout surveiller, le chargement sera bon à jeter à son arrivée à Suna. C'est ma dot, je ne peux pas me marier comme une indigente !

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Il vous reste cinq minutes pour monter dans le carrosse avec votre sac à puce… sinon, cette petite équipée va commencer de façon extrêmement déplaisante pour vous.

Le jeune homme avait plissé les yeux. Une petite lueur dangereuse se tenait tapie dans le bleu surnaturel de son regard. La jeune femme, impressionnée malgré elle, dut se soumettre. Cependant son orgueil lui hurlait de ne pas se rendre avant un dernier baroud d'honneur :

- Comment osez-vous me menacer ? Je ne manquerais pas d'informer votre hokage de votre attitude irrespectueuse et inadmissible à mon égard ! Quel est donc votre nom de famille, que je puisse réclamer votre tête à votre supérieur !

- Je vous en prie, faites donc. Je m'en voudrai d'interrompre une telle vilénie. Mais si vous voulez ma tête, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos, il vous faudra venir la chercher vous-même et ce ne sera pas sans péril. Vous l'apprendrez vite à vos dépends.

Il laissa passer un court instant puis reprit :

- Il ne vous reste plus que trois minutes.

Défaite totale.

Drapée dans sa dignité, elle sortit de ses appartements, un air de reine outragée sur le visage. Naruto eut un sourire victorieux et la dépassa pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Il donnait des directives aux serviteurs afin qu'ils ne chargent que le strict minimum quand Mei-Li apparut dans la cour, ulcérée. De quel droit se permettait-il de donner des ordres à ses serviteurs ? Ce petit ninja sorti de la fange méritait de recevoir une bonne leçon. Et elle se chargeait de la lui administrer.

La guerre ne faisait que commencer.


	15. Guerre d'usure

Chapitre 15.

Guerre d'usure.

_« …Ce petit ninja sorti de la fange méritait de recevoir une bonne leçon. Et elle se chargeait de la lui administrer. La guerre ne faisait que commencer… »_

La première escarmouche n'avait rien donné mais Mei-Li n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle ferait plier ce blondinet aussi beau qu'insolent. Pour commencer, elle allait s'arranger pour que les premiers jours du voyage se fassent dans une atmosphère irrespirable. Il lui suffisait de créer des tensions entre lui et ses coéquipiers. Diviser pour mieux régner… Ouais, ce petit ninja de rien du tout ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait !

Seconde offensive.

Opération Zizanie

Objectif ciblé : Sakura.

Naruto et Sasuke inspectaient les roues du carrosse quand un cri retentit :

- Jamais !

- On ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Mangez !

La voix de Sakura trahissait une exaspération croissante. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, complices : elle ne s'en sortait pas mieux qu'eux.

- J'exige de la nourriture décente et pas cette… cette…chose visqueuse et gluante !

- Ma cuisine n'est absolument pas visqueuse ! Ce sont des ramen ! C'est la première chose que j'ai appris à cuisiner et je ne les rate jamais ! Maintenant, mangez !

- Des ramen ? c'est bon pour la plèbe, ça. Sentez-moi cette odeur, c'est infâme !

Naruto sortit en trombe de derrière le carrosse, outré :

- Les ramen, ce n'est pas infâme ! C'est la meilleure nourriture du monde ! Et celles de Sakura sont excellentes ! Goûtez-y, vous verrez que vous aimerez ça, vous aussi !

- Jamais vous ne me ferez avaler ce truc ignoble !

- Mangez votre assiette ou je vous la fais avaler de force.

- J'aimerai bien voir cela !

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la fixa d'un air déterminé, une lueur d'acier dans le bleu de son regard. Une sourde menace s'en dégageait. C'était une lueur que ses coéquipiers avaient appris à reconnaitre depuis le début de cette mission : celle qui signifiait je-ne-céderai-pas-et-c'est-pas-la-peine-d'insister -je-ne-changerai-pas-d'avis. Mei-Li ne s'y trompa pas mais, téméraire, décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard. Mei-Li ouvrit la bouche mais Naruto prit les devants :

- Inutile d'argumenter, vous n'aurez rien d'autre.

- Ah, oui ? le nargua Mei-Li.

Elle le fixa avec une lueur de défi, puis d'un geste délibéré, envoya valser son assiette. Naruto, consterné, contempla les ramen étalés au sol. Mei-Li le regarda, narquoise :

- Et maintenant, vous comptez toujours me les faire avaler ?

Naruto la toisa, rouge de colère. Il serra les dents, se raccrochant à ce qu'il lui restait de calme :

- Félicitations, Miss Pimbêche. Vous venez de dire adieu à votre dîner.

- Miss Pimbêche ? Je ne vous permets pas de me parler avec autant de familiarité. Je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi avec tout le respect qui m'est dû et tout particulièrement de ne plus oublier le suffixe sama quand vous vous adressez à moi !

- Pimbêche-sama. Je prends note. À présent allez vous coucher ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

- Mais….

- Tout de suite, hurla-t-il.

- Naruto, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Je vais lui cuisiner autre chose…

- Sakura, je te l'interdis ! Nous ne sommes pas ses domestiques ! Il est temps qu'elle le comprenne !

- Mais on ne peut quand même pas la laisser le ventre vide….

- Les ramen, Sakura, les ramen ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait des ramen ! On ne traite pas les ramen comme ça ! Depuis deux jours, tu te donnes du mal pour nous cuisiner des petits plats et elle n'est même pas capable d'en avoir la moindre gratitude ! Je m'en vais lui apprendre le respect, moi !

Sakura fit la moue, se demandant quelle était la cause réelle de la colère de son beau coéquipier : le manque de reconnaissance de Mei-Li envers elle ou le traitement infligé aux ramens. Malgré elle, la commissure de ses lèvres se releva en un minuscule sourire : _c'était sûrement les ramen !_

Mei-Li détestait qu'on l'ignore et encore plus qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Furieuse, elle lança son pied en direction des tibias de son opposant. Naruto esquiva distraitement et continua de parlementer avec Sakura qui insistait pour cuisiner autre chose. Furieuse, la jeune noble tapa du pied, attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle. Elle fixa le ninja blond dans les yeux et s'exclama :

- Je me plaindrai à l'Hokage !

- Je vous le conseille vivement. Ça m'évitera de faire un rapport sur tout ce que vous nous faites subir ! Maintenant allez au lit avant que je me fâche pour de bon !

- Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !

- Vous voulez qu'on vous traite en adulte ? Alors conduisez-vous comme telle !

Voyant que, décidément, elle n'arriverait à rien avec cet obstiné, Mei-Li chercha du regard un allié et avisa un certain brun aux yeux noirs qui regardait la scène avec un certain amusement. Elle décida alors de tenter l'ultime argument, celui contre lequel son propre père était impuissant. Elle le fixa avec des yeux implorants dans une remarquable imitation du cocker qui réclame sa friandise.

- Sasu-chou, tu ne vas pas le laisser me parler sur ce ton, quand même !

- Hn.

Raté. Elle essaya une autre approche :

- Tu es jonin, c'est à toi de commander, non ?

- Non, c'est lui le chef d'équipe sur cette mission.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? Il n'est que genin !

Sasuke se garda de lui dire qu'il était plus qu'heureux de laisser Naruto se colleter avec elle. Jamais il n'avait été si content de ne pas être chef d'équipe ! De plus la raison pour laquelle Minato avait désigné Naruto…et bien c'était seulement qu'il était le seul en état de commander au départ de Konoha. Encore une chose qu'il se garderait bien de dévoiler à la capricieuse princesse.

- Le Hokage l'a décidé ainsi.

- Il me parle sans égard !

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne suis pas une servante ! Je suis la fille du daimo !

Sasuke en eut assez de l'entendre se gargariser de son titre. Ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, non plus, que croyait-elle ?

- Et vous alors ? Quel respect nous témoignez-vous ? Croyez-vous sincèrement que le Hokage aurait envoyé les premiers ninjas venus pour une mission pour le compte du Daimo ? Je suis un membre du clan le plus puissant de Konoha, Sakura est la disciple la plus prometteuse de la légendaire Tsunade et Naruto est le propre fils de notre Hokage ! Nous ne vous sommes pas inférieurs !

- Lui, fils de l'Hokage ? c'est impossible !

- C'est pourtant la vérité, intervint Naruto. Cependant, ça ne change absolument rien pour vous. C'est moi le chef d'équipe pour cette mission et vous devez m'obéir, et ce quel que soit votre rang !

- Balivernes !

Naruto se sentit perdre patience. Une pulsion de meurtre envahit tout son être. Surprise, Mei-Li remarqua le changement dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face. De bleus, les iris avaient viré au rouge et étaient traversé par une fente, leur donnant un air bestial. Sakura remarqua la transformation, et alarmée, prit la parole avant que les choses ne dégénèrent :

- Qui plus est, c'est aussi le réceptacle de Kyubi. Je vous conseille donc fermement de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Mei-Li opéra une prudente retraite et alla se coucher…. Le ventre vide.

Nouvelle défaite.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX **

Troisième offensive :

Opération Perle de Feu

Cible : Naruto.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et l'ambiance était déjà électrique. Mei-Li se tenait debout, les poings sur les hanches, face à ses compagnons de voyage qui déjeunaient tranquillement. N'ayant pas encore digéré l'épisode des ramen (sans mauvais jeu de mots), Naruto n'était pas très bien disposé à son égard. Alors quand la jeune femme s'était aperçue de la disparition de son chat et qu'elle avait demandé, non _**exigé**_ que ses compagnons de route se lancent à sa recherche, tout ce à quoi elle avait eu le droit c'était un …

- Non.

…catégorique. Le ninja blond n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son petit-déj'. Aucun de ses compagnons n'avait commenté la décision. Mei-Li avait insisté et, une fois de plus, Naruto était sorti de ses gonds :

- Écoutez-moi bien, Pimbêche-sama, quand vous avez insisté pour emmener cet animal avec vous, je vous ai bien fait comprendre que vous en seriez responsable. Vous deviez le surveiller, le nourrir et veiller à ce qu'il fasse ses besoins dans un endroit approprié. Or, en trois jours, ce stupide animal a fait ses besoins deux fois sur ma couverture. Il a fait ses griffes sur les fonds de pantalon de Sasuke. Sakura a été obligé de le nourrir deux jours d'affilés parce que vous aviez oublié et qu'il pillait nos provisions ! et maintenant vous nous dites qu'il est parti en vadrouille ! Est-ce que vous avez seulement pensé à le nourrir hier soir ?

Un ange passa. Mei-Li se sentit coupable. Elle était tellement habituée à ce que les domestiques s'occupent de tout qu'elle n'avait pas seulement pensé à nourrir son bien-aimé chat. Quel genre de maîtresse était-elle donc ? Elle ne méritait pas un si gentil chat… Son Perle de feu adoré. Naruto la regarda un instant puis soupira :

- C'est non, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Vous ne savez penser qu'à vous-même. Des gens comme vous ne devraient pas avoir d'animaux domestiques. Vous n'en n'êtes pas digne.

Sakura remarqua la soudaine détresse de Mei-Li et voulut la réconforter :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a dû avoir faim et partir chasser. Il va revenir quand il aura le ventre plein.

- Mais vous vous ne rendez pas compte ! il est tout seul dans la forêt, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi, tomber dans un piège, rencontrer un animal sauvage. C'est un chat de salon, il ne saura pas se défendre. Je vous en prie Naruto, allez le chercher.

Naruto la regarda, pensif, se demandant si cette soudaine inquiétude n'était pas une feinte de plus. Depuis le début de la mission, il avait compris à ses dépends que Mei-Li était un adversaire retors qui exploitait la moindre faille. Elle avait raison sur une chose, cependant : son chat n'était pas de taille à survivre plus de quelques heures dans la forêt. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur à abandonner ce pauvre animal à son triste sort mais s'il cédait maintenant, sa maîtresse s'imaginerait qu'elle avait gagné ce duel de volonté et se croirait à même de faire tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête. Ce qui était proprement inenvisageable. En cas d'attaque, Naruto avait besoin de savoir qu'elle ferait exactement ce qu'on lui dirait de faire, et cela sans discuter. Pour sa propre sécurité, c'était indispensable. C'est pourquoi il devait rester inflexible. Tout de même, cette pauvre bête…

Mei-Li constata que ses efforts pour exploiter le bon cœur de Naruto n'avaient pas suffi. Elle paniqua : il n'allait pas quand même laisser cette pauvre Perle de Feu en proie à tous les dangers ! Son imagination lui montra son chat adoré agonisant sous les coups de grès1 d'un sanglier irascible ou fuyant un loup affamé. Ses nerfs lâchèrent : des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il fallait convaincre Naruto ! Ses genoux ployèrent et, oubliant toute fierté, se prosterna devant le chef d'équipe abasourdi.

- Je vous en supplie, Naruto, sauvez ma chatte ! C'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Elle, elle m'aime pour moi-même et pas pour mon rang ou pour se rapprocher de mon père. Je vous en supplie, Naruto, sauvez mon chat. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, je mangerai ce qu'il y aura, je ne me plaindrai plus, je m'occuperai mieux de Perle de feu, je ne vous parlerai plus jamais avec arrogance, je serais aimable avec Sakura, j'arrêterai de taquiner Sasu-Chou. Je vous en supplie à genoux. Pitié, Naruto, pitié, sauvez mon chat !

Elle éclata en sanglots émaillés de « pitié » et de « je vous en supplie ». Sakura la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler. Naruto la regarda une seconde puis parut prendre une décision :

- Sakura, tu restes au campement avec Mei-Li. Préparez notre départ. Nous devons pouvoir lever le camp aussitôt que nous aurons retrouvé Perle de Feu. Sasuke, ton Sharingan peut-il le repérer ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé de repérer quelque chose de si petit. Ton mode ermite ne serait pas plus efficace ?

- Le problème avec ce mode, c'est que je ressens toutes les sources de chakra à proximité. Distinguer un chat d'un lapin sera difficile.

- Les gars, intervint Sakura. J'ai pris la liberté de placer un émetteur sur le collier de Perle de Feu. Si elle ne l'a pas perdu en route, on pourra la repérer facilement.

- Sakura, bénie sois-tu ! où est le récepteur ?

Sakura alla fouiller quelques instants dans ses affaires et apporta ce que Naruto lui avait demandé. Il alluma le système électronique et constata que le chat de salon ne s'était pas trop éloigné. Sasuke et Naruto se précipitèrent sur les lieux. Rien. L'animal devait se cacher sous les fourrés. Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Un feulement retentit et aiguilla Sasuke sur la bonne piste. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke s'arrêta net : ce chat de salon faisait le gros dos et tentait d'impressionner…un hérisson ! Crétin de chat, pensa-t-il. Il tenta d'attraper le matou par la peau du cou mais, celui-ci, mordant et griffant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée l'obligea à le relâcher. Sacrant et jurant comme un charretier, Sasuke récupéra sa précieuse mimine scarifiée. Un regard meurtrier en direction du félin plus tard, il retenta une approche plus prudente mais l'angora lança une patte vengeresse dans sa direction, l'obligeant à reculer précipitamment. Alerté par les éclats de voix, Naruto arriva à cet instant. Il retira sa veste et, pendant que Sasuke faisait diversion, Naruto jeta la veste sur le chat et l'emballa prestement dedans. Dès que les héroïques sauveteurs furent revenus au campement, Mei-Li se précipita sur le monstre enfin calmé et lui remplit un bol de lait sur lequel Perle de Feu se jeta. Après avoir câliné et cajolé l'animal uniquement préoccupé par son estomac, Mei-Li s'inclina devant Naruto :

- Naruto-san ? Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir retrouvé ma chatte. C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde à part mon père. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si vous ne l'aviez pas retrouvé. De tout mon cœur, merci.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais à l'avenir, surveillez-la davantage et n'oubliez pas de la nourrir.

- Je vous le promets, Naruto-san.

Sakura se détourna de la scène pour rejoindre Sasuke qui désinfectait ses blessures en ronchonnant :

- J'y crois pas, c'est moi qui ai retrouvé sa bestiole, et c'est lui qui reçoit tous les éloges !

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?

- Ouais ! J'ai failli y laisser trois doigts à choper sa furie à poils longs et c'est Naruto-san par ici et Naruto-san par là ! Et moi, même pas un merci !

- Tu es jaloux ? Je croyais que c'était Emiko qui t'intéressait ?

- Pff ! T'es lourde !

Sakura retint un sourire. _On se croirait revenus à l'académie !_

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUV**

Le voyage se poursuivit dans une tout autre ambiance. Mei-Li respecta toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faites dans ces instants de détresse où elle avait cru ne jamais revoir son chat.

Elle ne fit aucun reproche quand Sasuke fit brûler le repas, celui-ci s'étant plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin de technique et ayant complètement oublié le diner sur le feu. La fumée noire et l'odeur de brûlé tenace ramenèrent l'apprenti cuistot à ses casseroles. Quand il servit sa tambouille, il lança un regard d'avertissement à ses coéquipiers qui se le tinrent pour dit. Nul ne fit la moindre remarque. Les assiettes se vidèrent en silence. Mei-Li fit la grimace mais mangea l'infâme mixture sans une protestation. Elle ne se plaignit pas quand le carrosse perdit une roue dans une fondrière et qu'elle dut marcher jusqu'au village le plus proche. Les trois autres n'en revenaient pas et s'abstenaient prudemment de toute remarque.

L'état de grâce ne dura pas. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une journée de Suna, une tempête de sable se leva. Désorientés, du sable plein les yeux et la bouche, les ninjas de Konoha furent en difficulté en quelques minutes. Le sable retirait toute visibilité et s'infiltrait dans tous les interstices, les empêchant de respirer. Ils durent s'arrêter et se mettre à l'abri sous une couverture pour empêcher le sable d'obstruer leurs voies respiratoires.

- Du ninjutsu ? souffla Sakura, inquiète

- Peut- être, répondit Naruto. Soyons vigilants. Mei-Li, à partir de maintenant, restez constamment auprès de nous. Si vous voulez aller au petit coin, faites-vous accompagner par Sakura. Ne restez seule à aucun moment ! Sasuke, Sakura : nous sommes à présent en territoire hostile, restez sur vos gardes.

La tempête apaisée, une nouvelle difficulté s'offrit à eux : la route avait été ensevelie sous le sable. Tous les points de repères avaient disparus ou s'étaient déplacés. La dune qu'ils venaient de contourner par la droite se trouvait maintenant à leur gauche. Les amas rocheux qui leur servaient de référence pour se guider avaient disparus. Le sable les avait-il recouverts ou bien se trouvaient-ils quelque part sur leur, gauche, dissimulés par la dune ? Pire : où se trouvait donc Suna ?

Naruto et ses compagnons se regardèrent, atterrés.

_Ils étaient perdus._

Naruto se ressaisit le premier :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ces trucs-là !

Ayant ainsi évacué sa mauvaise humeur, il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Mei-Li, ayant entendu l'exclamation de Naruto, s'était rapprochée des autres et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto la regarda un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. _Nature ou enrobée de sucre_ ? Sasuke, lui, ne se posa pas la question et déclara froidement :

- On est perdu.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. _Celui-là, vraiment, quel tact !_

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Mei-Li s'affola :

- Perdus ? En plein désert ? On va tous mourir !

- Pas d'affolement, on a une carte, une boussole et nos réserves d'eau sont suffisantes pour tenir deux jours.

- Une carte ? Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez faire avec ça ? On est en plein milieu de nulle part, je vous signale. Il n'y a pas de poteau indicateur ! À quoi elle peut bien servir, votre carte !

- C'est très simple Mei-Li, expliqua Naruto. Ici, nous sommes au pied des dunes donc notre champ de vision est très réduit. Si on monte en haut de cette dune, nous aurons plus de chances de remarquer des points fixes qui nous permettront de nous repérer. Il va falloir abandonner tout le matériel. Ne prenez que l'eau et l'indispensable. On y va !

Sans un mot de protestation, Mei-Li attrapa son chat et le sac à dos que Sasuke lui avait fourni quelques jours plus tôt. Ce jour-là, l'apocalypse ou plutôt une Mei-Li enragée s'était abattue sur le pauvre détenteur du sharingan :

- Porter un sac ? Pour qui me prends-tu, Sasu-chou ? Une domestique ? Tu n'as qu'à le déposer sur le carrosse.

- Le carrosse va rester dans cette auberge.

- Abandonner le carrosse ? Hors de question !

- Bon, cette fois j'en ai assez ! On ne vous demande pas votre avis, Mei-Li-Sama. C'est ce qu'a décidé votre père et c'est ainsi que cela sera. Attrapez votre créature infernale, fourrez-le dans votre sac et avanti !

- Parce qu'il faut que je marche en plus ? Pas question ! On a qu'à prendre les chevaux.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Nous allons marcher et vous aussi !

- Ecoute-moi bien, monsieur le super-ninja. Dans ces conditions, la seule manière de me faire traverser ce désert sera de me porter sur ton dos parce que je refuse de faire un seul pas dans cette direction!

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Le hokage ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas s'il étranglait cette pimbêche ? Si ? Sasuke était sûr que le jury lui accorderait les circonstances atténuantes. Quoi ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il était un Uchiwa et un Uchiwa ne perdait jamais, au grand jamais, son sang-froid. Il pria tous ses ancêtres Uchiwa de venir à son secours, compta jusqu'à dix et arrêta son décompte en entendant la voix de Naruto. Ne serait-ce pas une note de gaité qu'il percevait, là ? Sasuke rouvrit les yeux sur le visage hilare de Naruto. Vouant aux gémonies ce coéquipier indigne, capable de se réjouir des malheurs de ses pauvres partenaires, Sasuke tourna le dos à Mei-Li et s'éloigna avec toute l'impassibilité qu'il pouvait encore rassembler. Sakura le regarda faire et cacha son sourire derrière sa main mais pas assez vite pour que Sasuke ne le remarque. Il la foudroya d'un regard meurtrier qui n'eut aucun effet sur sa cible et partit bouder dans la salle d'auberge. Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard de connivence et le blondinet reporta son attention sur Mei-Li.

- Nous sommes obligés de laisser le carrosse ici, Mei-Li. Suna est situé en lisière du désert et les roues s'enliseraient sans arrêt. Nous n'avancerions que trop lentement. De plus traverser le désert avec des chevaux demanderait d'énormes quantités d'eau qu'il nous serait impossible de transporter. C'est pourquoi votre père a donné des ordres pour que ses gens récupèrent votre véhicule ici. Nous devions continuer avec des chameaux mais l'aubergiste vient de m'informer que les autorités suniennes ont réquisitionné toutes les montures disponibles. Le seul moyen d'arriver dans les temps, c'est de marcher.

- Je comprends. Je suivrais vos ordres, Naruto-sama.

Sasuke avait suivi l'échange et bougonna : _Je suivrais vos ordres, Naruto-sama, gna gna gna _… Depuis le jour où Perle de Feu s'était enfui, tout ce que disait Naruto était parole d'évangile. Ce qui énervait Sasuke au plus haut point. C'était quand même lui qui l'avait retrouvé, ce foutu chat ! Sa main s'en souvenait encore ! Mais non, à Naruto la reconnaissance, l'obéissance et les Naruto-san, à lui les caprices, les colères et les Sasu-Chou, c'était trop injuste !

Il attrapa son sac à dos d'un geste rageur sous le regard goguenard de Sakura qui savait pertinemment ce qui se passait dans la tête de son brun de coéquipier, et en vérifia le contenu. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le railler sur sa jalousie envers Naruto jusqu'au moment où Sasuke, pour se venger de ses moqueries, avait insinué que Mei-Li était en train de s'amouracher de Naruto. À sa vive satisfaction, le sourire de Sakura s'était subitement estompé et elle avait passé le reste de la journée à observer minutieusement la jeune fille. Au cours d'une conversation avec Mei-Li, Sakura avait fini par lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de Naruto. Si le «_vraiment très beau »_ avait eu du mal à passer, le « _trop strict et autoritaire mais gentil » _l'avait rassuré. Mei- Li avait terminé avec une phrase qui avait achevé de rasséréner Sakura.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer les ramen à ce point mais je lui serais à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Perle de Feu .

Cette phrase avait fait sourire Sakura.

Ils avaient abordés le désert le lendemain matin.

1 Canines du sanglier recourbées vers le haut formant comme des mini-défenses.


	16. Quand Kyubi s'en mêle

Chapitre 16

Quand Kyubi s'en mêle !

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Entre Naruto et Mei-Li, la guerre est ouverte. Mei-Li est décidée à faire du voyage vers Suna un véritable enfer, composés de caprices et de colères jusqu'au jour où Perle de feu, le chat bien-aimé de Mei-Li s'échappe. Devant un Naruto inflexible, Mei-Li laisse parler son cœur et supplie à genoux Naruto de sauver son chat. Celui-ci cède et, accompagné de Sasuke, part à sa recherche. Après quelques griffures dont Sasuke fait les frais, Naruto parvient à ramener l'animal. Mei-Li, éperdue de reconnaissance, change complétement d'attitude devant Naruto. Sasuke est jaloux du respect qu'elle témoigne désormais à Naruto et Sakura la soupçonne d'avoir le béguin pour lui. C'est alors qu'une tempête de sable modifie tous les points de repères : Ils sont perdus en plein milieu du désert avec seulement deux jours de rations d'eau. Mei-Li panique._

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVXWYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX YZ**

Perdus dans le désert, perdus dans le désert. Mei-Li ressassait cette phrase au rythme de ses pas. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à paniquer ? D'accord, les ninjas ont l'habitude des situations périlleuses mais quand même ! Dans le désert ! Ils allaient tourner en rond pendant des heures pour finir par mourir de soif. Peut-être même se feraient-ils dévorer vivants par les vautours quand la soif les auraient suffisamment affaibli pour les rendre incapables de se défendre. Mei-Li en était là de ses pensées réjouissantes quand ils parvinrent enfin au sommet de la dune au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'une marche harassante sous un soleil de plomb. Naruto fit un petit geste en direction de Mei-Li pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Tout en joignant le geste à la parole, il reprit ses explications.

- Bon, on est arrivé en haut de cette foutue dune. On va d'abord observer les environs.

Il regarda autour de lui et repéra une montagne au lointain sur sa droite et une oasis sur sa gauche. Il les fit remarquer à Mei-Li, fascinée, et reprit :

- Vous voyez cette montagne et cette oasis ? On va maintenant les repérer sur la carte. Quand ce sera fait, ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, je vais orienter la carte de telle sorte que les indications de la carte coïncident avec le paysage aux alentours. Dès que ce sera fait, il ne faudra plus bouger la carte. Ensuite, il ne me reste plus qu'à localiser notre position en faisant le point avec la boussole. Comme ça…

Il sortit sa boussole, effectua une visée en direction de la montagne et reporta celle-ci sur la carte en traçant un long trait. Il fit de même avec l'oasis.

- Vous voyez ? Notre position se trouve à l'intersection des deux lignes. Nous sommes tout proches de Suna. Bon, maintenant nous savons où nous sommes mais pas où nous devons aller. Il nous faut maintenant déterminer le cap. Pour cela, il nous suffit de regarder la carte et de repérer la direction à prendre grâce à la boussole. Et voilà, nous ne sommes plus perdus même s'il existe une petite marge d'erreur.

Il repéra le village de Suna sur la carte et détermina le cap en utilisant la carte et la boussole.

- En temps normal, j'aurais effectué une visée sur un point de repère dans la bonne direction et j'en aurais déterminé un autre dès que nous l'aurions atteint mais en plein désert, ces points sont rares. Nous allons donc faire autrement. Comme la visibilité est bonne, l'un d'entre nous va avancer dans la direction indiquée par la boussole puis s'arrêtera juste avant d'être hors de vue. Les autres le rejoindront et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la sortie du désert.

Sakura se proposa pour partir devant. Son équipe et elle s'équipèrent de leurs radios et la jeune femme partit. Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, son regard glissant sur les formes harmonieuses de la jeune ninja. Il entendit Kyubi s'agiter :

- Tu va attendre encore combien de temps avant d'agir, stupide humain ?

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant d'ignorer de quoi parlait le démon. Depuis que Kyubi avait renoncé à la haine, ses autres tendances démoniaques avaient fait surface, surtout les plus indécentes. Naruto soupira et intima silence au seigneur des renards.

- La ferme, Kyubi. On est en mission, là.

- Et alors, ça ne l'a pas empêché de te rouler une pelle pendant l'examen chunin.

- Justement, c'était juste un examen : ces trois genins ne représentaient pas de gros danger. Et elle a agit sur le coup de l'émotion. Ici, on est en plein territoire sunien. Si on tombe sur Gaara, ce ne sera pas le moment d'être dans la lune. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me lancerai dès notre retour à Konoha.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Tant mieux. Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas eu de relation sexuelle.

- Je sais et alors ?

- Et alors, je suis en manque, moi !

- Renard pervers !

- Je suis un démon, je te rappelle ! La luxure et la perversité sont essentielles à mon équilibre mental !

- Sakura et moi, ce ne sera pas de la luxure mais de l'amour, renard débile !

- M'en fous, tant qu'y a du sexe ! hurla Kyubi, essentiellement pour faire enrager son porteur.

- Raaah, Fous-moi la paix !

Kyubi grogna et retourna se coucher dans son coin quand une idée lui effleura l'esprit…. Le ricanement machiavélique qui résonna alors dans sa cellule donna des sueurs froides à son porteur. Que pouvait bien manigancer cette satanée bestiole ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par trois points noirs qui paraissaient se diriger vers eux. Sasuke sortit ses jumelles de son sac et les pointa vers les trois points.

- Trois hommes. Ils viennent vers nous.

Il envoya ses jumelles à Naruto qui les utilisa immédiatement. Il poussa un juron et intima l'ordre à Sakura de revenir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke et énonça :

- Gaara, Temari et Kankuro.

- Il y a du danger ? demanda Mei-Li.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit Naruto. Soyez quand même sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais.

Mei-Li se rapprocha craintivement de Naruto qui gardait les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants. Sakura rejoignit ses compagnons peu avant que l'équipe No Sabaku n'arrive. L'un des hommes, pas très grand, roux avec de grands yeux turquoises soulignés de noir s'avança jusqu'à Naruto tandis que ses deux compagnons, une grande blonde coiffée de quatre couettes et un brun au visage peinturluré, s'arrêtaient à quelques pas. Le rouquin et le blondinet se jaugèrent du regard. L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Gaara devinrent noirs avec une sorte d'étoile au milieu.

_Il cherche à t'impressionner, gronda Kyubi. Montrons-lui que nous avons du répondant ! _

Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge pendant que son iris se résumait à une fente. Les yeux noirs parurent surpris et retrouvèrent leur apparence normale. Naruto fit de même. Gaara fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. La tentative d'intimidation avait échoué. Il avait néanmoins découvert une chose importante : Contrairement à tout ce que Konoha pouvait laisser entendre, le village caché de la feuille possédait bien un réceptacle. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il fallait avertir le kazekage. Témari prit la parole :

- Le kazekage a craint que vous ne vous soyez écartés de votre route à cause de la tempête mais je constate qu'il n'en est rien. Je suis Témari no Sabaku et voici mes frères, Gaara et Kankuro. Nous sommes chargés de vous escorter jusqu'à Suna.

- Enchanté, je suis Naruto Namikaze et voici mes coéquipiers Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Gaara parut surpris.

_Un Uchiwa et un Namikaze jinchuriki qui plus est ? Konoha n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens ! _

- Namikaze, dis-tu ? Serais-tu apparenté à l'hokage, Naruto ? demanda Témari.

- C'est mon père.

_Son propre fils, qui plus est. Je comprends mieux. Si Konoha se méfie au point d'envoyer son jinchuriki, ça remet tous nos plans en question. S'il arrive quelque chose à Namikaze, ce sera un incident diplomatique majeur et nous ne sommes pas prêts à entrer en guerre contre Konoha. Commençons déjà par nous débarrasser de cette mission d'escorte pourrie et gardons la politique pour plus tard. _

- Bon, nous devrions y aller, intervint Kankuro. Nous avons reçu des rapports alarmants selon lesquels une faction secrète de Suna chercherait à empêcher le mariage.

- Et le désert est effectivement un lieu de choix pour une embuscade. C'est pourquoi nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous rejoindre, ajouta Témari

- Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas attaqués sur le chemin ?

- Parce que le Kazekage a reporté toutes les missions jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. N'importe quelle absence de plus d'une journée aurait été très remarquée, expliqua Kankuro.

- Je vois, commenta sobrement Naruto. En route !

Les deux groupes se mirent en marche, chacun d'eux sur leurs gardes, s'attendant autant à une attaque venue de l'extérieur que des membres de l'autre groupe. C'est dans un silence tendu, la main sur la pochette à kunai que les ninjas entrèrent à Suna. Pendant que Témari emmenait les ninjas de Konoha et Mei-Li jusqu'à leur hébergement, Gaara se dirigea vers le bureau du kazekage pour y faire son rapport. Lorsqu'il se tut, son interlocuteur se caressa le menton d'un air ennuyé et déclara :

- C'est le fils de l'Hokage, dis-tu ? Intéressant. (il y eut un petit silence) Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous mettre à dos Konoha maintenant. Ce serait suicidaire.

- D'autant plus que j'ai découvert qu'il portait également un démon en lui. L'affronter ne serait sûrement pas de la tarte.

- S'il possède à la fois les techniques de l'Éclair Jaune et la maîtrise de son démon, c'est en effet un client sérieux. Penses-tu pouvoir le vaincre en cas de besoin, Gaara ?

- Pas sans faire de gros dégâts, j'imagine.

- Il est donc exclu de le prendre en otage. Tant pis, oublions ça. C'est dommage, cela nous aurait donné un avantage certain sur Konoha. Et avec ce qui se prépare…

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQ**

Sasuke tournait en rond dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce village. Quant à cette histoire de faction secrète, Itachi ne semblait pas en avoir connaissance alors qu'il était responsable du contre-espionnage. Existait-elle seulement ? Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit part de ses soupçons. Celui-ci mit un doigt sur sa bouche puis le porta à son oreille pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient peut-être espionnés. Sasuke se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Tu t'en fais trop Sasuke, pourquoi iraient-ils nous raconter des bobards pareils ? de toute manière, notre mission consistait à escorter Mei-Li jusqu'à Suna. Mission accomplie. On quitte Suna dès demain. Le reste ne nous concerne pas. On a bien assez de la Racine sans s'occuper en plus des dissidents ennemis.

- Naruto, tu es beaucoup trop confiant. Je ne le sens pas, ce village, je te dis…

Naruto redevint sérieux :

- Sasuke, j'aimerai bien que tu arrête de me sous-estimer comme ça. J'ai disséminé trois ou quatre clones pour surveiller les environs et grappiller quelques infos. S'il y a danger, ils nous préviendront. De toute façon, s'il s'agit vraiment d'une faction secrète, ses membres n'attaqueront pas de jour. Et s'il s'agit de ninjas réguliers qui veulent faire croire à une action de cette faction, ils agiront de nuit également. Nous sommes donc tranquille jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Nous organiserons des tours de garde pour cette nuit. Satisfait ?

- Hn.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Idiot.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, bâtard ?

- Crétin !

- Mais je vais te refaire le portrait, moi !

- Même pas cap' !le nargua Sasuke.

L'oreiller l'atteignit par surprise. Il le lui renvoya par reflexe. Bientôt des plumes se mirent à voltiger dans toute la pièce tandis que les deux hommes, se comportant comme de véritables gamins, se livraient une féroce bataille. Naruto renversa son matelas pour se protéger du polochon que Sasuke brandissait, menaçant. Quand soudain un cri strident se fit entendre : Sakura venait d'entrer.

- Ah, ils sont beaux les ninjas de Konoha ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du pied. De vrais gamins ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi, Naruto, qui a commencé ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Sasuke la regarda chapitrer Naruto, puis, saisi d'un élan de malice qu'il niera jusque sous la torture, profita qu'elle ne lui accordait aucune attention pour lui lancer le polochon. Il se réfugia aussitôt derrière le matelas de Naruto pendant que les enfers se déchaînaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, à cours de munitions, Sakura s'arrêta, essoufflée et regarda ses deux coéquipiers jeter un œil prudent par-dessus le matelas. Les trois équipiers se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Sasuke se calma le premier et observa ses amis se tenir les côtes de rire, heureux. Ces gamineries n'étaient pas dignes de ninjas expérimentés mais avaient eu la vertu de faire disparaître toute tension. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait totalement intégré à une équipe. Ils formaient un tout : l'équipe sept. Même avec ses frères et sœurs, il n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré de complicité. C'étaient ses amis : à la vie, à la mort.

Contrairement à leurs craintes, la nuit se passa sans aucun incident. Dès le lendemain, l'équipe sept fit ses adieux à Mei-Li et commença le long chemin de retour.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

Naruto s'assit devant le feu de camp. Depuis leur départ de Suna, il se trouvait submergé par des images osées….très osées. Tous ses fantasmes semblaient s'être donné le mot pour l'assaillir aux moments les plus inattendus et…inappropriés. Actuellement, il observait Sakura qui passait un savon à Sasuke qui avait, encore, laissé brûler le repas….Les cheveux fous, le visage rouge de colère, les traits grimaçants, elle ressemblait plus à une furie qu'à une jeune femme séduisante. Elle était plutôt effrayante, à crier ainsi comme une harpye. Mais le problème de Naruto était ailleurs. Quelque part au niveau de l'entrejambe. Et il était resté dans cet état toute la journée, ce qui était totalement incongru et physiquement anormal. Sakura envoya une tape sur la tête de Sasuke et attrapa la poêle en s'exclamant : « ah les hommes, mettez-les dans une cuisine et ils ne sont plus bons à rien ! ». Elle foudroya ses coéquipiers du regard pour faire bonne mesure et entreprit de chercher dans leurs affaires quelque chose d'autre à manger. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de sexy à cet instant, à pester et maugréer, pourtant Naruto se sentit durcir un peu plus. Il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna sous le regard interrogateur de ses coéquipiers. Il prétexta aller chercher de l'eau et s'empara de leurs gourdes. Il ne se comprenait plus : il contrôlait très bien ses hormones d'habitude alors que se passait-t-il ? Il était amoureux de Sakura depuis des années mais jamais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu une érection aussi monstrueuse en plein milieu d'une mission. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : se soulager en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'éloigna un peu plus et arriva le long d'un ruisseau. Il remplit les gourdes, défit son pantalon et commença à se caresser. La jouissance arriva très vite, apportant dans son sillage l'habituel sentiment de honte. Il se nettoya, se rhabilla et se figea soudain : ça recommençait ! Alors là ce n'était plus seulement anormal mais plutôt inhumain. Attendez voir une minute : Inhumain ? Il comprit soudain :

- Kyubi !hurla-t-il. Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu avec mes hormones ?

- Bin quoi, je te mets en condition pour tenir ta promesse !

- Non mais ça va pas ! On a pas idée de faire des trucs pareils ! Tu veux que je la viole ou quoi ?

- Une certaine violence peut apporter du piment dans une vie de couple, réfléchit le renard mais je suppose que ça détruirait toutes tes chances avec elle !

- Naturellement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Malheureusement c'est impossible.

- Comment ça impossible, s'exclama Naruto, exaspéré.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand nous avons fusionnés il y a quelques mois ? Qu'avant d'être un démon, j'étais un esprit animal, le seigneur des renards et que tu serais plus sensible à mes instincts animaux et patati et patata ?

- Ouais et alors ?

- Alors, c'est la saison des amours…

Naruto mit une seconde à comprendre les implications de cette nouvelle :

- Tu veux dire que…tu es en rut ? Et donc moi aussi par la même occasion ?

- Bah ouais.

- Et ça va durer combien de temps cette petite plaisanterie ?

- Une petite quinzaine.

- Quinze… jours ? suffoqua Naruto.

- Quinze semaines…

- Semaines ! s'étrangla Naruto. T'as bien dit semaine ?

- Ouais.

- Quatre mois, donc ?

- Ouais.

- J'vais rester comme ça pendant quatre mois ?

- Ouais.

- Je vais avoir la trique pendant quatre putains de mois, grogna Naruto en montrant les dents, lèvres retroussées.

- Ho, te plains pas ! À l'heure actuelle, tu devrais te mettre à pisser partout pour marquer ton territoire, je te signale ! Alors t'es pas si mal loti !

- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère !

- J'en ai l'air?

- Kyubi, ne m'énerve pas !s'exclama Naruto sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Bon, d'accord : ça ne dure que six semaines. Si t'avais vu ta tête ! Hilarant !

- Je le jure : ce n'est pas un panier que tu vas avoir à Noël mais une colonie de puces !

- J'y suis pour rien, moi, c'est la nature !

- Elle a bon dos, la nature. Putain, Kyubi, tu m'auras vraiment tout fait !

Puis, brusquement soupçonneux, il demanda :

- Comment se fait-il que ça ne soit jamais arrivé avant ?

- Il fallait attendre ta pleine maturité.

- Te fous pas de moi, Kyubi ! J'ai vingt-deux ans, ça fait un bail que ma puberté est finie !

- J'ai parlé de maturité, pas de puberté. Ton corps était prêt mais pas ton esprit. Et maintenant que tout ce petit-monde-là est en phase, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

- Et Hinata, ce n'était pas sérieux ?

- Hinata est une gentille fille mais tu n'étais pas si attiré que cela par elle. Et elle en était consciente, c'est pour cela qu'elle était si jalouse de Sakura. Il règne entre elle et toi une telle tension sexuelle qu'Hinata ne pouvait que le remarquer.

- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si nous avons rompu ?

- Non. On ne peut pas forcer la nature. Tôt ou tard, elle reprend le dessus. Hinata et toi, c'était voué à l'échec. Dès le début.

Naruto quitta la geôle de Kyubi, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il eut un sourire désabusé. Au moins, cette discussion déprimante avec Kyubi lui avait permis de calmer son érection. Il retourna au campement, donna les gourdes à Sasuke et mangea sans un mot. Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent, inquiets, mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Sakura avait interrogé Naruto du regard mais celui-ci s'était contenté de rougir furieusement. Sakura, interloquée, se promit de lui en parler à la première occasion.


	17. Confession

Chapitre 17

Confession

_« Le repas se déroula dans un silence de plomb. Sakura avait interrogé Naruto du regard mais celui-ci s'était contenté de rougir furieusement. Sakura, interloquée, se promit de lui en parler à la première occasion. »_

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

Sakura fulminait. Cela faisait deux jours que Naruto n'avait pas décroché un mot. C'était anormal, inquiétant même. À chaque halte, il disparaissait et revenait quelque temps plus tard, encore plus abattu. Mais ce soir, il allait s'expliquer ! Même si elle devait l'attacher à un arbre pour ça ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la clairière où ils avaient fait halte pour la nuit, repérant l'arbre adéquat si jamais elle devait en arriver à cette extrémité. C'était une clairière d'environ dix mètres de diamètre située à quelques kilomètres seulement de Konoha. Cet emplacement était connu de tous les ninjas de Konoha qui venaient régulièrement faire halte à cet endroit. Le passage de générations de konohans avait créé un petit sentier qui menait de leur campement à la rivière.

Naruto prit serviette et savonnette et, toujours sans un mot, s'engagea sur ce chemin. Sakura attendit une minute et, d'un pas décidé, le suivit. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la rivière, Naruto s'était déjà partiellement déshabillé. Sakura se figea indécise : l'explication tant attendue ne lui paraissait brusquement plus si importante. Que faire ? Confrontation ou contemplation ? Contemplation, décida-t-elle au bout d'une nanoseconde d'hésitation. Elle se réfugia donc dans les taillis, camoufla son chakra pour ne pas être surprise en flagrant délit de voyeurisme et s'installa le plus confortablement possible pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Maintenant totalement nu, Naruto plia soigneusement ses vêtements et s'allongea sur la berge herbeuse du cours d'eau. Pas de caleçon, une fois de plus, constata Sakura. À croire qu'il y a pris goût ! Mais… que faisait-il ? Elle suivit des yeux la main qui caressait les pectoraux, glissant vers les abdominaux bien dessinés, descendant plus bas encore pour taquiner son sexe… Sakura manqua s'étouffer : C'est quoi cette érection colossale ? Elle ne connaissait pas les habitudes sexuelles de Naruto mais elle était prête à parier très gros que se masturber pendant une mission n'en faisait pas partie. Il y avait donc un problème. Mue par l'envie de lui venir en aide, elle sortit des fourrés et se dirigea vers lui.

Perdu dans son plaisir, les yeux mi-clos, Naruto ne réagit pas à sa présence et continua ses travaux manuels jusqu'à leur terme. La jouissance passée, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua seulement à ce moment la présence de la dame de ses pensées, celle-là même qu'il venait d'imaginer penchée au dessus de lui, refermant ses lèvres sur son sexe, léchant, caressant, _suçant_ . Il chassa rapidement ces images mentales qui risquaient de remettre Mini-Naru au garde à vous et réalisa soudainement une chose : il s'était masturbé devant elle…La honte intégrale ! Il essaya de repérer un trou de souris pour se cacher dedans mais rien ne se présenta à son regard. Il jura entre ses dents. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se fourrer dans des situations pareilles ! Elle allait le prendre pour un gros pervers répugnant, déjà que son père le tenait plus ou moins pour un exhibitionniste…Bonjour la réputation ! Il fut tiré de ces pensées édifiantes par un contact sur son visage : Sakura lui caressait la joue, tendrement, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Naruto. Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dit un mot et maintenant je te trouve en train de te tripoter en pleine mission. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

Naruto se redressa et, tardivement, mit ses mains devant lui pour cacher…ce que Sakura avait d'ores-et-déjà vu de toute manière. Il soupira en voyant son sourire goguenard et retira ses mains.

- C'est que c'est gênant …

Sakura le regarda très sérieusement quelques seconde et déclara :

- Naruto, ça fait dix ans qu'on travaille en équipe. On est comme les deux faces de la même pièce. Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi. C'est pour ça que je peux tout entendre. Je ne te jugerai pas. Jamais.

- Promets-moi que tu ne riras pas. C'est déjà bien assez embarrassant alors si tu ris…

- Je te le promets.

- Kyubi est en rut.

Sakura retint son envie de rire mais c'était vraiment parce qu'elle le lui avait promis. Sa voix laissa toutefois apparaitre un léger gloussement quand elle prit la parole :

- Ce qui explique la petite scène à laquelle j'ai assisté.

- Mouais. Il ne me laisse aucun répit. Il m'envoie des images…osées. Il me balance tous mes fantasmes, dans tous les endroits, dans toutes les positions. Je parie qu'il a lu tous les bouquins de l'Ermite pas net. Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Dès que c'est calmé, ça recommence. Et le frottement avec mes vêtements n'arrange rien. En plus ça me gêne dans mes déplacements. Et l'examen chunin qui se tient dans quinze jours !

- D'ici-là, ce sera peut-être passé, non ?

- Nan, six semaines que ça doit durer. Tu m'imagine dans l'arène, avec la trique devant tout le monde ! La honte ! Autant déclarer forfait tout de suite !

- Surtout qu'avec sa taille, ça ne passera pas inaperçu.

Naruto devint rouge coquelicot. Il bafouilla :

- Tu la trouve grosse, toi ?

- Elle est déjà impressionnante au repos. En érection, ça doit être impossible à louper !

- Tu dis ça, mais depuis deux jours, t'as rien remarqué !

- Parce que nous sommes en mission et que j'étais plus attentive à repérer d'éventuels ennemis. Mais à l'examen, tous les regards vont être braqués sur toi.

- Sakura. Faut toujours que tu exagères !

- Naruto, tu es le fils de l'Hokage. Tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne te quitteront pas des yeux.

- La barbe !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Voyons, réfléchit-elle, l'érection est provoquée par un épanchement de sang, peut-être que si j'utilisais le jutsu pour arrêter une hémorragie, ça pourrait…

- Sakura, quand tu réussis à arrêter une hémorragie, elle ne revient pas. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver impuissant !

- Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est effectivement un risque, convint Sakura.

- Que je ne suis pas prêt à courir.

- Mais…

- Sakura, n'expérimente pas sur moi, tu veux !

- Mais je voulais juste t'aider !

- Je sais. (Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux roses derrière l'oreille et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.) Merci de ton intention mais là, c'est à moi de trouver une solution.

- Si tu ne trouves pas très vite, tu vas devoir en informer le Hokage.

- QUOI ?

- Ton état influe sur tes capacités de combat, il doit en être informé.

- Ça va pas, déjà qu'il me prend pour un exhibitionniste alors si je lui annonce ça, il va me cataloguer direct !

- Qui sait ? Tu n'es pas le premier réceptacle de Kyubi, peut-être tes prédécesseurs avaient-ils trouvé une solution ? Et, ça, seul le Hokage peut le savoir.

- Les précédents réceptacles de Kyubi étaient des femmes, alors les problèmes d'érection, je doute qu'elles se soient beaucoup senties concernées !

- Il y a des hommes parmi les autres jinchuriki, peut-être ont-ils trouvé le remède ?

- Avec ma chance, Kyubi est sûrement le seul démon libidineux qui existe !

- Seul le Hokage peut se renseigner efficacement. Tu devrais lui en parler.

- Mouais. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller seul avant.

- Bien ! s'exclama Sakura, exaspérée. Alors, dis-moi : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour cela ?

En parlant, Sakura avait porté rapidement la main sur la verge de son vis-à-vis, n'en revenant pas elle-même de son audace. Naruto sentit immédiatement son petit problème se réveiller et beugla :

- Sakura, vires de là !

Sasuke était resté à l'écart volontairement. Il savait que Sakura avait décidé de pousser Naruto dans ses derniers retranchements pour tenter de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. Il pensait qu'elle avait de meilleures chances de réussite s'il ne s'en mêlait pas. Sauf que ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient partis et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'ils avaient été attaqués ? Il décida d'aller voir discrètement. S'ils étaient encore en pleine discussion, il repartirait sans se faire remarquer, voilà tout. Joignant le geste à la pensée, il descendit le sentier par où avaient disparus ses coéquipiers et arriva en vue de la petite plage. Il vit Sakura, collée contre l'hyperactif de service, la main sur l'entrejambe d'un Naruto nu comme un ver. Leurs relations en étaient donc à ce point…

- Sakura, vires de là !

…. Ou peut-être pas.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX YZ**

- Enfin à la maison ! s'exclama Naruto en apercevant la palissade entourant Konoha.

- Oui, pas trop tôt, renchérit Sasuke. C'était la mission la plus crevante à laquelle j'ai participé, et ça, sans même voir l'ombre d'un ennemi.

- Mei-Li n'a pas mauvais fond mais c'est vrai qu'elle est fatigante, acquiesça Naruto.

- Plains-toi, _Naruto-san ! _T'as eu un régime de faveur, faux-frère !

- Hé ! J'ai eu mon lot de caprices moi aussi, _Sasu-chou_ , plaisanta Naruto. D'ailleurs, c'est Sakura qui s'en est sorti le mieux !

- On est doué ou on ne l'est pas, railla Sakura.

La fin du voyage se fit dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Sasuke alla annoncer son retour à son clan pendant que les deux autres allaient faire leur rapport au chef du village.

Dès son entrée dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto se sentit saisi par les épaules et embrassé dans une étreinte d'ours. Minato souhaitait la bienvenue à son fils. Son sourire radieux disparut au fur et à mesure que les deux jeunes gens faisaient leur rapport.

- En bref, nous ne savons rien de ce qu'ils mijotent, résuma le Hokage, très soucieux.

- Rien du tout, papa. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit amical. Il faudrait peut-être renforcer les frontières ?

- Nous sommes déjà en mauvais termes, ce serait mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Je vais envoyer Jiraya là-bas. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, il le trouvera. Je voulais que tu le rencontre mais tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

- Naruto, ça ne va pas du tout ! Recommence ! Commence à concentrer ton chakra avec la main droite….C'est bien…Maintenant place ta main gauche sur ton poignet et façonne-le. Ne concentre pas de chakra dans la main gauche, contente-toi de le modeler. Ne concentre pas de chakra…. Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

Minato soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'éclaircissait : l'aube approchait et il devrait bientôt regagner son bureau. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il entrainait Naruto à manier son rasengan d'une seule main et aucun progrès visible ne se faisait sentir. _Un peu de patience, se dit-il, Konoha ne s'est pas construite en un jour_.

Naruto poussa un cri de frustration et tapa du pied :

- Je n'arriverais à rien comme ça ! Multiclonage !

De nombreux Naruto apparurent et commencèrent les exercices imaginés par Minato sous le regard approbateur de celui-ci. _Utiliser le multiclonage à fin d'apprentissage, c'est brillant _!

Il repensa à toute la paperasse qui l'attendait et soupira. Il n'arrivait plus à tout gérer seul. Il allait falloir qu'il embauche un assistant qui le déchargerait des papiers de moindre importance. Il contempla un instant les clones de Naruto qui se démenaient et une pensée le traversa soudain : et s'il faisait pareil au bureau ? Il n'avait qu'à créer quelques clones pour lire les dossiers et il lui suffirait de les dissiper pour apprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient lu. _Ce serait une grosse dépense d'énergie, réfléchit-il mais ainsi mes dossiers ne seraient portés à la connaissance de personne d'autre que moi. Ça diminue les risques de fuites tout en me permettant de me maintenir à jour. Chose, qu'à ma connaissance, aucun Hokage n'avait réussi à faire de toute l'histoire de Konoha_. Il eut un sourire malicieux. _Dès ce matin j'essaye !_

Naruto s'approcha de son père, intrigué :

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Comme quoi, demanda distraitement son père, encore en train de recenser les avantages et les inconvénients d'une telle technique pour se débarrasser de ses corvées quotidiennes. _Quand même, ne serait-ce pas là pure fainéantise de ma part ?_

- Comme un chat qui aurait découvert un bol de lait.

- Je viens juste de penser à un truc pour me permettre d'être plus efficace au bureau.

- Le multi-clonage ?

- Le multi-clonage.

- J'ai testé la chose quand j'ai dû remplacer notre Hokage pendant une semaine. Ça marche pas mal à condition de dissiper les clones un par un sinon ça fait trop d'informations à assimiler d'un coup et tout ce que tu gagnes, c'est une migraine carabinée.

La mâchoire de Minato en tomba de surprise :

- Tu as remplacé ton Hokage ?

- Avant de me retrouver ici, Mamie Tsunade avait déjà commencé à me former pour lui succéder. Les villageois étaient favorables à ma nomination, la plupart des ninjas aussi et j'avais l'appui de l'hokage « sortant ». La seule opposition venait du conseil des vieux schnocks qui ne peuvent définitivement pas me supporter et de la cellule dormante de la Racine. Tsunade pensait qu'avec un soutien pareil, le conseil ne pourrait pas se permettre de trop vives critiques sous peine de se voir complétement discrédité. J'avais donc de bonnes chances d'obtenir le poste d'autant plus que les autres kages étaient prêts à me reconnaitre comme interlocuteur.

- Hé bé !

- J'ai toujours voulu être Hokage. Je voulais être reconnu par tous, grâce à mon travail, à mes capacités. Me faire accepter des villageois et des autres ninjas n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis finalement parvenu.

- Et tu as atterri ici avant d'être intronisé, c'est ça ?

- Quarante-huit heures avant, oui.

Minato entrevit soudain tout ce que son fils avait laissé là-bas et comprit que, s'il en avait la possibilité, Naruto retournerait dans son monde pour accomplir son rêve. Et lui perdrait un fils tendrement aimé. Il avait été si heureux de se découvrir un second enfant qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur sans arrière-pensée. Imprudemment, devrait-il dire. Mais ce garçon était si attachant. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Et comment accepter sereinement de ne plus jamais le revoir ? Comment accepter de ne pas danser à son mariage, de ne pas gâter les enfants qu'il aurait ? Comment vivre sans même savoir s'il était encore en vie, s'il allait bien ? Comment pouvait-on continuer de vivre après avoir perdu un enfant ? Il eut un sourire amer. Dire qu'il s'était imaginé que Naruto reprendrait le flambeau et ferait perdurer la légende de l'Éclair jaune de Konoha. Ses techniques transmises de génération en génération, tel un dojutsu, il en avait tellement rêvé pourtant ! Mais Naruto partirait et tout ce qu'il avait espéré transmettre sombrerait dans l'oubli puisque Emiko ne s'intéressait qu'à l'art de guérir. Le cœur lourd, il regarda Naruto faire ses exercices et décida de lui enseigner toutes ses techniques pour que, une fois revenu dans son monde, il devienne le ninja le plus redouté de sa génération. Chaque jour, il allait consacrer chaque minute de temps libre à faire de Naruto le ninja suprême, celui que les ennemis évitent. Il allait lui donner les moyens de survivre à tous les combats, toutes les guerres. Ce serait son cadeau d'adieu. Sa bénédiction. Son ultime présent.

- Quand tu as fait ton rasengan à l'hôpital, tu n'a pas du tout utilisé ta main gauche. Comment tu fais ?

La voix de Naruto fit sursauter Minato.

- C'est la seconde étape. Avant de l'aborder, il faut que tu t'habitues à le créer de cette façon jusqu'à ce que ce processus te soit si naturel qu'il en devienne inconscient. À ce moment-là, nous pourrons t'entrainer à n'utiliser qu'une main. C'est très difficile, mon meilleur élève, Kakashi lui-même, n'est jamais parvenu à atteindre ce stade.

Minato regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir :

- On m'attend au bureau. Continue à t'entrainer pendant ce temps-là. Je viendrais voir tes progrès ce soir.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWX Y**

Naruto s'entraînait depuis plusieurs heures sans grands progrès quand Sasuke arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement.

- T'arrives pas de bonne heure pour t'entrainer, le salua Naruto.

- Imbécile, je suis venu tenir ma part de notre marché.

- Gné ?

- T'as oublié, constata Sasuke. T'as vraiment une cervelle de moineau !

- Dis-donc, comment que tu me causes, toi ?

- Tu m'as promis de parler à Emiko, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Quelque chose fit « tilt » dans l'esprit de Naruto :

- Ichiraku !

Sasuke le regarda bizarrement, et déclara :

- Finalement, je me demande si tu es bien le mieux placé pour cette mission.

- Faut que je t'arrange le coup avec ma frangine, c'est ça ? Les doigts dans le nez !

- Vraiment ? demanda Sasuke, dubitatif.

- Ouais, par contre, il faudra que j'en parle avec Sakura, j'ai besoin de sa complicité.

Sasuke soupira. Son ego avait déjà rechigné à demander de l'aide au blond mais si celui-ci en informait tout Konoha, il n'y survivrait pas. Il pesa le pour et le contre. En l'état actuel de ses relations avec Emiko, s'il se passait de l'intervention de son coéquipier, il avait toutes les chances de se faire rembarrer dès le premier mot. Cela lui était apparu comme une évidence lors du repas chez ses parents. La médiation d'un tiers s'avérait indispensable. Et qui de mieux que le frère de sa dulcinée ? Ino, sa meilleure amie ? Il fit une grimace imperceptible : elle en profiterait pour le draguer. Non, Naruto était bel et bien le seul choix possible. Lui demander son aide le faisait grincer des dents mais à la guerre comme à la guerre … alors, s'il fallait mettre Sakura dans la confidence, pourquoi pas ? Au point où il en était…

- D'accord pour Sakura…Mais seulement elle, hein ?

- Ça marche ! Allez, j'espère que ton porte-monnaie est bien rempli : j'ai une faim de loup !


	18. Bonjour ramen, adieu économies

Chapitre 18

Bonjour ramen, Adieu économies !

_Résumé du précédent chapitre :_

_Naruto a un problème : Kyubi est en rut et, par voie de conséquence, lui aussi. Il doit donc composer avec des érections intempestives qu'il doit calmer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Préoccupé par ça, il se referme sur lui-même et devient encore moins communicatif que Sasuke. Sakura a remarqué son changement d'attitude et, alors qu'elle le suit pour provoquer une confrontation, elle le surprend en train de se masturber. Elle oblige Naruto à avouer son problème et essaye de le convaincre de prévenir le hokage mais Naruto refuse. Au village, Minato entraine Naruto à créer son rasengan d'une seule main. Lors d'une conversation avec son fils, Minato apprend que Naruto était sur le point d'être nommé Hokage quand a eu lieu son transfert dans ce monde. Il réalise soudain que Naruto retournera dans son monde dès qu'il en aura la possibilité. Minato décide alors de lui apprendre toutes ses techniques en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Arrive Sasuke, venu inviter Naruto chez Ichiraku, en échange d'un rancard avec Emiko. Manque de chance pour lui : Naruto a faim !_

Sasuke et Naruto marchaient en direction d'Ichiraku. Sasuke essayait de découvrir comment Naruto allait s'y prendre mais plus il insistait, plus celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à lui présenter les propositions les plus farfelues.

- Et si tu arrêtais de dire n'importe quoi ? soupira Sasuke.

-En fait, pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Pff !

-Ah, on est arrivé. Salut patron !

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux à la liste de plats énumérés par Naruto. Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de manger huit bols de ramen quand même ? Livide, il regarda le blondinet dévorer ses huit bols de ramen et en commander un autre. Son teint, habituellement pâle, prenait une teinte blafarde à chaque nouveau bol alors qu'une question commençait à tarauder son esprit : allait-il avoir assez d'argent sur lui pour payer la note ? Lui, un Uchiwa, avoir une dette, même pendant ne serait-ce qu'une heure, c'était inacceptable ! Et si le patron lui faisait faire la plonge, pour se rembourser ? Ce blondinet ne lui épargnerait décidemment rien ! Il soupira tandis que Naruto lançait un tonitruant : « encore un autre, chef ! » qui remplit d'aise le patron du restaurant mais désespéra un peu plus Sasuke. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi mince en avalant autant de calories ?

Écœuré, il repoussa son bol de ramen à peine entamé vers Naruto qui s'en empara aussitôt et le vida en quelques secondes. Le jeune ermite reposa le bol dans un claquement sonore, se massa le ventre d'un air satisfait et s'exclama au grand soulagement du brunet :

-Ah, je suis repu ! Merci pour ce repas, Sasuke.

-Hn, marmonna Sasuke, morose.

Celui-ci se leva, et alla au comptoir pour régler la note. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bas du papier et blêmit : la somme était de loin supérieure au contenu de son porte-monnaie. Naruto le rejoignit et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

-T'as pas assez, c'est ça ? Franchement, Sasuke, t'assures pas !

-T'inquiètes pas, reprit-il après un coup d'œil meurtrier de son homologue, je complèterai. J'ai vraiment abusé, là, avoua-t-il, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de ramen de chez Ichiraku que je m'en suis donné à cœur joie ! Même ceux de Sakura ne sont pas si bons ! Bon, faut que j'élimine tout ça maintenant. Tu viens t'entrainer ?

-Désolé, mon père m'attend pour m'entrainer.

-Il te fait travailler ton Sharingan ?

-Hn.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**- **Hé, Sakura ! Sakura !

La jeune femme reposa la pomme qu'elle s'apprêtait à acheter et se retourna. La place du marché était noire de monde aussi ne repéra-t-elle pas tout de suite la personne qui l'interpellait. Elle balaya la foule bigarrée du regard et remarqua une tignasse blonde sur sa droite. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Emiko et agita le bras en signe de bienvenue. Emiko se précipita vers elle en évitant de justesse les gens sur son chemin et s'arrêta juste devant elle, essoufflée. Sakura discerna quelques sourires indulgents dans la foule et sourit à son tour : Emiko lui rappelait méchamment Naruto au temps de leur adolescence. Emiko se redressa en soufflant et s'exclama :

-Ah, je te trouve !

-Tu me cherchais ? demanda Sakura, intriguée.

- Mon frère m'a dit que tu étais aussi forte que Tsunade alors je voudrais te demander….si…si tu accepterais de m'entraîner.

-Il a dit cela ? demanda Sakura, flattée. C'est un beau compliment, ça me touche beaucoup.

-Vu qu'il est raide dingue de toi, ce n'est sûrement pas très objectif, mais comme il n'est pas du genre à faire beaucoup de compliments, ça ne doit pas être loin de la vérité. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que tu m'entraine. Plus personne ne peut m'apprendre quoi que ce soit au village.

-Naruto, raide dingue de moi, fit Sakura répétant la seule partie de la phrase qu'elle avait entendu, son esprit ayant fait un black-out total juste après.

-Houhou ! s'exclama Emiko, agitant une main devant les yeux de Sakura, sans aucun effet visible. Alors, tu m'entraine ou pas ?

-…, soupira Sakura, sur son petit nuage rose.

Emiko allait reprendre la parole quand un ninja vint l'informer que le hokage la convoquait pour une mission. Elle salua rapidement Sakura et s'en alla rejoindre son père sans que Sakura, totalement ailleurs, ne remarque son départ.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Cet automne était exécrable, pesta Naruto. Une vague de froid avait traversé le pays du feu, faisant craindre à tous un hiver précoce et rigoureux et la semaine suivante était aussi chaude qu'un été aux tropiques. Suant, une chape de plomb sur les épaules, Naruto tentait de trouver assez d'énergie pour quitter le coin d'ombre sous lequel il s'était étendu, prenant une pause bien méritée. Dans une vaine tentative pour obtenir un peu de fraîcheur, il retira son débardeur et s'épongea avec. Puis, le rejetant sur le coté, il se leva et, reprenant son entraînement, concentra son chakra dans sa main. Ignorant la raideur qui, peu à peu, tendait le haut de son pantalon, il créa des clones et continua vaillamment ses exercices. Peu après, son érection se faisant de plus en plus insistante, il soupira et après un « Kyu, franchement, t'abuses ! » marmonné, alla s'isoler un moment pour calmer sa libido sous le rire hystérique d'un renard très fier de lui. Lorsqu'il revint vers la clairière où s'entrainaient ses clones, il les trouva tous par terre, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Naruto soupira, blasé :

-J'aurai dû m'en douter…

La voix de Kyubi lui parvint, entrecoupés d'éclats de rire :

- Ahaha…Si tu crée des clones…ahaha, en ayant la trique…ahaha … eux aussi l'ont ! ahaha…Oh, putain, j'arrive plus à respirer !

Naruto envoya un vicieux coup de pied mental au renard hilare :

-Mais crève ! Tout ça c'est ta faute !

Naruto poussa un cri de rage en entendant Kyubi s'étouffer de rire et dissipa ses clones…en pleine jouissance. Le retour d'expérience de dizaines de clones pâmés de plaisir, le fit tomber à genoux, jambes coupées, sous l'afflux de sensations. C'est dans cette position que Sakura le trouva. Inquiète de le voir à terre, recroquevillé, genoux écartés, les mains contractées sur son sexe, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Ça ne va pas, tu es blessé ?

-Non, ça va, c'est juste…mes clones…et Kyubi. Ça va passer.

Naruto se redressa et lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui se fana aussitôt sous l'exclamation de Sakura :

-C'est quoi ces taches blanches sur ton pantalon ?

-NOOOON !

-C'est bien ce que je pense ?

-Mais comment je fais pour rentrer à la maison ? Je ne peux pas me balader comme ça dans Konoha !

-Ne panique pas, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements de rechange. Restes ici, je reviens.

-J'aurai aussi vite fait d'aller le laver dans le ruisseau.

-Même avec cette chaleur, ça prendra du temps avant qu'il sèche. Tu compte te promener cul-nu pendant ce temps-là ? Pas que ça me dérange, notes bien.

Naruto la regarda fixement puis décida de la prendre au mot. Allons, n'avait-il pas promis à Kyubi de passer à l'action de retour à Konoha ?

-Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça ?

Provocateur, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocutrice, il commença à dégrafer son pantalon et à le faire lentement glisser le long de ses jambes en une ébauche de strip-tease. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de son front, pas seulement due à la chaleur du climat. Naruto sourit, charmeur, et, nu comme un vers, l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui. Pas du tout habituée à ce genre de choses venant de Naruto, Sakura se figea. Profitant de l'immobilité de la jeune femme, Naruto enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Sakura et inspira profondément, laissant le parfum fruité de sa compagne envahir ses poumons. Encouragé par sa non-réaction, il remonta, laissant une trainée de petits bisous le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire pour finalement arriver à ses lèvres qu'il taquina tendrement. Sakura sembla sortir de sa stupeur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Naruto saisit l'occasion et s'empressa de goûter cette bouche dont il désespérait de connaitre un jour la saveur. Le baiser se fit plus intense, plus passionné. Sakura passa ses bras autour de son cou et frotta ses hanches contre celles de son partenaire.

Enfin, pensa-t-elle confusément. Enfin, elle découvrait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré : la force de ses bras, le goût de ses baisers, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur, sa passion… Tout ce dans quoi elle se noyait depuis quelques instants. Prise dans l'océan de ses émotions, elle se laissa sombrer dans ces eaux tumultueuses, heureuse de se perdre dans ce maelstrom de sensations. C'était si bon, si tendre, si… magique. Naruto délaissa sa bouche et prit son visage dans ses mains, lui caressant la joue de son pouce. Sakura fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Naruto, taquinant au passage la pointe brune d'un téton tandis que son autre main descendait saisir sa virilité. La jeune femme résista à la poigne de Naruto qui tentait de repousser sa main sans trop de conviction et déposa de légers baisers le long du cou de son compagnon, soupirant de bien-être. Elle enfouit tendrement son nez dans le creux du cou et huma l'odeur de sa peau. Il sentait si bon ! Il émit un soupir de plaisir. Elle sourit : cet homme pourrait vite devenir sa drogue. Son odeur, son sourire, son corps musclé, elle devenait accro à tout cela. Telle une toxico, il lui faudrait dorénavant sa dose de Naruto quotidienne. Une image idiote lui vint en tête, s'imaginant, en manque, poursuivre Naruto pour le mettre en seringue. Elle se nicha encore plus étroitement contre lui, remontant ses lèves le long de son cou, laissant une trainée de baisers sur son passage, atteignant la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire. Elle déplaça ensuite la main qu'elle avait laissée immobile sur le sexe de son homme et le massa avec application. Naruto sursauta et l'écarta soudain de lui.

-À quoi tu joues ?

Sakura repassa à l'assaut et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de répondre :

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prends tes mensurations. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te ramène un pantalon trop petit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'allume plutôt ! Enlève ta main de là !

Sakura enleva la main litigieuse des parties intimes de son compagnon et attendit que celui-ci se décrispe un peu pour remonter son genou entre les jambes de Naruto et exercer une pression sur Mini-Naru. Naruto étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Un éclair de colère brilla dans les yeux bleus. Sakura s'immobilisa et soudain le fixa, tentant de mettre dans son regard tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire. Elle fourragea de ses deux mains dans les cheveux blonds et pressa les lèvres sur celles de son coéquipier, réclamant l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui refusa. Elle insista et, soudain, se sentit poussée sur le sol, un corps masculin l'immobilisant totalement. Naruto frotta son sexe contre le bas ventre de sa compagne et lui demanda durement :

-C'est ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Vexée par l'allusion à peine voilée sur son peu de pudeur, Sakura le regarda gravement, puis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avoua d'une voix à peine audible :

-Je t'aime, Naruto. C'est toi que je veux.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, le cataclysme que ces quelques mots allaient déclencher. Toute la retenue que Naruto avait cultivé toutes ces années où il pensait son amour à sens unique, avait disparu, comme balayée par un raz de marée provoqué par la rupture d'une digue. C'était incontrôlable, impossible à canaliser, cela vous entrainait malgré vous dans son sillage et vous ne pouviez que vous laisser emporter jusqu'à ce que les eaux se retirent, vous laissant inerte, à bout de souffle mais heureux de vivre. Échouée, haletante, Sakura entendit un murmure, comme porté par la brise :

-Je t'aime.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Finalement, Sakura était partie lui chercher un change pendant qu'il l'attendait sur le terrain d'entrainement, torse nu et les fesses à l'air, priant pour que personne d'autre ne passe par là avant qu'il puisse se rhabiller. Cette ignominie lui fut finalement épargnée, Sakura s'étant contentée de lui acheter un short au lieu de traverser tout le village pour récupérer des vêtements chez lui. En attendant, le voila assis en pleine nature, un pantalon taché de sperme roulé en boule dissimulant son bas-ventre. Si son père le voyait, il serait définitivement convaincu de sa perversité. Il eut un sourire rêveur : si ce moment de honte était le prix à payer pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, ça en valait mille fois la peine ! Sakura amoureuse de lui, son corps tremblant sous le sien, ses gémissements, ses soupirs, ses râles de plaisir… Il avait encore peine à le croire !

Il s'allongea paresseusement sur le sol et promena une main nonchalante sur son torse, profitant de ces instants de bien-être intense où tout parait merveilleux. Ces moments de paix furent brisés par son locataire qui s'esclaffait. On aurait dit un farceur dont la plaisanterie avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Qu'avait donc ce fichu renard à rire comme un taré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ? se demanda Naruto, vaguement inquiet des facéties de sa peluche préférée. Il décida donc d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Kyubi, mort de rire, était écroulé à terre, se tenant les côtes. Il releva la tête et vit la bouille furieuse de son porteur, ce qui le fit redoubler de rire. Naruto, dorénavant furibond, explosa :

-C'est bon Kyubi, qu'est ce que t'as encore à te bidonner ? T'en as pas marre de me pourrir la vie ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore inventé, cette fois ?

-C'est juste que…hihihi…. Que….hihihi…

Le démon s'étouffait de rire. Naruto sentit l'exaspération le gagner un peu plus :

-Putain, tu vas la cracher ta Valda1 ?

-Hihihi…Les chaleurs…hihihi….

-Me parle pas de ces foutues chaleurs qui me transforme en pervers…Quand je pense qu'il me reste encore quatre semaines….

-Hihihi…. Ces chaleurs n'existent pas… Hihihi.

-Comment ça, elles n'existent pas ? Pourquoi j'ai la trique depuis quinze jours, alors ?

Kyubi redoubla de rire, il cogna une patte contre le sol, les yeux au bord des larmes. Il tenta de se reprendre mais repartit dans son fou-rire. Naruto se sentit envahi de pensées meurtrières à l'encontre du renard à neuf queues. Celui-ci poussa un râle et parut se calmer…un peu.

-Je les ai provoquées.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Le ton était dangereusement calme, la prononciation dangereusement lente. Kyubi comprit que son panier pour Noël allait s'envoler s'il ne répondait pas très vite à la question. C'était qu'il y tenait à ce panier, le sol n'étant pas particulièrement confortable. Bref, il était urgent de répondre :

-J'ai tripatouillé ta physiologie pour provoquer toutes ces érections. J'espérais que tu finisses par sauter sur Sakura. Il t'en a fallu du temps !

-Kyubi….

-Mon nom est Kurama ! Est-ce-que je t'appelle Namikaze, moi ?

-Hors de ma vue ! Et ne t'avise jamais de me refaire un coup comme ça !

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Les paris allaient bon train sur la place principale du village. Des ressortissants de chaque village avait fait le déplacement pour encourager ses concurrents. Les pronostics faisaient légion.

-À mon avis, pérorait un ninja de Suna, personne ne peut rivaliser avec Yoichi, notre meilleur participant. Il va écraser tous les autres concurrents en moins de deux minutes !

-N'en soit pas si certain, le contredit son interlocuteur, un ninja de Kiri. Konoha a toujours des participants de valeur. Cette année, j'ai entendu dire qu'un Namikaze participe au tournoi !

-Emiko Namikaze est arbitre. T'as dû mal comprendre !

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait de son frère jumeau, il a un nom bizarre, un nom d'ingrédient pour ramen…Miso ou un truc comme ça.

-C'est Naruto, intervint un ninja de Konoha. Il parait qu'il est balèze. C'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit.

-Ta sœur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y connait ?

-Elle, pas grand-chose, mais elle est mariée avec le frère de Fugaku Uchiwa, le chef du clan. Elle tient ça de son neveu, Sasuke.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, faire un compliment ? Elle te fait marcher ta frangine !

-Crois ce que tu veux mais moi, je parie sur lui.

-Ne me fait pas rire, reprit le ninja de Suna, tu as dit que c'était le frère jumeau d'Emiko Namikaze. Ça doit lui faire dans les vingt ans, non ? Et il est encore genin ! Non, crois-moi, aucune chance qu'il damne le pion à Yoichi. Cette année, Suna va éradiquer Konoha !

Emiko, rentrée la veille de mission, avait surpris la conversation. Elle savait, pour avoir assisté à plusieurs duels d'entrainement entre Minato et Naruto, que son frère allait survoler le concours. Elle était déjà plus inquiète au sujet de Sakura. On pouvait être la meilleure medic-nin du pays : si on ne savait pas combattre, on n'avait pas la moindre chance d'être promue. Naruto était confiant à son sujet, mentionnant une force inhumaine, ce qui l'avait rassurée.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Naruto et Sakura se dirigèrent vers l'arène où devait avoir lieu les épreuves. Tel un Colysée moderne, la structure de pierre était ronde et dénuée de toit. Une foule bariolée attendait aux quatre entrées permettant de rejoindre les tribunes. Une cinquième porte, située à l'écart, était réservée aux participants et aux VIP. Naruto et Sakura s'y engagèrent. Ils montèrent l'escalier quoi menait à la rambarde permettant aux participants de voir les combats depuis la salle d'appel. Un couloir situé à l'opposé conduisait à l'arène elle-même. Naruto enlaça Sakura et appuya son torse contre le dos de celle-ci. La tendresse de cette étreinte émut Sakura, encore peu habituée à ces démonstrations d'affection de Naruto.

Le tournoi allait commencer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

1 Il s'agit bien sûr des pastilles valda contre les maux de gorge.


	19. Un tournois mouvementé

Chapitre 19

Un tournoi mouvementé

_Naruto enlaça Sakura et appuya son torse contre le dos de celle-ci. La tendresse de cette étreinte émut Sakura, encore peu habituée à ces démonstrations d'affection de Naruto. _

_Le tournoi allait commencer. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre._

#Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvw #

Naruto se détacha de Sakura et la tira par la main sur le balcon qui dominait l'arène. Il désirait assister à l'arrivée des officiels et surtout au discours de son père. L'orateur parla pendant quelques minutes à peine pendant lesquelles il souhaita la bienvenue aux notables étrangers et exhorta les participants à se conformer aux valeurs de l'idéal ninja. Suivit ensuite l'annonce de l'ordre des combats :

- Premier affrontement : Sakura Haruno de Konoha contre Eichi Saeba de Kiri

-Second affrontement : Tomio Matsumoto de Kumo contre Salina Uchiwa de Konoha

-Troisième affrontement : Naruto Namikaze contre Hitomi Suzuki de Oto.

- Quatrième affrontement….

Naruto se désintéressa du reste de l'annonce et vint passer un bras autour de la taille de sa Dulcinée :

- Tu te sens prête ?

- Le combat n'est pas la principale qualité des medic-nin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Avec Tsunade j'ai surtout appris à esquiver et éviter d'être blessée. Mais grâce à toi et à nos entrainements, je devrais pouvoir m'en tirer.

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris : Compense ton manque d'allonge par ton agilité et ta vitesse. Ce sont tes points forts. Vise les côtes. Et éclate-les moi tous !

- C'est toi Haruno ? Ouais t'es plutôt gironde, mais c'est pas ça qui te permettra de me battre !

La personne qui venait de parler était immense et dépassait Naruto d'une tête. Des muscles développés à l'excès, sûrement le résultat d'années de musculation, tendaient des vêtements qui semblaient prêts à crier grâce. Les bras légèrement écartés du torse, les jambes solidement plantées sur le sol, tout dans cet homme traduisait le soin quasi maniaque avec lequel il avait développé sa force et sculpté son corps. Il ne semblait pas avoir prêté la même attention à son intelligence car, malgré le regard meurtrier de Sakura, il reprit :

- Quel dommage ! le combat ne durera même pas deux minutes. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner !

Naruto retint Sakura : si elle se battait en dehors du contexte de l'examen, elle serait disqualifiée et l'autre le savait. Elle grogna sourdement. Naruto sentit le corps féminin se tendre comme un arc. La moindre inattention de sa part et la jeune femme sauterait à la gorge de l'imbécile qui continuait de déblatérer :

- Si tu es très gentille avec moi, peut-être que je pourrais te laisser une chance. Tu es medic-nin, à ce que je vois. J'ai justement une petite douleur dans l'aine qui demande à être soulagée. Si tu te montre assez douée, peut-être même que je te laisserai gagner.

Il ne sut jamais d'où vint l'attaque. En une seconde, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, un bras musclé appuyé sur la trachée-artère, un kunai sur son entrejambe. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et rencontra deux yeux bleus furibonds :

- Un mot de plus et je te jure que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de t'en servir.

Le blondin appuya un peu plus sur son kunai et crucifia son adversaire d'un regard haineux que n'aurait pas renié Sasuke. Il rangea ensuite son kunai et secoua son adversaire une dernière fois avant de le relâcher.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Un des deux gardes chargés de vérifier qu'aucun manquement au règlement n'aurait lieu était intervenu, prêt à disqualifier les belligérants.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Naruto. Juste une petite discussion entre amis, n'est-ce pas ?

La menace sous-jacente fut clairement entendue et comprise. L'armoire à glace opina. Le garde se retourna vers les autres participants et tous acquiescèrent. Le garde appela les combattants pour le premier match. Sakura déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto et se dirigea vers l'arène. Naruto s'accouda à la rambarde, un sourire aux lèvres : si cet imbécile s'imaginait pouvoir venir à bout de Sakura facilement, il ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de son erreur. Après tout cela faisait trois ans qu'il l'entrainait au combat : il se souvenait encore de certaines « chiquenaudes » comme il disait pour fanfaronner. Sakura était une véritable brute, et susceptible avec ça. Un mot de travers, et ce ninja allait finir son combat encastré dans un mur. Le colosse lui emboîta le pas et, alors qu'il passait devant Emiko qui les attendait sur le sable de l'arène, s'exclama :

- Il ne te reste plus que l'abandon alors !

- Face à un impuissant bodybuildé comme toi, je m'en voudrai !

- Attention aux ruelles sombres, chérie, un jour, je te montrerais si je suis impuissant.

- Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, je vais tout de suite y remédier.

Emiko dissimula un sourire et, forçant la voix, présenta les combattants :

- À droite, Sakura Haruno, de Konoha. À gauche, Eichi Saeba, de Kiri.

Puis elle hurla :

- Combattez !

Sans attendre, Sakura envoya son poing vers Eichi qui contra avec un mouvement du plat de la main. Sakura enchaîna ensuite sur un coup de pied au niveau de l'entrejambe. Eichi se plia en deux avec un bruit de chambre à air percée. Sakura accueillit ce son avec une joie mauvaise et lui assena un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Un peu sonné mais pas terrassé, Eichi se redressa et la frappa au visage. Une vive douleur irradia la joue de Sakura qui fut projetée au sol sous la violence de la gifle. _La vache !_

Une volée de shuriken traversa aussitôt l'arène. Sakura effectua un roulé-boulé pour se redresser et éviter les projectiles. Le sang gicla. La douleur jaillit, fulgurante. L'une des étoiles de ninja, dissimulée dans l'ombre des autres l'avait atteint à l'épaule. Un second jet l'obligea à se déporter sur la gauche de son adversaire qui composait des signes à une vitesse ahurissante. Soudain une gerbe d'eau surgie de nulle part se dirigea droit vers la jeune femme. La force du coup lui fit percuter le mur de l'arène. Naruto, qui regardait le combat depuis le balcon de la chambre d'appel, se raidit soudain et agrippa la rambarde, les yeux fixés sur la femme qu'il aimait. Les articulations de ses doigts blanchirent, ses dents se serrèrent_. Toi, mon salaud, tu me paieras ça !_

Sakura se releva difficilement. Elle prit son temps, dissimulant ses mains qui diffusait son chakra, soignant ses blessures.

- T'es pas de taille, fillette, abandonne !

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que j'abandonne ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, peut-être ? Cette technique est très esthétique mais comme tu le vois, tu n'as même pas réussi à me blesser, incapable !

- Sale petite garce, je vais te montrer !

Eichi se précipita vers Sakura comme un taureau furieux devant lequel on aurait agité la fameuse cape rouge. Il lança son poing en direction de la poitrine de la medic-nin. Celle-ci fit un pas de coté pour éviter le coup, bloqua le poing et lança son coude dans les côtes de l'adversaire. Elle ne put aller au bout de son geste, Eichi ayant riposté par un coup de poing. Le soufflet l'atteignit au menton. Sakura recula d'un bond hors de portée et fit fonctionner sa mâchoire. _Ouf, rien de cassé !_

_- _C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ça valait bien le coup de faire de la gonflette ! C'est vraiment minable !

Elle fouilla dans sa pochette et en sortit quelques shuriken qui furent lancés en un instant sur l'adversaire. Une aura bleue entoura le ninja. Les armes ricochèrent et retombèrent au sol. Eichi ricana :

- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

Sakura plissa les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Il s'est servi de son chakra comme d'un bouclier. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette technique tordue ? La seule fois que j'ai aperçu quelque chose d'approchant, c'était le Susano de Sasuke. _

- Abandonne, fillette, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas de taille ! Personne ne peut riencontre cette technique. Je vais tous vous écraser !

_C'est très efficace mais ça pompe sûrement beaucoup de chakra. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne l'utilise que ponctuellement. Ça pourrait être la clé : le forcer à épuiser son chakra. Mais je n'ai pas l'endurance de Naruto : si je multiplie les attaques, je risque de me fatiguer avant l'adversaire. Il faut que je le surprenne. Si je suis assez rapide, il n'aura pas le temps de placer sa barrière au point d'impact. »_

Pendant qu'Eichi fanfaronnait, elle avait armé son poing de chakra et sauté en l'air, tentant une attaque « aérienne » qui manqua son but, Eichi ayant bondi hors de portée. Le poing de Sakura toucha la terre, provoquant un cratère qui s'ouvrit sous les pieds de son adversaire. Déséquilibré, celui-ci ne put éviter le coup de pied dévastateur de Sakura en pleine poitrine. Courbé en deux, les deux bras croisés au niveau des côtes, la respiration courte, Eichi semblait douloureusement atteint. Sans plus attendre, Sakura frappa de son pied le genou de son adversaire. Un craquement sinistre retentit, Eichi posa un genou à terre et ne put éviter le second coup de pied dirigé contre sa mâchoire. Il sombra, assommé.

- Vainqueur : Sakura Haruno du village de Konoha.

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto toujours penché sur la rambarde et lui envoya un baiser. Naruto fit le signe de la victoire et prit la pose préférée de Lee, poing brandi vers l'avant, pouce en l'air.

La voix d'Emiko retentit dans l'arène :

- Second combat : Salina Uchiwa de Konoha contre Tomio Matsumoto de Kumo.

Un ninja vint adresser quelques mots à Emiko. Celle-ci reprit :

- On m'informe que Tomio Matsumoto a été retenu par son kage. Sur la demande de celui-ci et avec l'accord des autres chefs de village, il a été décidé de décaler ce combat. Nous procèderons donc au troisième combat : Naruto Namikaze de Konoha versus Hitomi Suzuki du village d'Oto. En raison de mes liens de parenté avec l'un des combattants, le combat sera arbitré par Shikamaru Nara.

On entendit distinctement un : « galère » résonner dans l'arène et un ninja d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noués en queue de cheval haut sur le crâne apparut en pleine lumière. L'air amorphe, la démarche lasse, un air de profond ennui gravé sur le visage, Shikamaru Nara arriva au milieu de l'arène en trainant les pieds.

- Galère, Allez-y, qu'on en finisse !

Hitomi se précipita sur Naruto, Kunai à la main. Naruto recula hors de portée, puis au deuxième passage de la lame, effectua un pas de côté et frappa violemment la main armée. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le poignet de son adversaire et le lui tordit brutalement. Désarmée, Hitomi tenta de se dégager en déséquilibrant Naruto. N'y parvenant pas, elle exécuta sa spécialité : gonflant sa poitrine pour emmagasiner un maximum d'air, elle poussa un hurlement strident à la puissance phénoménale. Naruto la lâcha immédiatement avec un cri de douleur, portant ses mains à ses oreilles, de même que toute personne présente dans l'arène. Le cri inhumain stoppa au grand soulagement de toute l'assistance.

_La vache, ça fait mal ! J'ai les oreilles qui me sifflent encore ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle peut faire encore plus de dégâts. Il faut que je trouve une parade et vite ! _

Hitomi, s'étant ainsi dégagée, repassa à l'attaque. Encore sous le choc de la technique, Naruto avait du mal à conserver son équilibre et esquivait difficilement. _Merde, cette saloperie a atteint mon oreille interne, j'ai l'impression d'être bourré._

L'attaque acoustique avait en effet atteint l'oreille interne. De ce fait, les sens de Naruto étaient chamboulés : son sens de l'équilibre, son appréciation des distances et sa capacité à s'orienter dans un espace tri-dimensionnel s'en trouvaient amoindris. Cela conférait à son adversaire un énorme avantage.

_Elle pourrait bien me battre avec c'te connerie de technique._ _ Mais comment contrer un son ? Les sons ne sont pas tangibles, ce sont juste des ondes…Mais oui !_

Naruto désorienté, Hitom décida de tirer parti de son avantage et de réitérer son attaque. Naruto la vit gonfler ses poumons et réagit aussitôt : exécutant quelques signes, il enveloppa son corps d'un vent tourbillonnant. Placé au centre d'une mini-tornade, protégé par le cône de silence de tout hurlement intempestif, il reprit l'avantage. Créant plusieurs clones, il fit pleuvoir sur son adversaire un déluge de coups, laborieusement parés. Au terme de cet échange de coups tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, la jeune ninja du son essuya un mince filet de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres et fixa méchamment son adversaire. Elle s'élança hargneusement vers lui , lui porta plusieurs coups de poings et effectua un coup de pied circulaire en direction de la tête de Naruto qui se baissa pour l'éviter. Profitant de la rotation de la jeune femme, il saisit à pleines mains le dos de son corsage et tira un coup sec. Le vêtement se déchira mais, déséquilibrée, Hitomi tomba à terre. Naruto se précipita et lui appliqua son genou sur la gorge tandis qu'il lui bloquait un bras d'une clé au poignet. Immobilisée, Hitomi abandonna.

- Galère ! Vainqueur : Naruto Namikaze

Naruto leva un bras victorieux en direction de son père et sortit sous les acclamations du public qui avait particulièrement apprécié la façon dont le jeune homme avait court-circuité la technique de son adversaire. Emiko sortit sur l'arène et sauta au cou de son frère en le félicitant. Naruto lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se dégagea pour rejoindre Sakura. Sitôt entré dans la chambre d'appel, Sakura lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sous les quolibets des autres participants :

- Si je gagne, je veux bien le même traitement, plaisanta un ninja de Suna.

- Jamais de la vie ! répondit Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, l'autre, l'égoïste ! reprit le ninja de Suna.

Salina, qui était restée muette depuis le début de la compétition, fut appelée pour son combat. Elle renifla dédaigneusement en lançant un regard méprisant en direction du couple. Si Naruto, qui lui tournait le dos, ne remarqua rien, Sakura, elle, ne manqua pas cette nouvelle manifestation d'orgueil. _Uchiwa un jour, Uchiwa toujours_, pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Salina entra dans l'arène avec désinvolture, les mains dans les poches. Elle entendit sa famille l'encourager. Elle haussa les épaules et dévisagea son adversaire. Sensiblement de la même taille qu'elle, il n'était guère impressionnant.

Sans perdre de temps, les deux adversaires se mirent en garde. Salina fixa les yeux de son adversaire, guettant cet infime éclat dans le regard qui trahirait une attaque imminente. Laquelle ne tarda pas à venir sous la forme d'un lancer de shuriken. Elle zigzagua pour les éviter et lança son kunai. Le poignard fit mouche, atteignant son adversaire à la cuisse. Celui-ci retira l'arme de la plaie et entortilla une bande autour de la blessure. Puis, sans paraitre souffrir le moins du monde, effectua un balayage qui envoya Salina au tapis. Elle se redressa souplement en effectuant une roulade arrière. Gonflant ses poumons, elle réalisa un katon qu'elle envoya sur l'adversaire. Soudain, le bruit d'une détonation déchira l'air tandis que le haut de la tribune des kages explosait. Minato se leva vivement, imité par ses confrères. Kakashi contra un kunai lancé par le garde du village de Suna. Pris dans le combat, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'attaque avait pour but de l'éloigner de son hokage. Lorsqu'il voulut revenir vers Minato, c'était trop tard : une barrière de chakra infranchissable, crée par quatre ninjas d'Oto, entourait la loge du hokage. Pris au piège, Minato se tourna vers son homologue. Celui-ci sourit et retira son chapeau de kage. Une lourde chevelure noire de jais s'écroula sur ses épaules. Le kazekage se frotta le visage d'une main : Un œil en amande à la pupille fendue comme celle d'un reptile apparut. Le kage blond eut un mouvement de recul horrifié et s'écria :

- Orochimaru !


	20. La bataille de Konoha

Chapitre 20

La bataille de Konoha

_Le kazekage se frotta le visage d'une main : Un œil en amande à la pupille fendue comme celle d'un reptile apparut. Le kage blond eut un mouvement de recul horrifié et s'écria :_

_- Orochimaru !_

Naruto et Sakura s'étaient précipités sur le balcon dès que le bruit de l'explosion s'était fait entendre.

- Papa !

Le cri d'angoisse avait jailli simultanément de deux bouches : Naruto et Emiko avaient compris le danger. La jeune femme lança un regard à son frère qui hocha la tête. Ils s'élancèrent au même instant vers le bouclier. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de les retenir. Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent rien d'inconsidéré, pensa-t-elle, inquiète, avant de les suivre. Arrivés devant le bouclier, Naruto et Emiko avisèrent un ninja de Konoha à terre, un kunai planté dans le dos. Emiko s'approcha de lui et s'exclama :

- Kakashi-sensei !

Elle fit un rapide examen et détermina qu'il fallait l'hospitaliser au plus vite. Naruto l'observa intensément puis parut prendre une décision :

- Emiko, tu l'emmènes à l'hôpital. Il va mourir si on ne fait rien.

- Mais….

- Tu es une medic-nin, ton devoir est de sauver des vies ! Alors vas-y !

- Mais papa…

- C'est le bouclier des quatre piliers. Le seul moyen de le détruire est de tuer les quatre ninjas qui l'alimentent en chakra et comme ils sont à l'intérieur, il n'y a aucun moyen de les atteindre. Papa est seul sur ce coup là. On ne peut rien faire pour lui pour l'instant. Sakura, les spectateurs n'ont pas réagi, ce n'est pas normal. Je soupçonne qu'ils se trouvent sous genjutsu. Essaye de les en libérer. On aura besoin de toutes nos forces.

Sakura était partie avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Il la vit se diriger vers un ninja de l'assistance et lui poser un doigt sur le front en murmurant :

- Rupture !

Les Uchiwa, eux, n'avaient pas été atteints par l'attaque mentale. Comment un genjutsu, même de haut niveau, pourrait-il tromper les maîtres de l'illusion qu'était les membres du clan Uchiwa ? Fugaku se précipita vers le bouclier comme tous les autres ninjas que Sakura libérait progressivement. Naruto se tourna aussitôt vers lui :

- Fugaku, avec votre Sharingan, pouvez-vous voir, s'il vous plait, s'il y a moyen de briser cette barrière ? Mikoto, vous devriez peut-être prendre quelques ninjas avec vous et aller évacuer les villageois. Moins on aura de pertes civiles, mieux ça vaudra.

Les deux Uchiwa opinèrent et s'exécutèrent.

- Konohamaru, prends tes équipiers et allez aider Iruka-sensei à évacuer l'Académie. Fais bien attention à ce qu'aucune tête brûlée parmi les aspirants ne s'échappe.

- Hé, mais qui t'es toi, pour donner des ordres à tout le monde ? Tu te prends pour notre Hokage ou quoi ? Me fais pas rire, il ne mettrait pas deux secondes à te latter les fesses !

- Konohamaru, intervint Sasuke en enclenchant son sharingan, ne discute pas et fais ce qu'il te dit !

- D'accord, mais ne croit pas t'en tirer comme ça , le blondinet !

- Shikamaru, reprit Naruto, je te charge de secourir les blessés et de les acheminer vers l'hôpital. Kakashi-sensei sera ton premier client. Prends qui tu veux avec toi mais assures-toi que vous soyez assez nombreux pour pouvoir couvrir tout le village.

- Galère ! C'est bon, j'y vais.

- Gaï-sensei, Les kages se trouvent dans l'abri de l'arène. Prenez votre équipe et assurez leur protection. Emiko, Sakura ! Allez-tout de suite à l'hôpital. Ils auront besoin de medic-nin compétents là-bas !

- Kiba, reprit-il après que les deux jeunes femmes se soient éclipsées. Toi et ton équipe protègerez l'hôpital. Sécurisez le périmètre le plus vite possible.

Kiba envisagea une seconde de protester comme Konohamaru mais l'urgence de la situation le fit changer d'avis. Après tout, le blondinet avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et mener une contre-attaque nécessitait une certaine coordination. Il décida donc d'obéir sans protester sous les yeux ébaubis de tous ceux qui connaissaient le caractère de feu du meilleur ami du chien.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, s'exclama-t-il.

- Itachi, prends les ninjas de ta promotion et dispersez-vous dans la ville. Attaquez à vue tout ninja de Suna ou d'Oto. Ne vous posez pas de questions, frappez les premiers.

- D'accord, s'exclama Itachi, amusé de voir tout le monde, les orgueilleux Uchiwa en tête, obéir sans broncher aux ordres d'un simple genin.

- Et moi ? demanda Sasuke.

- Sasuke, tu restes avec moi. On va sécuriser les alentours. Si ton père trouve comment passer le bouclier, il aura besoin de nous.

Naruto frappa dans ses mains et s'exclama :

- Allez, au boulot !

Tout le monde se dispersa.

- J'ai trouvé, annonça Fugaku. Leur bouclier part des quatre ninjas et a une forme pyramidale mais ne recouvre pas le sol. Si on pouvait passer par en dessous…

- On pourrait démolir ces quatre gars et le bouclier par la même occasion.

- Exactement. Mais il ne faut pas faire effondrer le sol sinon Minato serait pris dans les décombres sans possibilité de s'échapper à cause du bouclier. Malheureusement, je ne possède aucune technique qui soit appropriée.

- Une lame de vent serait-elle efficace ?

- Assurément. Malheureusement Asuma est en mission et le seul autre utilisateur de futon de Konoha se trouve au milieu du bouclier.

- Je maitrise également cette affinité.

- Alors on a une chance.

- Comment procède-t-on ?

- C'est toi qui le demande ? Toi qui depuis quelques minutes donne des ordres à tout le village comme si c'était toi le hokage !

Naruto se frotta la nuque, embarrassé :

- Désolé, je me suis cru chez moi. C'est vrai qu'ici, je suis un simple genin…C'est plutôt à vous de donner les ordres.

Fugaku mit les mains à la verticale devant son torse en un geste de refus et s'exclama :

- Tu te débrouille très bien sans moi.

_Mon vieux Minato, la relève est assurée, pour peu qu'il accepte de rester. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

De l'autre côté du bouclier, Orochimaru ricanait :

- On dirait que tu es surpris, _hokage_-_sama._

- Pas vraiment. Il n'y a que toi pour faire des plans aussi tordus. Je te croyais trop occupé avec ta lutte puérile contre le temps pour venir nous ennuyer. Il faut croire que j'ai eu tort. À propos, ton dernier lifting n'est pas très réussi. On dirait une drag-queen.

- Glose donc autant que tu veux. 1On verra bien qui rira le dernier.

- Tu es venu pour me tuer, non ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Es-tu donc si pressé de mourir, Minato ?

- Qui dit que c'est moi qui vais mourir ?

Minato retira son habit et son chapeau de kage et apparut en tenue de jonin : pantalon et sweat-shirt noirs sous un gilet sans manches kaki. Les pochettes à kunai et les accessoires du parfait ninja se trouvaient bien en place, fixés par des bandes blanches. Minato saisit un kunai et nargua Orochimaru :

- Surpris, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu t'imaginais peut-être que j'étais naïf au point de ne prendre aucune précaution ? Prépares-toi, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux !

Minato brandit son kunai vers la poitrine d'Orochimaru. La lame fut déviée par le poignard ninja de son opposant. Une courte passe d'arme eut lieu, la cadence des lames se fit plus intense, chaque combattant essayant de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Orochimaru effectua un large mouvement de sa main armée vers la gorge de Minato qui recula prestement. Le sanin aux traits reptiliens ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa langue dans un bruit répugnant. Se servant de cet organe comme d'une corde, il enroula celui-ci autour du cou de Minato qui, étouffé, porta une main à son cou pour desserrer l'étreinte mortelle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Konohamaru avait attrapé au passage le bras de ses deux coéquipiers et était allé évacuer l'académie en râlant :

- Pour qui il se prend, celui-là, pour donner des ordres à tout le monde ! C'est pas lui le hokage. Et franchement, évacuer l'Académie, c'est vraiment pourri comme mission !

- Si tu ne voulais pas obéir, pourquoi t'as pas insisté ? s'étonna Moegi, une jeune fille de quinze ans aux longs cheveux roux attachés en deux couettes qui défiaient les lois de la gravité.

- Ça va pas la tête ! pour que Sasuke me trucide avec son Sharingan ! Et puis , ce Naruto, il doit être sacrément balèze pour que Monsieur Je-me-la-pète prenne sa défense.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il est presque aussi fort que le maître Hokage, renchérit Udon, un binoclard brun de même âge que ses compagnons. C'est Hinata-sensei qui me l'a dit. Elle les a vus pendant un entrainement. Il parait que c'était rudement impressionnant.

- Pf ! s'exclama Konohamaru. Personne ne peut être plus fort que l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha. C'est le seul ninja classé double S dans les bingo book des autres villages !

Tout en devisant ainsi, les trois genins étaient parvenus à l'Académie où ils donnèrent l'alerte et escortèrent les enfants jusqu'à l'abri situé dans les têtes sculptés de la falaise des Hokage.

C'est en ressortant de l'abri qu'ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à une équipe de junins de Suna. Konohamaru et ses camarades se mirent en garde, déterminés. Pour protéger les enfants, il fallait vaincre ou périr.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Chaos. Voilà le mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Itachi quand il parvint dans le centre ville : partout des immeubles effondrés, des gravats, des débris, des….miettes de bâtiments. Des traces de sang maculaient les murs encore debout. Des corps inanimés jonchaient les rues dans une vision apocalyptique. Ça et là des combattant couraient, sautaient, portaient des coups, accentuant l'impression de désordre ambiant. Les hurlements de rage des combattants couvraient les appels à l'aide des personnes ensevelies. Le bruit des techniques et celui des armes formaient un vacarme assourdissant. Itachi fit signe à ses camarades et se lança dans la bataille, renforçant son équipe au gré des rencontres. Il fut soudain arrêté par un mur de sable.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Minato resserra sa prise sur son kunai et, d'un geste vif, trancha la langue de son ennemi. Le sang gicla : l'artère et la veine linguales avaient été tranchées net. Orochimaru poussa un glapissement de douleur et porta sa main à sa bouche. Il lui fallait vaincre ce satané blondinet avant que l'hémorragie ne le vide de son sang. Minato eut un sourire satisfait : Orochimaru ne pourrait plus utiliser cet organe répugnant contre lui. Il se rembrunit aussitôt : dans un bruit ignoble, une main sortit de la bouche du sanin déchu puis tout le reste de son corps apparut, comme un serpent quitte sa peau lors de la mue. Le nouvel Orochimaru fit face à l'hokage sans paraitre se soucier le moins du monde du liquide visqueux qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Minato ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une mimique de dégoût. Décidément, les techniques de ce ninja étaient toutes plus innommables les unes que les autres. Quand Orochimaru était sortit de son enveloppe, Minato s'était sentit nauséeux en entendant les bruits de régurgitations qui avaient accompagné la mue. Tâchant de maîtriser son malaise, Minato se lança à l'attaque, son kunai toujours fermement serré dans sa main droite. Les armes cliquetèrent alors que Orochimaru opposait son propre kunai à l'attaque de Minato. Celui-ci insuffla son affinité vent à son arme, la rendant plus tranchante et plus longue. Le kunai d'Orochimaru n'y résista pas et le sanin ne dût son salut qu'à un prompt retrait de tout son corps. Minato profita de son avantage pour lancer son pied vers les côtes de son adversaire. Orochimaru accusa le coup.

- Tu connais peut-être toutes les techniques existantes mais t'es toujours aussi mauvais au corps à corps ! Tu as tellement peur d'être touché que tu ne sais qu'attaquer à distance.

- Voilà qui ramène tes chances de me vaincre d'inexistantes à infinitésimales. Tu devrais me remercier….

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Face de serpent ! Si j'ai été nommé Hokage, ce n'est pas par hasard.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû être nommé ! Mais cette vipère de Sarutobi m'a évincé de sa succession. J'ai juré de prendre ma revanche et aujourd'hui vous devrez tous admettre ma suprématie !

Pendant ce petit dialogue, Minato avait porté un coup de poing au thorax d'Orochimaru mais celui-ci avait paré d'un coup latéral qui avait obligé Minato à se baisser brusquement, touchant le pied de son ennemi pour reprendre son équilibre. Discrètement, une petite marque noire remonta le long de la cheville d'Orochimaru.

N'ayant rien remarqué, le sannin exécuta quelques signes et deux cercueils surgirent soudain de terre. Minato fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette invention ?_

Les deux cercueils s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre et deux silhouettes sortirent des bières. Horrifié, Minato reconnut les hokages premier et deuxième du nom. Une technique de résurrection ? Pourquoi faire ressusciter les plus puissants protecteurs du village que l'on attaque ? Cela n'avait aucun sens mais si Minato avait appris quelque chose au contact d'Orochimaru, c'était de se méfier de sa fourberie. Cet homme était plus sournois qu'un serpent…. Et tout aussi dangereux.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Naruto regarda Fugaku et Sasuke et, sur un signe d'eux indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts, insuffla son affinité vent dans son kunai et lança celui-ci dans le plafond. Il le récupéra et recommença plusieurs fois, dessinant de cette manière un cercle suffisamment large pour laisser passer un homme. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sasuke frappa le centre du cercle de son poing. Le matériau, affaibli par les trous pratiqués par Naruto, s'effondra, localisé à la zone déterminée par les trois hommes. La partie la plus risquée commençait : entrer dans l'aire de combat un par un sans se faire repérer.

Itachi enclencha son sharingan et se prépara au combat. Le mur de sable s'effrita et son adversaire apparut à sa vue. C'était un homme jeune, roux, de petite taille au regard aussi réfrigérant qu'un séjour au pôle nord. Il portait une immense jarre sur son dos. Un Kenji symbolisant l'amour était gravé sur son front. Nulle trace de ce sentiment toutefois dans son sourire à vous donner froid dans le dos: c'était celui d'un psychopathe, d'un tueur sans scrupule ni remords. Itachi détailla son assaillant de son sharingan et repéra une anomalie dans le chakra de son ennemi. Un hôte, comprit-il. Le surdoué du clan Uchiwa réalisa en le voyant qu'il allait mener le combat de sa vie. Tuer ou être tué, aucune autre alternative n'était envisageable.

Minato, soulagé, vit apparaitre son ami Fugaku et son fils qui se précipitèrent vers les ninjas maintenant en place le bouclier. D'un jet de kunai précis et puissant, Sasuke élimina le premier d'entre eux pendant que son père faisait de même avec une technique katon. Les deux autres « piliers », incapables de maintenir le bouclier à deux, se ruèrent vers les deux Uchiwa. Un combat acharné s'engagea pendant que Naruto, comme convenu se précipitait pour prêter main-forte à son père.

Orochimaru, voyant sa situation se compliquer exécuta quelques gestes et lança sa technique du triple rempart pour empêcher le fils, dont il ne savait rien, de rejoindre le père, déjà bien assez dangereux comme ça à son goût. Minato profita du temps de latence provoqué par l'apparition des trois portes pour lancer sa technique de déplacement instantané, utilisant pour cela le repère qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt sur la jambe d'Orochimaru. En un battement de cil, il se retrouva derrière Face-de Serpent et le frappa de son rasengan. Orochimaru vola dans les airs mais Minato n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire : Le hokage premier du nom lança une attaque suiton sur Minato qui reçut le coup de plein fouet, le propulsant en arrière. Le sang coula, la douleur dans ses côtes explosa. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse, chaque inspiration se faisant rauque. Les côtes étaient cassées, les poumons sûrement atteints. Il cracha du sang. Naruto hurla le nom de son père, mais lui-même étant aux prises avec le hokage deuxième du nom, il ne put rien faire pour lui porter secours. Fugaku vint le rejoindre pour l'aider à affronter ce formidable adversaire :

- Maintenant ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de Naruto qui hocha la tête et dissipa le clone en mode ermite qu'il avait pris soin de laisser à l'étage au-dessous. Il sentit l'afflux de chakra naturel envahir son corps et s'emparer de la moindre de ses cellules.

Orochimaru était parvenu à se relever tant bien que mal, son épaule gauche salement amochée. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la puissance de la technique que ce blondinet, presque un enfant à ses yeux, préparait. Prudemment il se plaça derrière le triple rempart. Naruto termina de former son shuriken tourbillonnant et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la protection d'Orochimaru. Le triple rempart fut anéanti en un instant. Un second shuriken tourbillonnant suivit de peu le premier et frappa Orochimaru. Celui-ci, ayant eu le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire, ne fut touché qu'au bras droit qui retomba sur son flanc, inerte. Sans ses bras pour exécuter les signes nécessaires à ses techniques, Orochimaru était vaincu, il le savait. Les deux piliers encore vivants, qui affrontaient Sasuke, vinrent se positionner auprès de leur maître et tous trois disparurent en un nuage de fumée. Naruto se précipita sur son père et le prit sur son dos pour le transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Sasuke et Fugaku l'accompagnèrent pour assurer leur protection pendant le trajet, arrêtant les attaques, déjouant les pièges grâce à leur sharingan.

- Sakura, vite ! hurla Naruto, je t'en supplie, viens vite !

En entendant la voix de son coéquipier, la medic-nin sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. À la vue du Hokage, inconscient, du sang perlant à ses lèvres, elle se précipita vers eux, donnant des ordres en chemin :

- Vous ! Allez me chercher un brancard ! Vous, préparez la salle d'op' numéro trois. Naruto, reprit-elle plus doucement, tu peux le lâcher, on s'occupe de lui.

- Tu peux le sauver n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est gravement atteint mais je ferai tout pour le sauver. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tant qu'il y a un espoir, je ne lâcherai rien, je te le promets.


	21. Danger de Mort

CHAPITRE 21

Danger de Mort.

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Orochimaru, qui s'est fait passer pour le kazekage, attaque Konoha. Minato s'oppose à lui mais est emprisonné dans le bouclier des quatre piliers. Naruto rassemble les ninjas de Konoha et les dirige de main de maître. Accompagné de Fugaku et Sasuke Uchiwa, il parvient à contourner le bouclier des quatre piliers et à porter secours à son père hélas, celui-ci est gravement blessé. Orochimaru, qui a été atteint par le futon shuriken de Naruto, sonne la retraite. Naruto emmène Minato à l'hôpital et supplie Sakura de le sauver mais celle-ci n'est pas sûre d'y parvenir. Pendant ce temps, Itachi et Konohamaru doivent chacun de leur coté mener un difficile combat. _

Itachi était mal parti. Très mal parti. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre. Or, il en était un, de génie : Genin à sept ans, chunin à huit, anbu à treize. Même le Hokage ne pouvait se vanter d'une telle prouesse. Sauf que là, tout son talent ne lui servait à rien. Quand il avait entendu son adversaire, une espèce de psychopathe roux portant le bandeau de Suna, prononcer d'un air mauvais les mots « tombeau du désert », il avait su que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Pas bon du tout. Malheureusement, c'était la seule réflexion qu'il avait eu le temps de faire avant de se trouver enseveli par une tonne de sable venue de nulle part. Et, non, n'essayez pas de lui faire croire qu'une telle quantité de sable puisse sortir de cette espèce d'amphore que le rouquin trimballait sur son dos. Elle était bien trop petite. D'où qu'il vienne, ce sable pénétrait dans tous ses orifices et lui obstruait allégrement son système respiratoire. Présentement, il voyait du sable, entendait du sable, goûtait du sable, respirait du sable. Et il était fichtrement sûr que cette saloperie s'était également infiltrée dans ses sous-vêtements. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pisse aussi du…bref passons. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ce traquenard ? Le seul moyen de contrer une technique doton, c'était de faire usage du raiton. Malheureusement, il ne possédait pas cette affinité. Si seulement son crétin de petit frère l'avait accompagné, tout serait différent. Mais non, Monsieur avait préféré rester avec son coéquipier ! De toute façon, dès qu'il l'avait vu dans son berceau, avec ses grands yeux noirs et son petit air innocent, il avait su qu'il ne lui apporterait que des ennuis… comme ce jour où son cadet avait versé du poil à gratter dans le tiroir de la commode contenant les sous-vêtements de leur père. Et qui avait dû faire face à la colère paternelle ? Lui, Itachi ! Et qui ne l'avait pas dénoncé et s'était laissé punir à sa place ? Encore lui ! Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir depuis sa naissance. Et cet ingrat n'était même pas là pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de lui !

Le mur de sable se dématérialisa soudainement. Itachi tomba à quatre pattes, suffoquant, toussant, crachant tout le sable qu'il avait avalé. Il releva les yeux vers son adversaire et constata qu'une jeune femme avec un gigantesque éventail l'avait rejoint. Gaara le regarda, méprisant, avant de déclarer :

- Tu as de la chance, je viens de recevoir mon ordre de retrait immédiat. Je n'ai donc plus le temps de m'amuser avec toi mais ce n'est que partie remise.

- Quand tu veux, je t'éclate, haleta Itachi.

Ce n'était que pure provocation de sa part, bien sûr. Il était douloureusement conscient qu'il n'était plus en état de combattre qui que ce soit. Déjà blessé dans ses combats précédents, il aurait dû se faire appuyer de ses compagnons au lieu de leur enjoindre d'aller porter secours à Konohamaru. Il s'était cru de taille à combattre Gaara mais il n'avait pas prévu que les techniques de sable de celui-ci rendraient son sharingan totalement inefficace. Sûrement une leçon qu'il avait tirée de son combat contre Sasuke à l'examen chunin. Itachi l'admettait avec répugnance : il avait péché par excès d'orgueil et il aurait pu le payer de sa vie. Il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

- Et ben dis donc, t'es dans un drôle d'état.

La voix était atone, le ninja nonchalant. Une queue de cheval haute, parsemée de mèches rebelles, lui donnait vaguement l'air d'un ananas, impression renforcée par l'ovale de son visage qui rappelait la forme du fruit. Deux yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence démentaient la langueur de son attitude générale. Shikamaru Nara : le deuxième génie de sa génération, juste après Itachi bien sûr, un stratège hors de pair mais un fainéant patenté. Une moue blasée sur le visage, Shikamaru se baissa pour aider Itachi à se relever.

- Appuie-toi sur moi. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Konohamaru était furieux : pourquoi Itachi avait-il dépêché des ninjas pour lui porter secours ? N'avait-il pas confiance en ses capacités de combattant ? Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas fallu deux minutes à leurs adversaires pour mettre K.O. Udon et Moegi mais lui était toujours debout, non ? Que le fils de l'Hokage, un parfait étranger de surcroît, lui porte plus de crédit qu'un ninja de son village le côtoyant depuis sa naissance, c'était vraiment le comble ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, les ninjas de Suna s'étaient éclipsés dès qu'ils avaient vu arriver les renforts. Pas très téméraires, ces gars-là, à moins que ce soit le « retraite immédiate » braillé par un quatrième larbin de Suna qui les ai décidés à filer. Mouais, tout de même, on n'abandonne pas un adversaire en plein combat, ça ne se fait pas. Il se dirigea en maugréant vers ses coéquipiers qui étaient pris en charge par les renforts et suivit tout ce petit monde à l'hôpital.

Les lieux étaient bondés. Konohamaru regarda autour de lui, ébahi, prenant soudainement conscience de la gravité de la situation : Partout, ce n'étaient que blessés déposés sur des matelas à même le sol. Des medic-nins slalomaient entre les patients et accueillaient les nouveaux arrivants. Des gémissements ou des cris de douleur couvraient parfois les discrètes conversations du personnel soignant discutant de tel ou tel cas. Des infirmiers passaient d'un blessé à l'autre, tentant de soulager la douleur ou de réconforter des personnes parfois gravement atteintes. La fatigue se lisait sur tous les visages : chacun avait dû faire face à l'afflux des blessés. En l'absence de Tsunade, personne ne possédait suffisamment d'expérience des champs de bataille pour pouvoir faire face à un désastre d'une telle ampleur. Après un instant de panique, le service s'était organisé.

Les aides soignants avaient sillonnés tous les recoins de l'immense bâtisse pour trouver des lits d'appoint. Sakura avait même embauché les enfants d'une civile pour aller chercher des matelas dans les maisons voisines. Un civil légèrement blessé avait proposé son aide : Emiko lui avait mis un bloc-notes et un stylo dans les mains en lui enjoignant de noter l'identité des victimes, le type de blessure et le service vers lequel elles avaient été dirigées. On lui avait remis, de plus, de petits bracelets blancs sur lequel il devait noter le nom du patient. Des genins fraîchement promus avaient été envoyés dans toutes les pharmacies et herboristeries de Konoha pour rapporter un maximum de médicaments. Chaque médecin s'était vu remettre un sachet de bracelets de couleur : jaune pour les cas bénins, bleu pour les blessés graves.

Et rouge pour ceux qui ne pouvaient être sauvés.

Emiko courba les épaules. Sa raison lui démontrait l'absolue nécessité de cette mesure tandis que son cœur lui hurlait son désaccord. Sacrifier certains patients, condamnés à brève échéance, pour pouvoir en sauver un plus grand nombre répondait à une logique froide, cruelle et inhumaine : la logique de guerre. Emiko baissa la tête et, cadenassant son cœur à double tour, enfila un bracelet rouge à cette petite fille aux joues rondes. Puis, après un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, elle se détourna. « Hypocrite ! Cœur de pierre ! Judas ! », lui hurla sa conscience. Avec la terrible impression de condamner à mort cette fillette, elle se dirigea vers le patient suivant. Un bruit terrible provenant de l'entrée de l'établissement lui fit lever les yeux. Naruto venait d'entrer dans l'établissement, couvert de sang. Il hurla le nom de sa coéquipière et déposa au sol une personne qu'elle reconnut immédiatement :

- Papa !

Elle se précipita vers lui mais Sakura, déjà sur les lieux, lui fit signe de rester où elle était. Elle regarda donc, impuissante, sa future belle-sœur ausculter son père, tentant de déterminer la gravité de ses blessures. L'air grave de Sakura et celui désespéré de Naruto, lui firent craindre le pire. Elle se rapprocha et entendit le bref échange entre son frère et sa dulcinée :

- Tu peux le sauver n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est gravement atteint mais je ferai tout pour le sauver. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tant qu'il y a un espoir, je ne lâcherai rien, je te le promets.

Sakura se redressa et posa la main sur l'épaule de Naruto :

- Je me charge de ton père. Occupe-toi de ta sœur. Il est important qu'elle garde son sang-froid.

- Je m'en charge, intervint Sasuke.

- On a aménagé un petit salon pour la famille des victimes. Emmène-la là-bas.

- Mais les patients… objecta Emiko.

- Tant que tu seras dans cet état, tu ne feras rien de bon.

- Mais….

- Emiko, arrêtes de discuter et suis-moi, grogna Sasuke.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à travers la salle. Arrivée dans la salle d'accueil, Emiko libéra son bras d'un geste brusque et s'écria :

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne resterai pas ici un instant de plus ! Les patients attendent !

- Emiko, tu dois te calmer d'abord. Pour être efficace, tu dois avoir la tête froide. On ne soigne pas bien les gens quand on est aussi bouleversé que tu l'es actuellement. Alors prends quelques minutes pour te ressaisir et ensuite remets-toi au boulot si tu veux.

- Mais mon père…

- Il est entre de bonnes mains. Naruto dit que Sakura est une élève de Tsunade et qu'elle lui a appris tout ce qu'elle sait.

- Elle est super-capable, je sais, mais elle ne m'a même pas dit ce qu'il a. Alors je m'imagine un tas de choses toutes plus graves les unes que les autres et mon imagination s'emballe en pensant à toutes les complications possibles ! Et là, je….

- Inutile de te torturer avec ça, l'interrompit Sasuke, peu enclin à la laisser ruminer une seconde de plus ses idées noires. Ton père a une volonté à toute épreuve : il se battra jusqu'au bout. Et il a le meilleur des médecins à son chevet. Crois-moi : il a toutes ses chances. Penses plutôt à Naruto : il a besoin de toi. Sois son roc, et laisses-moi être le tien.

Sakura apposa ses mains sur le thorax de Minato et s'exclama à l'intention d'un de ses collaborateurs :

- Intubez-le ! Je n'aime pas sa respiration.

Elle reprit après quelques secondes :

- Trois côtes de cassées. Poumon gauche perforé. Hémothorax coté gauche. Il faut poser un drain immédiatement. Emmenez-le en salle d'op' numéro trois.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner derrière le brancard. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en médecine et n'avait donc pas saisi la majeure partie du diagnostic mais le visage pâle et constellé de sueur de son père l'avait amplement renseigné sur la gravité de ses blessures. Il décida de retrouver Emiko. Elle pourrait sûrement lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Il la trouva dans la salle d'accueil des familles, les yeux dans le vague, un café dans les mains. Sasuke s'était accroupit devant elle et lui tenait les mains par-dessus la tasse. Il lui murmurait de petits riens, le front tout contre le sien. Emiko, fondit soudain en larmes. Sasuke lui retira la tasse des mains et la pris dans ses bras, lui déposant quelques baisers sur la tempe, dans les cheveux. Il releva la tête en entendant entrer Naruto. Leurs regards se croisèrent, reflétant les mêmes émotions, toutes contenues dans un seul mot : impuissance. La complicité entre sa sœur et son coéquipier était si évidente que Naruto répugna à briser leur petite bulle. Pour ne pas les déranger, il alla s'assoir à l'autre bout de la salle.

Emiko se blottit davantage contre Sasuke, puisant dans sa chaleur et sa force un peu plus de réconfort. Elle était étonnée de la patience dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Il n'était pas spécialement réputé pour sa douceur, encore moins envers les femmes. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter les crises de larmes et les « _manifestations pitoyables d'une émotivité navrante exacerbée par la sottise féminine »_ Fin de citation. De quoi vous remonter le moral quand vous craquez pour ce joli petit lot et que celui-ci est la cause de vos larmes. Aujourd'hui, il se montrait trop gentil, trop tendre : c'était tout à fait anormal. Elle décida de lui faire la réflexion pour voir sa réaction. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Crétine ! Tu compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est normal que je sois à tes côtés lors des coups durs. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, il y aura enfin quelque-chose dedans !

_Sasuke restera toujours Sasuke, pensa Emiko. Même quand il dit quelque chose de gentil, il faut qu'il soit acerbe. (Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, repensant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.) Je compte pour lui. C'est déjà un aveu énorme de sa part. _

Elle sécha ses larmes et se détacha de Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Tu es toujours là quand je vais mal, même quand je ne veux pas l'admettre.

- Tu veux me remercier ? Alors cesse de me fuir. Je veux retrouver mon Emiko, celle avec qui j'ai fait les pires bêtises.

- Cette Emiko-là a grandi.

- Elle est là tout au fond, elle n'a pas pu disparaitre. La Emiko qui ne recule jamais. Celle qui ne fuit pas.

- D'accord.

L'instant tendresse était passée. Naruto sentit qu'il n'était plus inopportun. Instinctivement, il décida tout de même d'y aller doucement. Imitant la posture de Sasuke, il attira l'attention de sa sœur.

- Emiko ?appela-t-il doucement. J'ai des nouvelles. (il attendit qu'Emiko relève la tête pour poursuivre) Papa a trois côtes de cassées. Deux à gauche, une à droite. Malheureusement, le poumon gauche a été atteint par l'une d'entre elles. Après, je n'ai pas très bien compris. C'est quoi un hémothorax ?

- C'est une hémorragie interne située dans les poumons. Les symptômes sont divers : difficultés à respirer, douleurs dans le thorax, chute de tension, pâleur, tachycardie.

- C'est grave ?

- Ça dépend de l'importance de l'hémorragie. Si l'épanchement de sang est limité, papa peut se rétablir en quelques jours.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

- Si l'aorte est touchée, il peut…

Les larmes l'empêchèrent de terminer. Ce n'était du reste pas nécessaire. Un silence pesant s'établit, troublé par les reniflements d'Emiko. La porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru qui se dirigea vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke, Itachi vient d'être amené. Ton père est avec lui. On essaye de prévenir ta mère.

- C'est grave ?

- Plusieurs blessures sans gravité. Il est surtout à cours de chakra et, d'après lui, il a avalé tout le sable du désert de Suna.

- S'il est capable de râler, tout va bien.

- Il te réclame, il dit qu'il te doit une raclée.

- Une raclée ? j'aimerai voir ça !

- Tu devrais y aller, intervint Emiko. C'est ton frère.

- Toi, ça ira ?

- Oui, je vais rester ici encore quelques minutes puis je retournerai travailler. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Tu as eu raison de m'obliger à faire une pause.

Sasuke hocha la tête et sortit. Shikamaru se tourna vers Naruto :

- La bataille est terminée. Les troupes ennemies se sont retirées. Doit-on les poursuivre ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

- Depuis le début de la bataille, tu es le seul qui a l'air de savoir où il va. Notre hokage et Kakashi sont out ainsi qu'une grande partie de notre élite. Notre chaine de commandement est détruite. Alors je te repose la question : doit-on les poursuivre ?

- Non, c'est inutile. Nos forces sont amoindries, nous ne ferions que nous exposer davantage. Envoie quatre équipes pour sécuriser les abords immédiats du village. Histoire de nous assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne rôde dans le coin. Levez l'alerte. Les civils et les aspirants ninjas peuvent quitter les abris. Et « libère » aussi les kage et leurs représentants. Fais vérifier l'état des remparts et fais-moi une liste des ninjas encore valides et disponibles. Nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire. J'aimerai aussi une liste des morts. Il faudra organiser rapidement les funérailles. Combien de nos hommes se trouvaient en mission au moment des hostilités ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être une quarantaine.

- Je me demande….Emiko ?

- Oui ?

- As-tu soigné des membres de la Racine aujourd'hui ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ces types sont insaisissables et cultivent le secret.

- Ils ont un signe distinctif. Ils portent un sceau sur la langue qui les empêche de révéler quoi que ce soit sur les projets de leur chef.

- Je n'ai soigné personne ayant cette caractéristique.

- Ce qui veut dire que la Racine n'a pas participé à la défense du village.

- C'est impossible, ce sont des ninjas de Konoha tout de même ! se récria Shikamaru

- Sauf si Danzo projette de profiter de notre faiblesse actuelle pour fomenter un coup d'état. Dans cette optique, avoir des troupes bien fraîches est un avantage certain.

- Je t'arrête, Naruto. Même si nous soupçonnons fortement Danzo d'être à la tête de la Racine, nous n'avons aucune preuve pour l'accuser.

- Je sais mais le moment est propice : nos hommes sont blessés ou trop fatigués pour combattre efficacement. Sans parler des morts. Soyons réalistes : Konoha est dans une phase critique. Si n'importe quel ennemi se mettait en tête de nous envahir, nous ne pourrions opposer qu'une faible résistance.

- Tu as raison. Une menace de l'intérieur nous serait fatale.

- Shikamaru. Je veux que tu mettes deux personnes de confiance au chevet de mon père.

- Tu crois qu'il irait jusqu'à faire assassiner le Hokage.

- Je veux juste éviter à mon père de subir le même sort que Sai.

Shikamaru sortit. Emiko et Naruto échangèrent un regard sombre.

Tout était dit.


	22. Bouleversements

Chapitre 22

Bouleversements

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_La bataille est finie. La situation de Konoha n'est pas brillante : beaucoup de ses meilleurs ninjas sont blessés dont Minato, Kakashi et Itachi. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts et le centre-ville est partiellement détruit. Naruto constate qu'aucun membre de la Racine n'a participé à la bataille. Ça ne peut avoir qu'une seule signification : Ce groupuscule fomente un coup d'état. Naruto est inquiet : entre Suna et Orochimaru qui n'ont pas été complétement vaincu, l'Akatsuki qui peut intervenir à tout moment et la Racine qui pourrait prendre le pouvoir, Konoha est en grand danger. Seul Minato pourrait faire obstacle à Danzo mais il est gravement blessé et son pronostic vital est réservé. _

_La situation est grave. _

_Ooooo_

Sakura reposa le poignet de Minato sur les draps. Le service des soins intensifs était bondé mais la medic-nin s'était arrangée pour que le Hokage bénéficie d'une chambre seule. Le privilège du rang. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de lassitude. Son patient était entre la vie et la mort. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était médicalement et chirurgicalement possible. À présent, Minato était seul maître de son destin. Allait-il se laisser happer par les ténèbres, ou trouverait-il le chemin pour revenir vers ceux qui l'aiment ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était veiller sur lui et prier, prier de toutes ses forces pour son rétablissement. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Ses blessures n'étaient pas bégnines, les complications pouvaient être nombreuses et terriblement dangereuses. Seules sa volonté et son envie de vivre pouvaient maintenant le sauver.

Elle attendit que les deux gardes arrivent puis se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où elle savait trouver Naruto. Celui-ci allait et venait comme un lion en cage. Il s'arrêta net de déambuler en la voyant arriver et s'écria :

- Alors ?

- L'aorte a été atteinte. L'opération s'est bien déroulée mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. En temps normal, nous lui aurions fait une transfusion sanguine. Malheureusement, son sang comporte une caractéristique génétique très rare et seul un membre de sa famille peut lui en donner.

- J'y vais.

- Emiko y est allée. Tu as utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour combattre. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes demain, c'est plus prudent.

- D'accord.

Sakura hésita un instant puis serra les lèvres. Allons, il fallait tout lui dire, s'exhorta-t-elle. Il était assez fort pour encaisser la nouvelle.

- Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel.

- Pourquoi ? s'affola Naruto

- Ses côtes le font souffrir terriblement. La moindre respiration est douloureuse. Ainsi, il ne souffre pas mais son état est critique. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives. J'ai fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est attendre. Attendre et prier.

- Prier, répéta le ninja blond, accablé.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise comme une poupée de chiffon. Sakura s'assit sur ses genoux et lui enlaça le cou en une tendre étreinte.

- J'ai bon espoir, cependant. Il est fort. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Il se battra jusqu'au bout.

- Il est fort, répéta Naruto comme si ces mots avaient le pouvoir d'éloigner le spectre de la mort.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Sakura et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un Shikamaru hors d'haleine fit irruption dans la pièce, visiblement bouleversé :

- Naruto, on a un gros problème, là. Le Conseil a sollicité une entrevue avec le Daimyo pour envisager de remplacer ton père ! Tous les anciens, mon père et celui de Sasuke sont convoqués.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

- Mon père pense que ta présence peut être utile. Il m'a envoyé te chercher. Il faut faire vite, la réunion commence dans dix minutes.

ooooooooooo

À peine commencé, le débat était déjà houleux. Lorsque Shikaku Nara avait proposé de faire venir Naruto, Danzo s'y était opposé farouchement.

- Un simple genin n'a pas à intervenir dans les affaires du village ! s'était-il écrié en tapant du point sur la table.

- Ce simple genin, comme vous dites, a défendu son village et son hokage avec plus de courage et de détermination que bien des junins !

Danzo foudroya du regard la vieille dame qui venait de parler. Celle-ci clopina jusqu'à un siège et s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement. De petite taille, courbée par l'âge, des cheveux gris rassemblés en un chignon strict, la vieille femme imposait le respect. Près d'elle, un homme sensiblement du même âge, à peine plus grand, remonta sur son nez de petites lunettes rondes. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'une espèce de tunique longue surmontée d'un gilet. Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado, membres du conseil de Konoha, constituaient avec Danzo, la section réactionnaire de la cellule de décision du village. Danzo pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Koharu argumentait contre lui mais jamais encore elle n'avait adopté à son encontre un ton aussi cassant. Il frappa la table du plat de la main avant de se lever à moitié, agressif.

- Et alors ? C'est un ninja de Konoha, il n'a fait que son devoir ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions le traiter différemment des autres combattants.

- C'est un ninja de Konoha, certes, acquiesça Homura, cependant, en remplaçant le Hokage quatrième du nom au pied levé, il a permis de sauver de nombreuses vies tant civiles que ninjas.

- Ce n'est qu'un genin ! Il a outrepassé son autorité !

- Il est genin, cela est clairement établi, je crois, inutile de revenir sans cesse dessus, intervint le Daimyo. Mais quel est cet homme dont vous parlez et pourquoi pensez-vous nécessaire de recueillir son avis, Shikaku Nara ?

- Il s'agit du fils du Quatrième, Seigneur. C'est aussi lui qui a organisé la résistance du village pendant l'attaque de ce matin. Il a démontré ses qualités de meneur d'homme et de ninja en mettant en déroute Orochimaru lui-même. Je pense qu'il peut grandement nous éclairer sur les circonstances de l'attaque.

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais que le Quatrième eût un fils.

- Comme tout le village avant ces dernières semaines, persifla Danzo.

- Insinueriez-vous qu'il n'est pas le fils du quatrième ? s'indigna Homura. La ressemblance entre eux est si flagrante qu'elle n'a pas pu vous échapper tout de même !

- De plus, intervint Fugaku, des tests ADN ont été effectués et en attestent formellement.

- Dans ce cas, aucune contestation ne peut être émise sauf à accuser de malhonnêteté ou d'incompétence les membres du service médico-légal conclut le seigneur.

Le seul œil visible de Danzo étincela de rage mais il répondit sur un ton contenu :

- Ce n'est évidemment pas dans mes intentions. Ce service a naturellement toute ma confiance. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cet homme est arrivé à Konoha tout récemment. Personne ne le connait vraiment, ni lui, ni ses desseins. Pour le bien du village, nous devons rester prudents envers lui.

- Cela est vrai, intervint Homura. Il nous a cependant prouvé sa valeur pendant la bataille. Sans lui, je crains que les pertes humaines et les dégâts matériels eussent été beaucoup plus importants. Pour cela, il doit être félicité, pas ostracisé.

Tous les ninjas de Konoha regardèrent avec étonnement le vieil homme s'opposer à Danzo. D'habitude, le chef de la Racine pouvait compter sur son soutien presque inconditionnel. C'était la première fois qu'il le contrait aussi fermement. Danzo fusilla son contradicteur de son œil unique et reprit la parole :

- Nous ne pouvons pas présumer de son attachement au village. Après tout, il n'y était pas revenu depuis plus de vingt ans. Qui peut dire où vont vraiment ses allégeances ?

- C'est le fils du quatrième hokage, il ne trahirait jamais son père !s'exclama Fugaku.

- Père qui l'a exilé de Konoha pendant vingt ans. Il y a de quoi nourrir bien des rancœurs. Peut-être n'est-il revenu que pour se venger de ce père qui l'a abandonné ?

- Minato ne l'a pas abandonné, s'exclama Shikaku. Il l'a envoyé dans les montagnes à cause de sa santé fragile.

- Sa santé fragile ? Ironisa Danzo. Il m'a semblé quant à moi robuste et en pleine forme.

- Preuve que Minato a eu raison, comme toujours, intervint calmement Fugaku. Konoha, avec tous les pollens véhiculés par la forêt, n'est pas adapté pour un nouveau-né souffrant de problèmes respiratoires. Le climat sec de la montagne était beaucoup plus approprié. Ses crises d'asthme se sont faites de plus en plus rares pour se résorber totalement à l'adolescence. Il n'a plus eu une seule crise depuis sept ans, m'a dit Minato. C'est pourquoi il est revenu à Konoha à la fin de son entrainement spécial.

_Me voilà réduit à mentir comme un arracheur de dents, pensa-t-il. Il faudra que je pense à prévenir Naruto qu'il souffre d'asthme depuis sa naissance. Dans quoi Minato m'a-t-il encore embarqué ?_

- Tout ceci est très intéressant mais totalement hors-sujet, conclut le Daimyo. Cette réunion porte sur la nécessité de nommer ou non un nouvel Hokage. Naruto Namikaze n'a rien fait qui justifie que l'on doute de sa loyauté envers Konoha. Nous pouvons donc clore le sujet et revenir à l'ordre du jour : doit-on nommer un nouvel hokage ? Si oui, qui ?

- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais proposé Kakashi Atake, exposa Koharu Utatane, malheureusement, son état est encore plus préoccupant que celui du Hokage quatrième du Nom.

- Alors qui ? demanda le Daimyo.

- Moi, intervint Danzo.

_Nous y voilà, pensa Shikaku, c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent. Il va falloir jouer serré._

- Il nous faut tout d'abord déterminer si l'état de Minato nécessite bien une telle mesure, intervint-il. Son fils est resté auprès de lui depuis le début de l'attaque. Il pourra nous renseigner sur l'état de santé réel du quatrième hokage.

- Décidemment, vous y tenez ! cracha Danzo.

- Cela me parait une proposition raisonnable, réfléchit Koharu. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le hokage quatrième du nom a été blessé. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la gravité des blessures de Minato-sama, ni même des circonstances exactes où il a été blessé. Dans ces conditions, comment prendre la bonne décision ? Cette réunion est beaucoup trop précipitée, Danzo.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix ! Sans Hokage, Konoha est vulnérable.

- Mais à quel point ?

- La paix ! s'exclama le daimyo. Je pense qu'il est indispensable en effet de faire venir le fils de notre Hokage. Faites-le prévenir ! La réunion est ajournée jusqu'à son arrivée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin de ce genin ! Fukagu était là aussi. Il pourra nous expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir ! s'écria Danzo.

- Mon fils Sasuke et moi étions trop occupés à combattre les comparses d'Orochimaru pour avoir vraiment suivi le cours des évènements. Naruto, lui, a combattu aux côtés de son père, il sera mieux à même de nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé.

Le seigneur du Pays du Feu se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur la table :

- Très bien, l'affaire est entendue : faites venir Naruto Namikaze.

- Mais…objecta Danzo avant de se faire violemment interrompre par un daimyo exaspéré.

- J'aimerai que cette réunion se termine avant l'heure du dîner si ça ne vous ennuie pas ! Shikaku, faites venir ce jeune homme !

- J'avais envoyé mon fils le chercher au cas où vous en décideriez ainsi. Il doit attendre dans le couloir, je pense.

- Je reconnais là votre grande prévoyance, Shikaku. Vous n'êtes pas notre meilleur stratège pour rien. Qu'on fasse entrer ce jeune homme.

ooooooooooooooo

Naruto était parti à toute allure. Shikamaru avait eu toutes les peines du monde à suivre son train d'enfer. Ils étaient arrivés à peine deux minutes après le début de la réunion et avaient donc entendu la polémique soulevée par Danzo. Le jeune homme blond avait serré les lèvres, inquiet. Une boule d'angoisse s'était brusquement logée dans son estomac. Allait- il pouvoir empêcher Danzo de s'arroger le pouvoir à Konoha ?

À sa grande surprise, les fossiles du conseil n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement emballés par l'idée de remplacer son père. Preuve que Minato jouissait d'une extraordinaire popularité, y compris parmi les anciens. C'était une bonne chose. Pour avoir discuté avec Shikamaru, il savait avoir deux alliés dans la place : Shikaku et Fugaku. Il s'était attendu à devoir combattre Koharu et Homura en plus de Danzo mais n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les deux conseillers s'opposeraient à Danzo.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que Naruto passait pour la dixième fois devant. Shikaku lui fit signe d'entrer. Naruto inspira profondément et pénétra dans la salle du conseil avec la très forte impression d'être un gladiateur avançant dans l'arène. _Morituri te salutante_1. Le dos bien droit, le cœur battant, il s'arrêta devant la grande table.

-Nous te rencontrons enfin, Naruto Namikaze.

La vieille dame qui venait de parler se leva, imitée par Homura, Fugaku et Shikaku. Elle reprit aussitôt :

- Grâce à ta présence d'esprit, nous avons pu éviter de nombreux morts. Tu as accompli un travail remarquable, digne d'un véritable hokage. Grâce aux décisions que tu as pris, Konoha a pu organiser sa défense et gagner cette bataille.

- J'ai essayé d'agir au mieux.

- Et Konoha t'en remercie.

Koharu s'inclina profondément, imitée par tous les konohans présents à ce conseil. Danzo resta assis et foudroya du regard les deux anciens. Naruto se figea, bouleversé par cet hommage des plus hautes instances de Konoha. À cet instant et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit totalement accepté. Pour la première fois, il se sentit enfin à sa place.

- Tout cela est bel et bon, s'exclama Danzo avec humeur, mais nous sommes ici pour nommer un nouvel hokage et non pour encenser un genin qui ne sait même pas rester à sa place.

- Danzo, nous connaissons votre position sur le sujet, inutile de revenir dessus, s'impatienta le daimyo. Laissez-moi mener le débat, sinon nous y serons encore demain. Tout d'abord, Naruto, je voulais vous féliciter sur la manière dont vous avez assuré l'escorte de ma fille. Mei-Li ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous. Vous ne m'aviez cependant pas informé de votre parenté avec le Hokage Quatrième du Nom.

- J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé : ça n'avait aucune importance pour la mission.

- Certes, certes. Je vous ai fait venir dans ce conseil pour que vous nous contiez en détail les évènements à partir de l'attaque d'Orochimaru. Mais avant, donnez-nous des nouvelles de votre père.

- Il souffre d'un hémothorax. Il a été opéré. Sakura lui a posé des drains mais elle a dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel pour lui éviter de souffrir.

- Minato est donc dans l'impossibilité d'assumer sa charge de Quatrième Hokage, conclut Homura.

- Temporairement, convint Naruto à contrecœur.

- C'est pourquoi il est vital de nommer un nouvel Hokage. Konoha est dans une phase critique et nous devons….

- Je vous entends Danzo, et bien mieux que vous le croy ez.

Danzo regarda le morveux blond qui lui tenait tête. Il plissa son œil unique, suspicieux.

_Que voulait-il bien dire par là ? Connaissait-il ses projets ? C'était impossible, il était toujours d'une prudence extrême dans toutes ses machinations. Personne ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à lui. _

- Cependant mon père n'est pas encore mort, reprit Naruto. Il me parait un peu tôt pour régler sa succession. Pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu ?

- Malheureusement, la situation de Konoha ne le permet pas. Il y a urgence à rétablir la chaîne de commandement. Cette situation n'est que la conséquence du laxisme dont ont fait preuve les Troisième et Quatrième Hokages ! Ce qu'il faut à Konoha, c'est un Hokage fort qui sache faire régner la discipline dans le village et assoir sa domination sur les autres villages cachés ! Konoha a suffisamment fait preuve de faiblesse !

- Et qui voulez-vous proposer pour ce poste ? Vous ?

- Danzo s'est effectivement porté candidat pour ce poste, convint le daimyo. Je ne vois aucune raison de le débouter.

Naruto se tendit. Plutôt mourir que laisser ce tyran sans âme aux rênes de Konoha.

- Avant de prendre la moindre décision, seigneur, laissez-moi lui poser une question.

- Faites.

- Danzo, vous êtes le chef de la section Racine. Ne le niez pas, je peux le prouver. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi les ninjas de la section racine n'ont pas participé à la défense de Konoha, ce matin ?

1 Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent. Dans l'antiquité romaine, les gladiateurs saluaient ainsi l'empereur avant de commencer à combattre


	23. Une journée vraiment pourrie

Chapitre 23

Une journée vraiment pourrie.

_Danzo, vous êtes le chef de la section Racine. Ne le niez pas, je peux le prouver. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi les ninjas de la section racine n'ont pas participé à la défense de Konoha, ce matin ?_

Un silence se fit. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Danzo qui ne s'attendait certes pas à une telle attaque. C'était une véritable bombe qu'avait lancé ce blondinet de malheur. Comment diable pouvait-il avoir la preuve qu'il était le chef de la Racine ?

Que faire ? Admettre ce fait fragiliserait sa position au sein du conseil mais nier reviendrait à obliger ce gamin présomptueux à fournir lesdites preuves. Si ce n'était que du bluff, il pourrait le mettre en difficulté. Mais s'il disait vrai ?

Pendant que Danzo réfléchissait fébrilement à ses options, le seigneur féodal se pencha en avant, et fixa Naruto. Il déclara sur un ton grave :

-Avez-vous réfléchi à la portée de ce que vous dites ? C'est une accusation très grave.

Naruto ne fléchit pas et soutint le regard du seigneur :

-J'en ai pleinement conscience.

-Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez, Naruto ? demanda Koharu, atterrée.

-Je peux prouver chacun de mes dires.

-C'est grotesque !s'exclama Danzo .

-Danzo, calmez-vous, intervint Homura. Je vous promets que nous écouterons attentivement tout ce que vous aurez à dire pour votre défense.

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'aucun membre de la racine n'a participé aux combats ? demanda Homura. La situation était chaotique. Vous avez pu ne pas les remarquer.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé alors j'ai demandé au personnel de l'hôpital s'il y avait des blessés appartenant à la Racine. La réponse était négative.

-Et par quel miracle ces témoins providentiels auraient-ils bien pu savoir qui était de la Racine ou non ? ricana Homura. Nul ne sait qui en fait partie.

-Ils sont pourtant faciles à reconnaître pour peu qu'on sache quoi chercher. ils ont tous un sceau sur la langue qui leur interdit de divulguer toute information concernant leur groupuscule. J'ai donc demandé à tous les membres du personnel médical de vérifier ce point. Ils ont été formels : Aucun patient ne présentait cette caractéristique.

-Est-il possible qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait été blessé ? demanda le Daimyo.

-Entre Orochimaru et Gaara ? Absolument impossible. Conclusion : ils n'ont pas combattu. D'où ma question : pourquoi ?

-Là encore, avez-vous une preuve ?

-Naturellement.

-Quand pourrons-nous les voir, ces fabuleuses preuves ? demanda Homura, sarcastique.

-Avant de partir de l'hôpital, j'ai demandé à ma sœur d'aller les chercher. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Très bien. En attendant que nous puissions statuer sur le sort de Danzo, décida le daimyo, revenons à notre ordre du jour. Il nous est donc apparu que Minato n'est pas en mesure d'assurer ses fonctions de Hokage. Naruto, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour votre père et je serai désolé d'avoir à le remplacer. Néanmoins, Konoha a besoin d'un dirigeant très rapidement.

-J'en suis tout-à-fait conscient, seigneur. Pourquoi ne pas désigner une sorte d'Hokage par intérim jusqu'à ce que mon père se rétablisse ? demanda Naruto.

-Nommer quelqu'un temporairement ? demanda le daimyo, dubitatif.

-Quand on nomme un Hokage, c'est pour la vie ! protesta Homura. Dans tous les villages cachés, c'est ainsi et pas autrement. Quelle légitimité peut bien avoir un Hokage temporaire ?

-Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, convint Koharu. Ainsi, quand le gamin sera rétabli, il pourra reprendre son poste.

-Koharu, vos liens avec Minato sont trop étroits. Vous n'êtes pas assez impartiale, objecta Homura. Moi aussi, il me déplait d'avoir à déposer Minato mais avons-nous le choix ? Un Hokage par intérim n'aurait aucun poids vis-à-vis des autres kages qui se sentiront en position de force par rapport à Konoha. Et dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient nous inventer !

-J'aime beaucoup Minato malgré le fait qu'il s'entête à m'appeler Mamie Koharu. (Quelques rires discrets firent le tour de la table.) Cependant, mes sentiments pour ce garnement n'interfèrent en rien dans mon jugement. (elle frappa du plat de la main contre la table.) Minato est le meilleur Hokage que nous ayons jamais eu : par qui voudriez-vous le remplacer ? Par Danzo, un homme qui, si j'en crois ce qui s'est dit plus tôt, n'a pas cessé d'intriguer contre nos Hokages successifs ?

-Cela n'a pas encore été prouvé, objecta Homura. Et à part lui, qui d'autre ? Jiraya ? Il a déjà refusé quand nous avons recherché un remplaçant à Hiruzen Sarutobi. Pourquoi accepterait-il maintenant ? Tsunade ? Elle a quitté le village depuis des années, personne ne sait ou elle se trouve aujourd'hui. Alors qui ?

-Il y des éléments de grande valeur dans les générations suivantes, exposa Koharu.

-Qui ? ironisa Homura. Shikaku Nara, qui préfère le farniente à une honnête journée de labeur ? Fugaku Uchiwa ou Hiashi Hyuga qui ont déjà bien assez à faire avec leurs clans respectifs ? Tsume Inuzuka ? Elle transformerait le village en chenil. Qui donc pourriez-vous nous proposer ?

-Asuma Sarutobi pourrait être une bonne option. Kakashi Atake aussi.

-Kakashi ? Il est incapable d'être à l'heure quoi qu'il fasse !

-Cela ne lui enlève absolument pas ses capacités et …

Elle fut interrompue par Emiko qui fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle du conseil.

-Naruto ! J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'ajouter précipitamment : bon, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je retourne là-bas. On a encore besoin de moi à l'hôpital.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue sans même avoir salué le daimyo.

-Fort bien, Naruto, pouvons-nous voir ces preuves ? demanda Shikaku.

-Les voici, répondit Naruto en lui tendant une liasse de papiers. Il y a là une déclaration sur l'honneur de Sai, ancien membre de la Racine, contresignée par les témoins Kakashi Atake et Gai Maito établissant l'identité du chef de la Racine. Le deuxième document est une déposition des Eisenins Emiko Namikaze et Sakura Haruno certifiant qu'aucun membre de la Racine n'a été soigné par elles. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce texte a été contresigné par Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa.

-Ces preuves sont sans valeur ! s'indigna Danzo. Tous les signataires sont liés à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Cela est vrai, cependant nous ne devons pas pour autant en déduire que le contenu de ces documents est inexact, opposa Koharu.

-Tous ces bavardages ne mènent à rien, s'exaspéra le daimyo. J'ai décidé de diligenter une enquête qui fera la lumière sur toute cette affaire !

Il se tourna vers un de ses conseillers et lui enjoignit de commencer le plus vite possible. Naruto esquissa un sourire satisfait qui s'estompa dès que le daimyo reprit :

-En l'absence de toute autre personne apte à assumer ces fonctions, je nomme Danzo hokage par intérim. Pendant toute la durée de son mandat, le conseil élargi se réunira de plein droit. Toute décision devra être entérinée par celui-ci pour être effective.

-Mais…

-Cette réunion est terminée, coupa le daimyo en se levant, mettant ainsi un point final à cette réunion stérile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Quoi ? rugit Emiko, folle de rage. Danzo, Hokage ? Mais qu'est-ce-que t'as foutu, Naruto ? Comment as-tu pu laisser cela se produire ? Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça à Papa ?

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, se défendit Naruto. Sans les preuves que j'ai apportées au Conseil, il aurait été nommé définitivement. On a eu de la chance que sa nomination ne soit que temporaire.

-De la chance ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que Danzo va accepter de rendre son poste à Papa, bien gentiment ? Tu parles ! Il va tout faire pour s'arroger le pouvoir dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment ! Quitte à assassiner Papa dans son sommeil pour ça !

-Il est protégé par deux anbus.

-Protégé ! Danzo est Hokage, s'il leur donne l'ordre de quitter leur poste, ils obéiront, tout simplement !

-Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher, d'accord ? C'est la décision du Daimyo. Va falloir faire avec ! Que ça nous plaise ou non !

-Hé ben, ça ne me plait pas, à moi !

-À moi non plus, qu'est-ce-que tu crois ?hurla Naruto. La décision vient du daimyo : il n'y a pas à y revenir dessus ! Ce serait de l'insubordination !

-C'est pas fini de gueuler ? On vous entend jusque dans la rue !

Sasuke était entré dans la maison du Hokage et avait hurlé aussi fort que les deux Namikaze, les faisant sursauter violemment. Emiko se tourna vers lui d'un seul bloc et retourna son ire vers le malheureux Sasuke.

-De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? Tu interviens dans une discussion privée, je te signale !

-Privée ? Y'a rien de privé dans tes beuglements ! On t'entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du village !

-N'importe quoi ! et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de me débarrasser le plancher ! TOUT DE SUITE !

-Ça suffit ! Boucles-la ou je te bâillonne !

-J'aimerai bien voir mphhh.

Sasuke, excédé, avait bâillonné de sa main la bouche de la furie blonde sous le regard goguenard de Naruto. La jeune femme se débattit, écrasa de son talon les orteils de son « agresseur » qui se mit à sautiller et, pour faire bonne mesure, mordit de toute ses forces la main qui la bâillonnait. Sasuke hurla de douleur et relâcha la jeune femme qui sourit d'un air sadique :

-Niark, niark. Ça t'apprendra ! on ne maltraite pas une faible femme, goujat !

-Où as-tu vu une faible femme ici ? Harpie !, hurla Sasuke.

Il se tenait le bras mordu en sautillant sur son pied valide, des larmes de douleurs au bord des cils. Un éclat de rire, clair et joyeux, retentit alors. Naruto n'avait pu se retenir le spectacle de Sasuke battu en brèche par une fillette faisant la moitié de son poids était désopilant. Un regard noir de Sasuke dans sa direction redoubla son hilarité.

-Si pouvais voir ta tête, se moqua-t-il. On dirait un flamant rose qui bat des ailes !

-La ferme, crétin !

-Comment tu m'as appelé, enfoiré ?

-Crétin ! Nigaud ! Andouille !

-Connard ! Imbécile ! Niguedouille !

-Niguedouille 1? répéta Sasuke, ébahi.

-Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas le mot ?

-Peu importe. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, de toute façon. Naruto, mon père voudrait te voir avec Sakura. Il a quelque chose à vous montrer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La sonnette du manoir Uchiwa retentit : Naruto et Sakura arrivaient. Fugaku leur ouvrit et les conduisit jusqu'au salon.

-J'ai fouillé dans les archives familiales et j'ai retrouvé la technique ayant permis d'exiler Kyubi. Votre ennemi était-il seul quand il vous a envoyé ici ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Sakura.

-D'après ces rouleaux, la technique requiert un niveau très élevé en matière de fuinjutsu mais également un sharingan très évolué. Ce qui veut dire que cet homme est un Uchiwa. Et un Uchiwa spécialiste des sceaux, ce que je ne suis pas, malheureusement.

-Donc vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer chez nous, conclut Sakura, très déçue.

-Pas sans l'aide de Minato, acquiesça Fugaku.

-Donc, il va falloir attendre que le Yondaime se rétablisse, soupira-t-elle.

-J'en ai peur.

-C'est qu'un contretemps, ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Mouais.

-Calme ta joie, surtout !

-Je suis bien ici. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Quoi ? s'égosilla Sakura. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, tout le monde compte sur toi là-bas !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai là-bas que je n'ai pas ici ?

-Tu allais devenir Hokage ! c'est le rêve de toute ta vie ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça, d'un haussement d'épaule !

-Mais ici, j'ai une famille ! des gens qui m'aiment ! Un père, une sœur, un frère de cœur qui ne cherche pas à me tuer ! tu comprends ça ?

-Mais moi je n'ai rien ici ! Mon père me regarde comme si j'allais disparaitre à tout moment et ma mère…ma mère, elle, ne me voit pas. Elle a arrêté de vivre le jour de la mort de mon alter-ego. Je sens bien que je les dérange. Ils ne m'acceptent pas vraiment !

-Leur as-tu seulement laissé la moindre chance de se rapprocher de toi ? Tu leur reproches de ne pas t'accepter mais toi, l'as-tu fait ?

-Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? Je ne suis pas d'ici !

-Et bien moi, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai le sentiment d'être à ma place ! Tu comprends ça, à ma place. Ici, je ne suis pas seulement l'hôte de Kyubi, je suis juste un fils et un frère ! les gens du village ont reconnu mes mérites. Sakura, les anciens se sont même inclinés devant moi ! _**Inclinés**_ ! Tu te rends compte ! Le village tout entier m'a accepté alors que j'ai presque rien fait ! Je n'ai pas vaincu Pain, je n'ai pas gagné la quatrième guerre ninja ! J'ai juste donné des ordres et Konoha me remercie pour cela !

-Pff ! S'ils savaient pour Kyubi, ils te regarderaient pareil que chez nous !

-C'est ici chez moi ! Tout mon être me le crie, je le sens dans mes tripes !

-Tu es le ninja le plus puissant de notre Konoha, tu dois rentrer : c'est ton devoir !

-Je sais, soupira Naruto mais je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu agis en égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! As-tu pensé à tous les habitants de notre Konoha qui comptent sur toi pour les défendre de Madara ? Et Tsunade qui t'aime comme son propre petit-fils ! As-tu pensé à sa peine si tu ne reviens pas ? Elle qui a déjà perdu tant de ses proches…Comment peux-tu avoir le cœur de lui faire ça ! Venant de Sasuke, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais toi ? Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les abandonner ?

-Tu crois que je ne me suis pas dit tout ça ? je suis déchiré entre mon devoir et mon cœur. (il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et renifla sans élégance.) Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Sakura.

-En tout cas, moi, je rentre, proclama Sakura. Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon village !

Un ange passa puis Naruto parut prendre une décision :

-On ferait mieux de se quitter avant de se faire souffrir davantage.

-Naruto ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais rompre !

-Tu essayes de me forcer la main pour que je parte. C'est comme si tu me demandais de choisir entre toi et ma famille.

-Alors tu renoncerais à notre amour pour rester ici ?

-Les gens qui s'aiment ne se font pas chanter. Comment ai-je pu croire que le réceptacle de Kyubi pouvait avoir droit au bonheur. Tu avais raison toutes ces années : je suis vraiment idiot.

-Personne ne mérite plus d'être heureux que toi.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Ma seule possibilité d'être heureux, c'est ici, avec toi, entouré de ma famille !

-Je…

-Te fatigues pas, va ! Rentre là-bas, oublies mon existence et trouves-toi un gentil garçon qui saura te rendre heureuse et te faire les enfants dont tu rêvais.

-Mais c'est toi que je veux ! Ce sont tes enfants que je veux porter, pas ceux d'un autre !

-Arrêtes de mentir ! hurla Naruto en claquant la porte.

-Narutooooo !

Sakura s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et éclata en gros sanglots déchirants. Fugaku, atterré, la prit par les épaules et la releva. Il la fit s'assoir sur le canapé et lui parla un long moment avant qu'elle se calme.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto était sorti du manoir Uchiwa comme un fou furieux. Que croyait-elle ? Que c'était facile pour lui ? Et bien non, ça ne l'était pas ! Il savait bien que Mamie Tsunade avait besoin de lui pour la remplacer. Depuis la destruction de Konoha, sa santé n'était plus ce qu'elle était et elle comptait vraiment sur lui pour pouvoir prendre sa retraite. Il le savait ça ! C'était l'une des seules raison qui pourrait le pousser à quitter sa famille. Comment Sakura osait-elle lui faire la leçon ? N'avait-il pas encore assez donné de sa personne pour Konoha ? Comment osait-elle le traiter d'égoïste alors que c'était elle qui lui demandait de tout laisser tomber pour la suivre ! Il n'y avait rien pour lui, là-bas ! Rien, sauf du sang et des larmes…

Il arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement le plus éloigné de Konoha et se déchaina, passant ses nerfs sur tout ce qui tombait à sa portée, pulvérisant à coup de rasengan arbres, rochers, poteaux, manquant de peu Sasuke et Emiko, qui prévenus par Fugaku, étaient partis à sa recherche.

Ceux-ci s'étaient pourtant prudemment tenus à distance en voyant la violence extrême avec laquelle Naruto se défoulait. Le ninja blond ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la zone entièrement ravagée, à bout de souffle, épuisé. Il tomba à genoux et frappa de ses poings le sol avec un hurlement de rage. Puis, anéanti par le trop-plein d'émotions, il s'endormit.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_J'ai besoin de votre avis!  
J'envisage trois fins possibles et je ne sais pas vraiment laquelle choisir.  
1/ Naruto et Sakura se séparent définitivement: Sakura part, Naruto reste.  
2/ Naruto et Sakura se réconcilient: Sakura reste par amour pour Naruto  
3/ Naruto part avec Sakura  
Qu'en pensez-vous?  
PS: ce sondage prendra fin le 30 mars, date à laquelle je prendrais ma décision._

1 Nigaud, niais.


	24. Dilemnes et regrets

Chapitre 24

_Le ninja blond ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la zone entièrement ravagée, à bout de souffle, épuisé. Il tomba à genoux et frappa de ses poings le sol avec un hurlement de rage. Puis, anéanti par le trop-plein d'émotions, il s'endormit. _

Emiko et Sasuke s'étaient retirés sans bruit. Sasuke avait dissuadé Emiko de réveiller son frère, alléguant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Emiko s'était inclinée, se promettant toutefois de parler avec Naruto quand l'occasion s'en présenterait. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était raide dingue de Sakura, avait-il décidé de rompre ? C'était incompréhensible.

Elle se dirigeait à pas lents vers la demeure familiale quand elle vit Sakura juste devant elle. Elle la héla et la rejoignit en courant. Quand elle vit le visage ravagé de larmes de la jeune femme, elle décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle empoigna Sakura et l'entraina jusque chez elle, ne la lâchant que lorsqu'elle fut assise dans le salon avec un café dans les mains.

Sakura prit la tasse à deux mains, comme si la faible chaleur du café pouvait l'aider à chasser le froid qui l'habitait depuis que Naruto l'avait quitté. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il avait eu raison. Elle avait réagi comme la gamine capricieuse et égoïste qu'elle était encore à son adolescence. Dire qu'elle avait cru avoir évolué depuis cette époque ! Cette bonne blague ! Naruto avait mûri, lui. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, avait pris le risque, immense pour lui quand on connaissait son passé, de lui tendre les bras. Il lui avait offert un avenir radieux, celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle faisait un gros caprice en réclamant son papa et sa maman. Elle était lamentable. On ne peut rien construire avec une gamine aussi immature qu'elle. Que pouvait-il bien lui trouver ? Elle avait peut-être de jolis yeux, mais à l'intérieur, elle était laide, inintéressante, vide. Que du vent.

Naruto, c'était tout le contraire : il était beau, intérieurement et extérieurement. Malgré ses défauts, et il en avait quelques-uns capables de rendre fou ses proches comme sa manie de tout laisser traîner par terre ou celle de se goinfrer de ramen matin midi et soir (si encore il les mangeait proprement !), sa personnalité réchauffait et illuminait le cœur de ceux qui avaient affaire à lui. Elle, elle n'était qu'une petite garce capricieuse, une gamine immature et puérile.

Elle pensa alors à la vie qui l'attendait loin de Naruto et sentit la sensation de froid se renforcer. Elle se sentait incapable de renoncer à lui. Lui irait de l'avant, comme toujours, et elle resterait là, sur le bas de la route, son cœur en bandoulière. Elle soupira : À quoi bon continuer de vivre ? Elle s'imagina se planter un kunai en plein cœur puis renonça : Naruto se sentirait fautif, et il était capable de laisser son sentiment de culpabilité lui empoisonner la vie. Elle attendrait la prochaine mission. Oui, c'est cela, mourir de la main d'un ennemi, c'était tellement banal dans la vie d'un ninja. Et personne ne pourrait se sentir coupable. D'avoir pris cette décision, elle se sentait déjà mieux. Mais avant cela, elle se promettait d'essayer de rattraper les choses avec Naruto. Elle ne se laisserait tuer que si celui-ci lui imposait une fin de non-recevoir1. De plus, elle avait un hokage à soigner. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son patient. Elle patienterait donc.

Emiko avait épié chaque expression corporelle de Sakura. Elle vit soudain son visage se raffermir et les larmes se tarir. Elle a prit une décision, pensa-t-elle, mais laquelle ?

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier.

Sakura le prit, essuya ses larmes avec et se moucha dedans bruyamment. Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle avait voulu rassurant mais qui trahissait son désarroi. Elle ne vit pas Naruto passer dans le couloir et s'arrêter en entendant sa voix.

- Je suis une telle idiote ! s'accusa-t-elle. Naruto vous aime tellement, Minato et toi, comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas vous quitter ? Je suis tellement égoïste ! Pas un instant je ne me suis mis à sa place ! Pourtant, je le connais depuis l'académie, je sais ce qu'il a enduré, combien le fait de n'avoir personne qui l'aime l'a fait souffrir. Et alors qu'il a trouvé cela ici, moi je le tanne pour qu'il rentre avec moi ! Bien sûr que pour lui, c'est mieux de rester ici. Et si j'écoutais mon cœur, je resterai ici, avec lui. Bien sûr, mes vrais parents sont là-bas mais ils représentent mon passé alors que Naruto, lui, est mon avenir. Et puis, il faut bien qu'un jour, les oisillons quittent le nid. C'est ce que mon père dit toujours. Je sais qu'ils comprendraient.

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec nous ?

- Tu ne connais pas la situation au village. C'est catastrophique. Même Naruto ne sait pas à quel point la situation de Konoha est précaire.

- Comment ça, il ne le sait pas ?

- Il ne se rend pas compte. La guerre est finie. Nous l'avons gagné mais Madara et Obito Uchiwa ont réussi à s'échapper. Ils ont jurés de détruire Konoha. Je suis convaincue qu'ils le feront rapidement. Et Naruto et Killer Bee sont les seuls à pouvoir leur tenir tête. Pire : ces deux Uchiwa possèdent toujours sept des neufs démons à queues et dieu sait ce qu'ils pourraient en faire ! Les cinq grands pays ninjas sont sortis exsangues de la guerre et ne pourront pas soutenir un autre conflit d'envergure avant des années. L'alliance n'a été fondée que pour protéger Naruto et Killer Bee des agissements de l'Akatsuki et maintenant que celle-ci n'existe plus, j'ai peur qu'elle ne tienne pas longtemps sitôt que des conflits d'intérêt se feront sentir.

- Quel rapport avec Naruto ?

- Naruto a lié des liens d'amitiés très forts avec le Kazekage et Killer Bee. C'est l'un des deux seuls hôtes de démons à queues encore en vie et les autres kages le respectent. Il est respecté et admiré par tous. Lui seul est en position de maintenir la paix grâce à ses amitiés et à son charisme. Tsunade ne l'a pas nommé Hokage pour pouvoir retourner perdre sa chemise au jeu. C'est une décision politique, mûrement réfléchie. De plus, elle ne pourra plus assurer sa fonction encore très longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto ne le sait pas mais elle est malade, Emiko, très malade. Elle va mourir. Le fait de nommer Naruto hokage permettait de maintenir la stabilité politique du village avant que son état de santé ne devienne trop évident. Si Naruto ne revient pas, le village va s'entre-déchirer pour nommer un nouvel Hokage. La Racine n'a pas été démantelée. Même si Danzo est mort, elle peut très bien reprendre du service sous la direction de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai peur, Emiko, j'ai peur pour mon village. Konoha a entièrement été rasé par Pain et, à peine reconstruit, de nouveaux dangers le guettent. La guerre a fait de nombreux morts parmi les cinq grandes nations. Les autres nations ninja pourraient bien tenter d'en profiter pour s'arroger la part du lion. La situation est mauvaise, Emiko, très mauvaise. Seul Naruto peut y remédier. Qu'il puisse envisager de laisser Konoha dans cette situation après tout ce qu'on subi. Tous ces morts : Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke et Iruka. L'idée qu'ils soient morts pour rien m'a mis en rage et j'ai fait la pire chose que je pouvais faire : j'ai essayé de lui forcer la main. C'était stupide, pire : cruel. Il a eu raison de me larguer : on ne fait pas chanter ceux qu'on aime. Pourtant je l'aime Emiko, je l'aime tellement ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui !

- Il faut laisser du temps…

- Du temps pour quoi ? demanda Sakura d'un ton cassant. Pour l'oublier ? Pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? du temps pour quoi, hein ? Il n'y aura que lui, Emiko. Que lui, répéta-t-elle plus calmement.

La façon dont elle avait dit ça fit craindre le pire à Emiko. Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas une bêtise, songea-t-elle, alarmée.

- Sakura, ne fais rien tant que tu es dans cet état, promets-le moi.

Sakura eut un sourire amer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me planter un kunai en plein buffet. Merci de m'avoir écouté. J'en avais besoin.

- C'est à ça que servent les amis. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Merci. Si j'avais une sœur, j'aurais voulu qu'elle te ressemble. J'aurai tant voulu que tu le deviennes vraiment, même si c'était par alliance. Enfin, c'est comme ça. (elle soupira puis se leva) Je crois que je vais rentrer. Merci pour tout.

- Sakura ! Tu devrais parler avec Naruto. Vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux. Répètes-lui ce que tu m'as dit. Discutez-en calmement. Vous parviendrez peut-être à un compromis. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, à vous morfondre chacun de votre coté. Ça me rend malade !

Sakura opina de la tête et sortit. Emiko se leva et alla ouvrir la porte située en face du salon. Elle y trouva Naruto qui s'était réfugié là pour ne pas croiser Sakura. Elle le regarda sombrement :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rompre ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Oui, je l'aime. Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai cru qu'elle me faisait un caprice. J'aurai dû savoir que ce n'était pas ça. J'ai eu des mots très durs, Emiko, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été cruel envers elle. Je sais maintenant à quel point il est vital que je rentre. Mais malgré cela, je n'ai aucune envie partir. À part Tsunade et Kakashi, tous mes proches sont morts. Ici, ils sont tous en vie et surtout, je vous ai, Papa et toi. C'est comme si il y avait deux personnes qui cohabitaient en moi. Un Naruto responsable et conscient de son devoir qui sait bien qu'il doit rentrer et un autre, plus égoïste, qui me dit que j'en ai déjà fait là-bas bien plus qu'on ne m'en demandait et que j'ai bien gagné le droit de penser à mon propre bonheur. Quoi que je décide, je ne serais jamais complet. Il y aura toujours une part de moi qui regrettera de ne pas avoir pris la décision contraire. Que dois-je décider, Emiko ?

- Cela, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu dois trouver la réponse en toi. Papa dit toujours qu'on ne se trompe jamais quand on écoute son cœur et que tout le reste est accessoire. Mais je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu décides, tu seras toujours mon « petit » frère que j'adore. Je t'aime très fort, frangin, répéta-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Quoi qu'il arrive, mes pensées seront toujours avec toi. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureux.

- Je t'aime, p'tite sœur. Et moi aussi, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Au fait, ça en est où avec Sasuke ?

- Cet idiot ne comprend rien à rien ! explosa-t-elle. Quand on était à l'hôpital, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je m'étais décidée à poser mes jalons et qu'est-ce qu'il fait même pas douze heures après ? Môssieur me fait la leçon! Môssieur me demande de la fermer, à moi, Emiko! Môssieur exige que je me taise ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ? C'est bien un Uchiwa, celui-là ! Et moi qui me suis imaginée qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous !

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime.

- Bah voyons ! Tu m'imagines, moi, devenir madame Uchiwa et entrer dans cette famille. Ils ont tous un balai dans le c…

Elle fut interrompue au moment où elle commençait à devenir vulgaire par une Ino catastrophée :

- Emiko ! Naruto ! Les anbus désignés pour protéger votre père ont disparus ! Venez, vite !

Les deux Namikaze sursautèrent, comme piqués par une guêpe, puis, dans un même mouvement, se précipitèrent vers l'hôpital, passant par les toits pour arriver plus vite, suivis par Ino. Sitôt arrivés sur le toit de l'hôpital, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur par la fenêtre de la chambre de Minato. La fenêtre explosa sous l'impact. Naruto atterrit directement en position de combat, kunai à la main. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia : un ninja masqué brandissait un kunai ensanglanté au dessus du corps de son père. Ino, poussa un cri, puis effectua une technique de transposition pour empêcher le ninja de frapper à nouveau. Emiko, elle, chargea le second ninja qui venait d'entrer, alerté par le bruit de verre brisé. Un bref combat s'engagea pendant que Naruto mettait hors d'état de nuire le ninja sous influence. Sur un ordre bref de Naruto, Emiko rompit le combat, remplacée par son frère, pour s'occuper de son père. Elle se mit à pleurer et à rire en même temps :

- Il n'a rien, Naruto, il n'a rien ! C'est pas son sang, c'est pas son sang !

- Emiko, calme-toi, il a des côtes de cassées, rappela Naruto en redressant la jeune femme qui pleurait sur le torse de son père. Tu dois lui faire mal !

Comme pour lui donner raison, Minato fit une petite grimace de douleur et émit un petit gémissement. Tous les ninjas présents se figèrent : Minato commencerait-il à se réveiller ? Un deuxième gémissement incita Emiko à l'ausculter. Instillant son chakra dans la région thoracique, elle eut un sourire soulagé et déplaça sa main vers le front de son père.

Après quelques secondes de traitement, Minato battit des paupières et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ino, qui avait tiré les rideaux pour qu'il ne soit pas ébloui, se précipita hors de la pièce pour annoncer la nouvelle à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin : l'hokage était réveillé. Emiko termina ses soins et s'accrocha au cou de son père. Naruto vira sa sœur du lit et serra son père contre lui.

Minato sourit, attendri, et fit signe à Emiko de les rejoindre. Pendant quelques minutes, les trois Namikaze se laissèrent aller au simple plaisir d'être enfin réunis. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux plus jeunes se détachèrent de leur père et commencèrent à parler tous ensemble. Minato réclama le silence et demanda à Naruto de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait manqué. Si la mention du rôle de Naruto dans la bataille le fit sourire, apprendre que Danzo avait été nommé hokage lui fit plisser le front d'un air soucieux.

L'arrivée de Sasuke interrompit le rapport de Naruto. Sasuke entra dans la pièce et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il regarda Naruto, désemparé. Le jeune ermite lu une telle angoisse dans ses yeux qu'il s'alarma :

- Sasuke, que se passe-t-il ?

- Salina a disparu.

- Depuis quand ?

- On ne sait pas. (il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.) Personne ne l'a vue depuis le début de la bataille.

- On va la retrouver, je te le promets.

- Hn.

- Comment a réagi ta famille ?

- Mal.

- Mais encore ?

- Maman est effondrée, Papa enrage, Itachi culpabilise.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je suis un beau salaud. Une partie de moi est soulagée de ne plus avoir à subir ses humeurs et j'ai honte de moi. L'autre partie hurle sa rage et sa colère. Et j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle ait été faite prisonnière. En ce moment-même, elle est peut-être en train de se faire torturer ou peut-être qu'elle agonise sous les gravats. Ou elle est en train d'être violentée ou alors…Tellement de choses ont pu lui arriver !

- Je pensais que vous ne vous entendiez pas, remarqua Naruto.

- Cette fille est galère, comme dirait Shikamaru, mais c'est ma sœur. Quand elle est née, ma mère m'a dit que je devais la protéger, que c'était mon devoir de frère ainé. Elle me l'a confiée et moi, je n'ai même pas été capable de veiller sur elle.

Emiko s'approcha de Sasuke et lui prit le visage entre les deux mains pour le forcer à relever la tête et à la regarder. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Si elle a été capturée, elle va se montrer tellement pénible qu'ils vont nous supplier à genoux de la reprendre.

Sasuke esquissa un pauvre sourire et grogna un vague assentiment. Naruto lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutien :

- Courage, Sasuke. Je suis avec toi. Si elle est emprisonnée, je t'aiderai à la délivrer.

- Pour cela il faudrait déjà savoir ce qui lui est arrivé et surtout ou elle est.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, le pire n'arrive pas toujours. Peut-être qu'elle va très bien mais qu'elle est juste dans l'impossibilité de vous contacter.

- Sasuke releva vers lui un visage plein d'espoir :

- Tu crois ?

- On sort d'une bataille, c'est tout-à-fait possible.

- Mais peu probable.

- Mais peu probable, effectivement, dut convenir Naruto. Néanmoins, ça reste une possibilité.

- Hn.

- Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre tes parents. Ils ont besoin de toi

- Hn.

Il serra la main de Minato et Naruto et déposa un baiser distrait sur la joue d'Emiko qui devint toute rouge, et sortit, abattu.

Les trois Namikaze se regardèrent, soucieux jusqu'à ce qu'Emiko résume la pensée de tous en demandant :

- À votre avis, que s'est-il passé ?

- Comme l'a dit Sasuke, il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, répondit Naruto

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la jeune femme à son père.

- Je vais envoyer une équipe enquêter sur cette disparition.

1 Fin de non-recevoir : refus absolu, complet, définitif dans un procès, moyen de défense qui empêche le juge de statuer sur le fond. (Elle peut être invoquée à tout moment et tend à faire écarter une demande par des arguments portant sur la forme et non sur le fond.)


	25. Une lueur dans les ténèbres

Chapitre 25

Une lueur dans les ténèbres

Laissez-moi sortir ! exigea le blessé.

- Pas question ! rétorqua l'infirmière.

Celle-ci mit un bras en travers du chambranle de la porte pour empêcher son patient de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Celui-ci s'exclama :

- Je suis votre hokage et je vous ordonne de me laisser sortir de cet hôpital !

La jeune femme secoua ses cheveux roses et répliqua fermement :

- Vous êtes peut-être notre Hokage mais vous êtes avant tout mon patient et il est hors de question que je vous laisse filer dans votre état. Surtout avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour vous retaper. Allez, mangez !

Minato poussa son assiette d'un air dégoûté. Sakura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et reprit :

- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Mangez avant que je ne m'énerve !

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette mixture ? Ô ramen bien aimés, où êtes-vous ?

- On croirait entendre Naruto, grommela Sakura. Allons, vous n'êtes plus un gamin de six ans, soyez raisonnable ! Mangez !

- C'est pas bon, bouda Minato.

- Oh, vous avez sûrement connu pire en mission, s'exclama Sakura sans nier que le repas n'était effectivement pas terrible.

- Ouais, je le reconnais, admit Minato avec réticence. Allez, filez-moi cette satanée assiette. Pas étonnant que les hôpitaux soient toujours pleins. Vous y rentrez pour un petit bobo et vous y restez quinze jours de plus pour votre estomac. Vous savez faire des affaires, vous les médecins !

- Je vous dispense de vos commentaires, et vos blessures sont loin d'être un petit bobo !

- Ce que vous êtes irritable, en ce moment, Sakura.

- C'est vous qui vous montrez insupportable !

- Et bien, Papa. Tu fais enrager les infirmières ? se moqua Naruto en entrant dans la chambre.

Il passa à côté de Sakura sans lui adresser le moindre mot, la saluant d'un vague signe de tête. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'adressa à son père :

- Alors, qu'as-tu-à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je veux rentrer à la maison mais elle ne veut pas !

- Elle a raison :tu n'es pas encore rétabli.

- Le village a besoin de son hokage ! Je ne peux pas continuer à me tourner les pouces !

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'on soit arrivés à temps, sinon, tu ne serais pas là à brailler comme un veau. Les deux anbus qui gardaient ta chambre ont été retrouvés assassinés dans la réserve de l'étage. Tu n'es pas complétement guéri. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici sous bonne garde. Cette pièce est la plus sécurisée du pays. Il faut une signature chakra pour pouvoir entrer et Sakura est la seule habilitée à décider si tu peux sortir ou non.

- Tu sors avec elle, non ? Tu pourrais lui parler en mon nom.

- Actuellement, je suis bien le dernier en position de le faire, répondit Naruto sur un ton très sec.

Il se détourna de son père et sortit sans ajouter un mot.

- Vous êtes en froid ? demanda Minato à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit tristement :

- Il a rompu.

Minato se redressa subitement, étouffant aussitôt un cri de douleur dû au mouvement brusque :

- C'est insensé ! Pourquoi ?

- On a eu un désaccord.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! On ne rompt pas pour une simple dispute !

- Ça dépend de la dispute, soupira la medic-nin.

- Mais…

- Grande nouvelle ! s'écria Ino qui entra dans la chambre comme un ouragan, suivie de Naruto. Kakashi-sensei est revenu à lui ! Il voudrait parler à Maître Minato.

- Je viens.

- Kakashi-sensei ne vous demanderait pas de venir si cela n'était pas super-urgent, déclara Sakura. Alors d'accord, mais je viens avec vous et vous y allez en fauteuil roulant.

- En fauteuil-roulant, pour quelques mètres ?

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser : ou vous y allez en fauteuil roulant ou vous n'y allez pas du tout. À vous de voir.

- Vous êtes dure en affaire, Sakura, abdiqua Minato. D'accord, allez le chercher votre fichu fauteuil.

Minato profita de ce que Sakura était partie chercher son véhicule pour questionner Naruto.

- Dis-moi un peu ce qui t'as pris de rompre avec Sakura.

- Elle veut rentrer dans notre monde et moi…. Moi, j'en n'ai pas envie.

- Ah.

- Je sais qu'elle a raison, j'ai encore des choses à accomplir là-bas. Tant qu'Obito et Madara sont encore en vie, Konoha est en danger. Dieu sait ce qu'ils ont déjà pu faire ! Après tout, ça fait deux mois que Obito nous a envoyé ici. En déportant l'hôte de Kyubi dans une dimension d'où il ne risque pas de revenir, il affaiblit Konoha. J'ai peur qu'il soit déjà passé à l'attaque. D'un autre côté, je l'ai pas mal amoché, le loustic. Alors peut-être qu'il m'a transféré pour avoir le temps de se soigner. Qui sait ? Et Tsunade compte sur moi pour prendre la relève. Elle est malade. Elle veut m'introniser avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Si elle a raison, pourquoi avoir rompu ?

- Mais ici, il y a toi et Emiko ! Tu comprends, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie famille. Et maintenant que j'en ai une, je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner. D'autant plus que la situation ici n'est pas terrible non plus. Ma tête et mon cœur se livrent une lutte acharnée et je n'arrive pas à me décider.

- Tu sais, tous les enfants finissent par quitter leur famille un jour ou l'autre : ils partent travailler ailleurs, ils se marient…C'est la vie. Quoique tu choisisses, tu resteras toujours mon fils bien-aimé. Ce n'est pas abandonner sa famille que de vivre sa vie, Naruto. Quelques soient l'endroit où tu te trouves et les choix que tu feras, nos cœurs seront toujours auprès de toi.

- C'est à peu de choses près ce que m'a dit Emiko.

- Elle et moi, nous fonctionnons de la même manière. Maintenant très égoïstement, je préfèrerais que tu restes et que tu me succèdes.

- Alors pourquoi tous ces discours « Ce n'est pas abandonner sa famille que de vivre sa vie » ?

- Je suis ton père et je veux le meilleur pour toi. Et si le meilleur, c'est ailleurs alors vas-y. Tu as ma bénédiction. Si tu décides de rester, nous en serons ravis et nous t'aiderons à t'intégrer. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Mais quoi que tu décides, je veux que tu te souviennes de ceci : je t'aime mon grand. Hé, ne pleure pas !

- Voilà votre carosse ! s'exclama joyeusement Sakura avant de remarquer les larmes sur le visage de Naruto. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

- C'est rien. Je suis juste content que mon père aille mieux c'est tout. C'est grâce à toi. Merci, Sakura.

Tout en parlant, Naruto s'était approché de Sakura et lui avait frôlé la joue du dos de la main. Celle-ci sentit son cœur chavirer à ce geste de tendresse et attrapa la dextre de son ex pour accentuer le contact. Comme malgré elle, elle chuchota :

- Je t'aime, Naruto. On trouvera une solution. Ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime.

Les derniers mots avaient été gémis, comme une supplique. Naruto fit glisser sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et plaqua son visage contre son cœur.

- J'ai été égoïste, reprit-elle. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu te sentais déchiré. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Alors prends ta décision, je serais toujours à tes côtés mais je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. Cette dernière semaine a été horrible. Vivre sans toi, c'est comme mourir à petit feu. Je t'en prie, reviens vers moi. Ne me quitte pas.

- Je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Quand tu as dit que tu rentrais, mes vieux démons ont repris le dessus. Je me suis dit que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment puisque tu envisageais sans broncher de me quitter pour rentrer. Je me suis rappelé ce qu'on m'a dit pendant toute mon enfance : que j'étais un monstre, que je n'étais pas digne d'amour etc. Mais là, tu vois, mon père et ma sœur viennent de me dire qu'ils m'aiment, et toi aussi…Alors, j'ai envie d'y croire. À notre prochaine dispute, je te promets de ne pas me montrer aussi con.

- Alors, tu reviens ?

- Je reviens, ouais. Je t'aime, ma douce.

- Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans vos roucoulements mais j'ai l'impression de voir un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. On a un blessé qui réclame notre visite, je vous le rappelle.

Mikoto Uchiwa ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa entrer Emiko après un bref salut. Les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, les traits tirés par l'angoisse, la mère de Sasuke faisait peine à voir. Emiko se tourna vers elle et demanda la raison pour laquelle les Uchiwa lui demandaient de venir.

- Tu étais l'une des dernières à voir Salina. Nous aurions besoin de te poser quelques questions.

- Je comprends.

- Viens t'assoir. On sera mieux pour parler.

Emiko suivit Mikoto dans le salon où se trouvait déjà Fugaku. Emiko salua celui-ci, s'assit et demanda :

- Où sont Itachi et Sasuke ?

- Itachi s'informe auprès des autres ninjas susceptibles d'avoir aperçu Salina. Sasuke est parti explorer les environs du village pour trouver des traces de sa sœur. Mikoto et moi irons le rejoindre dès que nous aurons fini de te parler.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Ou était Salina quand l'attaque a commencé ?

- Dans l'arène avec moi et son adversaire, un type de Kumo. Dès que l'attaque a eu lieu, le genin de Kumo s'est empressé de déguerpir. Je m'en souviens parce que je l'ai bousculé en m'élançant vers papa. Shikamaru, Sakura et Naruto m'ont rejoint immédiatement.

- As-tu vu ce qu'elle a fait quand l'attaque a commencé ?

- Non, désolée. Dès que l'explosion a eu lieu, je me suis précipitée vers mon père. Je n'ai plus pensé à rien d'autre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas avec nous quand le bouclier a été mis en place.

- Elle a donc quitté l'arène avant la bagarre. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

- Elle a pu estimer qu'elle serait plus utile à combattre l'ennemi dans le village, réflechit Emiko.

- Possible. Tout ce que je peux dire à cet instant , c'est qu'elle ne se trouve ni parmi les morts ni parmi les blessés. Sauf si elle se trouve sous les décombres et qu'on ne l'a pas encore retrouvée. C'est ce qu'Itachi vérifie avec Tokuma Hyuga. Il en profite pour interroger tous les ninjas qu'ils croisent. Il y a une deuxième possibilité, encore plus inquiètante.

- L'enlèvement ?

- Oui. Salina est une Uchiwa, et nous savons que le village de Kumo est prêt à tout pour s'emparer des dojutsu des pays voisins. Et Oroshimaru lorgne sur le Sharingan depuis des années. Il a même essayé de dévoyer Sasuke, en vain heureusement.

- Mais elle n'a pas développé le sharingan…Elle ne leur servirait à rien !

- Le sharingan s'éveille sous le coup d'une émotion violente, généralement dans une situation critique. La plupart des Uchiwa ont développé leur sharingan suite à la blessure d'un co-équipier, voire d'un ami. Salina n'a aucun lien particulier avec les autres genins, donc pas de réaction émotionnelle. Le fait de se faire enlever pourrait bien susciter son sharingan.

- Je vois. Je…

Emiko fut interrompue par Sasuke qui rentrait. Celui-ci passa la tête par la porte et répondit à la question muette de ses parents :

- Rien. J'ai rien trouvé. Je vais dormir deux heures et j'y retourne.

- Prend plutôt une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je te relaie, déclara Mikoto. T'as pratiquement pas dormi depuis la bataille.

- J'ai pas le temps. Des nouvelles d'Itachi ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je monte me coucher.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? demanda Mikoto.

- Un truc vite fait alors.

- Ne bougez pas Mikoto, je m'en occupe, proposa Emiko.

- Merci Emiko. Il y a des ramen instantanées dans le placard de droite.

- D'accord.

Emiko se dirigea vers la cuisine suivie de Sasuke. Elle dénicha les ramen à l'endroit indiqué et mit en route la bouilloire. Sasuke s'écroula sur une chaise de cuisine et s'affala sur la table de la cuisine, la tête entre les bras. Emiko lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda :

- Ça va, toi ?

Sasuke se redressa d'un coup et serra la jeune femme entre ses bras, posant la tête au creux de son estomac.

- Mais où elle est ?

Emiko n'avait aucune réponse à cette question aussi entoura-t-elle Sasuke de ses bras en une étreinte réconfortante. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Je suis avec toi. Je serai toujours avec toi.

- Merci Emiko.

- Pourquoi tu me remercie ? C'est normal. Tu es important pour moi.

- Important comment ?

- Important comme…les ramen !

- Les Namikaze et leurs ramen ! ça doit être inscrit dans vos gènes.

- Toi, tu as le sharingan, moi les ramen. Chacun son truc !

Elle alla chercher la bouilloire et remplit le récipient contenant les ramen. Ceci fait, elle s'assit à côté de Sasuke et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme semblait parti dans ses pensées. Le silence s'installa, à la fois réconfortant et teinté d'angoisse.

Sasuke sembla émerger de ses pensées et demanda, d'un ton lointain :

- Tu te souviens du jour où Ino est tombée dans la rivière ?

-Tu parles ! C'est moi qui l'avais poussée.

-Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Vous étiez déjà amies à l'époque, non ?

-Elle était tellement collante avec toi. Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Et moi, j'aurai bien voulu avoir mon meilleur ami pour moi toute seule, de temps en temps. Surtout ce jour-là.

-C'était ton anniversaire. Je t'avais offert une bague.

-Je l'ai toujours, déclara Emiko en tirant sur sa chaine de cou et exhibant un anneau doré surmonté d'une petite pierre bleue.

- Je t'avais demandé en mariage.

- …

- Tu avais refusé.

- On avait dix ans, protesta-t-elle, ébahie qu'il ressorte cette vieille histoire. Elle se remémora ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit un jour : _Un Uchiwa n'est pas rancunier, il n'oublie jamais une vacherie, nuance. _

- Pourquoi t'as dit non ?

- Je voulais finir l'Académie en un seul morceau.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Juste pour ça.

- Je t'aurai protégé tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Alors ?

- On était trop jeune.

- Et si je te le redemandais maintenant, tu répondrais quoi ?

Emiko le regarda, estomaquée. Il plaisantait ?

- Franchement Sasuke, tu as un humour très douteux.

- Je suis sérieux.

Emiko resta sans réaction, comme assommée. Sasuke ricana doucement et lui caressa les joues de ses pouces. Il reprit doucement :

- Je t'aime, idiote !

Emiko retint un sourire. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour insérer une déclaration d'amour et une insulte dans la même phrase. Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Son gros dur au cœur tendre.

- Je t'aime, bâtard !

Mikoto referma doucement la porte de la cuisine et retourna dans le salon.

Une petite lueur dans ces ténèbres.

Kakashi était allongé sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers la porte de sa chambre. Sa blessure au dos le faisait moins souffrir dans cette position mais ce n'était pas très confortable. Trois petits coups discrets le firent ouvrir les yeux. Naruto pénétra dans la pièce et maintint la porte pour laisser le passage au fauteuil roulant contenant son père. Sakura poussa Minato jusqu'au pied du lit et alla rejoindre Naruto qui l'enlaça par derrière.

- Alors Kakashi, racontez-moi comment vous avez été blessé.

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir. J'ai des révélations importantes à vous faire.

- Allez-y.

- Quand Orochimaru, vous a attaqué, je me suis battu avec un de ses hommes. Son but était de m'éloigner de vous pour vous laisser vulnérable. Il a réussi à me faire quitter l'enceinte de l'arène. J'ai réussi à le vaincre et je revenais vers vous quand j'ai aperçu Salina. Elle se battait avec le type qui a affronté Sakura à l'examen. Il essayait de la convaincre de rejoindre Orochimaru. Ce type était clairement de niveau junin alors je suis venu en aide à Salina. Pendant que j'affrontais ce type, quelqu'un m'a planté ce kunai dans le dos. Je n'ai pas vu qui.

Un silence, puis il reprit :

- Je crois que c'est Salina. Il n'y avait qu'elle aux alentours.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas.

Minato soupira :

- Il faut prévenir Fugaku. Si Salina a blessé Kakashi, c'est un acte de trahison. Je devrais la porter sur le bingo book.

- On n'est sûr de rien, papa. Tu devrais attendre un peu.

- Bien sûr que je vais attendre. Mais Danzo ? même par interim, il est toujours hokage jusqu'à ce que je puisse reprendre mes fonctions.

- Kakashi-sensei, en avez-vous parlé avec quelqu'un avant nous ?

- Non, j'ai préféré vous en parler d'abord.

- Bonne initiative, approuva Minato. Gardons ça pour nous. Pour le moment.

Fugaku s'affala sur le sofa. Mikoto porta les mains à sa bouche, horrifiée. Itachi serra les dents. Sasuke crispa le poing.

La nouvelle était tombée comme une masse, assommant les membres de la famille Uchiwa. Naruto se dit qu'il aurait préféré dynamiter Ichiraku que d'annoncer la possible trahison de Salina à sa famille. Sasuke cracha comme un chat sauvage :

- C'est impossible ! Elle est complètement idiote mais pas à ce point.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Orochimaru aurait pu la convaincre de le suivre ? demanda Mikoto à son mari dans le vain espoir d'être rassurée.

- Qui peut savoir ce que cette enfant a dans la tête ?

- Si elle a fait ça, s'exclama sombrement Itachi, il faudra l'éliminer.

- Et ce sera à nous de le faire, renchérit Sasuke.

Un silence de plomb succéda à cette affirmation.

Tout était dit.


	26. COMPLOT

Chapitre 26

Complot

Les deux reliques du conseil s'installèrent sur leur fauteuil respectif dans la salle de réunion. Danzo, face à eux, les scruta avec insistance. Il prit la parole :

- Nous sommes réunis pour déterminer l'action de Konoha vis-à-vis du village caché de Suna.

- Et d'Orochimaru, ajouta Homura.

- Et d'Orochimaru, ajouta à contrecœur Danzo. Mais celui-ci devra faire l'objet d'un traitement particulier. J'y reviendrais plus tard.

- Qu'en pense Minato ? demanda Koharu.

- Le Hokage quatrième du nom n'est actuellement pas en mesure d'assurer sa charge. C'est donc moi qui prends toutes les décisions.

- Il est affaibli par sa blessure, certes, contesta Koharu, mais il m'a paru en pleine possession de ses capacités cognitives. Il est donc tout à fait en mesure de prendre les décisions pour Konoha.

- Elle a raison, Danzo. Les facultés mentales de Minato ne sont en rien amoindries. Il est tout à fait apte à reprendre son poste dès maintenant. Il lui faut juste nommer un assistant avec assez d'influence sur lui pour l'obliger à se ménager pendant quelque temps.

- Vous opposeriez-vous à votre hokage, Homura ? gronda Danzo.

Le vieil homme se redressa légèrement et planta son regard dans l'œil unique de Danzo.

- Hokage par intérim, corrigea le vieil homme. Minato réveillé, vous n'avez plus vocation à siéger à ses lieux et places.

- Minato ne m'a pas encore fait part de son intention de reprendre son poste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, je reste hokage. C'est à moi de déterminer les sanctions contre Suna et de décider quelles représailles leur faire subir.

- Pourquoi des représailles ? Cela ne fera qu'entrainer d'autres violences et nous mener tout droit à la guerre. Je ne pense pas que Minato approuverait, raisonna Koharu. Je lui ai rendu visite avant-hier et nous avons abordé le sujet. Minato semblait d'avis d'envoyer un ambassadeur là-bas avec une protestation officielle. Quelqu'un avec suffisamment de puissance pour impressionner durablement Suna et avec assez de poids politique pour parler au nom de Konoha.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, convint Danzo avec un sourire sinistre. Je sais déjà qui envoyer. Bien. Puisque ce sujet est clos, passons au deuxième ordre du jour : la nomination des chunins.

- L'examen final n'a pas pu se dérouler correctement, protesta Koharu. Certains genins n'ont même pas eu l'opportunité de montrer ce qu'ils savent faire ! Il serait plus juste de refaire faire l'épreuve.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, vous sauriez que j'ai décidé de ne nommer personne. Nous ne referons pas l'examen. Cependant, les genins arrivés en phase finale seront autorisés à ne repasser que la dernière épreuve lors de la prochaine session.

- Certains de ces genins ont montré leurs capacités au cours de la bataille. Cela ne pourrait pas entrer en ligne de compte ? demanda Homura. Par exemple, le fils de Minato a montré des capacités de jonin et même d'hokage en commandant nos troupes et en allant au secours de son père. De même façon, la jeune Haruno a fait preuve d'un talent d'eisenin équivalent à celui de Tsunade elle-même. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de leur faire repasser l'épreuve ?

- Les autres villages risqueraient de prendre une telle décision pour du favoritisme, répondit Danzo. Vous savez bien que ces décisions doivent être prises de manière collégiale par tous les kages. Agir autrement nous discréditerait.

- Bien sûr.

- Bien. Ce conseil est clos.

Homura et Koharu saluèrent Danzo et sortirent de la pièce. Homura fit un discret geste de la tête vers Koharu qui comprit immédiatement la requête silencieuse. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, les deux vieillards se dirigèrent vers le mont Hokage. Toujours en silence, ils entrèrent dans l'abri creusé à l'intérieur du visage du troisième hokage et activèrent le jutsu d'insonorisation mis en place pour empêcher que les civils soient repérés en cas d'attaque du village. Curieuse, Koharu demanda :

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler pour prendre autant de précautions ?

- Danzo prépare un mauvais coup. Tu l'as senti comme moi ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi nous aurait-il fait surveiller par deux de ses hommes, sinon ? Tu as vu sa réaction quand tu as parlé de sanctions contre Orochimaru ? Il a eu l'air plutôt réticent.

- Je l'ai fait exprès pour voir sa réaction. Il n'est pas net. Tu te souviens des accusations de Naruto ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Je pense que le gamin a raison de se méfier mais je commence à me demander si tout ce qu'il nous a dit n'est pas que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Si Orochimaru et Danzo sont de mèche, ça expliquerait pourquoi la Racine n'est pas intervenue dans les combats.

- Je ne te comprends plus Homura. D'habitude, tu le soutiens. Alors pourquoi me faire part de tes soupçons ?

- Avant tous ces évènements, j'étais persuadé que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour le bien du village. Mais depuis le conseil avec le daimyo et cette façon qu'il a eu de se proposer au poste d'Hokage, il m'apparait clairement que Danzo cherche plutôt à assouvir son ambition personnelle. Et les accusations de Naruto me paraissent de plus en plus pertinentes. Regarde comme il a tenté d'imposer ses décisions !

- Il prépare un coup d'état, constata Koharu.

- C'est ce que je crains. Il faut faire protéger Minato.

- Il oserait s'en prendre à Minato, tu crois ? s'alarma la vieille femme, inquiète pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-fils.

- J'en ai peur, acquiesça sombrement Homura. Il se peut d'ailleurs que la tentative d'assassinat dont il a fait l'objet soit son œuvre.

- Difficile à dire, il s'agissait de mercenaires et Naruto n'a pas fait dans la dentelle : il n'y a eu aucun survivant à interroger.

- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir : la vie de son propre père était en danger.

- De toute façon, Danzo avait sûrement pris toutes ses précautions pour qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à lui, exposa Koharu. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'a pas envoyé ses hommes de la Racine. Ça aurait été se désigner d'office. Et Danzo est tout sauf stupide.

- De ce fait, nous sommes dans le flou le plus complet.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut contrer Danzo. Minato doit reprendre son poste. Immédiatement.

- Et pour ce qui est de sa sécurité ?

- Ses enfants ne le quittent pas des yeux et Fugaku le suit dans tous ses déplacements. Il est bien entouré. Tant que ces trois-là seront avec lui, il ne risquera rien.

- Cependant il faut avertir Minato de nos soupçons.

Ooooooooooooo

Danzo regarda les quatre ninjas qui lui faisait face avec un sentiment de jubilation intense qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler le plus parfaitement possible :

- Je vous ai réuni ici pour vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous devrez aller jusqu'au village de Suna pour porter un message au village caché du sable. Il s'agit de nos protestations officielles concernant l'attaque dont nous avons été victimes. Vous m'apporterez ensuite la réponse officielle de ce maudit village. Emiko, tu seras notre ambassadeur. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura formeront ton escorte. Il est possible qu'Orochimaru fasse des siennes alors soyez très prudents. Vous partez dans une heure.

Les quatre ninjas s'inclinèrent en silence et sortirent du bureau de l'hokage. Sitôt sortis de la tour, Sasuke demanda :

- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il nous envoie tous les quatre pour une banale mission diplomatique ?

- Ouais, c'est bizarre. Surtout toi et Emiko, renchérit Naruto. Vous n'êtes pas les rois des diplomates, et Danzo le sait.

- On dirait presque qu'il cherche à provoquer un incident diplomatique, constata Emiko sans relever la remarque désobligeante.

- Une nouvelle guerre arrangerait bien ses affaires, si on considère que les seules troupes encore en état de se battre lui sont fanatiquement dévouées. Avec Papa qui n'est pas encore en état de combattre, il pourrait ainsi prendre le contrôle du village.

- Avant de partir, on ferait mieux de rendre visite au Yondaime. Il nous dira que faire.

- Tu as raison, Sasuke. Allons-y.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Minato entra dans sa chambre d'hôpital, poussé par Itachi. Il salua les deux vieillards qui l'attendaient, la mine grave. Il poussa un soupir. Ces visages austères ne présageaient rien de bon pour le village. Ni pour lui. Il se leva du fauteuil roulant en lâchant un petit sifflement de douleur et alla s'assoir dans un grand fauteuil situé à côté de son lit. Homura s'inclina et commença à exposer à Minato les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés. La dernière phrase fit réagir Minato.

- Tant que tes enfants et les Uchiwa sont à tes côtés, tu ne crains rien, Minato. Mais soit quand même prudent.

- Mes enfants ? Ils viennent d'être convoqués par Danzo !

- Il va les envoyer à Suna, devina Koharu. Il espère ainsi que l'équipe sept déclenche un incident diplomatique qui serait prétexte à envahir Suna !

- Avec le caractère de feu de tes enfants et la franchise abrupte de Sasuke, c'est presque inévitable. Il faut que tu reprennes du service, Minato, immédiatement.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je voulais le faire mais Sakura s'y opposait.

- C'était son devoir de médecin, approuva Koharu mais là, la situation est grave. Si, comme nous le soupçonnons, Danzo et Orochimaru sont liés, un guet-apens pourrait bien attendre tes enfants. Sans parler du choc affectif, leur mort fragiliserait ta situation en te privant d'un soutien solide et inconditionnel.

- Naruto est très puissant, opina Homura. On voit qu'il a été formé par Jiraya. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a vraiment impressionné pendant les combats. Même les Uchiwa admettent avoir été éblouis par ses prouesses. Et venant de ce clan, c'est un sacré compliment. Te priver de lui, c'est te priver de ta meilleure carte, et Danzo l'a bien compris.

Minato allait répliquer quand l'équipe sept plus Emiko franchit la porte.

- Danzo nous envoie à Suna, exposa Emiko. On trouve ça bizarre.

- Vous ne partez pas.

- Mais c'est un ordre du hokage par intérim ! On est obligé de lui obéir jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tes fonctions, protesta Naruto.

- Vous venez de recevoir un contrordre du hokage légitime. Obéissez !

- Tu reprends du service ? demanda Naruto, un sourire réjoui ornant son visage.

- Désolé, Sakura, de passer outre vos recommandations médicales mais le village a besoin de moi.

- Faites-moi plaisir : pensez tout de même à vous ménager.

- Je vous le promets. Naruto !

- Oui ?

- Avec l'accord du conseil, je voudrais te nommer assistant de l'Hokage jusqu'à mon complet rétablissement. Tu assureras de plus ma protection rapprochée.

Homura et Koharu acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Naruto opina :

- D'accord.

- Sakura ! Je vous nomme à la direction de cet hôpital. Je compte sur vous pour retaper tout le monde le plus vite possible. Je voudrais aussi que vous interrogiez les infirmières présentes le jour de la mort de Sai et aussi celui de mon agression. Essayez de savoir si certaines personnes étaient présentes pendant ces deux évènements. Procédez par recoupements. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est fiable et qui ne l'est pas. Orochimaru, Danzo, l'Akatsuki… J'ai le sentiment que tout est lié. Sasuke ! Je te charge de l'enquête sur la disparition de Salina. Tu pars dès maintenant avec Itomi Hyuga, Mayumi Inuzuka et Itachi qui sera votre chef d'équipe.

- Non, pas elles ! N'importe qui mais pas elles, elles vont encore essayer de me coincer dans un coin pendant toute la mission !

- Malheureusement pour toi, ton équipe anbu est la seule encore en état. Tu devras donc faire avec. Vous partez immédiatement.

- À vos ordres, soupira Sasuke, l'air abattu.

- Dis-toi qu'Itachi va en baver autant que toi, ajouta Minato, malicieux.

- Mais c'est vrai, ça ! s'exclama Sasuke, ragaillardi par cette idée.

- Emiko, prévient Neji Hyuga que je veux le voir tout de suite avec son équipe. Naruto, emmène-moi à la Tour. Allons affronter Danzo.

- Oui, hokage-sama, répondit Naruto, moqueur.

- En route !

Quand nous aurons fini ça, reprit le plus âgé, je prendrai personnellement en main ton entrainement. Il faut que tu sois prêt le plus rapidement possible ! y-a-t-il des choses que tu ne m'as pas montré sur tes capacités ?

Le mode biju que je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement.

On travaillera ça aussi.

En conversant ainsi, les deux hommes étaient arrivés jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage. Naruto poussa son père dans son bureau et se positionna à ses côtés.

Danzo toisa le plus jeune des deux blonds et s'exclama

- Vous ne frappez jamais avant d'entrer ?

- Pourquoi frapperai-je à la porte de mon propre bureau ? demanda innocemment Minato. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu assurer mon intérim, Danzo, reprit-il, mais il est temps que je reprenne mon poste. Je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé : je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations : je m'occupe de tout.

Danzo n'apprécia pas du tout de se faire ainsi « remercier ». Il se raidit de tout son être. C'était trop tôt. L'incident diplomatique avec Suna n'avait pas eu lieu : Il n'était pas encore prêt pour son coup d'état. Cent mille ryos que c'était ces deux fossiles du conseil qui l'avait trahi ! Seule solution pour le moment : garder profil bas.

- Vous êtes sûr, Minato ?

- Hokage-sama, Danzo, rectifia sèchement Minato. Je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi avec le respect qui m'est dû. Et, oui, je suis sûr.

- Vos blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. Vous devriez peut-être prendre encore un peu de repos ?

- J'ai trois côtes de cassées. Ça fait un mal de chien mais je ne suis ni sénile, ni grabataire : je peux parfaitement assumer mes fonctions. Naruto me secondera. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre de votre hokage, Danzo. Obéissez !

Danzo serra les lèves, humilié. _Ce hokage de malheur lui paierait ça_. En attendant, il allait rester dans l'ombre, tissant sa toile comme une araignée malfaisante et venimeuse_. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là ! _

- On n'en a pas fini avec lui, constata Minato. Contacte Shino Aburame pour qu'il le surveille étroitement.

- Ça s'impose, acquiesça Naruto.

Minato attrapa une grosse pile de documents sur son bureau et la fourra dans les bras de son fils en s'exclamant :

- Tu veux devenir Hokage ? Prends ça comme un stage ! et comme tous les stagiaires, tu va te coltiner toutes les corvées. Ce que tu tiens entre tes mains, ce sont toutes les demandes de missions que nous avons reçu dernièrement. Commence par me trier tout ça par type de mission : assassinat, escorte, diplomatie, sécurité publique. Tu attribueras à chacune une note d'importance : A, S, D…etc. Tu connais le système, pas besoin d'un dessin. Tu me donneras ensuite les dossiers qui te paraissent les plus urgents.

- Oui, Sahib, bien Sahib. Tout ce que Sahib voudra !

- Insolent ! allez au boulot !

- Et toi que vas-tu faire pendant que je trime comme un esclave ?

- Moi, de mon côté, je vais mettre à jour les fiches de renseignement de nos troupes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons eu beaucoup de blessés et de morts. Il faut clore les dossiers de ceux qui sont tombés au combat et les archiver. Pour les blessés, il faut indiquer le type de blessure reçue et la durée de leur convalescence. Pour ceux qui ne sont plus aptes à combattre, il faut leur trouver une nouvelle affectation et déterminer le montant de la pension d'invalidité à laquelle ils ont droit. Enfin, pour ceux qui sont valides, il faut leur affecter une mission. La réputation de Konoha et le nombre de missions qui lui sont dévolues est étroitement lié à sa capacité à honorer ses engagements. Pour être le plus efficace possible, un hokage doit connaître exactement l'état de ses troupes. C'est vital pour l'économie du village. Tsunade ne t'as jamais parlé de cela ?

- Tu sais, entre l'attaque de Kyubi, le massacre du clan Uchiwa et l'attaque du village par Orochimaru, la puissance militaire de Konoha a bien été divisée par trois par rapport à ce qui existe ici. Tsunade sait parfaitement qui est en état de combattre et qui ne l'est pas. Surtout que c'est elle qui gère l'hôpital. Il lui suffit de demander un double exemplaire des fichiers de l'hôpital pour mettre à jour les archives de l'Hokage. Et avec tous les morts que nous avons déplorés pendant la guerre, tenir des archives n'est plus aussi indispensable.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Konoha est mal en point ?

- Konoha est à l'agonie, papa. Toutes ces guerres nous ont coûté cher en vies. Le clan Hyuga a été décimé, les Aburame aussi. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite poignée de ninjas. Il faudra des générations pour qu'on puisse espérer s'en remettre. Et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit possible. Nous n'avons presque plus d'adultes en âge d'avoir des enfants, ce qui laisse augurer un manque d'effectifs pour les années à venir. Et même si chaque couple avait six ou sept enfants pour remonter la démographie de Konoha, nous n'avons plus assez de junin pour assurer leur formation. Tous nos ninjas d'exceptions sont morts sans avoir transmis leurs compétences. Dans dix ans, il n'y aura plus de ninjas de rang A ou S. Konoha se meurt, Papa et même moi, je ne peux rien faire contre.

- Tu as dit que Konoha était alliée avec Suna. Pourquoi ne pas demander leur aide ?

- Suna, Kiri, Iwa et même Kumo sont dans la même situation. La guerre contre l'Akatsuki a été meurtrière. Ces bâtards ont utilisés l'Endo Tensei pour ressusciter tous les Kages et les plus grands ninjas de tous les quand on sait les dégâts qu'un seul d'entre eux pouvait faire… Le risque que les petites nations profitent de notre faiblesse est grand. Il n'y a plus d'hôtes de démons à queues pour leur faire obstacle. Très franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'assister à cela mais je suis le seul à pouvoir inverser la tendance. Je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser le rasengan, le mode senin, le seul à utiliser l'affinité Futon. Le seul à pouvoir transmettre des techniques de rang A, S et SS, le seul utilisateur de fuiton. Et Sakura sera la seule eisenin à pouvoir rivaliser avec Tsunade. Si Konoha était de nouveau attaqué, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions le sauver à nous deux.

- Nous allons expédier ces corvées et cet après midi, je vais commencer ta formation.

- Ma formation ?

- Je vais t'enseigner toutes mes techniques, tous mes petits trucs, toutes les ficelles du métier. Je vais t'apprendre à raisonner en termes de stratégie et non plus de tactique, en bref, à **penser autrement.**

_Penser autrement ?_


End file.
